


Donum Deae

by Tseng



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 119,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseng/pseuds/Tseng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess' Harry stared down at the rare purple and white apple sitting innocently on his potions desk; unlike the others he did know what this was. a Banora white. "Genesis.."</p>
<p>A crossover between Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VII, set thousands of years in the future Midgar is not even a distant memory the land and people almost completely forgotten except in fairy tale books. At least until the children of Hogwarts begin to change no longer resembling the student the teachers had grown to know.. but figures from a distant age. Slash lemon warning. </p>
<p>(This has become my most stolen story, an author has stolen it multiple times and reposted it under the name The heart of Everything. Just know this is the original and this one will be the one to update)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Donum Deae: Prologue

Morning rose, its golden rays turning the sky brilliant shades of red and gold; its rays warming the earth below and casting warm hues across the long grass that surrounded the small rickety house that appeared to be held up by sheer will power alone. There was no way that house should be standing without some super natural force; at least that was how it appeared to the figure hunkered down in a branch of the lone tree close to the house. Sun light caught long hair turning the auburn to a brilliant fiery copper; a fitting match to the owner's personality.

Pale blue eyes gazed out across the open land; they blazed with a glow of a power long since forgotten by this world. Slowly they found what they were looking for; standing with in the poorly constructed kitchen of that rickety house stood a young boy.

Black hair lay haphazardly across his head, the strands sticking out in every which direction in more of a fashion the puppy would have worn. Slightly rounded face held eyes that he could never forget; brilliant green that even now were starting to hold the glow he used to love so much, though the pupils were wrong.

Allowing his eyes to travel over the boy a smile crossed the figures lips; the brilliant crimson and black leather crackling as the figure pushed himself to his feet once more.

Slowly a crimson clad hand extended a rare purple and white apple held gently in the figures fingers. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return... soon my beloved." long silk black feathers spread afar, the strong corded muscles pulling taunt as the single ebony wing propelled it's owner out of the tree and high into the morning's brilliant rays.

Looking out through the Weasley's kitchen window Harry narrowed slightly glowing emerald eyes; he could have sworn he had heard a male's voice whispering to him just then. Looking out across the open lawn to the single tree that dotted the Weasley's land he saw several ebony feathers floating down to the ground.

"Hey mate, what are you looking at?" Ron moved up beside him munching on an apple. Something stirred in him seeing those feathers and hearing the crunch of an apple next to him.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly.. but surely. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the due that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee.. This silent sacrifice.."

Ron blinked apple half way to his mouth as he stared down at his friend. "What?" shaking his head Harry looked up to Ron confused; where the hell had that come from? "Harry, I didn't know you read LOVELESS, though.. What part was that from I never heard the last part" she recognized part four but not the ending.

Turning back to where Hermione was sitting among the other Weasley children he shook his head. "I haven't..Something told me that was what followed what I thought I heard." he now had the full attention of the Weasley house hold and it was making him nervous. "What did you hear Harry dear?" Molly asked; she was nervous with you -know-who returned there was no telling what he would try to do. Frowning Harry tried to remember what he heard. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life. The gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." a frown pulled at Hermione's lips. "That was act three.. and you stated part of act four.. Harry there is no fifth act, it was never discovered."

Emerald eyes seemed to glow more the pupils narrowing so that they appeared cat like as Harry's thoughts turns inwards. "No, that is the final fact...written by a man that believed he was living LOVELESS.." he looked back out the window his eyes taking in the black feathers sitting silently on the ground.

"Three friends go into battle; one is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero.. My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow.."

Blinking Harry turned back to look at the family, his eyes having once more returned to normal.

"Harry dear, is this you-know-who?" looking over to where Molly was standing Harry shook his head.

"No, the voice I heard wasn't Voldemort's." He ignored the flinch from most those present in the room, "but.. I recognize it though, like." He frowned trying to pull up from the depth of his memory where he had heard that voice before. "Like from a very old dream." Shaking his head he moved away from the window and sat down at the table.

Striding over to her husband Molly set a hand on his shoulder her eyes showing both confusion and worry. "Contact Dumbledore, ask him if he knows anything about this." Arthur whispered, patting his wife's hand gently. He was worried too, they would need to let the order know of this new development as well. He prayed that this was simply the result of falling asleep during history class and not something to do with you-know-who.

Landing in a dark alleyway a black wing quickly retracted with a small hiss from its owner. No matter how many times the wing was extended and retracted it always hurt. Moving over to a box hidden deep in the shadows the figure pulled out a black cloak hidden inside; he threw it over the dark crimson and black duster pulling the hood up to hide fire auburn hair.

Stepping out into the busy Diagon Alley the figure unconsciously pulled the hood closer over his face hiding brilliant glowing eyes deep in the shadows. Heeled boots clicked softly on the cobble stone path; body twisting with the fluid of a dancer avoiding witches and wizards as they moved about their daily lives.

Stepping into the Leaky the cauldron the figure searched the farthest booths, glowing pale blue eyes finding two sets of glowing eyes staring back.

Moving to stand in front of the table a dark smile cross the figures face under the hood of the cloak; red leather clad fingers gently scratching the head of two large dogs at his feet.

"I found him…"


	2. Diagon Alley

Donum Deae: Diagon Alley

'Gaia damn that dog where the hell did she get off to now?'

A figure shrouded in a thick black cloak wandered down the dark walk of Knockturn alley; their steps nearly silent on the cobble stone. Brilliant glowing eyes swept around looking for the large black dog that had once more run off.

"Dark Nation! Here girl!" sighing the figure glanced down a side alley, why did that damn guard hound have to go running off into this section? Knockturn alley no matter how many times he had been in here always gave him the creeps; the dark magic that poured from the very walls set his nerves on fire.

Reaching under the cloak his hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword; feeling the familiar leather wrap he dropped his hand. Any wizard stupid enough to try and attack him would find out very quickly they were utterly outclassed.

Turning down towards the end of the alley he stopped seeing Dark Nation disguised as a large black dog sitting patiently at the side of a young boy. Ducking back behind a stall the figure looked out around the edge of the stall, brilliant glowing eyes looking over the young boy.

He was tall and lean, not overly skinny but obviously not a fighter in any way. He wore a very high end black suit, short platinum blond hair was slicked back on his head. grey eyes held an arrogance the figure had not seen in a very long time. 'It can't be..' stepping out from behind the stall the figure let out a high whistle. Dark Nation tilted her head dark brown eyes locking onto him but she did not move from the boys side.

The boy in turn looked up a sneer crossing his face. "Is this yours?" his voice was a low drawl that spoke of extreme arrogance. "Yes, I apologies; she likes to get away from me. Dark Nation, come here girl."

The boy blinked his eyes turning a brilliant blue as he looked down at the disguised guard hound by his side. "Dark Nation.." kneeling down the boy reached out running his hands over DN's head almost lovingly.

"Draco, what are you doing." The boy; Draco, blinked his eyes returning back to their stormy grey. Quickly he stood up and turned to face a man that looked nearly identical to him. This man if it was at all possible appeared more arrogant than Draco; pulling himself up to his full height the figure regarded this new man warily. Everything about this man screamed Hojo, he knew it wasn't really the man but he had the same oily arrogance about him that set his teeth on edge.

"I was waiting for you; this man's dog came up and sat next to me. I have tried to get her to leave but she won't."

The man sneered but was smart enough to say nothing as DN stood and wandered back over to her temporary master; she had gotten her point across that was all that mattered.

Reaching down the figure gently ran his hand over her head feeling the long tentacle that was invisible to all but those that knew her. "Dark Nation is very protective of children, if she sees one alone she will stay by their side until a parent shows up." That was complete and utter BS but he could not reveal why DN had actually sat down by the young blond. "Come on DN, the others are probably waiting for us." Turning he didn't spare the two behind him a second glance.

Reaching into his cloak the figure withdrew a folded up piece of paper; gently unfolding it glowing eyes saddened as they fell onto a very old very warn photograph attached to the paper. The slowly roved over the smiling youthful face of his lover who had long since passed; murdered in cold blood because of what he was. Bringing the picture up he gently kissed it as he did every day and placed it against his heart where the man's ring lay on a Damascus steel chain. 'I know you are here, somewhere… I'll find you and this time I will never let you out of my arms. I will not let you die..' looking over the picture of the Wutai Turk the figure pulled out a pen and moved to the bottom of the page. Several names were already scrawled across the parchment, several in a loopy almost script while the rest were in his chicken scratch hand writing.

Moving to an open expanse of ivory parchment he wrote down two words.

Draco / R.S.

Sighing in irritation Harry walked down Diagon Alley; Ron and Hermione beside him. He was used to being stared at but never before had it been like this. he knew it was because of the daily prophet and the whole mess with the Tri Wizard Tournament last year.

Surprisingly he had stopped feeling anything a few weeks ago; was almost as if he could bury his emotions behind a wall so he didn't have to feel them or face them. Looking back upon Cedric's corpse he no longer felt the horror at having watched someone he knew die. It wasn't the normal numb everyone in the Order had said he was experiencing; it just didn't faze him, almost as if he was used to seeing comrades dying around him.

He had not told anyone about the recurring dream he had since the beginning of July. It was always the same, almost as if he was reliving someone else's life through flashes of memories.

A tall dark haired man with brilliant bright blue eyes that seemed to glow; a sword nearly as big as he was strapped to his back. 'Embrace your dreams, and no matter what happens protect your honor as SOLDIER.' A tall auburn haired man with pale glowing blue eyes laying on a bed of black silk eyes roving over the words written in a book, a familiar poem that he now recognized from the other day. A soft melodic voice reciting the verses by heart with such passion. A young man that had to be no older than nineteen with spiked black hair and brilliant blue/violet eyes that glowed brighter than all the rest looking at him with uncertainty. The sword the first man had been carrying was now on his back "we'll meet again soon." He could recognize his own voice though slightly deeper but it was still his own. The young boy nodded lifting a finger pointing it at him "I'll hold you to that." Before turning and walking away. A group of men and women all in black suits all standing at the end of a hallway with what appeared to be paintball guns. "Didn't think we would let this go did you?" what appeared to be the leader would say, a impish smile crossing oriental features.

Those dreams were nice; he looked forward to those because of the emotions that came with each and every person. Each one was different; the first man he felt deep friendship, someone he was comfortable with. The auburn he felt deep love; the man simply looking at him could make him want to melt into the nearest surface, his voice always soothing. The young man affection like that of looking at your own son. The group was a wide range of trust and friendship, while the leader was one he greatly admired and looked up to.

It was after these pleasant dreams of feeling wanted and loved did they go from beautiful dreams to bone chilling nightmares.

A town bathed in flames; men, women and children screaming and begging for their lives as he mercilessly cut them down. Blood stained the ground and his feet; a name shouted in anger but it was fogged he couldn't hear what the name was only the cry afterwards. "I trusted you! Why did you kill the towns people, why did you hurt …. Answer me! …!" after that it was just black with searing pain that always woke him up drenched in a cold sweat.

Thankfully Ron was a heavy sleeper so he never woke up when Harry did after those dreams. He honestly didn't know what they would all do if they found out what he was dreaming; no doubt they would associate it with Voldemort in some way now that he had returned, or maybe if he was lucky he was just going insane like the papers kept claiming.

Moving past the Quidditch shop he stopped seeing something that was coming across odd. Fred and George stood in front of the shop talking with some of their fellow class mates; while this wasn't strange their mannerisms were.

Fred stood his hip cocked slightly with his arms thrown behind his head a large grin on his face and it wasn't his normal 'I'm about to cause trouble grin'. George was also strange he was slightly slouched his wand resting against his right shoulder where he would on occasion start to bounce it against his shoulder.

"What are you looking at mate?" Ron moved back to stand beside Harry seeing he was no longer with them. Blinking Harry shook his head looking back to Ron and Hermione; "Something was just off with Fred and George's stance." Leaning over the shorter boy Ron looked at his two older brothers, "I don't see anything wrong with them."

"Are you sure you're alright Harry? You've been acting weird all week." Hermione gently set a hand on his arm. "I'm alright Hermione, don't worry."

"Whhhhaaatttt-ever, come on George let's mosey." Instantly Harry's head whipped around watching as Fred seemed to almost bounce off. "Right behind ya yo!" George ran after his twin wand returning to his shoulder as he slowed to a walk his other hand thrust into his pants pocket.

Frowning Harry turned away his eyes turning inward; that was the weirdest sense of Déjà vu he had ever had in life. He could have sworn he had seen the movements and heard those words before.

"Harry you coming!" shaking his head Harry allowed his emotions to blank out before turning and moving off after his two friends.

"What do you think?"

Two sets of glowing eyes watched the small group moving through Diagon Alley from their vantage point atop Olivanders. Both figures were draped in heavy black cloaks concealing their faces and bodies.

The figure who was spoken first waived a crimson gloved hand towards where the group had disappeared into a book store.

"hn..Those that are in direct contact with him are starting to awaken faster than those who are not." The second figure shifted revealing a black leather clad leg, long black hair slipping from the hood to lay almost invisible against the fabric of his cloak.

"Do you feel anything about the two he surrounds himself with?" the second figure shook his head just slightly brilliant glowing eyes following Harry and Ron as they left Hermione in the store and headed back towards the Quidditch shop.

"No, the boy's life stream is new, so was the girl. These are new souls .."

A small frown crossed the first figures face though it was hidden in the shadows of his hood. "I hope they enjoy the friendship while it lasts. That little Ancient said as their memories resurfaced and they regained their sense of self they would start to migrate together."

"That would be for the best." The two figures looked over seeing a large rust colored dog moving towards them on the roof. "We have known the pain of watching someone die while we remain unchanged."

The two men remained silent as the dog laid down next to the first figure his large head resting in his lap a single tawny eye watching them. Uncrossing his legs for the large beast the first figure gently ran a crimson glove over his head. "What did you discover Nanaki?"

Nanaki raised his head looking up at the two men that had been his only real friends over these many long years. "Tomorrow many of the young children here will be departing for a school in the Scottish highlands. There is a village just outside the school gates a 'Hogsmead' along with a dark forest that surrounds the school. From what I was able to pick up from the talk among the new students the forest is home to fearsome monsters."

The first figure snorted tossing their head arrogantly, "When the war of the best bring about the world's end the goddess descends from the sky"

The first figure stood hands reaching up to push brilliant fire auburn hair from his eyes. "Then we shall depart from this cozy establishment and make our way towards this Hogsmead."


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Donum Deae – Return to Hogwarts

Standing at the top of the rickety old stair case Sirius watched his godson with a deep frown. He was worried about the young boy; something was off about the child and he didn't like it.

Since he had been brought to Sirius' ancestral home he had noticed some startling differences in the young boy. Harry he knew was generally a quiet boy, but this new cold aloofness was a little extreme.

Dumbledore has assured him that he probably was still grieving over the death of the young boy at the Triwizard tournament only a few months ago. While that was plausible that didn't explain the other differences he was noticing about the boy; most of them were more physical, small and harder to detect if you weren't like Remus and himself.

About three days ago Harry's scent had begun to change. Remus had noticed it first and it had taken Sirius changing into his animagus form to pick up on it. Harry's scent now had a very strong acidic tone to it, almost chemical in nature; it had been light at first, but everyday it got steadily stronger. Harry wasn't the only one with that new acidic scent, three of the Weasley children also had that scent to them.

Another sign was the almost inhuman hearing Harry had exhibited yesterday; Molly and Arthur had been talking several rooms away from where the children were working on their last little bit of summer work. Sirius had been sitting with them trying to help Ron on his transfiguration homework when Harry had raised his head instantly looking in the direction the other adults were frowning.

"Don't they know it's rude to speak about someone behind their back."

After asking what Harry meant he had mimicked word for word what Molly and Arthur had said several rooms away. Even in his animagus form Sirius wouldn't have been able to hear that conversation that far away.

That seemed to be the only time though as Sirius had tested it a few hours later and Harry hadn't moved from where he was sitting reading.

The biggest change had shown its self only a few hours ago; bored Harry and Ron had set up a wizard's chess game in the kitchen. Normally Ron always boasted about being able to take on anyone at Wizards chess normally with a groaning Harry glaring at him knowing the boy was going to wipe the wall with him.

This time though.. Ron lost.. every game

Harry had sat there every time with this almost bored look on his face; as if Ron was no challenge for him and the sputtering red head was boring him.

A dark frown crossed Sirius face, there was one thing that seemed to be constant when these little incidents happened. Harry's eyes would seem to glow and the pupils were always long and narrow; almost as if they were starting to resemble a cat's eye. When these little 'spells' would end his eyes would stop glowing and the pupils would return to normal and the normal Harry would seem to come back.

Each time this happened the normal Harry disappeared more and more leaving them with the cold boy that was currently sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast before they headed off to King's cross.

Harry wasn't the only one that seemed to be acting strange, Molly and Arthur both noticed three of their children were starting to act a little off. Fred and George were the most obvious; while Sirius didn't know the Weasley's all that well aside from the few days they had been here already he could see the family was noticing the differences.

Arthur said that the boys as long as they had been able to speak had acted the same way making it almost impossible to tell the two apart. Now the two boys were becoming so different Molly had no trouble telling them apart. Fred seemed to be gaining unlimited amount of energy and had taken to doing Squats of all things whenever he was standing still for any length of time. When asked why he was doing squats Fred would just get this really confused look on his face and shrug before going back to them.

George, well he was the biggest Molly said. He had gained this almost laziness to him in everything he did, from the way he dressed to the very way he talked, and he had a tendency to say "yo" after almost every sentence now. If he was carrying his wand around he almost always had it lying against his right shoulder.

Ginny was the next, hers were more subtle mainly her sudden boost in confidence around everyone and when she stood she always cocked her hip slightly and laid her arms across her stomach crossing them lightly so each hand rested on the opposite elbow. She had also a slightly more bubbly personality but if they were talking about something serious she became scary bright with being able to detect flaws or holes in the stories.

But just like with Harry they seemed to come in waves, and usually only lasted for a few seconds to the longest of 20 minutes so far. After that the children would seem to return to normal.

There was one incident though that still to this day had Sirius in stitches. Snape had shown up prior to breakfast to report something to the Order and was still there when the children had awoken and come down for breakfast.

The first thing Sirius had noticed was the silent long strides of Harry's gate as he walked in, next had been the elongated pupils and brilliant glowing green eyes. Harry ignoring everyone as he had come to doing lately sat down and first thing he reached for was the small dish of candy; when Harry was in "X" mode as it was dubbed by Remus he had a strong affinity for anything sugar.

Severus noticing that Harry was completely ignoring everyone including the chattering Ron he had made some smart ass comment that had Sirius about to jump across the table and strangle the man.

Harry had simply said Sirius name and that caused him to freeze. Not looking up from where he had been unwrapping a sweet Harry had uttered the few words that would change the whole day for the better. "Really Severus, I would have thought that a man of your station would no longer need to resort to insults that a child would use to gain attention from inattentive parents. It appears that I overestimated your intelligence."

The look on Snape's face as Harry said that in a monotone voice had sent Sirius rolling to the ground clutching his sides.

Hearing quiet footsteps Sirius pulled himself from his thoughts turning slightly. Instantly he was pulling his wand leveling it down on the man walking up the stairs towards him.

The figure stopped, long moonspun silver hair falling along their back glinting from the light cast by the candles along the stairwell. Long arched bangs framed a almost feminine face that housed… 'Glowing green eyes with cat slit pupils..' Sirius felt his blood freeze in his veins as he looked down at the man now staring at him with confusion in those brilliant green eyes.

"Sirius.. are you alright?" the man flickered before vanishing revealing Harry standing there his normal eyes staring at the wand. "Getting a little jumpy aren't you?" he laughed softly and moved past Sirius patting him on the shoulder gently before heading to collect his trunk.

'What the hell did I just see?'

Leaning up against one of the many trees' that dotted the forests edge Genesis absently flicked through the pages of his most prized possession. He knew his beloved play by heart and could recite it at a moment's notice; but even then simply reading the words brought such joy to his miserable existence. Hearing footsteps he snapped the book shut with his normal dramatic flair tucking it back into his jacket.

"What did you find?" he asked turning to regard the smaller man as he walked out from between the trees, Dark Nation faithfully following in his footsteps.

"If there are dark creatures in these woods they sense Jenova cells and don't come near." Black gloved fingers easily stowed the massive fusion sword in its leather harness at his back. "Has Vincent returned yet?" Genesis shook his head going back to looking out across the sweeping lawns at the massive castle that stood on a cliff some distance away. "Don't worry Cloud, as Tseng always used to say.. you can take the man from the Turks, you can never take the Turk from the man. He won't be seen."

Cloud frowned gloved fingers unconsciously reaching up wrapping around the single gold band that hung off a Damascus chain against his chest. Seeing this Genesis looked away a small pang running through his chest, "Don't worry Cloud.. we'll find your Turk tonight and soon you'll be calling me to come rescue you from the bed."

Cloud snorted and shook his head unable to help the small smile that crossed his face. "We we're that bad."

Genesis rolled his eyes dramatically slanting Cloud a knowing gaze, "You broke your bed when he got home from a week long mission."

A bright blush turned Cloud the same color as the duster covering Genesis body. "Shut up…" laughing softly Genesis turned his attention to where he saw a sleek black wolf racing across the grounds, a rust colored dog keeping perfect pace with him.

"See told you he wouldn't be caught." Once in the safety of the tree line the Wolf turned back into Vincent with a small pop. Running a gloved finger through his hair Vincent stood up straight his clawed hand come to rest on his hip as he regarded his two friends.

"The children of the school will be arriving via train in a few hours; they will be holding a feast for when they arrive and the new students are assigned to houses. It will be difficult for us to enter even in animagus form to find those that we have not already discovered. I believe that if we concentrate after the sorting we will have an easier time getting one of our own in there."

Nodding Genesis, more than likely Vincent would be their inside man, even in animagus form the man seemed to become the very shadows. "Were you able to get the camera's up…forget I asked." Genesis held up his hand getting the Turk death glare from the Ex Turk. How could he forget the number rule of surviving Shinra.. Never insinuate a Turk didn't complete their mission, it was likely to be the last thing you ever did.

"They work?" Cloud asked; Vincent nodded causing Genesis to pout seeing Cloud has basically asked the same thing and didn't get the death glare. "The magic around the school made the modern camera's we have useless, I had to break out the old Shinra security cameras."

"I thought those died nearly three thousand years ago."

"They did the mako battery cells ran out in them." Vincent sent Genesis a look causing the auburn haired ex SOLDIER to roll his eyes. Of course, the school was saturated in magic.. magic was the result of human pulling upon their inner lifestream harnessing the power much as they had done with materia; and the camera's were powered by mako… concentrated life stream..

"What is security like inside the castle?"

Vincent actually snorted turning his back on the castle, "Scarlett's security was better than this school's security."

The two Jenova projects snorted shooting the dark gunman an amused look. "That bad huh?" Genesis looked back to the castle a dark smile crossing his face. "Good..they will never know what hit them."

It felt strange moving through the Hogwarts express by himself; every year since the first train ride he had Ron and Hermione behind him as he moved looking for an empty compartment. Today it was just him looking for someplace to sit; it was amazing how hard it was when it was just yourself and you nearly missed the train.

Feeling something deep in him reacting he looked up a small sneer crossing his face seeing Malfoy sauntering down the small isle way of the train compartment, prefect badge pinned to his robes. Instantly Harry looked for Crabbe and Goyle; shockingly neither of his hulking body guards could be seen anywhere around him. Instead just a single figure followed behind him almost like a silent wraith.

'Wait..wasn't Blaise Zabini darker three months ago?' while the arrogant Slytherin was normally very reclusive and kept to himself Harry could have sword he remember the boy being several skin shades darker than he was at the current moment. "His hair is longer too..And straight." Blaise hair which Harry had always remembered as being short cropped was now long enough that he was wearing it in a short pony tail at the back of his head. Harry looked over the boy seeing he moved with a very quiet grace; he got the great impression of a panther stalking through the forest.

Seeing Malfoy had spotted him he readied himself for the fight he knew was about to come. He was shocked when Blaise set a hand on Malfoy's shoulder causing the blond Slytherin to look back. Blaise simply shook his head removing his hand from Malfoy's shoulder giving him an expected look.

Glaring Malfoy nodded and moved past Harry without a single word. Blinking in shock Harry almost didn't catch the softly spoken words from the young Slytherin following Draco. "Behave yourself Koneko."

Eyes instantly starting to glow pupils slamming into slits Harry whirled around seeing Blaise looking back at him with a small knowing smile. Instantly Harry was hit with a vision from his dreams; a young oriental man dressed in a high end black suit, long black hair tied back into a pony tail following silently behind a blond teen in all white giving the same smile. "Behave yourself Koneko.."

Turning back around to follow after Malfoy Blaise smile knowingly black eyes glinting with a very old light in them; so it wasn't just his Turks that were back, SOLDIER was here as well. Not just any SOLDIER too, the Wizardry world's Golden boy was Shinra's Silver demon her star General. This was going to prove to be a very interesting year a very interesting year indeed.

Blinking rapidly Harry shook his head violently trying to get his mind to start working once more. What the hell was going on around here? First he was having these weird dreams, then Fred, George and Ginny started acting weird. Now Draco and Blaise were acting strange as well, what was next Neville was going to start spouting off about dreams and honor?

Stopping short Harry frowned; where the hell had that thought come from?

Okay this was just getting weird; shaking his head again he really had to wonder if he was going insane. Walking farther down the train he stopped at a compartment; 'Speak of the Devil…' inside the compartment was Neville curled up by the window reading over a Herbology book. Sitting across from him with massive dual colored glasses was the ever eccentric Luna; a copy of the Quibbler once more upside down in her hands. He was surprise though to see Dean sitting on the other side of Neville his eyes simply staring straight ahead of him. What was even more shocking was George was sitting next to dean chatting up a storm with the young Gryffindor only nodding every here and there. Fred was currently reading over a Quidditch magazine next to Luna.

As if sensing someone was looking at her Luna looked up and smiled waiving to him. Unable to help it Harry smiled in return and pushed the door open moving into the very crowded compartment. "Hey guys."

The whole group looked up each wearing different varying smiles (Dean's could hardly be called a smile, just a slight tilt of the lips) "Yo Harry!" George said before going back to his very fast conversation with dean about Quidditch.

"How long has he been talking?" Harry asked sitting down next to Fred who looked up from his magazine. "It's more like when has he not stopped talking, he is worse than a puppy." Neville said not looking up from his book. He suddenly blinked and looked up confused, "Why did I say that?"

"No idea yo." George shrugged and lay back in his chair kicking his feet up so they rested between Harry and Fred.

Setting his book down Neville frowned looking at all of those sitting in the compartment. "This is strange, I have been doing this all summer..Saying things I have no idea why I am. I actually gave my uncle a lecture on honor and dreams a couple days ago."

'Angeal? What happened?'

'Hmm, Later I received one of his famous lectures.'

'About what?'

'Always the same; Discipline, Dreams, Honor, et cetera.'

'Oh..one of those..'

Harry could hear those words in his head; his own voice once more slightly deeper and another..the same voice of the black haired boy from his dreams.

Leaning forward Harry set his chin on steeple fingers his green eyes roving over the figures around him. "Have any of you noticed anything strange this summer..like acting a way we normally never would?" every head raised in the room and turned to look at Harry, wariness building in all their eyes.

"Everyone seems different this year, well some of us." Luna was the only one not looking up from her book; though it was hard to tell with the glasses she wore. "You are all sitting differently which is showing something has changed in you…all be Seamus."

"It's weird ya know, went over to Dean's over summer and one day he was his normal self and then next day he's…" he made a motion at the Dean currently sitting next to him. "He don't talk.." Dean merely shrugged never once did he utter a word.

"See what I mean." The frustration was evident in Seamus voice.

"Fred and George no longer appear to be one person split between two bodies.. but two very separate people." Luna finally looked up from her book removing her glasses. The group startled slightly seeing exactly how sharp and focused they were, gone was the dreamy expression she always wore. "Harry you seem to have a more regal bearing about you; powerful confident.."

Harry flushed slightly at that and looked away, a small frown taking shape though as he thought of two others. "Malfoy and Zabini are also different.. it was almost like Blaise could control Draco with just a touch." Neville frowned closing his book and laying It against his bag on the ground. "That's strange, Blaise never really associates with anyone.. he tolerates Malfoy."

"Exactly, but today when they passed by me he was following behind Malfoy almost like a muggle security guard."

"Who sold us all the mako laced drugs.. I want more."

The group all blinked and looked to George who was now looking as confused as ever. "George, what is mako?" Harry asked though something about that word pulled at something in his mind. "I.. I have no idea."

Sitting behind his large desk Albus Dumbledore read over the letter once more from a concerned Molly Weasley. The owl had arrived not too long ago and expressed concerns about three of her brood and the way they were acting.

Normally this would not concern Albus; what concerned him was that this was taking place at the exact same time Sirius had approached him about Harry exhibiting similar behavior changes. The boy had reportedly heard a voice reciting a passage from the ballad LOVELESS; that in itself was strange as LOVELESS was not a common ballad told among the Wizarding world. In fact outside certain groups it's script was lost forever; only those that studied history extensively would have come across the book containing the four short verses that had been uncovered in Japan several hundred years ago.

Standing up Albus moved over to his large bookshelf pulling out his own tattered book of ancient poems and ballads. Flipping it open he moved back towards his desk fingers tracing over the fading writing, "When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

"Albus?" looking up from his book Albus regarded the four professors gathered around his desk. Moving back to his desk he sat down gracefully, blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "Are you familiar with a ballad titled LOVELESS?" he asked causing the four head's of house to shift sending each other questioning glances.

"I do not believe so Albus. What does this have to do with Potter?" Minerva asked looking to the ancient Headmaster.

Setting the book down Albus regarded the four before him through steepled fingers. "LOVELESS was a balled unearthed from the remains of an ancient city in Japan some two hundred years ago by a young wizard which it was then translated. While it is popular among the historians of Japan it is not as you can tell well known amongst the rest of the world. It consists of four acts and is thus believed to be unfinished as a fifth act was never found."

The four head of house waited patiently knowing this had something to do with why they were called up so close to the welcoming feast.

Opening the book once more he found the right passage and handed it to Severus before handing a separate piece of parchment to Minerva. Written on it were the exact words Harry had said that had started the Weasley's concern.

"Severus, act four if you would be so kind… Minerva." He motioned towards the note in her hands, confused she looked down as Severus started to read.

"My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber."

Severus closed the book and set it back on the desk. "That's dark." Sprout said looking at the book sitting on the desk. "It's also identical to what is written in Miss. Grangers hand writing…but there is more."

Dumbledore nodded motioning to the letter with his hand. "Those are words that Mr. Potter recited from memory after claiming to have heard a voice while standing in the Weasley's house. The last part he claimed was the 5th act written by a man that had believed he was living the ballad. He states he had never even heard of the ballad before reciting it perfectly… now this would not be worrying as I would assume he was hiding the fact he enjoyed books." His eyes seemed to twinkle more at this with three of the professors sitting in front of him smiling knowingly.

"But Molly has stated he has started showing disturbing new personality traits, all of which began to manifest in early July. When Sirius approached me about the mood change I assumed because of what he was describing that young Mr. Potter was simply grieving..but."

Picking up the letter he looked down to what Molly had written and Sirius had thrown in.

"She describes it as Harry will go through periods of complete personality change that last from only a few short seconds to ten minutes at its longest. He becomes quiet and distant ignoring all those around him; his attitude becomes aloof and impersonal. His speech pattern changes becoming more fluid and using words he normally never would. He exhibits a very strong analytical mind that seems to manifest around battle and strategic tactics as he was able to beat Ronald every time within a few moves where a week prior Ronald would beat him every time." Dumbledore smooth the letter out in front of him absently. "He has shown a quick wit." He sent an amused look at a very un-amused Severus. "Showing an intelligence that outshines even Miss. Granger."

He looked at his four heads his face becoming serious. "I would assume that this has something to do with Voldemort." He ignored the flinches of the four Professors before him. "But Mr. Potter has not been the only one exhibiting flashes of complete personality difference. Molly has reported that three of her children have also exhibited it, Fred and George are the most obvious. During these flashes that last for up to 20 minutes Fred is reported to lose a good portion of his attention span, become easily distracted and hyper active. He exhibits extreme energy so much so that he has been found performing hundreds of squats at random spots across the house; when asked he looks confused before shrugging and returning to them. He has exhibited strange quarks using words he would never use, walking with his arms thrown behind his head or scratching the back of his head and becoming easily excitable."

The four professors pulled different faces though all were thinking the same thing. A hyperactive short attention span Weasley twin..they were all in deep trouble this year.

Chuckling Albus turned back to his letters. "George during these same spells, which seem to happen alongside Fred's now speaks in a lazy drawl, using extensive slang that no one has ever heard before and says "yo" after almost every sentence. His dress has changed to the point where he dresses lazily like he no longer cares for his appearance. He has taken to attaching a leather strap around his wand that attached around his wrist and when he stands still he rest it against his right shoulder and bounces it. She states that while that is disturbing all in its self he has shown a mind almost as analytical as Harry's during these spells, very little misses his attention now and he can spot flaws in the most perfectly laid plans before even Mrs. Granger can. Ginny has shown new traits..though hers are not nearly as obvious Molly says."

Albus shook his head. "Analytical mind; increased confidence and a stance change are all that Molly has noted."

"Voldemort has not made any mention of doing anything to those close to the boy." Severus said knowing he would get a lecture from Albus if he called him you know who. "I would assume Voldemort if it were those very close to Harry, but Ron and Hermione seem to be unaffected; and people that aren't around Harry are exhibiting strange behaviors as well, I received letter from Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Thomas about Neville and Dean. Both have also exhibited strange behaviors. Mr. Thomas not nearly as noticeable, his mother says that he will not talk unless he absolutely needs to and has grown a strange affinity for wearing sunglasses all the time."

Flitwick snickered, he couldn't help it that was just so strange out of all the symptoms that had been described so far. "I quiet agree." Albus chuckled himself before turning to Mrs. Longbottoms note. "Neville has shown more disturbing changes… his self confidence has gone through the roof along with his magical power. This summer he performed an accidental elemental magic, wandless." This caught all four professors' attention; it was well known Neville struggled greatly with spells with a wand.

"he shot a fireball through his bedroom wall on accident when he was practicing wand movements for his charms homework. It is said he has also grown a very strong sense of Pride and Honor even going so far as to lecturing people on those subjects if they do something he believes is dishonorable." He sent an amused look at Severus; honestly he would pay to see the young boy stand up to the Professor.

Severus frowned knowing what that damn twinkle in his eye was; he cursed the old man six ways till Sunday.

"Those are the only one that I have received notes on, though I have received word from other Order members that Blaise Zabini's physical appearance has begun to change. No one has been able to get close enough to the boy to tell if he has also suffered personality changes.. I want all of you to keep an eye on the students any that show signs of extreme personality changes inform me." Nodding the four stood up recognizing a dismissal.

"Minerva." Stopping Minerva moved back to the desk as the other three moved out of the room.

"Tonight, after the sorting go through in your animagus form and walk among the students; Sirius and Remus both reported that the four at the house all gained an acidic scent to their normal scent. Almost like they had been dumped in a radioactive tub." Sirius had stated in the letter molly wrote that the scent that hung on the four had been similar to the scent he picked up around old Nuclear reactors.

"Of course Albus, I'll go through once I have taken the sorting hat away." Dumbledore nodded and turned back to the book the twinkling leaving his eyes. For the first time he didn't have an answer for what was going on and he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Slipping into the great hall Vincent instantly pressed himself into the deep shadows his form seeming to meld with them even as he padded forward on pawed feet. He had his ears pinned back against his head against the noise of all these loud children talking all at once; it also helped keep the ear piece in place.

He had broken out one of the old mako powered wireless ear pieces that the Turks had used after meteor fall when they were far less in numbers and more spread out. Cloud and Genesis were back at the large abandoned house they had discovered away from the village monitoring the cameras. The village seemed to believe it was haunted, which meant no one went around it. The house provided the perfect hiding spot until they were ready to make the move on Hogwarts. They would sneak into the castle and live so they could help those reincarnated to regain their memories and train for the battle ahead.

Seeing the coast was clear Vincent slipped under the first table, Slytherin from what he understood from watching the sorting through the doors. It was a very tight fit if he wanted to keep from giving himself away and getting kicked.

Padding down the line of students he kept his nose going, so far other than really bad and strong perfumes and colognes no mako. He was about ¾ of the way down the table when he stopped instantly hit by two different mako signatures. One was very faint, only light enhancements..Rufus..

The other was stronger, not nearly as strong as Genesis or Cloud's; not SOLDIER..Turk.

Moving up to the two which were sitting next to each other he nearly yelped in surprise when a hand shot out over his muzzle strong fingers instantly locking it shut. Before Vincent could react the persons index finger moved to rest over his nose where it tapped out a beat.

Instantly Vincent recognized the silent communication of a Turk.

You are getting sloppy Valentine..What would Veld say.

Shaking his head he found the hand still had a very strong grip on his muzzle; he didn't know if he was more shocked he had been seen or that someone seemed to have regained their sense of self before Sephiroth awoke.

Meet me out by the forest after the feast, careful McGonagall is a cat on the prowl.

The hand then lifted from his muzzle before running over his head gently and up to the ear the earpiece was. Resting against the small mic that was attached he tapped out a beat that made Vincent smile before continuing off on his hunt.

Back in the shrieking shack Cloud was watching the screen the earphones plugged into his hear; he was just starting to wonder what was taking Vincent so long to finish with the green clad students when he heard it. A beat used only by Turks that he had learned once he had started to date their leader.

Hearing the beat he instantly felt his heart stop, tears slipped down his cheeks unnoticed. Hearing a strange beat on Vincent ear piece Genesis looked over to Cloud his own eyes widened in horror. "Cloud?"

Rubbing his eyes Cloud quickly point to the screen where he saw one of the green robed boys sitting right next to the boy he pinned as Rufus lifting his hand up from under the table and returned to eating. "It's Tseng! And he's awake!" Cloud looked up at him with one of the happiest smiles he has seen on the boys face in thousands of years. "That beat was Turk communication, it said 'Ran'un, I'll see you soon.. love you.'" Unable to keep the shit eating grin off his own face Genesis wrapped his arms around the reclusive blond and hugged him tightly. "I told you your Turk was too damn stubborn to stay away for long."

Back at Hogwarts Vincent had managed to make it through two tables of students, other than the Turk and Rufus no one else had the smell of mako. He knew though that he was getting close to SOLDIER members as he could make out the faint scent of Jenova attached to the overpowering scent of mako wafting in from the far table. The closer he got the harder it was to discern if it was them he was smelling or another reincarnate. He was just reaching the end of the yellow table when he came nose to nose with a tabby cat with strange square markings around her eyes. 'Fuck you Tseng!' he thought out desperately, he didn't realize the cat part was literal.

Gasping Cloud threw his headphones to the table and stood up grabbing his own wand from the bedside table. This instantly had Genesis attention "That was a animagus.. Vincent's going to be discovered."

"Shit.. go.. I'll keep watch here and radio in." Cloud nodded knowing Genesis would stand out to much, though he wasn't much better. Running through to the small hole they had created to get in via their animagus form a brilliant golden Fenrir burst from the house its four paws pounding on the ground as it ran at a dead sprint for the forest that surrounded the school.

The cat in front of him instantly hackled up, Shit of course she would realize that he was an animagus. Knowing he only had one shot he burst out between two students legs racing for double doors.

Seeing the doors slam shut he skidded to a stop just shy of slamming into them. 'Damn it, Tseng's right I am slipping.' It had been far too long since he had to sneak through a magical world. He had been working for muggle secret services and the American CIA way to long, they had to make money to survive someway and that was the best job Vincent had found so far.

Turning he found several wands pointed at him as the teachers stood up at the head table; a woman in all pink with a toad like face looked like Christmas had just come early. "An unregistered animagus." She said in a very sickly sweet voice.

Vincent found himself snarling bearing his teeth at them his hackle going up as his demons were all screaming to be released to protect themselves from these threats.

Sitting up slightly at the Gryffindor table Harry looked at the strange wolf that had been cornered by the entrance doors. Something was very familiar about the wolf, black with brilliant glowing crimson eyes. No sooner had he looked at the eyes then he saw a man in black leather and a crimson cloak. "Your real father.." a voice whispered to him. standing up he looked over to Neville seeing he was already standing as was Fred; both boys were looking back at him with brilliant glowing blue eyes, he in turn was looking back with glowing acid green.

Not needing to say a single word the three moved Neville and Fred taking off at a dead sprint towards the door; something inhuman powering them at a speed that was key word inhuman. They had heard the strong locking spell knowing there was no way a simple alohomora would open them. That left one option… break the doors down.

"Oh yeah!" Fred shouted, reaching a certain point before the door both he and Neville stopped just long enough to coil their bodies down and then launch off with enough force to shatter the stone under them. Twisting in the air the two slammed into the same door knowing they needed to go after the same door. They hit with enough force the thick wood splintered heavily and sheered right off its hinges crashing to the floor with a ear splitting bang and sliding several feet across the entrance hall.

Groaning the boys sat up gripping shattered shoulders. "This never used to hurt..wait.." Fred's eyes returned to their normal color seeing Neville's had too. What the hell had they just done?

Vincent was frozen to the spot his crimson eyes looking to where the door had been before two mako fueled boys slammed into it with the strength of SOLDIER 1st. two hands gripped his fur and started to drag him out of the room. Ripping himself from the grip he looked back being met with acid green eyes. "Go dad.."

Did he seriously? Vincent was frozen to the spot, did this kid just call him dad?

Seeing the wolf wasn't moving Harry growled his eyes flashing. "GO!" jerking out of his shock Vincent turned tail and ran instantly going for the shadows and out the front door where he was greeted by a golden Fenrir.

Breathing deeply Harry's eyes returned to normal though the perfect emotionless mask remained on his face as he turned eyes meeting twinkling blue.


	4. foul toads

Donum Deae – of foul toads

Twinkling blue eyes looked over the three boys currently sat before him, two of which had just been brought up from the Hospital wing being treated for shattered shoulders, cracked ribs and a broken arm in Fred's case.

What he had witnessed down in the great hall had been beyond even his comprehension. When the wolf had been locked inside he had instantly become aware of the three boys standing at the Gryffindor table. Knowing that his fellow professors would have the unknown animagus covered he had focused on them; Harry had his back him so he was unable to see him but he had seen Neville and Fred, both had brilliant glowing blue eyes. None of them had spoken but they seemed to be communicating as both Neville and Fred had nodded to Harry before sharing a look and taking off at a dead sprint towards the door.

The speed in which they ran was inhuman; there were no spells out there that could have increased their speed to that extent. He had nearly honestly had a heart attack when he watched the stone under them shatter when they both launched at the doors and then watching doors he knew for a fact could take the full brunt of a troll and remain untouched, sheer completely off their hinges and splinter heavily when the two boys slammed into them.

Harry had been curious during all this; keeping his back to him the young boy had walked up with a confident stride as if the entire adult population didn't have their wands pointed at the wolf. Walking up he had grabbed the wolf and drug it out before yelling at it to go.

When Dumbledore had approached them to make sure they were alright he was startled to see Molly's words were true. Harry had met his eyes, his face and eyes perfectly devoid of any and all emotion.

Now the three boys sat before him were sitting silently all exhibiting the same personality traits they were rumored to. It had hit suddenly and it was startling to see it take form; Harry who had been shifting almost nervously in his seat had suddenly stilled his pose going completely relaxed. His back had straightened and he gracefully crossed one leg over the other at the knee his arms coming to cross loosely across his chest, his face blanking of all emotion. On top of it all his eyes hard started to glow green, though it was not nearly as bright as Fred and Neville's had been at the hall.

It seemed like when Harry's stance changed the other two followed shortly after. Neville who had been shifting very nervously in his seat had gone suddenly still and sat up straight in his chair his eyes confidently meeting the four adults in the room though he had remained silent. Fred had gone from looking bored to suddenly shifting as if antsy, his fingers tapping out a beat like he had to move something.

"Man!" speak of the devil; standing up Fred moved back behind the chairs that they were sitting in and started to pace his arms thrown back behind his head. Neville opened his eyes and slid a glance at Harry a soft almost parental smile on his lips. Harry in turn raised a single black brow the very slight tilting of his lips before looking back to where Fred was still pacing. "Just like a puppy." He said softly causing Neville to nodded and chuckle softly. "Hey not you too!" Fred said moving over pointing at Harry. A very soft chuckle left Harry as he gave Fred an endearing look. "Fred sit down." Neville said not looking to him; Fred gave an exasperated sigh "Whatever.." he sat back heavily in his chair slumping down some.

Albus turned slightly to regard his two head of house judging their reaction; Severus and Minerva were both watching the two with varying emotions. Severus was perfectly blank having slipped into spy mode; that was the reason he was called up here, his talents for reading people were well rounded from years of playing a double spy. Minerva was up here due to these were her boys and she needed to see the changes for herself.

Hearing a throat clearing Albus returned his attention to the fourth occupant in the room; he honestly was not pleased to have this specific teacher in their presence. Dolores Umbridge was the Ministers right hand and had weaseled her way in as DADA professor due to Ministry order; this was going to prove to be most troublesome.

She had invited herself up to this meeting insisting that the aiding of the escape of a unregistered animagus was a ministry matter.

"Professor, I believe we have waited long enough." She said giving the three boys a forced sickly sweet smile. "Now boys, would you be so kind as to tell us who that animagus was. I promise no harm will come to them if you reveal who they are."

Neville and Fred both shared a look; honestly they had no idea who that wolf had been, something deep inside them had reacted to the energy and body movements of Harry. It was as if deep in their subconscious they had understood every word being silently communicated from the silent golden boy.

Sensing something the two glanced over to Harry seeing him watching them from the corner of steadily brighter glowing eyes. Thos eyes shifted instantly both boys knew what it meant. 'Do no talk' nodding just slightly the two returned to their original positions both keeping completely silent.

Umbridge's smile faltered seeing the three boys were not speaking at all. "Come on boys, is your Hogwarts schooling worth this?" Dumbledore frowned and cleared his throat, only he was allowed to dictate who was expelled from his school. He opened his mouth to remind the Professor what her station was but Harry beat him to it.

"Forgive me Professor; I do not find how you have come to the conclusion that the wolf was an animagus. You did not have the time to cast the necessary spells that is required to test if a person is indeed an animagus. For all you know it could have been a wolf from the Forbidden Forest that had wandered in at the smell of food, or a pet of one of the new students that did not read over the pet rules. He was discovered under the Hufflepuff table which received the most amounts of new students today and he exited the table between two of the newly sorted."

Albus felt his brain whirling as he regarded the young boy before him; Umbridge was beside him sputtering unable to come up with a rebuttal against that. Honestly Albus couldn't have come up with a response to that either; Harry had covered almost every hole.. Almost.

"Why did you three assist this wolf if it was not an animagus?" He asked blue eyes twinkling like hell behind his half moon spectacles. He didn't know why he was anxious to hear the answer to this, it was rare to speak with someone this analytical.

"The wolf was frightened and had been backed into a corner, would a animagus not have tried to slip away or transform to protect themselves? This wolf had exhibited the standard signs of a wild beast that had been cornered. A wolf of that size pinned as it was was a very great risk to the students in the hall if it decided to attack. It was prudent that it be given an escape route to protect the students, which was the most honorable method."

Surprisingly it was Neville who spoke up, brightly glowing dark blue eyes meeting each and every professor's gaze before returning to meeting Dumbledore's.

Albus was absolutely thrilled, another hole had been expertly covered there was only one left. "Tell me boys, what spell was used to increase your strength in such a way?"

This time it was Fred who spoke up; he was bouncing in his seat a brilliant grin on his face. "No spell professor, simple physics.. That door has been loose on its hinges since last year. It simply came down to knowing where to hit the door to knock it loose the rest of the way. Since it was the top most hinge it was easy to dictate where to hit to use the weight of the door against itself to pull it the rest of the way free; the weight is also what carried it away from the door frame across the entrance hall." Fred turned smiling brightly to Neville almost as if expecting praise.

Neville gave a small smile and nodded before turning back to the professors.

Honestly the three prominent Professors were absolutely floored; if this were Hermione Granger they could have expected that type of response, but from these three…

"They are lying." Albus turned to where Umbridge was standing that sickly sweet smile on her face though her eyes were burning with anger.

"Hey…Partner…..this thing it got any bite to it?"

"Hogwarts technology at its finest."

"Ohh so you made it."

"If nothing else its..flashy."

"ohhh good.."

"You love it..I know."

"Looks like today we're turning in early."

A massive explosion rocked the castle sending paintings crashing from their hooks to the floor. The shock-wave could be felt clear up to the Headmasters office where alarms were screeching, the shakes rattling the many trinkets that littered the room.

Albus stood up quickly his wand already drawn. "You three go back to your common room; Minerva, Severus, Delores." The three professors did not argue as they all rushed from the room wands all drawn.

Shrugging Fred stood up and started to head down; he wasn't going to complain that damn Umbridge was giving him a very bad feeling. She had been looking at them like a wolf does its prey seconds before striking the killing blow.

The three boys walked out into the hallway and smirked seeing two figures resting against the wall opposite them. "George, Dean.." George pushed himself off the wall, that 'I just did something bad and got away with it' smirk firmly in place. Laughing his twin rushed over and clapped him on the shoulder, "You'll have to tell us what you two did..we felt it all the way up here."

"Oh I know yo, we were waiting for you down the hallway. You can thank Dean here.. he's the one that made it."

"Good work you two, your timing was perfect." Harry said giving them a small grin his eyes returning to normal once more.

"Of course yo!" laughing the group of five all headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Slipping out the front doors Blaise smiled despite himself; he should have known those two would naturally migrate to each other to cause havoc and leave it to Reno to find someone to blow something up. He knew those two would not be caught, they were too good as their jobs to ever be caught by the likes of these imbeciles. While Dumbledore was very observant he was way out of his league with what was unraveling in his own school.

For now the teachers had control of the awakening Turks and SOLDIER; that would not last once Rufus and Sephiroth fully awoke. SOLDIER would only listen to Sephiroth since Lazard had not been reborn; his Turks would only respond to Rufus and himself.

Dumbledore would quickly lose his greatest pawns in this war against the foul creature known only as Voldemort. Oh yes he knew this was all a giant game that they were being used as pawn pieces for; he was not Director of the Turks because he was a pretty face to show off to the board members. Sephiroth would not react well when he discovered that he was once more being used as a pawn for a powerful man's living chess game.

Reaching the Forbidden Forest Blaise slipped in among the trees his body melding with the deep shadows cast from the new moon; bright steel eyes sweeping the forest for any sign of movement. He was not worried about Valentine finding him, the man was a Turk.

Well.. a very out of shape Turk, he would need to also retrain Vincent. It would seem whatever had been his current job had deadened some of his natural Turk instincts.

Hearing nearly silent footsteps through the forest, wrapping his fingers around his wand he slowly turned steel black eyes falling on the massive form of a golden wolf..No not a wolf a Fenrir. He couldn't stop the giant smile that crossed his face, but fought back the pressure building behind his eyes.

"I should have seen this coming, you were obsessed with the creature." With a small pop he found himself having to tilt his head back slightly to look up into the beautiful blue eyes of his beloved.

"Tseng…" not waiting for a response Cloud grabbed hold of the young boy pulling him into a bone crushing hug kissing him desperately. the young body reacting in kind wrapping arms around him returning the kiss just as desperately.

Thousands of years of grief slammed into him all at once; to this day he blamed himself for Tseng's death. He should have been home, should not have taken that mission to the mainland with Vincent; they knew the Turks were being hunted.. Reno and Tseng were the only Turks still alive by that point. Cissnei, Elena, Rude and Rufus had all been brutally murdered in cold blood.

Shivering hard Cloud broke the kiss simply clutching the man he loved to his chest. The sight of Tseng body laid out across their living room floor a single bullet to the chest being the fatal blow to this day still haunted his dreams. The house had been destroyed and three men lay dead around the house showing Tseng had not gone down without a fight. Too many people he loved had fallen because he was not able to protect them.

"Cloud..Whole point is not to send me back to the life stream." Tseng's voice was strained as he was having difficulty breathing, Cloud's SOLDIER strength crushing his chest. Flushing slightly Cloud loosened his hold but did not release the boy.

"You're short you know that." Tseng snorted at that shaking his head slightly; leave it up to Cloud to say something like that. Pulling back slightly Tseng ran his fingers gently through the soft spiky hair; "enjoy it while you can, I'll be back to my full height soon."

"How long have you been awake?" Cloud asked his eyes taking in the new form of his beloved; he was darker than before though it looks like patches of skin were turning lighter slowly returning him to his natural ivory tone. His eyes were wider showing western heritage instead of his past Wutai blood line; his face was slightly different not quite as sharp as before. His hair was much shorter, just long enough to be pulled back into his normal ponytail. He felt skinnier, most of his muscles built up from years as a Turk were not there, but that would return as the mako in his body started to work once more.

"About two month now, around the end of June I started getting flashes of my old life in dreams. As July passed they started to become more frequent, so I locked myself in my bedroom and spent most the day trying to force those memories back up to figure them out." Cloud couldn't help but smile; that was something his beloved Turk would have done, he hated mysteries and would spend days trying to unravel them.

"It wasn't until I heard someone in my memories say my name that everything came back; I still have a lot of holes from before I became Commander of the Turks, everything though from that point on is crystal clear."

Sighing softly Tseng looked back towards the castle; he did not want to go back; not now that he had those strong arms wrapped around him once more. "I don't have a lot of time.. Reno and Rude decided to have some fun right before I slipped out of the castle. The teachers will be swarming the halls looking for students that are out of the common rooms."

Cloud's arms tightened around him; he did not want to let his Turk go, not now that he finally had him once more. "Do yo have to?" he knew he did but he wanted to stall as long as possible.

"Trust me; I don't want to go back as much as you do. I would not be as inclined to be worried about breaking curfew but, there is a new Professor here, a Ministry official that can ruin things for us. It's best to stay on as low a profile as possible until the rest awaken." That was going to be easier said than done. His Turks would naturally start falling back into their rolls much as he had; the attention seeking SOLDIERs, well.. That was a completely different story as tonight proved.

"Don't worry, you know where I am; I know you won't allow anything to happen." Reaching up he ran his fingers along the soft skin of Cloud's cheek. He missed him so much; it was surprising that either of them had even looked at each other. He would never regret allowing himself to get close to the blond; it had started out as simply speaking to each other from across the bar when he and his Turks would come to 7th heaven. Slowly they had discovered they had quite a bit in common and a friendship had built upon it.

Their relationship had jumped to the next level on a long mission for Rufus to handle a rebel group that was rising up trying to destroy the slowly rebuilding Shinra. He would never regret taking the passionate blond to his bed that lonely night.

Turning his head into the hand Cloud nodded slowly releasing the boy. Stepping back Tseng took a deep breath; he knew if stayed there any longer he would not be able to leave. Reaching into his robe pocket he pulled out a thick bundle of parchment and held it out. "These are for Valentine; the names of all those that have been reincarnated, their current names, house, ages, family, associates. I'll have the class list tomorrow when I receive my own; Slytherin and Gryffindor tend to share classes.. I swear that crack pot fool that runs this place has a sick sense of humor worse than Shinra."

Smiling despite the fact he was going to losing his beloved for the night Cloud looked down at the extensive list. "Can take the man from the Turks, but never take the Turk from the man." Smirking Tseng cocked his hip slightly setting his hand on his hip. "I'm not Director simply for my good looks."

Sighing softly Tseng moved back up to Cloud wrapping his arms around him tightly kissing him deeply trying to pour all the emotions he was feeling into that one kiss. Cloud responded deepening the kiss even more his arms wrapping around the now smaller man.

Breaking the kiss the two pulled away, "I'll see you later, I'm going to try and keep those boys in line.." smirking Tseng held up the chain that held his wedding band on it. Cloud's eyes went huge as he checked his neck and chest; sure enough that sneak of a Turk had stolen the ring from his neck. "I believe this is mine." Tseng said softly a evil glint coloring his eyes a more steel grey. Slipping it around his neck he tucked it under his shirt, "Until I regain my former size and can wear it properly. Oh and Cloud.." Tseng stopped at the tree line turning back just slightly that evil glint sending a shiver down Cloud's spine.

"Something to help you sleep…this body is untouched.." smirking darkly as he saw those beautiful blue eyes darken in lust he turned heading back towards the castle.

Stepping in through the portrait hole the small group was all chatting excitedly. Fred and George were prattling on about their new joke inventions; many from what George was saying was used in their little diversion explosion.

Dean had been the master mind behind the devices; they would leave no magical signature behind as the detonation mechanism was muggle made and the spells used were invented by the twins themselves and so were completely unknown to anyone in the world.

"Think we might have over done it with the actual C-4 yo." George said stepping in first. "You actually used plastic explosives.." Harry said dryly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at George. For some reason hearing not only he had some managed to get his hands on plastic explosives but felt the need to use them was not surprising. It didn't seem to be surprising to the others of the group as Fred actually laughed and Neville simply rolled his eyes.

"Harry?" looking up Harry smiled faintly seeing Ron and Hermione were both still up waiting for them, as was almost everyone else from the dormitory. 'Oh great.. Here came another interrogation.' Harry thought to himself bitterly. Blinking Harry shook himself mentally, when the hell had his thoughts gotten so dark? The more this summer was progressing the more he found himself becoming irritated with those around him; Ron and Hermione especially.

Ron's almost constant jealousy and needing to prove himself was hitting a nerve deep within him; and it wasn't just an irritation nerve. There was something more that came with it, the feeling of ultimate betrayal and heart ache. Hermione's constant show of her superior intelligence and bossiness and mother chobocoing was grating on his nerves. 'Wait..What the fuck is a chocobo?'

Ron and Hermione quickly moved up to the group; Ron was looking at his brother with something between awe and jealousy. "How the bloody hell did you two do that?" he asked looking between Neville and Fred.

Rubbing the back of his head Fred gave his little brother a sheepish smile. "No idea to be honest, I don't even remember hitting the door." He shrugged and started to do squats where he stood needing to burn off some energy.

Not willing to deal with playing twenty questions at the moment Harry broke away from the group heading for the boys dormitory stairs. "Harry?"

Stopping on the bottom step Harry resisted the urge to growl; instead he pushed the emotion back behind the newly discovered wall and turned face perfectly emotionless. Hermione stood looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Harry, will you please talk to us.. what is going on? You are changing into someone we don't know anymore."

Harry simply shrugged turning his eyes away; he knew he was changing but something about the changes felt more natural, like this was who he was really supposed to be. The small group below still talking about the 'prank' George and Dean had pulled off seemed to have no problem with his new attitude.

"It's better this way Hermione, it lowers the risk of any of you getting hurt now that Voldemort is back." he didn't give a shit what the hell the Ministry said about him or Voldemort; he knew that the man was back and that was all that matter. If he had to take the man on completely by himself he would.

"Harry please.."

This time he did sigh and turned leveling her with the iciest glare he ever did, brilliant glowing cat slit eyes locking with Hermione's. Gasping Hermione stepped back some feeling tears building in her eyes; those eyes scared her.. They were so cold.

Turning away Harry moved up towards his room, he didn't know why he was trying so hard to push Ron and Hermione away. Something deep inside of him was telling him it was the only way to keep them safe.

To say that Harry was in a bad mood the next morning would have been an understatement. Last night had been the worst he had ever experienced.

Just like every night since July his nights had been plagued with dreams of people he did not know; of events and places that he had no clue if they ever existed. Normally these dreams were always the same; happy visions that would turn to horror that would leave him in a cold sweat.

Last night though.. there had been no happy dreams.

Harry shuddered violently willing his stomach to remain where it was now that he was no longer trying to bring it up.

Green.. horrible burning green. The feeling of blades ripping through his skin laying him bare and open; a cold metal table under his back, metal restraints locking his wrist and ankles in place. Needles being pushed under his skin injecting a substance that felt like his veins were burning. A high oily laugh always broke through the green haze; a voice equally as oily would be speaking to him. "don't worry …..oth, you are special. You will become a living god!"

Sitting at the back desk of Defense against the dark arts Harry frowned at the horrible book in front of him. 'oth' that had been the last part of the name he knew everyone in the dream kept saying; what was the rest of it! No name came to him that ended in oth, well hoth maybe but that was something out of Star wars.

Seeing something set down in front of him Harry blinked shocked to see a can of..was that a muggle energy drink. Blinking as something familiar clicking in him he quickly looked up seeing Blaise moving to where Malfoy was sitting across the room from him. looking at the can he found a small post it note stuck to the can.

You look like you had a rough night...this will help. T.

Blinking rapidly Harry looked back to Blaise, it was his hand writing but why was it signed T? Shrugging Harry didn't even think that it was given to him by a Slytherin. Popping the can Harry dipped his head back allowing the light green liquid to slide over his tongue.

Almost instantly he melted back into his chair and threw his head back all the way chugging the liquid crack. He had never had energy drinks before but something about them was so familiar.

Finishing off the can he instantly started looking for a second one; there was always a second one. Seeing one floating from across the room it took all his self control not to leap across the desk and grab it.

Grabbing the heavenly can full of liquid crack he smiled leaning back in his chair chugging this one as well. He completely ignored Ron and Hermione as they sat down beside him to busy savoring the flavor of this haven in a can.

"Harry where did you get a muggle energy drink?" Hermione was watching him curiously seeing he was chugging the thing like a man dying of thirst.

Not lowering the can Harry looked to her and shrugged before going back to concentrating on swallowing. "Harry! How can you just drink something you found.. How do you know that someone didn't poison it or lace it with some potion."

Harry once more shrugged crushing the now empty can effortlessly with on hand. "So far I feel fine; better than I did a few minutes ago actually." Moaning happily he stretched out folding his arms behind his head his eyes roving around the room.

Parvati was playing around enchanting a piece of paper to take the shape of a bird and soar around the room. Laughing lightly he watched as students tried to swat at it or in Goyal's case throw another piece of paper at if from behind him. He was grateful that no one had approached him about what the Daily Prophet had been saying about them. He had seen them last night out on the tables around the common room but people had been more interested in the feet of strength Fred and Neville had shown in the great hall.

Today people had been avoiding him because of the dark aura he was giving off; hopefully people would keep away from him the rest of the day. He honestly didn't know what he would do if they approached him right now about that lying piece of shit.

Watching the paper bird soaring over towards the front of the class he frowned seeing the bird burst into flames.

Hearing soft giggling behind the whole class turned as almost one seeing that horrible ministry official in pepto pink lowering her wand, that Gaia awful smile splitting her ugly face.

"Good morning children." She purred and started to walk forward her wand pointed at the chalk board at the front of the classroom.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination, O..W..Ls.. commonly known as OWLs." Harry flinched with every sound of her voice; the high pitched squeak that accompanied it left his for some reason over sensitive eardrums ringing afterwards.

He was happy to see he wasn't the only one. Neville looked like he was in pain and Dean which surprisingly was wearing dark sunglasses inside was frowning slightly. In front of him he could see Malfoy leaning over to Blaise rubbing his ears. Blaise looked like he was ready to strangle the fat toad at the front of the classroom.

Seeing a book float onto his desk Harry looked down at it and honestly felt his brain cells screaming in protest. This defense book was for children! And not their type children, he meant like 5 year old children.

Glaring at the book he resisted the urge to hit it with Fira; that would bring him some enjoyment to watch this horrid book burn.

"You will be following a carefully structured Ministry approved Defensive magic."

Hermione flipping through the book confused raised her hand. "Yes?" lowering her hand Hermione looked up from the book still completely confused. "There is nothing in here about using Defensive spells."

The horrid woman actually laughed at that giving Hermione an endearing look; as if she were looking at a stupid ignorant child. This started to set Harry's nerves a flame, he despised people talking down to someone else.

"Using spells? My dear I don't know why you would need to use spells in my class."

"We won't be using magic?" Harry resisted the urge to rolls his eyes at Ron, really sometimes the boy was just daft.

"You will be learning the theory of Defensive magic in a safe secure environment." Umbridge gave them all that false sickeningly sweet smile of hers. Oh he couldn't just sit by and say nothing this was just fucking retarded.

"What use is that? Theory does not teach what is needed in a situation where the use of force is required."

Umbridge actually turned her back to him. "Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class." her voice was clipped, thankfully loosing it's sickly sweet tone that was grating on his ears.

Green eyes started to glow pupils starting to slit as Harry's face blanked of all emotion once more. Ron noticed this and nudged Hermione, both of them now watching him curiously. There was a small tic in Harry's jaw showing he was clenching it though that was the only outward sign of his irritation.

"It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get your through your examinations! Which after all is what school is all about."

Oh this was painful, his poor brain cells were screaming in agony to how shitty that explanation was. His eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural light, bright enough he was forced to take his glasses off as the glow reflected back. he noted absently as he glared at Umbridge that she was crystal clear; almost to inhuman sharp clarity.

The next words he spoke felt like they were coming from someone else; in a voice deeper than his own.

"Theory is what you teach children that are too young to perform the necessary spells; to revert back to that method with young adults that have already mastered the basic theory is simply holding them back and putting them in danger for when they enter into the outside world. Out there, people will not think twice about if the person they are facing off against only knows the theory. No if they discover that they will use it against them as it is a weakness. your precious Ministry's logic is as flawed as your teaching plan." Harry was actually glaring darkly at Umbridge now, the words simply flowing from him. "A composer does not study his field and compose a symphony the first time he picks up a pen. A Cadet does not study the art of war and become a SOLDIER 1st class the first time they pick up a sword…" he froze blinking as he realized the last part he just said.

Everyone was now staring at him as if he truly was insane; everyone except Blaise, Neville, Dean and surprisingly Malfoy.

"Harry is right, to send a student out with only basic knowledge when you have the power to teach them what they need to defend themselves. You are setting my fellow students up for disaster and that is dishonorable." Neville shook his head, he agreed completely with Harry on this.

Umbridge seemed unsure of what to say, though that was quickly covered up by one of her horrendous smiles.

"My dear," she was looking at Harry with this look of pure loathing. "Whoever would wish to harm children such as yourself."

"Really?" Harry asked looking at her like she was the stupidest creature on the planet; honestly he was starting to suspect she was.

"Child rapist." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Murders." Neville piped up leaning back in his chair.

"Child slave runners." Blaise threw in next.

"Voldemort." Harry threw in last. He looked around as the class fell silent; of course, they would ignore the rest but focus in on the Voldemort thing.

There was actually a tic in Umbridge's jaw as she seemed to stutter for words before finally stepping forward her jaw seeming to have regained the ability to move 'Shame..maybe if I make her angry enough she's clench it hard enough it will crack.' Harry couldn't help the almost sadistic smile that crossed his face, the green eyes starting to shine with a very faint hint of silver.

"You have been told that a certain dark wizard is one more at large. That.. is.. a LIE."

Oh now she was calling him a liar, clenching his jaw Harry resisted the urge to..why did he feel the urge to summon something to run the bitch through and end her incessant nonsense.

Ron was watching Harry carefully, a deep frown crossing his features as Harry blurted out it wasn't a lie. As he did his eyes glowed brighter and what appeared to be several strands of silver appeared in his hair.

"DETENTION Mr. POTTER!"

Oh that was the last straw, Harry stood up eyes blazing with a ice cold furry that would have Voldemort scurrying for the nearest door. "Then Cedric simply up and died of his own accord."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder!"

"ENOUGH!" that last bit was screamed in such a high pitched voice it sent Harry crashing back to his seat clutching his ears as all he could hear now was painful ringing. Several others in the room were also clutching their ears biting back tears of pain.

After she seemed to calm down she returned the mask for fake sweet to her face. "See me later .."

The rest of the day was hell on earth, Harry's eyes had not returned to normal the brilliant green glow as prominent as it was in DADA; silver ringed the far outside of the eye while the pupils remained cat slit. He had tried wearing his glasses once more but found he could no longer see out of them.

Ron had kept watching his friend closely; so far no other changes that he could see. Though it was only minor it was strange to see single strands of Harry's hair had turned shocking bright silver. They were very few and were almost invisible among the wild hair but for him it had been as clear as day as he saw them turn silver.

Reaching Umbridge's office Harry slowly pushed the door open; he wasn't going to grace her with the common courtesy of knocking. His face was a perfect emotionless mask as he walked into the horrible pink room. It had looked so much better when Remus was here.. This was just disgusting.

He tried desperately to keep from flinching at the annoying sound of all those damn moving kittens in the plates that lined the wall of the office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, please… have a seat." Umbridge motioned towards a table where a piece of parchment was already sitting a top the white lace. Moving over to the chair Harry sat down and reached into his bag to pull out a quill, it was pretty damn obvious he was going to be writing lines.

"No Mr. Potter, you'll be using a very special quill of mine." With deliberate slowness as if she was delivering the most precious of torture devices to her unsuspecting prey she laid it down across the parchment.

Instantly Harry could feel the dark magic pouring off in waves; narrowing his eyes he looked over the feather. So this was how she was going to play..

"you didn't give me any ink." Let's see if she would give something away. Watching her he saw a sick sadistic smile that was frightening familiar she turned back to him. "You won't need ink dear." That didn't bode well, picking up the quill he felt the dark magic responding to something deep in him. "What am I supposed to write?"

"I must not tell lies."

Oh that was pathetic… okay he would play along for now. "How many?"

"Oh as many as it takes to sink in." she giggled and moved away keeping her back to him.

Frowning Harry slanted glowing eyes down to the paper setting the pen on the paper he wrote out the first line. Pain raced across the back of his right hand (he had for some reason started writing left handed over the summer) looking down a small sadistic smile crossed his face seeing the words being carved into the back of his none writing hand. Almost instantly the wound healed over not even leaving a red mark. Turning back to the paper that sadistic smile only grew watching brilliant red blood with a glowing green hue began to eat through the paper and the table below it.

So this was designed to torture the writer by carving what they wrote into the back of their hand.. no doubt it was designed to heal but the heal would lessen with each time the line was written.

Smirking he saw that Umbridge was still looking absolutely smug with her back to him. looking to the quill Harry saw that the tip was starting to eat away just as the paper had.

Oh wouldn't that just piss her off…

Figuring the slight sting was well worth seeing her face Harry quickly scribbled out the next few lines watching in satisfaction as the wound on his hand healed as if it was never there not even leaving the skin red.

The paper was melting as the blood ate away through the table leaving 'I must not tell lies' embedded in her table.

"Um.. Professor." Looking up from where she was reading a book he watched with sick satisfaction as her eyes went huge seeing Harry holding up a quill that the whole bottom half had eroded away.

Standing up quickly she moved over and grabbed Harry's right hand seeing he was holding the quill in his left hand. The back of his right hand was perfectly flawless not even a single ounce of red marred his hand. Looking down to the paper her eyes flew open seeing the words had eaten through the paper and her table.

Pulling his hand away Harry stood up but stooped down in front of her so they were eye to eye. For the first time she noticed that his eyes were cat slit.

Smiling darkly Harry leaned in close a voice not his own speaking once more. "This little pathetic attempt of punishment has done nothing but garner me great amusement.. until you reach the level of the sadistic pleasure of Hojo." He flicked the quill into her face. "These little punishments will do nothing more than waste your time and mine..you Professor..have met your better.." his eyes flashed with a challenging light. "Bring it.."

Standing up he turned and swept from the room shutting the door gently behind him. Smiling sadistically he started to laugh.. a deep haunting insane laugh. He couldn't help it.. This was to good and way to funny.. that and it would creep her the fuck out!


	5. Dumb Apples

* * *

 

Donum Deae – Dumb Apples

* * *

Hearing solid footsteps moving up the stairs Genesis turned in the chair he was sitting in watching as a Blond moved back up into the room. Double taking Genesis looked down at the Rolex on his wrist and then back up at Cloud.

"Either Tseng turned into a minute man or you didn't get busy in the Forbidden Forest."

Cloud narrowed a dark glare at the ex commander and moved to sit on the bed next to where they had set up the old Shinra laptops. For being nearly nine thousand years old they were still better technology wise then the super computers of the day. Human's after the loss of mako power had started to de-evolve, so far behind what Shinra had produced the world had not been prepared for the series of earthquakes that ravaged the planet for the next hundred years.

Billions of people died as the quakes caused the continental plates to crack and break apart creating the land masses that the world knows of today. Those that had survived were forced to start anew, the technology of their ancestors lost. The world was reborn a new.. starting once more from the beginning.

For nearly nine thousand years Minerva's chosen weapons walked the earth fighting battles that threatened to destroy humanity and the planet. During time of peace Crimson WEAPON, Golden WEAPON and Chaos would return to a form of suspended animation awaiting the time when they were needed once more.

About two hundred years ago they were reawakened to help fight war after war that threatened to destroy the planet, only now.. they would not return to suspended animation. Now they had a new task..to watch over Gaia's final WEAPON..Silver WEAPON.

Alongside the revival of Silver WEAPON those that had been struck down in their prime were given the chance to be reborn alongside him to fight once more. Only a small handful of them had accepted the goddess proposal.

Now they were simply waiting for their memories to return and their bodies to once more take on the form their soul's once resided in.

"Unlike you Genesis, I have a little more tact than fucking may partner in the middle of public."

Genesis actually flushed some and turned back to the screens. "That was one and it was Sephiroth's fault."

"Take two to tango Gen.."

"Shut it chocobo."

Snorting Cloud pulled out the parchment that Tseng had given him only ten minutes ago and started to leaf through them.

"What's that?" Genesis turned back from the laptop hearing the rustling of paper. Vincent moved into the room towel thrown over his head having just gotten out of a shower. He really was beating himself up for that terrible slip tonight in the great hall, he was way off his game.

"Tseng did our job for us." Cloud said holding up the papers. Walking over Vincent plucked the papers from Cloud's hand and sat down in one of the unbroken chairs.

"Harry James Potter – Sephiroth. Age: 15 birthday July, Parents Lily and James Potter both deceased..living with mother's sister. Gryffindor 5th year prone to breaking school rules and getting in trouble. Average student grade wise but always seems to attract the wrong type of trouble, extreme hero complex strong sense of right and wrong." Flipping to the next sheet he shook his head, even in this life Sephiroth lost his parents before he ever knew them.

"Neville Longbottom.."

"What kind of name is that? Where the hell do these wizards come up with these?" Vincent ignored Genesis as Cloud started to laugh. "Neville Longbottom – Angeal. Age: 15, birthday July, Parents Alice and Frank Longbottom – torture to insanity currently residing in a mental ward at saint mungo's.."

"Angeal.." Genesis turned away his eyes looking at the empty Great Hall. So far it seemed like the past was repeating itself.

"living with Grandmother. Gryffindor 5th year, timid and shy.. lacks self confidence and is easily picked on by students and teachers alike. Bellow average grades but excelled greatly at Herbology."

Genesis groaned leaning back in his chair. " _My friend the fates are cruel_.." both men snickered hearing this. Genesis would tell them stories about Angeal and Sephiroth during their days at Shinra and Angeal was well known to be a plant lover much to Genesis annoyance.

" Draco Malfoy – Rufus Shinra. Age: 15, Birthday June, Parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy – Known Death eaters.." Vincent frowned down at the paper, that could mean serious trouble for them if Rufus followed in his new parents footsteps. "Slytherin 5th year prefect, arrogant, cocky spineless most the time but acts big. Raciest and bigoted.. sounds like good old Rufus to me."

That was an understatement, seems like Minerva had thrown Rufus right back into the life he had prior.

"Ginny Weasley – Cissnei. Age: 14, birthday August, Parents Arthur and Molly Weasley youngest of seven children, only girl. Gryffindor 4th year, strong willed slightly meek towards people above her in age and status. Sharp tongue and sharp wit."

"Sounds like Cissnei." Genesis said, he was the only one out of the three that had known Cissnei personally as she had been killed before Meteor.

"Fred – Zack & George – Reno Weasley, Twins Age 17, Birthday April 1st (ironic cause they are both extreme pranksters)" the three all laughed at Tseng's little side note about the irony of their birthday. "Gryffindor 7th years, sarcastic well like, largest pranksters Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders inventors with a scary wit.."

"Reno yes.. Zack no.."

Cloud picked up a old pillow and threw it at the ex commander. "Zack was very intelligent.." he grumbled before flopping down on the old mother eaten bed spread.

"one more.. Luna Lovegood – Elena. Age: 14 birthday September: Parents Xenophilius Lovegood, mother deceased, Ravenclaw 4th year. Spacey, eccentric but very aware of her surrounding and spot things no one would ever suspect or think about."

Cloud nodded slightly from his spot on the bed, "Yeah..that sounds like a very young Elena." She was always very clumsy as a new Turk and always seemed to get captured easily during the chase for Sephiroth.

"What Tseng didn't list himself? What a kill joy.." moving over to bed Genesis collapsed next to Cloud resting his head on his stomach. Nanaki looked up from his spot on the end of the bed and yawned widely shaking out his long mane, "It should not be long until they awaken.." reaching down Cloud absently ran his hands through two separate red manes. Over their long life the three had grown as close as brother having to rely on each other for protection and sanity..though with Genesis quoting Loveless all the time that really tested the sanity portion of it.

* * *

To say that this day was starting out a lot better than yesterday was an understatement all onto itself. So far this morning was fucking fantastic! No one talked to him (while normally this would piss him off he didn't mind cause no bitching about the prophet) he had some basic sugar in his system and he hadn't had to put his glasses on all morning. Oh and he had fucked with that horrible toad last night; that was always a huge bonus.

When Ron and Hermione had asked about his punishment last night he has simply shrugged and walked off smiling knowingly. He wasn't about to tell them that something had happened last night to turn his blood into acid! Hell he was still trying to figure out exactly how that had happened; at the time he hadn't been to worried about it, but now he was a little disturbed by it. Had he walked through some radioactive waste that he didn't know about? Was he turning into fucking superman? Or was that he hulk? Wait no that was teenage mutant ninja turtles..

Shaking his head violently Harry went back to eating, his mind was going all over the place today and into some pretty disturbing places.

Hearing the sound of metal setting itself on the table Harry looked up blinking seeing a can of muggle energy drink set down in front of him.

Ron looked up from his breakfast a dark frown marring his face as he glared darkly at the two Slytherin's standing behind Hermione. Blaise simply smiled a very small smile as he set a second one down in front of the glowing eyed Silver General. Malfoy was surprisingly being silent behind him watching this curiously, silver /blue eyes sliding between Blaise and Harry.

"Zabini, what the bloody hell are you doing over here?" Blaise ignored him setting a third down in front of Harry who was now looking like Christmas had come early.

"Harry don't even think of drinking …those…" Hermione frowned seeing Harry already downing the first one. "Don't worry Granger.. they aren't poisoned, and even if they were his body would kill off any poison." A small secretive smile cross Blaise lips before he and the still silent Malfoy walked off back to the Slytherin table.

"Bloody hell what did he mean by that."

Seeing the two were now looking at him; not lowering the second can from his lips Harry shrugged going back to chugging. Frowning Hermione reached out to pick up the final can that was sitting on the table. Her fingers were just brushing the aluminum when a butter knife was suddenly stabbed into the table only centimeters from the web of her index and middle finger.

Screaming he jerked her hand back looking at the dull knife that was thrust into the hard wood table with enough force to bend the silver utensil and splinter the table. Panting Hermione looked up seeing the darkest glare ever in Harry's eyes; those still cat slit eyes sending a shiver of pure dread down her spine.

"Don't touch.." Harry growled grabbing the 3rd can and popping it open. Pinning her with another death glare Harry returned to his liquid crack ignoring the horrified looks of most his fellow Gryffindors.

Finishing it off he ignored Ron's enraged sputtering as he comforted Hermione who was crying silently. "I'm heading down to potions." Picking up his bag he turned and left the hall.

Up at the head table Dumbledore slid a side long look at Severus nodding ever so slightly. It looked like they were going to have to start these new lessons with Harry much sooner than they had originally anticipated. These personality changes had gone from strange to dangerous, they needed to rule out any possibility of Voldemort controlling his mind.

* * *

The potion classroom was surprisingly quiet as Severus moved in; while normally this would have pleased him greatly, the fact this was the 5th years made him uneasy. Because of the ministry all the houses had been combined based upon their year saying it was more efficient and they could get more time in for the classes that truly mattered.

Sweeping into the classroom his dark brown eyes swept along the students, they were all seated in their normal seats (with the exception of Granger and Weasley who were sitting well away from Potter who was surprisingly sat next to Neville) and all staring at Potters table.

Walking up the small aisles between the desks he came to stop just shy of Potters table his eyes instantly falling on exactly what was causing everyone to stop and stare.

Sitting innocently on Potter's table was a strange white and purple fruit; it almost appeared to be some form of apple. Sitting next to it just as innocently was a sleek long black feather, it's fibers almost seemed to glow a faint green in the low lights of the potions room.

Reaching out Harry gently picked the long flight feather up his fingers running almost lovingly over the silken feather.

"What is it Professor?" Hanna asked, Severus shook his head slightly honestly he had no idea what it was he had never seen a fruit like that before. "Mr. Weasley, go fetch Madam Sprout.."

"It's a Banora white."

Startled Severus turned back seeing Harry holding the fruit gently in his fingers those slit eyes regarding it with something akin to fondness. " _My friend your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess."_  Neville chuckled softly next to him rolling his eyes as did Malfoy and Dean across the room, Blaise looked highly amused from his seat next to Malfoy.

Lowering the apple flashes of a auburn haired man in a long red leather duster flashed through Harry's mind. "Genesis…" Neville whipped around brilliant glowing blue eyes looking at him along with every other eye in the classroom.

"Gen..Genesis Rhapsodos.." Neville said softly his fingers plucking the apple from Harry's hands. A vision of a young auburn haired teen climbing a arched tree covered in these crossed in front of his vision.

_Bright pale blue eyes smiled down at him as he tossed a ripe apple down to him."When we get to Midgar and become SOLDIER I'll share my famous cider with Sephiroth!" the young teen leapt down a arrogant smile firmly in place. "Excited Angeal?"_

Brilliant dark blue glowing eyes widened as pain ripped through his skull memories slamming into him all at once.

Clutching his head Neville slowly sank down to the floor before passing out cold on the potions room floor.

* * *

Glancing up pale mako eyes turned staring almost unseeing in the direction of the castle.

"Angeal's awake…"


	6. Fire

Donum Deae - Fire

* * *

"Hey he's waking up!"

With a soft groan brilliant mako glowing eyes blinked open before slamming shut at the over blinding light bouncing off the white walls.

"Hold on Neville.." the sound's of blinds being drawn reached over sensitive ears making him flinch; oh how long it had been since his hearing was back to SOLDIER strength. Blinking his eyes open once more Neville looked around the room.

He was currently lying in one of the many hospital bed's lining the walls of the dreaded hospital wing. Many of his fellow Gryffindors were situated around his bed all smiling down at him.

"Bloody hell mate, you alright?" Ron was sitting down on the edge of the bed with Hermione next to him. Dean sunglasses firmly in place was on the other side standing with his hands folded together in front of him with Seamus standing by his side looking at him like he was off his rocker. Harry though he noticed was missing.

"I'm alright, what happened?" Neville pushed himself up so that he was sitting up in the bed; his head felt like he had been clobbered by a cave troll.

"You said someone's name and then grabbed your head and collapsed, scared everyone even Professor Snape." Hermione moved so that she was sitting next to him. "Neville what happened?"

Frowning slightly Neville glanced down at his hands, memories had been assaulting his mind ever since potions class. he knew who he was.. he knew what he was; but there was so many conflicting emotions.. Neville and Angel battling for dominance.

Looking up at his friends he shook his head, best to play ignorant for now until he could figure out what was going on and get these two personalities straightened out.

"I don't know, I don't remember any of it. Sorry guys.." he gave them what he hoped was a sheepish smile.

"What did I tell you four; you need to go back to class." Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office shooing them out.

The group sighed knowing that there was no way that they were going to get out of this one. "We'll talk to you later Neville, you know Hermione will have notes waiting for you." Hermione rolled her eyes smacking Ron on the shoulder as they headed out of the ward.

Madam Pomfrey bustle around him checking him over for a few minutes before heading off to inform Dumbledore that the boy was alright.

"Looks like spending your entire life with Genesis has given you the acting abilities of a LOVELESS avenue star."

Blinking Neville looked over towards the shadows; he did not realize another person was in the room. he couldn't help but smile though as he recognized that monotone voice. "Commander Tseng.."

Smiling slightly Tseng stepped out of the shadows from which he had been hiding since Neville was brought up here. Silently he moved over to the bed the now Ex-SOLDIER was sitting up in. "It's Director now actually… Welcome back Angeal.."

* * *

"Hey Harry.."

Hearing that soft voice Harry turned, leveling mako eyes on none other than Cho Chang. "Oh hello Cho.." turning back he headed towards the dungeon; Dumbledore had requested that he begin a new class..with probably the worst professor in the world to teach it. Cho he was surprised matched his step keeping side by side with him.

"How are you doing?" She asked absently brushing her hair back behind her ear. Tilting his head to the side slightly he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I have been better." It was true; ever since Neville collapsed in Potions his head had been filled with images of a auburn haired man; most of them had been happy..others.. a little on the disturbing side.

' _Why the hell am I having visions of a man naked and begging me to take him?'_  that thought sent a shiver down his spine; last time he checked he didn't find men attractive, so why?

To add on top of that he was now heading down to Professor Snape's office for his first lesson in something they called Occlumency. Dumbledore believed that something or someone was controlling his thoughts and after his little show of aggression against Hermione at breakfast they felt it was best to start the training now instead of later like they had planned.

He  _loved_  how they kept this type of thing from him until things got to the part where they couldn't be ignored anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that, well.. I'll see you later." Cho gave him a soft smile and moved away heading back for her own common room. a small frown pulled at Harry's face, last year he had wanted nothing more than to have her paying attention to him; now, it actually was kind of annoying.

' _Looks like I really need this lesson, I don't know what the hell is going on with me.'_

Walking silently down towards Snape's office he felt his chest starting to constrict dread starting to fill his stomach. Something about the hallway was causing something deep in him to scream in agony.

" _Am i.. a human being?"_

" _No such luck.. you are a monster.."_

"… _.iroth, you were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."_

Gasping his knees gave out under him sending him crashing to the ground.

" _You are special ….iroth, you will become a living god! You will destroy all those unworthy!"_

Panting hard he barely registered the hand grabbing his upper arm roughly and pulling him to his feet. "Potter!" feeling someone shaking him Harry blinked back tears that were building in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes he looked up finding himself face to face with Snape.

"Looks like the Headmaster was correct after all. Hurry up Potter." Moving his grip down to Harry's wrist Severus all but dragged the boy the rest of the way down to his office. He had been coming back from a meeting with Albus about the very boy when he had found him collapsed on the ground clutching his head muttering that he was not a monster, Jenova and mother. Looks like what ever had control of his mind was gaining more and more control by the minute.

Moving into his office he moved Harry over to one of the few chairs and pushed the boy into it. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to instruct you in the art of Occlumency; he fears that through the connection you share with the dark lord that these new personality traits might be his influence. Occlumency will teach you to block your mind from any intrusion."

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is doing this?" This didn't seem like the thing Voldemort would do, this was too mild to be him..

"Yes he does, now.. I will enter your mind and you will try and expel me.. now… prepare yourself."

Before Harry could even blink he heard Snape shouting a spell and the next thing he knew memories were flying past his very eyes. Growling Harry could feel him there in his mind picking and pulling at the memories bringing up the most embarrassing ones he could find on his way through. He had just managed to get a lock on Snape's magical signature when the memories shifted.. no longer was he at Hogwarts no these were his dreams.

The memories stopped flying past instead locking onto one allowing it to play out in front of his eyes in amazing detail. Harry moved away from Snape's magical signature; this was a dream he had never seen before.

_Two young men stood before him dressed in identical purple high neck sleeveless shirts and baggy pants, around their waist they wore a belt with a strange insignia carved into the stiff leather. Attached to it was a harness that kept two harden leather pauldrons on their shoulders._

_The one on the right was large both in height and sheer size with neck length black hair; brilliant glowing mako blue eyes and a small goatee on his chin. The other was a younger version of the auburn haired man that had been invading his thoughts all day._

" _General, let me introduce you to your newest 2_ _nd_ _class." a blond man with glasses in a dark blue pinstripe jacket stood beside him. "Sergeant Angeal Hewley." The larger of the men gave a crisp salute before going back to a rested position. "General sir.."_ 'was that Neville's voice?'

" _And Sergeant Genesis Rhapsodos." The red head gave him an arrogant smile, those pale blue eyes traveling up his form. "My friend your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess." The man's voice was like smooth silk. Angeal rolled his eyes next to him and slapped Genesis on the back of the head. "Forgive him General, he's obsessed with LOVELESS."_

The memory faded away only to be replaced by another one.

_Genesis sat before him on his desk obscuring him from doing the mountain of paperwork that had been dumped on him. Now though the man was dressed in black with a long thick crimson leather coat and black pauldrons on his shoulders._

" _Genesis…I am quite busy, Lazard needs these missions reports." Genesis laughed softly crossing his legs and gently resting his elbow on a crossed knee his chin coming to rest on his palm, in his other hand he held a white and purple fruit..a Banora white. "I have a better idea, how about we lock the door and make use of that new couch Shinra bought you."_

Harry was almost grateful that memory shifted when it did, that was one of those disturbing dreams that had been plaguing him.

As the next memory began he almost wish it had stayed on the sexual situation..

" _Am I … a human being?"_

" _No such luck.. you are a monster."_

_Turning he was greeted once more by the sight of Genesis, only now he looked as if he had aged horribly, while his face still appeared young markings were running up along the side of his neck; his once vibrant hair was now streaked with grey..even his jacket appeared to be losing its color. But what stood out among all of it was the massive black wing sprouting from his left shoulder._

"… _iroth. You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."_

" _Genesis… so you are alive!"_ he knew that voice, it was the voice of the young man from his dream, the one with the spiky black hair... it was Fred's voice!

_Genesis smirked arrogantly raising a hand to his face running the leather glove over decaying skin. "I suppose I am, if you can call this living."_

" _What is the Jenova Project?"_

_That arrogant smile returned full force as Genesis once more returned his attention to Harry, his glowing pale blue eyes were insane looking._

" _The Jenova Project, was the term used for all experiments… relating to the use of Jenova's cells."_

" _My mother's…..cells?"_

_Genesis move throwing his arms open his next words coming in a mocking tone. "Poor little …iroth, you've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no?" he sat down on a rise of metal steps as if he didn't have a care in the world._

" _I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but.."_

" _Genesis no!"_

" _ **Jenova**_ _was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer… she's a monster."_

Pain.. betrayal.. heartache all of those ripped through Harry as the memory shifted once more. The dream changing to one he was familiar with, but this time It was different..he wasn't the one looking out of those eyes.. he was now looking at himself..

_Flames roared all around him, fueled by the town that was set aflame and the bodies of slain men women and children all around his feet._

_A figure dressed in a long black leather duster and thigh length platinum silver hair stood amongst the flames. A sword easily as long as the person was tall was held in his left hand dripping with the blood of those slain around him._

_Slowly the figure lifted their head; long silver arched bangs blowing across their face from the force of the wind the fire created. Raising his head all the way up he was met by brilliant glowing green cat slit eyes that shinned with pure murderous insanity._

" _SEPHIROTH!"_

Gasping Harry slammed onto the cold flag stone floor; his whole body trembling as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Sephiroth.. that was the name everyone had been calling him in those dreams.. that man, that insane man standing in the flames covered in blood had the same eyes he now did. He was almost afraid now to know what these dreams meant, what connection he had with the unearthly silver haired man in the flames.

Slowly Harry lifted his head almost afraid to see what his Professor's reaction was. Swallowing hard he met those dark black eyes of his professor; he was shocked to see horror in those depths.

Severus could only stare in shocked horror, never in his life had he ever seen anything like this. those weren't dreams as the boy believed them to be, but memories.. suppressed and hidden memories that had been brought to light with the first memory of the auburn haired man.. Genesis Rhapsodos.

That was the same name Neville had said right before he collapsed.

He needed to speak with Dumbledore immediately, if what he saw was true..they had another more powerful dark lord on the rise.

 


	7. Crimson Commander

* * *

Donum Deae – Crimson commander

* * *

"I'm bored yo!"

George was currently laid out across one of the many tables occupying the Gryffindor common room; this particular table happened to be one of the non empty ones and its current occupants were glaring daggers at him.

"And I want a god damn Cigarette!" groaning he pushed himself up flipping the group the bird and saunter over to where his twin and some of the others were sitting. Classes were over for the day and Harry had been sent down for some "extra" lessons with Professor Batman.

For some reason over the past week George had been really craving muggle cigarettes which was strange cause no one in his family smoked and he had never touched the thing. It was starting to make him irritable and lash out at people he normally never would have.

Moving over to his twin George flopped down on the couch between him and Neville his whole body sagging as he lazed out in the seat. His uniform matched his personality now, none of it was on correctly and it looked like he had gone extreme lazy with it.

Dean looked up from where he was working on his home work dark sunglasses firmly in place on his face but he offered up a small smile. "Don't worry, you will be fine." Dean spoke out for one of the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts. "Fuck you…" George shot out throwing his head back over the back of the couch.

"What is going on with you?" Ron leaned forward in his seat looking at his older brother. George was always happy and bubbly, this sudden personality shift was disturbing to say the least. George sat up slightly a dark glare in now aquamarine eyes that glowed slightly. "Shut up yo unless you got a damn cigarette." He snapped and went back to glaring at the ceiling.

"Why do you want to smoke George, its well known how bad those things are for you." Hermione threw in glaring slightly at the older Weasley. "Hermione..it's never a good idea to antagonize someone going through withdrawals." Neville said softly his now brilliant glowing blue eyes shifting to look over to George easily spotting the foul mouthed Turk in him. ' _it's also never a good idea to antagonize a Turk when their going through a withdrawal.._ ' he threw in silently to himself. He had been back from the hospital wing for a few hours now; Tseng had talked to him for a good hour and a half explaining everything that he knew of was going on. Neville had come to terms with what was happening with him, he was Angeal Hewley, SOLDIER 1st class and second in command of the Shinra military. While he had his own demons to fight with now that his memories had been returned he was pushing them back to concentrate on what really mattered. Helping the friend he had abandoned back at Shinra to repent for the sins that he and Genesis had unconsciously played a very large part in.

Hermione frowned even more as George glared at her more. "I want a god damn smoke! Wait.. doesn't one of the 6th year smoke?" he didn't wait for an answer before taking off up the boys dormitory steps. Students at Hogwarts generally weren't allowed to smoke though they still like in any school managed to smuggle the stuff in.

A minute later George reappeared the now stolen pack of wizard smokes in his hand. Not caring that he was still in doors or around people he plopped back down in the spot on the couch and pulled one of them out and lit it with the end of his wand. Taking a long drag he almost seemed to melt into the couch happily ignoring the disgusted looks Hermione was shooting him from across the table.

"Better?" Neville asked waving the smoke away from his over sensitive nose. He noticed now that he had woken up the mako in his system was starting to kick back in returning him to his former self. Tseng said that he would probably return faster as he had a lot more mako in his system than the Turk which his current state of change had taken two months. Right now it was small things, mainly his enhanced senses; he would need to work on his strength to return to his previous build and power. He would also need to find a replacement for his beloved buster sword; from what Tseng said it had passed through two hands since him. Zackary on his death bed had passed it onto the young cadet he was so attached to which had been the one to end Sephiroth's life.

It had upset him slightly to hear that his beloved buster sword, a sword his family's very honor was crafted into had been used to end his best friend's life.

Throwing the filter section of the used cig into the fire George sighed contently leaning across the couch with his head in his twins lap and feet kicked up over Neville. "Still bored yo..HEY!" he quickly sat up that 'I'm about to do something bad' smile crossing his face. "Let's go play Quidditch.." Fred sat up a little and looked to his brother a very puppy type grin spreading across his face, "does it involve something exploding?" Neville looked over to Fred, he knew this was his puppy there was no way he could not know.

He wanted so badly to hug the boy and apologies for what he had forced his beloved student to do during his last days. He wanted to gain back the friendship that had kept the two so close through their days at Shinra; but he couldn't ..not yet.

Tseng had made it very clear that the memories had to come back on their own, telling someone about their past life before the memories came back could confuse them and put them in denial since Shinra was all but forgotten in this modern world. Thankfully if nothing else the one thing Angeal had an abundance of was patience, he would wait for his puppy to come back.

George grinned and nodded, "Bludgers only.. one of them will be explosive and you won't know which one it is." Fred stood up pumping his first into the air. "oh yeah! Count me in!" Hermione was staring at them in absolute horror, "explosives! Fred, George are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Fred rolled his eyes throwing his arms behind his head once more causing Neville to smile fondly. "I fell several hundred feet into a church.. I think I can handle a tiny explosion."

"Go grab your broom yo! Dean you in bro?" Dean nodded a slight smile pulling on his lips, George smiled turning to Neville he cocked a brow. "What about you commander?" Neville blinked and looked up at him seeing those bright aquamarine eyes. George smirked and winked at Angeal carding fingers through hair that was several shades brighter red then it had been a yesterday.

' _Oh that sneaky ass Turk!'_  there was no denying it, Reno was fully awake he had just been hiding it.

"I might go for a round or two." Neville said pushing himself up, the two sitting on the couch across them from was just blinking stupidly; Neville never wanted to play regular Quidditch let alone when there was a chance of being seriously hurt.

"It's getting dark, the teachers won't let you out onto the grounds.." Hermione tried one last time in vain to get the group of impulsive boys to reconsider.

" 'mione.. shut the fuck up yo." George said before running up to his room to get the broom. Ron and Hermione both blinked in horror, never before had George ever acted like this. "Ron.. what is going on?"

"I don't know.. I think we should follow them."

* * *

The sun was setting on the Quidditch pitch the sounds of explosions and laughter could be heard ringing through the pre dusk air.

A loud explosion ripped through the air followed by almost maniacal laughter as Fred landed on his ass on the grass of the pitch. Sitting up Fred puffed out a huge thing of smoke his ginger hair standing up on end and black, his face was black with soot but he was grinning like an idiot. George was laughing like hell from above dodging another bludger as it streaked past him, "Nice face plant yo!"

Neville was sitting up on his broom chuckling softly as he was mainly now just watching but would participate. A small group had gathered in the stands of the pitch with a few of the braver souls having joined in. Honestly they were surprised it was just curious students that were up in the stands and no Professors had come down, those explosions should have been drawing some attention.

Ron had joined in one round but after seeing George get blasted clear across the field he had quickly backed out. "How the hell are they doing this?" he was watching Fred, George and Neville getting blasted off their brooms hitting the ground hard and get right back up where normally they would be rushing them to the hospital wing.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything like this before." Hermione was shocked at what she was seeing. Watching Fred getting back up on his broom she blinked seeing a figure standing across the pitch from them.

"Ron.." looking away from the new round he followed Hermione's gaze. "Who is that?" it wasn't a student that much was obvious.

A man stood watching the match in the stands directly across from them, he was dressed in black with a red leather duster that had black straps across the chest and the hip adding a almost sinister air to him. he had long fire auburn hair, his bangs were feathered around his face leading to shoulder length hair. His eyes though are what instantly caught both their attention; in the dying light the pale blue eyes were glowing.

"His eyes.. they are just like Neville's and Harry's." Neville who was floating nearby instantly perked up at this and looked over. Instantly his eyes went wide and tears built up in them, brilliant smile in place he turned on his broom to face his childhood best friend fully.

"Genesis!"

Hearing his name Genesis looked over, a brilliant smile crossing his face. Holding up a finger he turned and started to race along the stands pushing his SOLDIER speed to his limit. Pushing his broom forward Neville landed on the benches next to Ron and Hermione waiting for the crimson commander to reach them.

"Neville, who is that?"

Smiling brightly he looked at the two as other students were moving over. "That is Genesis Rhapsodos.." Hermione's eyes went wide as that was the name both Harry and Neville had said during potions that morning. Before she could ask any more a crimson blur shot past them sweeping Neville up in a massive hug.

"Genesis my old friend, it is good to see you." Neville said happily as Genesis set him down once more.

" _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_  Neville smiled brightly shaking his head. "LOVELESS.. you never change." Genesis smirked throwing his head arrogantly causing Neville to smile even more, god how he missed his dear friend. "Of course not old friend." Moving Genesis sat on the railing in front of the small group his brilliant glowing eyes looking them all over. "'Geal, is it not considered rude to not introduce me to your new friends."

Rolling his eyes Neville moved over to the stunned group. " Gen, this is my friend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Smiling Genesis gently took Hermione's hand laying a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "It is a pleasure Hermione." He gave her a dashing smile that had the young woman blushing clear to her toes. Ron's ears started to burn in jealousy but he didn't dare say anything, as far as he knew this was a fully trained wizard that could blast him across the pitch. "Yo! Commander ass hole!" George landed a brilliant smile on his face and moved up towards Genesis.

"Well well, look what the bandersnatch drug in..if it isn't a slum rat." Genesis stood with the grace of a dancer his attention now on George as he sauntered over. "I should have known you would not stay dormant for long."

"Fuck no snake!" smiling George moved over hugging the ex commander tightly, before their deaths Genesis had become close with the group of Turks that still remained.

Pulling away Reno moved back over to his broom, the puppy was currently trying to wrangle in the still active bludgers. looking down Neville shook his head and turned to looked at his dear friend. "How did you know?" Genesis smiled slightly ignoring the children that were gathered around them. "Old friend, have your forgotten that you are my brother through the Jenova project; your mother attributed to many of my cells.. I felt when your own Jenova cells were reawakened."

"Jenova, you're saying we still have them?" Neville asked almost horrified to know the answer.

"I'm afraid so old friend." Genesis leapt up with ease so that he was standing on the railing, "no matter the life, we will always be monsters." Neville frowned darkly at that before shaking his head. "No, we became monsters.. now is our chance to redeem ourselves and start anew. Regain our honor." Genesis couldn't help but smile seeing Angeal speaking through the young child like face.

"Yes, this is our time to repent for our sins."

"Neville, what is he talking about.. Who are you?" Hermione stood up really looking over the man that was standing on the railing. Genesis tossed his head arrogantly once more that same arrogant smile playing on his lips.

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."_

"LOVELESS act 1.." Hermione muttered shocked that this man was able to recite the balled so fluently and from memory. Genesis smirked reaching into his jacket withdrawing his beloved white leather bound book.

Instantly Hermione's eyes went as wide as saucers as she saw the beautiful gold script on the book. LOVLESS was now only found in poem books, the four short acts were not enough to cover two pages let alone an entire book. But here in front of her was a thick white leather bound book with the title LOVELESS.

"Where..where did you get that?"

"I have had this since I was a child, it's a rare limited 1st edition copy of LOVELESS. My  _father_  acquired it shortly after it's printing."

"What the bloody hell is going on here, do you know what is going on with our friends?" Ron stood up moving to stand between Hermione and Genesis.

"All in due time, you would never make a good SOLDIER." A SOLDIER needed to have patience, which granted he wasn't the best example of that but he knew when to be still.

"SOLDIER, Harry mentioned that yesterday.. what is SOLDIER?"

Genesis smiled raising his left hand. "We..are.. monsters." Throwing his arm out a black wing burst from his left shoulder causing everyone to stagger back gasping loudly. Smirking darkly Genesis gave a massive flap of the wing and was airborne and gone several black silk feathers falling to the ground around them.

"You're a god damn show off Rhapsodos! " George called up watching the crimson figure vanish into the clouds. "Still as dramatic as ever I see."

"What the hell just happened?" Ron was shaking slightly there was no way a human should have a wing. Snickering George moved up to his baby brother and set a hand on his shoulder. "As commander jack ass said.. all in due time." Pulling another cig he lit up heading back for the castle.

"Come on yo! Don't need the toad on us."


	8. Return of the General

 

Donum Deae – Return of the General

* * *

Draco scowled as he regarded himself in the mirror, brilliant sapphire blue eyes looking over his features. Scowl darkening he threw open the tap and dunked his head under it soaking his gel slicked hair, running his finger through to break apart the thick clumps his hair had become after the gel dried.

His fingers were gently batted away and two pairs of stronger pianist fingers started to run through his hair breaking apart the thick strands and washing out the horrid substance he had put in it that morning. "Thank you." He kept his head under the thankfully warming water and received a gentle tug on his hair in return.

"alright I believe that most of it has been washed out, you will need to take a proper shower later to rid it of the rest." Feeling a towel being draped over his head Draco stood up running the towel over his hair trying to get out all the excess water. "Remind me why I put such horrid stuff in my hair in the first place?"

There was soft chuckling from behind him, "I don't know sir, I am assuming it had something to do with Draco's vain personality." Making a noise Draco pulled the towel off looking back into the mirror pulling his bangs forward so they framed his face. "Well that changes now, Draco Malfoy is dead."

Turning away from the mirror Draco looked at the man that had practically raised him; a man that even after death had remained by his side, watching over him and guiding him over the past several months as he was assaulted by dreams and visions.

"I am Rufus Shinra, and that is the only person I will ever be."

Tseng could not help but smile seeing that old fire returning to his old boss's eyes. "What are your plans now sir?" Rufus shifted so that he was now leaning back against the sinks his blue eyes regarding his head Turk. "You say that Harry Potter is Sephiroth?" Tseng nodded folding his arms over his chest and leaning up against the wall of the 2nd floor girls' bathroom. "Yes, the goddess is giving him a chance to repent for his past sins and regain his spot as silver WEAPON; at least that is what Genesis states."

A small frown crossed Rufus face hearing the name of the ex commander. It was his desertion of Shinra that had started the downward spiral that had led to Sephiroth's fall from grace. Even though Genesis had been healed of the degradation and thus the insanity that had driven him to do what he did, Rufus still was cautious around the volatile SOLDIER.

"Is it a good idea to once more have commander Rhapsodos is such close proximity with Sephiroth?" he asked watching his head Turks reaction. He knew that Tseng was just as protective of Sephiroth as he was of him.

"From what I have spoken to Commander Rhapsodos I do not believe Sephiroth is in any danger. He no longer holds the insanity that drove him to commit the acts he did in the events prior to Nibelheim." Rufus nodded sliding a glance over to one of the stalls, he had a feeling they were being watched but he wasn't worried. This all would become public soon enough, if Dumbledore found out prior actually that could almost work towards their benefit. As long as none of the other Slytherin's found out and went running to Voldemort this could greatly play in their favor.

"We will have to make sure that Dumbledore does not try and use Sephiroth." Tseng nodded slightly his own now steel colored eyes sweeping across the bathroom. "He will not take well to it if Dumbledore tries to use him as a pawn as Jenova did."

"How many of my Turks are awake?" Tilting his head slightly Tseng regarded the young man in front of him "Sephiroth is the only one that has not awoken yet. You and him are the last of our group to regain their sense of self. Zack awoke yesterday," and boy had that been a show, he had awoken during lunch and had instantly tackled Neville shouting Angeal over and over again.

They had thankfully been able to play it off as one of the Weasley's newest inventions going wrong, though that cow Umbridge had been itching to do something.

It had been over three weeks since they first arrived at Hogwarts and Umbridge had turned into a royal tyrant. There was talk about her possibly becoming some high inquisitor to Hogwarts which would grant her even that much more power.

Tseng had been put under questioning and a full medical exam just yesterday since he had gone from being very dark skinned to his once more pale ivory skin tone though his eyes were still wide showing he wasn't fully done returning to his previous form. He may honestly never fully return as it seemed they were hanging onto some of their current life's bodies traits.

"We should head back sir, dinner will be starting and with Umbridge on the prowl we do not wish to be caught wandering the halls alone." Rufus nodded running fingers through his almost dry hair and headed out of the bathroom Tseng falling into perfect step behind him; just as he always had.

* * *

Albus frowned deeply his eyes sweeping over the report Madam Pomfrey had given him when they reached the Great Hall for supper that evening. With Blaise rapid physical changes and the other changes some of his students were going through he had them all undergo a full medical evaluation to make sure it wasn't a potion or a curse that was causing this.

The findings were disturbing to say the least. All the children had been found to have an almost radioactive substance in their blood; they all had varying degrees of the substance infused. Draco had been found to have the least amount but still enough it would be impossible to remove it from his system without causing severe damage to his body.

Dean, Blaise, Luna, Ginny and George were found to all have roughly the same amounts in their system; much higher than Draco's with Blaise seeming to have the highest amount in his system. The substance in their blood was strong enough that when extracted it had started to burn through the vial.

Harry, Neville and Fred are what disturbed him the most; all three of them were going through the most rapid physical changes. All three now had eyes that glowed as bright as a lumos charm, their bodies had shot up a good several inches over the past three weeks as well as their bodies were starting to bulk up with muscles. Neville had turned into a walking juggernaut though he was still as gentle as the day he first walked into Hogwarts. Fred was not far behind him though wasn't nearly as tall (which he had been taller a few weeks ago) and not nearly as massive as Neville had become.

Their blood when it had been extracted had instantly burnt through the vial; Neville and Fred's had also burned part of the way through the bed, Harry's had gone through the bed and started to eat away at the solid stone floor.

Well that explained what Dolores had been complaining about when she said that Harry's punishment had been a flop. He knew about the blood quill but his hands were tied since the ministry had taken so much of his power away as it was.

Even more disturbing was what Severus had reported to him after the only Occlumency lesson so far. Genesis Rhapsodos; a name that both Neville and Harry had known prior to the lesson and Harry had several memories that were not his own of the man. Dumbledore's eyes darkened as he looked to the Gryffindor table, the students several weeks had been abuzz about a strange auburn haired man that had possessed a single black wing going by the name of Genesis Rhapsodos. Neville and George were said to have recognized the man instantly and were overly familiar with the stranger who according to Miss. Granger had a full copy of the original LOVELESS, not simply the 4 small acts they knew of.

The man had not made an appearance since then but he had noticed three animagus wandering the ground over the past several weeks. The black wolf from the opening feast, a large blond wolf, and a sleek snow leopard with a strange black wing marking on its left shoulder.

Was it possible that as Severus suspected they had another dark lord on the rise that was targeting some of his students? If he was, there was no discernable pattern. Harry he could understand, who would not want the boy who lived to join their side? The others though, while they were close to Harry in some way why was Ron and Hermione left out? Would they have not been the most logical choice being the closest to Harry out of all of them. Then there was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini what role were they playing..

Setting his chin on steepled finger he allowed his eyes to look over the group. Over the past week the group had grown apart from their normal cliques and now sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, the two Slytherin's included much to their fellow housemates and head's horror.

The group even among them was segregated he had noticed, one side of the table was always more filled than the other and it was always the same people in the same order. On one side the table it was always Dean, George, Draco, Blaise, Luna and then Ginny; across from them it was always Harry, Neville and Fred. Blaise seemed to be the only one of the group that would switch up sides; some days he would be sitting next to Draco others he would move to sit next to Harry.

As he looked at the boys he couldn't help but notice that they no longer looked like the boys that has arrived on the Hogwarts express just a few short weeks ago. It was amazing really as he watched them interacting with one another.

Seeing George getting that 'I'm about to be sneaky' grin across his face he sat up slightly wondering what the Weasley was about to do. He had been one of the more noticeable to change physically. While he was known for the shock of ginger hair as all Weasley's were known for, his hair now was nearly the color of most muggle fire trucks and had for the most part been cut so that it stood up in strange red spikes, though a small tail had been left at the base of his skull, his eyes had changed to a bright aquamarine that glowed faintly and a red mark had appeared under each eye. he also now sported a pair of goggles on his forehead where ever he went.

Knowing he was about to die but he was bored George waited until Harry was busy speaking with the puppy before snatching the last can of energy drink from Harry's side of the table. Knowing he had about two seconds to run for his life George leapt to his feet and bolted for the head table knowing if nothing else he could dive under it for some protection.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye Harry whipped around just in time to see his last precious can of crack being stolen by the damn red headed slum fat. "Oh you are so fucking dead slum rat!" leaping over the table Harry saw the damn rat was running for the safety of the teachers table. "Oh I don't think so.." he felt power building in his left hand, not thinking about what he was doing only that he needed to stop the slum rat Harry threw his arm forward a blinding green light shooting from it.

Feeling the hair rise on the back of his neck George threw himself to the ground; the sound of metal slicing through the air whistling over head where his head would have been only seconds before.

Hearing people scream and loud gasps George looked up and felt his jaw drop to the ground.

Stuck in the solid stone wall jutting out between a horrified looking McGonagall and Snape who had thrown himself back into Flitwick was a massive seven foot nodachi rocking gently from side to side. "Holy shit watch where the hell you're throwing that yo!" George shouted, he was so used to having Masamune thrown at him it didn't even faze him that Harry had somehow summoned the massive blade once more.

Blinking rapidly memories started to flood into Harry's mind as he slowly walked up onto the stage, his eyes never once leaving the sword sticking out from the wall. Ignoring the teachers which were telling him not to touch it he reached out gripping the handle. His eye flickered and slowly softened as his fingers ran almost lovingly along the thick black leather wrapping. "Masamune.." gripping the handle he ripped it from the wall listening to the sweet mound the metal made as it cut through the air. To those that appreciated swords it sounded like the beautiful blade was singing.

The group at the end of the table was all cautiously standing their eyes never once leaving Harry; George slowly pushed himself to his feet his eyes staying on Harry. "General?" he asked tentively last thing he needed was to end up like Cloud shish-kabobbed on the end of that sword.

Harry hearing this slowly lowered his beloved Masamune it resting just above the ground in his left hand; the long sword easily balanced in his hand betraying it's nearly thirty pound weight.

"I thought you Turks were smarter than that, or was I underestimating my niisan's second in command." Reno's eyes widened as they shinned happily, he watched as Sephiroth stood his hand outstretch and Masamune simply vanished into the hole only gaia knew where he hid the thing.

Ignoring the sputtering teachers behind him Harry cocked his head slightly allowing his eyes to look over those he had known so long ago before his insanity. Hopping down from the stage he moved over to Reno seeing he still had a hold of his energy drink. Before the Red headed Turk could even blink a fist shoved itself into his gut. Gasping Reno fell to his knee's clutching his stomach as he tried to get his air back.

Smirking just slightly Harry grabbed hold of the energy drink as Reno fell to the ground. "Should know by now.. Never touch my crack."

Laughing Reno nodded still clutching his side trying to get his wind back. "Whatever you say General hotness yo.." smiling brightly Tseng moved out from the table and pulled Sephiroth into a tight hug, "welcome back otouto." He whispered. "Let's go outside for some air.." he shot Sephiroth a meaningful look knowing that teachers were starting to come out of their shock.

Sephiroth nodded his eyes looking up and locking with Dumbledore's, they darkened slightly knowing the man would try and pull something.. he had been since they had first shown up at Hogwarts this year.

"Hey Seph, I'll race ya outside."

Turning slightly Sephiroth smiled seeing the man that he had let down the most by his betrayal at Nibelheim.

"Do you really think you can beat me puppy?" Zack smiled widely before jumping to his feet and was off down the hall at a dead sprint, black and red robe billowing out behind him. clenching his fingers Sephiroth relished in the feel of having a solid body that was his own once more. He knew what this chance meant, this was the only chance he had to redeem himself for the madness he had caused when Jenova had over taken his mind. the last chance to have the semblance of a normal life.. last chance to be with the one he loved.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he turned and sprinted after Zack. He would deal with that later right now he was going to enjoy the simple fact.. he was alive..


	9. Revelations

Donum Deae – revelations

* * *

"I look like the puppy….that was only partially antiqued"

Laughter rang out around the small grove of trees currently occupied by the reincarnated SOLDIER and Turks. "Oh come on Seph it's not that bad.. don't give me that glare!" Zack was leaning up against his beloved mentor as they sat under the trees. They had been out here for about twenty minutes so far having all decided to skip class in favor of simply being with old friends and allies.

Angeal smiled seeing his best friend glaring at his pup before going back to looking at his reflecting in the water's edge. Like all of them Seph was slowly transforming back to his old self and it was quite an interesting look. Zack and himself looked like they had dipped their hands in black ink and then carded said hands through their hair leaving huge black streaks among blond and red. Sephiroth was the same only like he said it looked like someone had tried to antique him and failed horribly.

"Now this is a funny sight." Zack motioned to where Rufus and Reno was sitting practically in each other's laps. It was not a very well kept secret in Shinra that Rufus has taken one of his Turks as a lover; while most had assumed it was Tseng they were shocked to learn it was the loud mouthed Reno. While they were used to that it was who they were now that made it funny as hell.

"Draco Malfoy is George Weasley's boyfriend..Ron is going to have a shit fit." Cissnei started to giggle like hell from her spot next to Rude and Elena. "Understatement my dear brother.." Zack and Cissnei grinned at each other; this honestly was so weird that now most of them were actually blood related. "Zack, Reno and Cissnei.. all brothers and sister. Reno and Rufus families are mortal enemies.. oh top of that Sephiroth and Rufus are mortal enemies.. the goddess has a warped sense of humor." Angeal said shaking his head; just like his pup he found this whole thing quiet amusing.

"That she does…."

"SEPHIROTH!" *sploosh!*

Jumping slightly the group all looked over to where Sephiroth had been standing only seconds before and then over to the rippling agitated water.

"Did anyone else see that blur that wiped out the General?" Reno pushed himself up off Rufus lap and slowly moved to the water's edge. A second later Sephiroth broke the surface gasping for air and turned to glare as a head of auburn popped up a second later. "Genesis!" he snarled but it was quickly forgotten as the red head commander launched himself at his lover grabbing him tightly kissing him deeply. Instantly Sephiroth melted against the only man to ever get this close to him.

"Oh get a room you two." Tseng nearly jumped out of his skin from the voice that suddenly appeared behind and the arms that wrapped around him. Whipping his head around he growled darkly but relaxed into the hold of his own lover. "Damn it Cloud.." he snarled, but it was only half assed at best. "Hush.." Cloud smiled sitting down behind Tseng, well would have if he was not bowled over seconds later by a hyper active puppy.

"Cloud!" grunting as his back slammed into First Tsurugi, Cloud looked up at his long time best friend sitting on his waist looking every inch his puppy name sake. "Zack!" laughing Zack hugged the blond tightly ruffling his hair playfully. "Been way to long spike." Laughing Cloud swatted the puppy away but stood up and pulled him right back in for a hug.

"Cloud.."

Instantly Cloud stiffened hearing that deep baritone that had haunted his nightmares for years. Pulling away Zack gently squeezed Cloud's shoulder as he was confronted once more with the man that had changed his life.

Taking a deep breath Cloud looked up into those acid silver green eyes, there was no insanity in their depth simply remorse. Before Sephiroth could open his mouth Cloud shook his head a small smile playing on his face. "I understand General.. you don't need to apologize for something that happened over nine thousand years ago."

Sephiroth nodded slightly a small smile playing on his lips. "We need a rematch." Sephiroth turned and headed back to his lover. "It's disgraceful to have lost to a chocobo..Three times.." the group all snorted and started to laugh, specially at the dumbfounded look that crossed Cloud's face.

"Yes Cloud, Sephiroth does have a sense of humor." Zack slapped his back before padding back over to his mentor and sat back down on the cold grass. "A bit on the dry side.. but it's there." Moving back over to his lover Cloud sat down behind him once more wrapping his arms around him.

Sephiroth moved back over to his own lover (he would kick his ass later for the BS he pulled in Nibelheim when they were alone) seeing that Rufus was currently occupied with his beloved Guard hound and the two girls were cooing over Nanaki. "Where's my father?"

Sighing Genesis marched into the trees; there was a sound of a scuffle and suddenly a figure in black leather and a red cloak was shoved out into the clearing.

Regaining his footing so he didn't go face first into the grass Vincent turned and glared at the smirking Genesis as the auburn first sauntered out into the clearing once more. Unconsciously pulling his cloak around himself Vincent looked over to his long lost son. Vincent looked at the group and then to his son and motioned towards the woods.

Understanding the silent request Sephiroth nodded and the two headed off in the Forbidden Forest. "They didn't need an audience." Angeal said running his fingers absently through his puppies hair; he didn't hold any sexual feelings for the boy simply that of a father and son.

"So how are we going to go about this, you know Dumbledore isn't going to sit back when we have suddenly started changing." Elena said her fingers absently running through Nanaki's fur. "And our families for that matter, I know they aren't our real families but…"

Tseng snorted leaning more into Cloud. "My  _mother_  can go to hell for all I care. After watching her murder seven men for their money I could care less what she does. Yes my mother did murder her husband's." he knew it was the talk of those around him that it seemed all his step fathers seemed to die in mysterious circumstances. "She doesn't even know which one is my true father..so." he shrugged leaning back more into the warm hard chest. Cloud tightened his arms around his lover kissing the top of his head in what he hopped was a comforting manner.

"Damn Tseng.. we're sorry yo, you go from shit family to shit family.." Reno moved over and sat next to the man he viewed as a second father.

"Seems like the Weasley's are really the only ones that ended up with a nice family."

"My father is nice, a little on the eccentric side but he has always cared for me." Elena leaned over resting on Nanaki who wrapped his fire tail around her gently. "I do miss my sister though.."

The group fell silent everyone's minds going back to all the friends and family they had lost. Feeling left out since his lover was with his father Genesis moved over to his best friend and sat down curling up against him. Smiling slightly Angeal wrapped his arm around Genesis pulling him in tight, he had his family back and they were all sane.

"Let's wait for Seph to get back before we try and figure out who we're going to go about the rest of the year."

"Well.. we may not have time for that." Elena said pointing towards the castle where they could make out Ron and Hermione's forms moving towards them.

"Doesn't Weasley ever get a fucking hint?" Rufus snarled leaning in against Dark Nation who growled at the two making their way towards them. "Careful Shinra.. he's still our brother." Cissnei leveled a glare at her boss; huffing Rufus turned away lying back down against Dark Nation with Reno lying down on the other side.

"Who are they?" Cloud asked pulling First Tsurugi from his back and laid it down on the grass next to him. the sword was starting to dig into his back painfully, he might have been immortal thanks to the Jenova cells, didn't mean he didn't feel his age.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ron is Reno and Zack's younger brother.. Cissnei's older. Hermione is just a muggle born friend of theirs, both are attached to Sephiroth." Tseng scooted so he was now in Cloud's lap, more than content there. Smiling Cloud wrapped his arms around the man pulling him in close. "You're being real lovey today." Laughing softly Tseng laid his head down on Cloud's shoulder. "I feel good today.. like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Pulling the band from his lovers hair Cloud carded his fingers through the now soft silk earning him a purr form the now much younger man.

"There you guys are, Dumbledore has been looking all over for you..Who are you?" Hermione and Ron had moved up to the group both stopping as they caught sight of Blaise sitting in the lap of a man with spiky blond hair and a massive sword laying by his side.

A single blond brow rose as Cloud regarded the two of them; there was something about the two of them that he didn't like. He didn't know what it was something about their body language was almost hostile; specially the gingers. Looking to his lover to see if it was alright he received a nod and turned back.

"My name is Cloud Strife."

"What do you want Weasley.." Rufus had sat up and was currently rubbing Dark Nations head lovingly, what he would not give to have his shot gun once more. Hearing Malfoy's drawl Ron turned his ears instantly turning red as he saw George's arms wrapped around Malfoy's waist.

"George what the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" rolling his eyes Reno pulled Rufus in tighter and laid a kiss on his cheek. "He's my boyfriend yo."

"Reno.." came from several different directions. Reno ducked his head smiling and stood up moving away to light up a cig knowing that with all the SOLDIERs there they would kick his ass if he lit up around them.

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose and sent a glare at a second in command. "I swear to Leviathan Reno, you are going to give me more gray hair than Sephiroth." The group all laughed and Cloud rubbed his back gently. "It's alright Tseng, I can go kick him around the grounds if you want."

"Oh fuck that chocobo." Rufus reached up and put a hand over Reno's mouth.

"Reno, Tseng.. what the hell is going on?"

"Eloquent isn't he." Genesis rolled his eyes flipping open his beloved LOVELESS and went to ignoring the Ron and Hermione, they weren't apart of them they were just normal human's. "Genesis…" Angeal chided softly earning him a snort from the auburn commander.

"I'll handle it." Rufus pushed himself up just as Sephiroth moved out of the forest Vincent in toe. He barely glanced at Ron and Hermione as he moved over to Genesis and sat down in his lap startling the older crimson commander.

"Well hello beautiful."

"Shut up Genesis.."

Laughing Genesis put his beloved book back into his jacket and wrapped his arms around his lover holding him tight.

Rufus moved so that he was standing directly in front of Ron and Hermione his blue eyes cocky and sure of himself with that arrogance he always wore. He knew who he was and he knew he was powerful even if Shinra was long since gone.

"The information you are about to here is Classified, you tell anyone else.. I will personally make sure that my Turks ensure you never speak again."

He ignored the looks from Ron and Hermione folding his arms across his chest. "My real name is Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Electric Power Company. We existed over nine thousand years ago, in a city that was lost to the ocean.. I believe the people of this time call it Atlantis; we called it Midgar."

"How the hell can you be over nine thousand years old?"

"Only those three are." Rufus motioned to Cloud, Genesis and Vincent. "Oh Nanaki.. forgive me gi." Nanaki simply nodded his head allowing Rufus to handle this.

"I can't believe that those three are over nine thousand years old." Ron said his voice taking on a dark tone as he looked at the three very young looking men. Genesis tossed his head arrogantly causing Sephiroth to chuckle softly. "I can assure you kid, we've been alive that long… eight thousand nine hundred years until someone invented shampoo. You know how long it took to get my hair back to his luster."

This caused the entire group to burst out laughing all of them very familiar with exactly how vain Genesis was. "I'm grateful I was dead, I do not know if I could handle nine thousand years of you bitching." Sephiroth smirked ducking a swat from the crimson commander.

"Harry, what are you saying?"

Sighing Sephiroth reluctantly stood up from his lovers embrace and moved over to stand in front of his two friends. "Those you see before you, aside from Genesis, Cloud and Vincent all died nearly nine thousand years ago. We were granted the chance at life once more by the Goddess, to redeem ourselves of our past sins. Over the past few months our memories have been returning along with our prior bodies."

"Is that why you have become so cold recently?" Hermione moved up so that she was standing directly in front of Harry.

"Sephiroth was always distant when we knew him; it took a great deal of time for Genesis and myself to even be considered friends to him and simply not his officers." Angeal gently rubbed his puppies head once more.

"Sephiroth? Is that your real name?" Sephiroth nodded, "SOLDIER 1st class, Sephiroth Valentine.. General of the Shinra army."

"You're a bloody General?" Ron moved up and already Sephiroth could see the jealousy starting to build in him. "What about you.. Fred.. George.. Ginny.."

Zack looked up at his mentor before looking back to his little brother. "SOLDIER 1st class, Lieutenant Zackary Fair. Second in command of the Shinra army when Genesis and Angeal deserted.."

"Reno, Commander of the Turks.. President Shinra's personal security / spies / assassins. You know it yo.. we did it. Kidnapping, espionage, assassination, interrogation, torture." He shrugged as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Note why big boss man said don't talk.. Tseng is about as dedicated as a Director as you can get.. right boss man."

Tseng nodded from Cloud's lap his dark eyes sweeping over the horrified looking Ron and Hermione. "I killed my own Director on President Shinra's orders." In other words he had no problem taking out two children.

Ron swallowed and looked to his little sister. "Ginny?"

Glancing up Cissnei shook his head, "Cissnei of the Turks. If their eyes glow they are SOLDIER, the rest are Turks."

Ron and Hermione glanced at the group seeing other than Cloud the SOLDIER and Turks were separated.

"SOLDIER are the elite of the Shinra military, specially enhanced beyond super human. 1st class are the most powerful of the group.. all four SOLDIER here are 1st class. Cloud is enhanced to 1st class standard but was never SOLDIER."

"Thanks for the reminder…" Cloud growled but was silence by a kiss from Tseng. "Hush."

"Stop stealing my word Tseng."

"Bite me Seph."

Everyone smiled hearing the ever familiar banter between Tseng and Sephiroth.

"So.. let me get this straight, not only are you Harry Potter, your General Sephiroth?" Sephiroth's eyes darkened hearing the bitter jealous tone in Ron's voice. Instantly the group watched Sephiroth draw back behind the cold mask he spent his entire life building.

"Yes, he is both people. He was not give the option of choosing who he to become when he was born. I suggest child that you drop the jealousy unless you wish to undergo the same treatments and horrors that these boys have had to go through to become who they are."

Vincent's cold crimson eyes were boring into Ron's. "Tell me Ron; would you be able to pick up a sword and run it through another human being. Would you be able to take a human life, to fight wars and still hold your sense of self? If you cannot answer yes to any of those questions than you child have no grounds to judge those that sit here. Though if you continue to do so I will gladly show you what these Turks and SOLDIER have gone through to reach the position they hold."

Sephiroth stared at his father before a brilliant smile lit his face. "Dad.." Vincent turned his back on Ron and Hermione and moved back to his position against one of the trees. Cloud smiled up at his friend seeing he had already taken on his parental role.

Ron and Hermione had the most dumbfounded look on their faces. "you two better get going, don't you have class?" Rufus held no remorse for those two, they were sticking their noses in where it didn't belong.

Zack pushed himself onto his feet and moved over to Cloud and picked up his sword. "Come on Spike.. I need to start building up muscles, and I want to see how good you are now."

 


	10. Betrayal

Donume Deae – betrayl

* * *

To say that they were concerned was an understatement; a nine thousand year old power company that created super enhanced soldiers and assassins. Even in the Wizarding world where it seemed like anything and everything could happen that this was just a little to fanatical.

The two teens shifted nervously as they stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. They had originally gone to Professor McGonagall about this; she had then taken them up to Dumbledore's office where they were now standing.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I understand that you have some worry about young Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad behind his half moon spectacles, though just like them he was worried as well. What he had seen down in the Great Hall today had really set him on edge. He had never seen anyone able to summon a weapon out of the middle of air like that, not even he could do something like that. There had also been that green light that had accompanied it with a very strange energy that he did not recognize.

"Yes Professor, we went out to look for Harry since he didn't come to class. we found him out on the edge of the Forbidden Forest; Harry wasn't the only one.. the others were out there and they were with three other men."

Dumbledore instantly perked up at this, his head lifting slightly higher as he regarded the two in front of him. "Three other men, can you describe them to me?" Hermione nodded though it was a little shaky, she wasn't really sure if she was doing the right thing here but this was Harry and she was worried that something terrible had happened to him.

"One of them was Genesis Rhapsodos, when we got there Neville had him hugged into one side with Fred on the other. They honestly looked like they were all best friends and had been for a very long time." She shifted in her seat and sent a look at Ron who still looked pissed as hell from the dressing down Vincent had given him.

"The other man said his name was Cloud Strife, he looked like he was only in his early 20's with blond spiky hair and brilliant glowing blue eyes. He and Blaise seemed to be very close."

"Close? How close Miss. Granger." McGonagall asked, it looked like she might have to speak with Severus as the boy was in his house.

"Blaise was sitting in the guys lap, Harry was sitting in that Genesis characters lap too when he came back out of the forest."

This was starting to become disturbing. "What about the third person?" at this Ron growled not liking the fact that he got put down so easily by the man. There was just something about the man that made every instinct he had start screaming to run and never look back. the man was dangerous for that he knew, his eyes were a creepy crimson that glowed.

" Harry only said his name was Vincent; there was something really off about the man like just looking at him made you want to run for your life.. And Harry called him dad."

Now Dumbledore knew there was something going on; someone had to be messing with the boys minds for Harry to think another man was his father.

"What can you tell me about what was said." The two shot a look at each other Draco's threat running through their minds. They didn't know how serious they could take that threat, George had seemed pretty certain in the Turks ability to kill without thought.

"Don't worry, I will not allow anything to happen to you. What did they say?"

Swallowing hard Hermione really hoped those threats wouldn't come true. "They were saying that they were reincarnations of soldiers and something called Turks from over nine thousand years ago from a city called Midgar. Only a couple gave their new names, Harry claimed he was named Sephiroth Valentine.."

Dumbledore nodded, Sephiroth had been the name that Severus had given him when he was told about the strange memories he had taken from Harry's mind during their lesson. "How about the others?"

" George claimed to be a Turk named Reno, Blaise a Turk named Tseng, Ginny a Turk named Cissnei and Fred a soldier named Zack Fair."

"They also claimed that Genesis, Cloud and Vincent had been alive for nine thousand years. And that they had been granted a second chance at life to repent for their sins." Ron snorted; did they really think they were that stupid?

Dumbledore frowned hearing this; this was sounding worse and worse as the minutes went by. It looks like he would need to speak to each of them see what they said.

"Thank you Miss. Granger Mr. Weasley, you may head back to your common room."

Nodding the two headed out of the room the door shutting gently behind them.

"Albus?"

Turning his chair slightly Albus regarded Minerva with a small smile. "How do you feel about a small night cap?"

* * *

As was normal on a Friday night the three broomsticks was packed with witches and Wizards that made up the town populace. The atmosphere was light and friendly as it always was when children weren't around.

Walking into the bar Albus instantly started scanning the tables saying hello to the normal patrons smiling fondly to all those he knew on a first name bases. Living at Hogwarts for the many years he had he had grown to know the village, so when he saw a young auburn haired man dressed in a black high neck sleeveless knitted sweater with a strange leather harness around his middle he knew he found one of the men he was looking for.

Motioning for Minerva to order their drinks he moved over to the man. As he walked he took a moment to look over the young man, as that was all he was; he did not look a day over twenty five. His auburn hair was a controlled windswept that feathered around his face and ended at his shoulders; his eyes are what caught Albus attention instantly, they were a soft pale blue that seemed to glow in the dim light of the Three Broomsticks. He currently had his head bent down eyes moving slowly over the pages of a white leather bound book in crimson leather gloved hands.

As he got closer he noticed the eyes would slow; he knew someone was approaching him and watching him. ' _he's very aware of his surroundings'_  putting on his brightest smile Albus walked up to the booth the man was sitting. "Good evening." He said cheerfully, the man slowly lifted his head shielded blue eyes locking with his own. The man was wary but not to the point of being cold as a small smile formed on the man's lips and he nodded just slightly. "Good evening, can I help you?" he had a soft tenor with a melodic vibe to it, like this person recited poetry on a daily bases.

"I simply noticed a new face here at the Broomsticks, after living here as long as I have you get to know the village and seeing a new face I believe it prudent to come over an say hello." The man smiled a little bigger at that and nodded his head before arrogantly flicking his hair back away from his face. "Thank you, not many people here are that friendly. Please would you like to sit?" he motioned towards the seat across from him his movements as fluid as a dancers.

"Thank you, I hope you do not mind if my companion also joins us, she is ordering our drinks now."

"Not at all,  _my friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._ " Smiling bright Albus knew he had his man, LOVELESS and recited perfectly and by heart.

"LOVELESS if I am not mistaken."

The man smiled even larger at this his eyes taking on a coy look to them. "You are familiar with it I presume."

"Oh yes, it was one of my favorites as a child. Oh where are my manners please forgive this old man it has been a long day. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He held out his hand which was taken in a very strong grip; much stronger than you would expect the man across from him to posses.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, American fashion model I also do some Broadway acting when a good play comes to town."

An actor, Albus would have to be careful with this one.

"American, I should have guessed from the lack of an accent, tell me Mr. Rhapsodos.. what brings you to Hogsmead?"

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it thus and take to the sky."_

Albus had to force the smile to stay on his face, Genesis had skirted around the question effortlessly with a quote from LOVELESS. Shutting his book Genesis lovingly placed it inside a long crimson leather duster that was sitting on the seat next to him.

"I must say your outfit is truly curious, I do not believe I have seen the symbol in your belt." Genesis absently ran red leather gloved fingers along the belt feeling the symbol that was etched into the leather. "It's from one of my newest plays, the leather is new so I am breaking it in so that I do not end up stiff for the actual performance."

Genesis was very intelligent; he was skirting around questions and lying so easily. If Albus didn't already know who this man was he wouldn't have known the man was lying at all.

"Ah Minerva thank you." Minerva sat down next to Albus setting his butter beer on the table. "Minerva, I would like to introduce you to Genesis Rhapsodos, Mr. Rhapsodos this is my deputy headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and head of Gryffindor house Minerva McGonagall."

Genesis gently took her hand raising it to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently. "That is quite a title Professor, and such a beautiful name.. Minerva." Minerva couldn't help but blush slightly as her hand was released. "Thank you Mr. Rhapsodos." Oh he was a charmer as well.

" _When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar; she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_

"that is beautiful, where is it from?" Albus frowned slightly, it would seem Genesis had almost completely won over McGonagall in just a few short words.

"LOVELESS prologue, are you familiar with it Professor?"

He watched her shake her head taking a small sip of her own drink. "It's such a shame that such a beautiful work has been lost to the common man." Genesis turned to his watch his eyes going slightly wide. "Forgive me, my friend was expecting me back some time ago.. I am afraid I stayed out much later than I intended. It was a pleasure speaking with the both of you and I wish you the best with your students." Grabbing his duster Genesis stood bowing low to them both before turning and walking away.

" _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

Albus watched the man leave a frown pulling his brow down. "Was that really the man we're looking for?" Minerva asked her own eyes following the Auburn hair as it left the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes, come.. lets see where our dear Mr. Rhapsodos goes." Polishing off his drink Albus stood and headed out into the street. Stopping just outside the door he blinked seeing the street was completely clear. There was no way the man could have simply vanished, the wards around Hogsmead prevented apparition just as the wards around Hogwarts did.

"Where did he go?" they hadn't been that far behind him even at a dead sprint he would still be visible especially with that scarlet duster of his.

"I don't know Minerva.. come let's look a bit."

Up on the roof two pairs of eyes watched as the two moved off down the street towards the train station.

"Not very subtle were they." Genesis whispered looking over to Vincent who stood beside him. the Turk had alerted him the minute Dumbledore and McGonagall were in heading for the Three Broomsticks; the mako powered ear pieces the Turks used were a god send.

"They were looking for you."

"mm they were.. it sounds like those two little busy bodies snitched." Reaching up Genesis clicked his ear piece over to a second frequency, one of them had this frequency up and running all the time since it was now connected to all the boys and girls at Hogwarts.

"Tseng are you still awake?"

" _Genesis.. it's 6 pm god you're as blond as Cloud yo."_

There was laughter over the ear piece from all the others as they were now tuning in. " _Reno, I swear to Gaia you call me that again I'm removing Rufus play toy."_

" _Cloud, you will not touch my playtoy.. you may take his balls but the dick stays."_

" _WHAT THE FUCK YO!"_

" _Too much information Rufus.. I don't want to hear anything about Reno's dick."_

Genesis rolled his eyes seeing that while they had adult minds once more they were still young teenagers, either that or Elena was just a prude..

" _Now if you talked about Tseng's dick Elena would be all over that conversation."_

There was Cissnei trying to stir up trouble.

" _Cissnei.."_

" _Sorry Elena that dick is mine and mine alone.."_

" _As fun as this conversation is I believe that Genesis was trying to say something."_  Ah good old Sephiroth, always knew when to kill a fun game.

"Dumbledore just cornered me in the Three Broomsticks, it appears that he knows about me and is trying to get information from me."

"It sounds like your friends snitched on you son." Vincent said keeping hunkered down on the roof as Dumbledore and Minerva passed by once more. He leaned forward some listening to their conversation.

"Just be warned, they just passed up once more. They are talking about brining you all in for questioning."

There were several sighs over the com. " _Thank you Vincent, don't worry as long as SOLDIER does not speak; puppy I'm talking about you. Than we should have no problem as my Turks will not talk."_

" _Yeah whatever Tseng.. whhhhaaaaatttttt ever.."_

" _Puppy, you cracked in five minutes in interrogation training."_

" _Hey! That's only because you kept running your hand up and down my arm like some damn pervert!"_

" _Wait what?"_ That came from both Cloud and Angeal at the exact same time. " _Uh…opps…"_

" _Genesis.. thank you for the warning..now I am going to shut this off before one of you horn dogs starts com sex."_ And with that Tseng was gone.

Laughing Genesis rolled his eyes hopping down off the roof. "Hogsmead weekend needs to hurry up and get here so he can get laid… fuck so I can get laid!"

Vincent shook his head following the crimson commander down and headed back off towards the shrieking shack his for shifting back to that of the sleek black wolf, a white snow leopard falling into step behind him.

* * *

Takin the ear piece out of his ear for a moment Sephiroth looked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting with the other Gryffindors. Ever since their memories had started to come back they had started to separate from their normal groups and they now all sat together and no one else seemed able or willing to come close to them especially after Sephiroth's stunt in the great hall at lunch.

This honestly was fine for him, people for the past several weeks had been making comments about him cause of the prophet. Did it bug him now? Hell no, he was more than used to BS propaganda against him from AVALANCHE and Wutai rebels. Until someone attacked him the words would slide right off his back like the water off a ducks.

People of this world turned to easily on their chosen hero with just a few well placed words.

Rubbing his temples Sephiroth looked down at the newest copy of the Daily Prophet; his eyes taking in the newest picture.  **Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

This just made their life even more difficult than it had been with just Dumbledore snooping around; now they had to add on his two friends had betrayed them. At the moment he was really itching to summon Masamune once again and run them both through for this Bull shit! They were putting them all in danger especially if the Slytherin's gained wind of them.

Once the two had left they had begun hatching out a plan of action. They would continue at Hogwarts gaining as much intel on Voldemort as they could. Rufus because his family was known Death Eaters he was their inside man, he would act as a spy for them since Severus could not be trusted.. his loyalty was to easily questioned, he seemed to work as a double spy so it was hard to make a call on where his loyalty laid.

Genesis and Cloud would start to sneak into Hogwarts to help once more build up their strength and regain the muscle memory they had all spent years honing and perfecting. Tseng was currently out with Reno scouting for a room that they could use for the training that was enough out of the way that teachers wouldn't be alerted to the sounds of sword fighting. Though now with Umbridge being High Inquisitor that made their job that much harder. But he knew hid big brother.. he knew the Turks; they almost never failed a mission.

Growing agitated at everything going on he stood balling the paper up and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'm heading to bed." He informed the others and headed up for the boys dorm.

"Harry… wait please."

Stopping on the bottom stair he turned his eyes as cold as the two had ever seen them. "Harry please understand.. we're worried about you." Hermione tried to plead with Sephiroth.

"I do not speak with traitors.." Turning Sephiroth started back up the stairs. feeling fingers wrapping around his wrist in a weak grip he moved on instinct. Grabbing the wrist he wrenched it around snapping the bones before he released it and put a hand on Ron's ribs and shoved him away hard enough he slammed into the wall.

Watching the ginger crumple to the ground unconscious he didn't feel any remorse. Ron was pushing his last nerves and no one was allowed to touch him unless he gave them permission. He knew Ron was just unconscious and would be hurting, he could hear the strong heart beat and see it pulsing in his neck.

Not giving anyone in the room a second glance he continued once more for his bed needing to get some sleep. He could not allow himself to feel remorse, emotions like that were a weakness that needed to be destroyed.


	11. Mess with the best... Die like the rest

Donum Deae – Mess with the best… Die like the rest

* * *

"Ron are you alright?"

Hermione walked softly by his side, brown eyes looking up at the small bandage that was wrapped around his head. They had just left the Hospital wing after getting Ron treated for the injuries Harry had inflicted. She honestly could not believe the long list of injuries he had gotten from their friend; broken wrist, broken ribs, broken shoulder and a concussion to top it all off.

What was making it worse was Harry had shown no remorse for injuring Ron; other than cold indifference he hadn't really shown any emotion lately.

"Of course I'm not bloody alright; I got thrown into a wall by Harry."

Growling the ginger rubbed his now mended wrist, Madam Pomfrey said it would be sore for a little bit because of how the bones were broken. She had called Dumbledore down because of the extent of the injuries; to break the bones like they were had taken extreme force.

They were currently heading back to the common room under Dumbledore's orders. Hermione was shaking slightly as she kept up with Ron's long strides; the threat that had been made by Malfoy running through her head. Would they really try and harm them for being worried about their friend?

They had just turned a corner when two dark figures shot out from behind a statue. Before either could so much as scream a cloth was thrust over their noses and mouth preventing them from screaming.

Strong arms wrapped tightly around them both keeping them from struggling. Hermione wanted to scream but every time she took a breath a smell would enter her nose and mouth and her head began to fog. It registered almost too late that the cloth over her mouth was soaked in either ether or chloroform.

The two young teens slumped down in the arms of their captors. "Good.. take them down to the room we found." The two men nodded easily picking the two unconscious teens up and slipped into the shadows the third following silently behind them.

* * *

Sephiroth resisted the urge to growl as he found himself once more in Dumbledore's office. He was really getting sick of seeing this office this year, and what was worse Snape and McGonagall were both up here again. He didn't like the fact that Snape was up here; they had already proven that he could enter his mind as Harry he did not want him entering his mind now that he was back to his normal self.

"Mr. Potter." Sephiroth lifted his head acid silver green eyes meeting twinkling blue, he wouldn't speak and acknowledgement..Dumbledore was not worth that.

"Attacking another student is a serious offence; we could expel you for this." Sephiroth simply shrugged, he did not need to remain here at the school. "You won't though, not with Voldemort on the loose once more."

He wanted to roll his eyes so badly seeing both McGonagall and Snape flinch at the name; the people of this world were so weak. At least those in Midgar had more of a spine than this lot did; while his name had been feared people didn't flinch at the mere mention of it.

Dumbledore blinked at Harry's response; the boy was correct, Dumbledore would not expel him they needed him. But the sheer fact that the boy was aware of this fact was startling, this actually hampered them slightly.

"You have had more than ample time and excuse to have me expelled from Hogwarts yet you and the minister of magic up until this year had made sure that I remained within the safety of these walls." ' _Which are far from safe..I think being a prostitute working the streets of White Chapel was safer than Hogwarts has been these past four years.'_

Seeing no other option Albus sighed softly his blue eyes saddening. "Harry, we believe that a dark wizard by the name of Genesis Rhapsodos has cast a spell on you to alter your personality."

Wait did they seriously just call Genesis a dark wizard. Lifting a hand to his lips Sephiroth started to laugh and laugh hard. "Genesis.. a dark wizard?" Sephiroth dissolved into another fit of laughter seeing the shocked looks on McGonagall and Snape's face. "The only way you would ever get Genesis to turn into a dark wizard is if you stolen his beloved first edition LOVELESS from him.. or destroyed every last bottle of shampoo in the world. A dark wizard! Oh great Goddess Minerva that is too funny."

Sephiroth sunk down in the chair he was sitting in slightly his hands over his face still laughing like hell.

Getting his laughter under control Sephiroth sat back up shaking his head wiping his eyes; he honestly hadn't laughed that hard in all his life, would seem like he was still holding onto some of Harry's personality if he was able to laugh so easily.

"Genesis is arrogant, narcissistic, obsessive and a big fucking drama queen.. he is anything but a dark wizard. I don't know what hair brained scheme you lot have gotten into your heads about some dark wizard but I can assure you no one has tampered with us." Sephiroth's movements were as fluid as a snake as he pushed himself from the chair ignoring the three behind the desk he walked over to the door.

"Oh and headmaster."

Turning slightly Sephiroth's acid silver eyes held the same insane look he had during Nibelheim. "You so much as touch one hair on Genesis head, I will level this school to the ground..Do not make me your enemy Albus." Without a second glance Sephiroth swept out of the office Gryffindor robe swishing around his feet menacingly.

He would destroy this school if any of them dared to touch what was his, and Genesis was his.

* * *

Oh it felt like he had been run over by the night bus. Groggily Ron opened his eyes, he was greeted by stone walls. Groaning he found himself sitting in a chair, he tried to stand up but found his wrist and ankles bound to the chair. "What the hell is going on?"

"So you're awake finally."

Startled Ron looked up blinking owlishly at the man across from him; he didn't even realize that someone was in the room with him. Getting his eyes back into focus he looked over the man in front of him.

Well pressed black pants, shined black shoes, a black muggle business jacket with a pressed white shirt and pressed tie. It was strange seeing someone looking that well managed specially hear at Hogwarts. It wasn't until he saw the face of the person that the anger and fear rose in him.

"Zabini." He growled seeing the now light skinned Slytherin.

Tseng merely tilted his head slightly, the pony tail brushing against his neck gently as it did, his steel colored eyes watching Ron closely. Ron started to pull at the restraints around him and growled darkly, "Let me go!"

Chuckling softly Tseng pushed himself off the wall and moved over slowly, his movements slow and precise. He was the Turks top interrogator for a reason; he had mastered the art of unnerving people. Slipping up slowly Tseng leaned in real close his half gloved fingers coming to rest across Ron's forearms his nails digging in slightly to the flesh allowing Ron to feel the corded muscles those fingers held.

He leaned down so that his face was not that far away from Ron's. "If I remember correctly Ronald, President Shinra said that the information you were granted only a few hours ago was classified." He smirked internally seeing the nervousness appearing in Ron's blue eyes. "Do you remember what he said, that if you spoke.. His Turks would make sure you never spoke again..well.." Tseng tightened his hold on Ron's arms knowing that huge bruises were going to be there when he released him.

"This is what happens when you have loose lips." Faster than a striking snake Tseng back handed Ron causing his head to snap to the side blood flying from his lips as the ginger bit his cheek.

Gasping Ron blinked back the stars that sprang up in front of his eyes. The tangy taste of metallic blood started to fill his mouth and drip down his chin; he had bitten his cheek when Tseng hit. A strong hand roughly grabbed his chin forcing it forward once more so he was staring into eyes of cold steel.

"Now, we can do this the easy way.. or the hard way Ronald.. I need the information that you gave Albus Dumbledore. How much that you were granted with did you reveal to him?" Ron growled low at him, he had faced through a hell of a lot worse with Harry these past four years. Though seeing that sadistic look lighting up those steel eyes was making him really nervous.

"Alright.. suit yourself Ronald… I do love when people choose the hard method." As he was talking Tseng's fingers were movingly almost lovingly along Ron's arms. Reaching his fingers his own gripped onto Ron's index finger. "Once more chance Ronald.." he purred steel eyes glinting maliciously.

Ron though remained stubbornly silent, Blaise wouldn't really risk being expelled and put in Azkaban would he? "Stubborn aren't you.. we'll see how long it takes until you sing." With a quick jerk of his hand he was rewarded with the sound of snapping bone and Ron's scream of pain.

"Your lips are loose when it comes to Albus Dumbledore; yet now when faced with a Turk your lips are as tight as your virgin fuck hole." Tseng chuckled lightly moving around so that he could see the pain contorting Ron's face, see the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. "Are you a little more willing to talk? Or shall I continue to break bones until those cock sucking licks of yours open." He knew that not only was Ron a virgin he was also extremely homophobic if the reaction from yesterday was anything to go by.

Gasping back the pain Ron looked up into Tseng's eyes seeing that if he did not talk he was going to be in a world pain. He hadn't believed they were serious in any of this, but here the man before him was breaking bones and enjoying it.

"Everything.. we told him everything.. you're all off your bloody rockers!"

Tseng actually laughed at that, oh this boy was too easy to crack shame he enjoyed making cowards like this squeal for their mothers. Yes he did have a sadistic side to him, you had to to be a Turk. Moving back to a small table in the room he leaned back against it, fingers gently gripping the edge of the table. "You doubt our words yet the proof is right in front of you. I knew you were dense Weasley but I guess I gave you a little more credit than was deserved."

Ignoring the fact Ron was still crying silently from the pain in both his jaw and broken finger Tseng flicked his hair back behind his shoulder. It had finally returned to its normal length. "What proof!"

Pushing himself off the table Tseng returned to gripping Ron's arms happy to see the boy flinch and draw back in his chair trying to get as far away from the Turk as possible. "Mako is our proof. Tell me Ronald when was the last time you ever saw a person with glowing eyes and blood so acidic it burned through glass? Hmm please inform me of a substance or spell that can create that."

"Mako, what the bloody hell are you talking about Blaise?"

Snickering slightly Tseng met his eyes pushing the mako in his system up causing those steel eyes to suddenly glow as brilliantly as Harry's and even the same acid green color. "Mako the life blood of the planet, harnessed into a raw substance that is then injected into Turk and SOLDIER blood, enhancing them beyond that of standard humans. Mako is a word that has been lost for thousands of years, yet for some reason it runs through the veins of thirteen people."

Smirking darkly Tseng leaned in so his mouth was right next to Ron's. "Let me give you a little warning Weasley, since your puny little brain didn't seem to get the hint last time. Sephiroth is  _the_  most powerful SOLDIER; his body has been enhanced with mako and Jenova cells since he was still in the womb. Trained from the age of three to wield a sword, became SOLDIER when he was eight years old.. killed his first man only five days later. He has taken down entire armies without batting a single eyelash, and you.. betrayed.. him.. you are lucky he didn't run you through with Masamune right then and there." Stepping back he smirked darkly seeing the horrified look in Ron's eyes.

"To bad, he would have made a powerful ally..but you allowed your jealousy and your inability to look beyond to cloud you.. and you did the worst possible thing.. you betrayed his trust." Tseng tutted softly before shoving his foot hard into Ron's chest sending the chair careening over and onto the floor.

Moving over he knelt down a green materia Genesis had given him held gently in his fingers. "You made yourself a very dangerous enemy Ronald.. I hope all this was worth your friendship." Unlike Genesis and Angeal who had the excuse of insanity, Ron held no excuse for betraying Sephiroth's trust, and once you lost it you almost never gained it back.

Healing the ginger he unlocked the restraints and pulled him out by his robe out into the hallway next to the unconscious Hermione. Reno stood nearby his aquamarine eyes watching Ron with detached interest. He might have been Ron's brother in this life, but he was still a Turk and the loyalty to the company and Tseng over road any loyalty he had for the Weasley's.

"You got him to talk boss man?"

Tseng nodded laying him down next to Hermione. "Yes, he talked with in minutes.. Hopefully the message sunk in this time and those loose lips will have tightened some."

Reno nodded looking down at Hermione. "She squealed fast, I only had to slap her once and she cracked like an egg dropped from the top of Shinra tower. She kept bawling that Harry was being controlled yo."

"Ronald believes something similar; that we are being controlled or had a curse placed on us."

"I guess Dumbledore is the same yo. Seph was down here a minute ago; he just got back from Dumbledore's. get this he thinks Genesis is some dark wizard coming after us."

Tseng couldn't help it he snorted a hand coming up to cover his mouth, steel eyes sparkling with laughter. "Genesis? a dark wizard? Ahh will the wonders of human stupidity never cease.."

"General hotness said he threatened Dumbledore, said if he touched Genesis he would bring the castle down."

"That I do not doubt for one minute, Sephiroth was always protective of his men.. Genesis more so because he was his only lover..come.. leave these two here.. I trust you erased your face from Grangers memory"

"Of course yo.. what kind of moron do you think I am… Don't answer that boss man." Snorting again Tseng stepped over Ron's unconscious form waving his wand removing the charm that had changed his robes to his old Turk suit. They had altered the memory so that their faces and voices were changed but they would always have a fear of speaking about their group.

With no proof it was them not even the minister of magic could have them expelled from Hogwarts.

"Is it sad I missed this yo?" Reno kept perfect step with his boss heading back towards the main entry way. "No.. I did as well. This is where we belong, we are Turks and will always be Turks. Have a good night Reno I will see you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

Giving a two finger salute Reno headed back up towards the Gryffindor common room while Tseng headed down to Slytherin.

This school yeah just turned very very interesting.


	12. Room of Requirement

Donum Deae – Room of Requirement

* * *

"No no I got the perfect way to kill Voldemort!"

It had been a week since Sephiroth had threatened Dumbledore and the Turks had handled Ron and Hermione. The school had turned into complete chaos with Umbridge running around now interviewing all the teachers (and it always seemed to be during their class) but thankfully even though Ron and Hermione couldn't remember who tortured them, (if you could honestly call that torture with how fast they cracked) steered clear of their group.

The Harry side of Sephiroth felt a small pang at the loss of his only two friends from the Wizarding world; but the strong personality of Sephiroth couldn't care less. Ron was a ticking time bomb; he turned too easily on his so call 'friend' and allowed his jealousy to rule his emotions and thoughts. He was jealous of the fact that Sephiroth was SOLDIER; the boy didn't even know half the shit that he went through to get to that point. Hermione.. well while she was good for something things she was actually very immature in the long run. She _always_  felt the need to prove her superior intelligence; it was honestly like working alongside Scarlet once more just not quite as retarded.

The group was all currently sitting in the great hall eating breakfast; Sephiroth could feel Dumbledore's gaze boring into him from the head table but he ignored it in favor of watching Angeal's puppy bouncing on the bench. "What Zack.." he didn't think he wanted to know to be brutally honest.

"You guys remember those Magic Urns Professor creepy made when I was a 3rd?" Angeal and Sephiroth both pulled a face; their eyes going wary as they looked at the puppy. Oh yes they remembered those horrible creatures. A horrible monster that spent it's life in a bright orange jar with swirly eyes painted all along it; the only thing of the monster you saw with its bald purple head and alien yellow eyes and a glowing thing at the end of an antenna at the top of its head.

It had been created as a game between the scientist (yes it would seem Hojo had a sense of humor) that it was a giant Midgar roulette as you had to pick an eye and if you picked the right one you would win something; get it wrong and the monster would one hit even Sephiroth.

"We find one of those and say we have Potter; tell him he's inside and the only way to get him out it to hit the eye.. BOOM! Voldemort gets killed by Potter-y.."

Everyone at the table groaned at the horrible pun. " _Zack…"_  was groaned out by several of the members as the girls were giggling like hell behind their hands; even Reno was laughing with his head on the table. Zack pouted laying his head on the table. "I thought it was a cleaver idea." He mumbled giving them all his best kicked puppy look.

"You would yo.." Reno lifted his head back up shaking it and glanced over to his lover who he could see was also shaking his head. "I really have to wonder what those mako shots did to all of your heads; you are all psychopaths."

"Need to be to work for a Shinra." Rude shot back earning him several snorts and everyone looking away as Rufus gave them all death glares.

"Don't make me sick DN on you lot.." he grumbled going back to his breakfast. "So what class you all got now yo?" Reno asked the group of 5th years that actually had to go to class; he and Zack had a free period right now.

"Potions.." Angeal groaned. Even as Angeal he hated potions class; Snape despite the fact 'Neville' had turned into a walking behemoth was still picking on him because he  _still_  sucked at potions. Chemistry in school was never Angeal's strong point why he would stick with plants; so Snape took any and all opportunity to harass him. Angeal's honor and pride was getting in the way of him telling the old bat off, and he wouldn't allow any of them to tell Snape off for him.

Nope the man would just suck it up and ask Sephiroth for assistance. Having grown up in the labs Sephiroth naturally upon waking up fully had become the best in the class; his analytical mind picking up on things quickly. Tseng being who he was, was already a master at mixing poisons together so potions became second nature. Rufus had thankfully retained some of Draco's skills in potions so he faired pretty well.

Even though Sephiroth had quickly become the top of the class Snape still felt the need to push his buttons; though after the threat in Dumbledore's office he wasn't as inclined to push said buttons after seeing the seven foot sword. But… it was hard to forget that this wasn't Potter anymore and it was wearing on Sephiroth's last nerves.

How the hell could Snape not realize he wasn't Harry anymore? Picking up a golden goblet Harry examined himself in the reflection. His hair was even more silver now though for some reason was remaining stubbornly wild instead of growing out like the others had; his eyes were now constantly the green silver glow as the mako was back to full strength in his body.

"Tseng did you two ever find a room?" Sephiroth asked, they needed to find weapons and start training once more. He would need to find a replacement for Masamune until he built his strength up enough that he could once more wield his beloved nodachi.

"We did.." Tseng dropped his voice knowing even in the loud hall he would still be heard by the enhanced Turks and SOLDIER. "7th Floor, we found it completely by accident. Reno started pacing in front of a wall trying to figure out where to go and a door appeared in the wall. The house elves.. Dobby I believe his name is told us it was called the room of requirements when he heard us talking in the kitchen. It gives the user exactly what they need.."

Reno nodded leaning in slightly. "We went back and tried it out, it actually recreated the Shinra SOLDIER gym..perfectly." a smile lit all their features, while the Turks generally trained down in the 'bat cave' as Sephiroth so lovingly called it they would occasionally come up and use the massive SOLDIER gym on the second 2 plate.

"Did you try and make the VR room?" Angeal asked, honestly that was one of his favorite places to train and he missed Banora horribly. "Tried that yo, no go.. But I contacted Vincent and they have some of the VR cameras. it would take me a bit yo but I could transfigure a control panel and wires and wire up one of the dungeon rooms to become a VR room. You know no one goes down there beside the Slytherin's and Snape.."

"Start working on that that will be your mission, after classes let's meet up on the seventh floor and we'll head in for some training."

"We should be going; Snape just left the table and you know what will happen if we are late." Tseng rolled his eyes grabbing his bag and stood up. He could not wait until this summer when he would ditch out of Hogwarts forever. They all had agreed that they would gain as much intel during this year and that was it.. Most of them could not handle being treated like ignorant children anymore. He sure as hell couldn't; if Umbridge talked down to him one more time he honestly didn't know if he could keep his Turk mask in place.

Standing up Sephiroth sent the others a wary look, oh they were all quite familiar with the famous Wutai fireball. It was a common joke (that had actually led to him being pantz once by a cadet) that Tseng was a red head dying his hair black. President Edgar Shinra was  _terrified_  of Tseng when he was angry; it had only happened a few times when he had said or done something really stupid that Tseng had lost his cool. But those times Shinra would give the man whatever he wanted just to make sure that anger wasn't directed at him anymore.

Tseng had actually managed to wrangle out a two week fully paid vacation for his Turks in one of those  _PMS bitch modes_  as Genesis so lovingly called them; which meant that a few of them got to play Turk for two weeks.

Oh it was fun, trust him in was fun.. but Sephiroth  _never_ want to be a Turk full time. There was so much bull shit the Turks put up with and cleaning up after SOLDIER it wasn't even funny.

Picking up his own book bag Sephiroth headed off down to potions knowing Angeal was right behind him and Rufus would well..Show up whenever Rufus felt like showing up.

Passing by Ron and Hermione he slid a glance towards them seeing them watching him with a glare along with half the rest of his fellow classmates. "What." He snapped narrowing his own acid eyes into a glare.

Ron stood up his ears dark red as he glared at his one time friend. "I'll tell you what's wrong, you.. you are what's bloody well wrong. You've turned into some cold heartless bastard that believes you are better than us all." Sephiroth growled low and moved in close seeing Ron backing up; he had to be quick since McGonagall was approaching their table and swiftly. "Cut the jealousy bull shit Ron..you want to prove yourself.. That you are just as good as I am and can be a SOLDIER.. Common room after class is over. We'll see if you are really cracked up for this."

Pulling away he moved away from the table before McGonagall got up to them. "Seph, are you sure that is a good idea, he's unenhanced he won't stand a chance against you."

"Don't forget old friend, it was a unenhanced infantry man that ended my life."

* * *

The group all sat at the very back of potions class the four reincarnates taking up one of the tables. "I should have known." Angeal grumbled seeing Umbridge walking around the front of the class her clipboard in hand scribbling notes probably about the horrible décor of the room (if it wasn't pink and meowing at you it was ugly)

"Well this just made class that much more interesting." Tseng mumbled lying his head down on the table, though made sure not to lay down in a suspicious looking stain.

"That it has." Snape might have been an ass hole but out of the two he would prefer to see Snape chew into Umbridge compared to the other way around.

Fluttering into the class as he normally did Snape took one look at Umbridge a sneer playing on the edges of his thin lips. Turning away from her he quickly wrote down a very base potion on the chalk board. "Madam Pomfrey has asked that we resupply her pepper up potions supply as there has been a rash case of Wizarding mumps. You will brew this potion.. I believe even Longbottom can handle this."

Angeal flushed some at once more being singled out but said nothing allowing Sephiroth to be the one to get their ingredients.

Moving back to the storage closet Sephiroth started to grab the supplies for himself and Tseng who stood behind him. "If that man makes one more crack about my father.. I'm going to let him  _meet_  my father."

He knew at some point today Snape was going to make a crack that he is just like his father or some other bull shit like that. This time, Snape would regret those words cause he would make sure he met the undead Ex-Turk.

"Think father can let one of his demons come out to play.. maybe Galian would like to come out and naw on his leg just like fluffy did."

"Fluffy?" Tseng had a single brow raised as he took the ingredients from Sephiroth and headed back over to the table. "Yeah.." Sephiroth sat back down laying everything out for Angeal to cut, it was amazing the man was one of the best cooks he knew but he couldn't make a proper potion. "Fluffy was what Hagrid named his three headed dog that was guarding the Sorcerer stone back in our first year."

Rufus shook his head, "Leave it to that man to name a dangerous animal Fluffy."

"Better than Dark Nation.. Hojo about had a hissy fit when he found out what you named your guard hound." Sephiroth smirked starting the potion; he had been down in the labs that day and Hojo about had a coronary; oh it was so sweet it had taken all of Sephiroth's self control to not start laughing right in the middle of the lab.

"Good! I should have named more of his guard hounds something similar, maybe we would have been rid of him sooner." Rufus smirked wickedly stirring the potion the required amount of times; he honestly couldn't hold a knife to save his hide which was why he carried a shot gun around.

"Trust me, if I was not in a contract with Shinra I would have ended his miserable existence a very…. Very long time ago..my first human would have been him not some Wutai rebel.." Sephiroth shook his head but looked up hearing Umbridge starting to speak in that squeaky voice of hers.

"Professor Snape, how long have you been working for Hogwarts."

Snape looked very uncomfortable as Umbridge seemed to be batting her eyes at him. "Tseng.. burn my eyes out please!" Sephiroth turned his head away; sometimes he really hated having a perfect photographic memory / imagination cause what his mind just conjured up scared him for life.. it scared him worse than the thought of Hojo getting it up long enough to produce an offspring.

Laughing softly Tseng rubbed Sephiroth's back as he laid his head on the table and started to beat his head into it.

Angeal chuckled softly rubbing his head as the poor General moaned in pain, and not physical pain either. "Please.. I need brain bleach. I cannot un-imagine what I imagined."

"It says here that you applied for the position of Dark Arts professor?"

"Yes.."

"And you were unsuccessful?"

Sephiroth and the group all looked behind them as that is where Snape had migrated during her questioning as he still kept watch of his students. This was kind of a  _ **DUH**_  question!

"Clearly.."

Sephiroth couldn't help it just the tone of voice it was said in and the way he barely moved his lips just sent him into a quiet giggle fit. He wasn't the only one Angeal and Tseng were also laughing softly.

Umbridge made a noise before turning and leaving the room; Snape looked down at the giggling boys and proceeded to smack all three on the back of the head with the folder he was holding. This instantly set all three off and they died on the table they were laughing so hard.

* * *

"Okay I have to admit that was one of the better Potions class we ever had."

"It sounds like that would have been fun as hell yo, wish we could have been there." The groups of Gryffindors were heading onto the seventh floor; begrudgingly with both Ron and Hermione following behind them. it seemed like Ron couldn't go anywhere without his brain behind him, he would prefer to wipe the mats with just Ron there but maybe this might make them both wake up and finally just leave him the fuck alone.

Reaching the seventh floor it was easy to spot Tseng and Rufus waiting for them; and thank the goddess! "Genesis!" smiling brightly Sephiroth broke away from the group and rushed up leaping up into his lovers arms. He couldn't help it he did still have some of Harry in him and Harry would have done this.

Laughing Genesis caught his lover kissing him deeply; "missed you too Seph, ready to get your ass handed to you? The world needs a new hero." Sephiroth stepped back and scoffed a small smile tilting his lips

"Come and try."

"So smug..but for how long."

They both grinned easily remember the lines that had led to that fateful battle which was the trigger for Genesis degradation. "Where is Cloud and father?" Sephiroth watched as Tseng paced in front of the wall causing a door to appear in it. "Cloud had to go back to the states he had an order that needed to be completed by tomorrow, and Vincent is back monitoring the cameras.. so It's just little old me today."

Smirking the group moved into the room; instantly all their eyes lit up as they looked around. It was exactly like how they remembered it.

Thick blue mats covered the floor with dark red and green thicker padded mats stationed all around the room. a small set of bleachers as against the far wall with the symbol for SOLDIER painted on the wall next to a Shinra sign. Above them were hundreds of balance beams and obstacles that were used primarily by the 2nd and 1st classes. Against the far wall was a huge weapons rack filled with buster JR swords.

Laughing loudly Zack charged into the room and leapt up onto one of the thicker landing mats and spread out on it. "oh it even smells like the old gym!"

" _Od'eur de cadet."_  Genesis smirked getting a laugh from the others. "That's exactly what it smells like in here." Throwing his bag on the bleachers Sephiroth pulled off his robes revealing a work out outfit he had transfigured for today.

"Sephiroth.. once you have warmed up.. meet me out on the mats I want to see where you are at muscle wise." Sephiroth nodded and started to stretch out; thankfully Ron and Hermione had stayed up on the bleachers and weren't coming anywhere near him. Rufus was sat up by them since he wasn't a fighter.

"Make sure to take notes Weasley, watch what my men do and tell me if you have what it takes to be SOLDIER. Tell me if you watch them that they do not deserve the titles they have been given."

Ron scowled down at Rufus but was smart enough not to say anything as Rude was sitting not that far away.

Instead he turned his eyes back on Sephiroth.. he really only came here because he wanted to prove to them that this whole talk of being reincarnated was a bunch of bull shit and maybe they could get their Harry back.


	13. SOLDIER

Donum Deae – SOLDIER

* * *

Ron looked around the room they were now standing in; he had honestly never seen anything like this before. The room was covered in floor to ceiling mats with a section a good twenty feet above their heads which was suspended mats and balance beams. He was currently sat next to Hermione on a small set of heavy woodened bleachers.

Hermione was staring up at the painted symbol on the wall behind them; she couldn't say exactly what it was as she had never seen it before but she had a good idea as it was the same one tooled into Genesis belt and the bold SOLDIER written under it gave her a good idea. Beside it was a red painted  **Shinra Electric power company**  logo though it was a lot smaller than the SOLDIER symbol.

Turning her eyes away from it she looked down seeing the changing Harry and the others out on the mat in front of the bleachers stretching. She couldn't help but flush slightly as they were all shirtless (except the two girls) and all of them were built!

Draco was currently sprawled out one of the lower bleachers actually asleep, Genesis had walked off into what they heard was the locker room to change into something other than the heavy leather he was currently wearing.

"This should be fun.. not.. Angeal why don't you run this thing?" Fred was currently stretching his arms high above his head. "You know Genesis is going to take some sick pleasure in running our happy asses into the ground, or chasing us around the gym hucking fireballs at us…"

"That is what Gaia invented barrier materia for Zackary." Harry said sliding a small smile at Fred. "I don't know about you Seph but I don't exactly have my materia anymore."

Harry actually smirked and moved over to a bag that Genesis had dropped and started to root around in it and pulled out a large mesh sack of what looked to be glowing red, purple, green and yellow large marbles.

Fred's eyes went instantly wide and he rushed over; Hermione was now curious she had never seen anything like it but she could feel the pure magic pouring off them even from up here.

"Ohh give me a blizzard will ya Seph." Laughing Harry held the bag up away from Fred. "You will have to ask Genesis puppy; these are his materia." Fred paled considerably at that and backed away holding up his hands shaking his head. "He would rather skin me alive then let me touch any of his precious materia."

"Well than I hope that you are good at dodging fire balls." Harry started to root through the sack of materia allowing his fingers to feel out which was which his acid green eyes watched as the Turks moved off to the other end of the gym to begin their own work out. Even though they were all enhanced the Turks underwent a vastly different training then SOLDIRE did. Where SOLDIER was about strength and materia, Turks were about stealth.

"Is Genesis swimming laps?" Neville sighed and walked over to the locker room trying to figure out where his overly dramatic friend was.

"Knowing Genesis he's probably primping in front of the mirror as normal." Harry pulled a metal bracer from the bag and slipped it on over his wrist. Hermione watched in fascination as he held a green marble up to it and the marble sank into the bracer where it sat glowing softly. He repeated this with three more, one more green and two blue in an alternating pattern.

"What did you grab Seph?" Fred moved over looking curious, "and how the hell do you get to steal Genesis materia?" Harry smirked putting the bag back into Genesis bag and moved back out onto the mat his bare feet silent across the blue fabric. "Probably because I fuck his brains out all the time." Fred pulled a face and shoved Harry away listening to him laugh. "TMI Seph.. T..M…I.."

Ron pulled a face a well, yes he was a homophobe and hearing the fact that Harry had gone from having googoo eyes for Cho to suddenly saying he was fucking a man as far as they were concerned he met just last week. Granted he was a bit on the feminine side when it came to looks but it was obvious as he watched the man walking out shirtless and just in a pair of crimson and white basketball shorts that he was male.

"Did you get into my materia again Seph?" Genesis shook his head moving over to the bag and pulled out a can of muggle energy drink. Instantly Harry was on top of him fingers reaching for the can held above his head. since it had only been a week since Sephiroth fully awoke he hadn't returned to his normal 6'1" height so Genesis was still taller than him at the moment.

"Gen give me!" Harry was hopping up trying to grab the energy drink. "You will get it afterwards." Shuffling away Genesis put it back into his bag; leaning over the bleacher he wrapped his hand around the hilt of his beloved rapier. Not giving any warning Genesis whirled around the blade cutting through the air where Sephiroth had been only seconds ago. Harry landed several feet back a green light flaring in his left hand and that massive seven foot sword appeared in his hand the metal singing as the air moved over it.

"Harry!" Hermione was standing and had her wand drawn Ron standing up as well his own wand drawn. "Park it Ron.." Fred said giving him a stern look surprisingly. "Genesis isn't going to kill him." the two watched as Genesis practically flew at Harry but was knocked back by a swift block by a sword that Harry should have not been able to wield. "Well let's hope that jealousy is gone.. we don't need a repeat of the VR room." Neville said watching the two now leaping across the mats blades creating sparks as the metal slid across each other.

Sighing Fred looked up to his brother seeing the wide eyes as he watched the two streaking across the mats swords singing as they clashed together; their movements so fast it was almost impossible for him to keep up with them.

"Sephiroth has trained all his life to fight with a sword, been wielding Masamune since he was 10 years old.. tell me Ron." Fred moved up so that he was standing in front of his brother they were about the same height now that Zack was starting to regain his full height. "What spell is out there that would give a person this complete knowledge of a sword in a matter of days?"

"There isn't.." Hermione said softly her brown eyes softening as they watched the two sparing across the mat. Even though the blows appeared to be aimed to kill the two men were smiling seeming to have fun. If she were to be perfectly honest with herself she had not seen Harry this happy the entire time she knew him.

He always had a thing for danger and it seemed he was his happiest right now.. Crossing swords with the red head across from him.

Ron though, she watched with a sinking feeling in her stomach as Ron's eyes retained that green hue to them. His jealousy of his brother and Harry wasn't going away.. even with this much proof in front of them.

Sighing Fred turned away, "just get out Ron.." growling Ron stormed from the room. Hermione slowly moved down the bleachers, even though she wanted to stay there was something she needed to do.

* * *

Moving into the library Hermione walked up to Madam Pince a wary look crossing her face. "Hello Mrs. Granger." As much as she loved the library she really hated dealing with Pince, even her.. the model student that always returned library books in perfect condition well before the due date was still treated badly.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I need help to see if there are any books containing these references." She set down a list of names and places she had so far heard Harry and the others using; there wasn't a lot but she was hoping that there was something somewhere.

Taking the list Madam Pince gave her almost a dirty look but she quickly waved her wand, her beady eyes going wide slightly as they got a hit for one of the words. "Here…" she handed Hermione her list back which now had a book number on it. "Thank you." Turning away she headed back towards a section of the library she had actually never been in before; these books back here were some of the oldest in school and though they were interesting they were so old and so out dated that even she didn't hold much interest in them.

Moving up to the isle she brought her sleeve over her nose; the dust in here was overly thick coating all the books in a thick layer of the gray substance. Reaching up she rubbed her hand over the books looking at the numbers. "103…103.. ah here.." reaching up she pulled out a small leather bound book. "Ancient Dark Wizards of fairytales.." oh you had to be kidding this was a ancient kids fiction book at least that was what it was used for.

Moving to sit on the floor she brushed the extensive amount of dust off the cover and cracked the ancient leather cover open making sure to be careful. Flipping through the pages she could help but giggle at some of these, she really had to wonder where wizards got their names from.

She was about ¾ of the way through the book when a title caught her eye.

_**Calamities son..The nightmare… Sephiroth** _

Blinking Hermione instantly gave the page her full attention; she read down the page her eyes going wider and wider.

_A legendary SOLDIER of incredible strength, he was viewed as a living god for his skill in battle and magical powers._

_A child created by ancient muggle science to be the best SOLDIER on the planet, was driven insane by the truth of his creation. He began to hate Shinra the company that funded his creation, hated the people around him and eventually began to hate the world… he viewed himself as a living god and was set on destroying the planet with a black materia called meteor..and nearly succeeded._

Feeling her heart dropping down into her feet Hermione flipped the page and felt her heart stop dead. Staring at her in a wall of flames was a man in a long black leather coat with silver shoulder guards; in his left hand he held the same sword she had seen Harry wielding with such ease only ten minutes ago, with hair down to his knee's the color of silver and eyes that glowed with pure insanity. The same acid green cat slit eyes that stared back at her every time Harry looked at her.

Materia.. Sephiroth.. SOLDIER.. Shinra.. it was true, they were telling the truth..

And Harry… Harry nearly destroyed the world.


	14. The Truth

Donum Deae – the Truth

* * *

"SHIT!"

A fire ball raced across the mock SOLDIER gym, a ginger /black haired boy running for his life in front of it.

Stepping into the room once more Hermione felt her eyes go wide as she watched Fred dive to the side barely avoiding the fireball. She though they were joking! But no here she is just back from the library and Genesis was hucking fireballs at Fred who was now running for his life across the gym.

"Who's up for Gongaga fried puppy?" Genesis laughed as Zack eeped and dived under the bleachers. "Genesis.. Stop tormenting my puppy." Angeal groaned and moved over to the edge of the bleachers and peered over seeing Zack hunkered down under them. "Puppy that's a very bad spot to hide in.."

"Shut up Angeal"

Moving into the room Hermione looked around the book clutched to her chest; her eyes spied the Turks at the other end going through their cool downs and the others hanging around but she did not see Harry.

"Where is Harry?" Angeal and Genesis both looked to her shocked to see her back. "Hold on.. Hey Seph!" Genesis moved so he was standing in the middle of the gym and looking up at the huge suspended mat. A moment later Harry's head stuck out from over the edge and looked down at them. "what!"

"Your.. uh friend wants to talk to you." Those green eyes that she could see even from twenty feet above her moved to look at her. "What do you want Hermione.." his voice was exasperated sounding like he really didn't want to deal with her.

Moving out onto the gym floor she kept her eyes up on Harry book still clutched to her chest. "Sephiroth.. calamities son.. the nightmare.." she watched as Harry's eyes instantly went guarded, their depths shutting off completely behind a wall of ice. Blinking she looked around seeing almost everyone had fallen silent and was now watching her. Swallowing hard she looked over just in time to see Harry land gracefully in front of her. ' _How in Merlin's name did he jump from that high up and not get hurt?'_  what she had read in the book was starting to make more and more sense now as she watched Harry stalk towards her; a very deadly grace to his every movement.

He stopped only feet from her those cold acid green eyes glaring at her. "What do you know." Swallowing hard Hermione held out the book, "Page 57" taking the book from her Sephiroth flipped to the page and instantly recoiled his eyes moving over the words quickly. Sighing softly he shut the book and handed it back to her. "That will haunt me till the day I die…again."

"So it's true?"

"Every word of it." He said locking eyes with her; he wasn't going to lie and say Jenova was the one that killed the village of Nibelheim. No that had been all him, everything  _after_ Nibelheim he could very easily blame on Jenova.

"Seph it's wasn't completely your fault.. I know the roll I played in your fall from grace." Genesis moved over and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth holding him tightly. "I could never forgive myself once I regained my own sense of self for what I did to you."

Looking away Sephiroth cocked his arm forward before slamming his elbow as hard as he could right into Genesis unprotected gut. Gasping the crimson commander fell to the ground the wind completely knocked out of him. "There.. we're even." Zack burst out laughing from where he was sitting on the bleachers happy to see Gen flat on his back for once.

Grinning at his lover Harry turned back to his once friend seeing her staring at him with concerned brown eyes. Even though the dominant part of Sephiroth's personality was trying to tell him to tell Hermione to go fuck herself; the Harry part of him, the one that loved Hermione as a dear friend was clamoring to tell her the truth.

For once the Harry part of his personality won out; sighing softly he looked to Hermione once more. "If you are willing to listen with an open mind, I am willing to tell you everything. But remember.. this does not leave you.. do you understand."

The threat of another "torture" session was very clear and she was nodding her head quickly. Placing a hand on her shoulder Sephiroth led her back over to the bleachers and sat her down.

For the next hour he sat explaining everything that he could; Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Turks would throw in information that he didn't have or was too painful to say. Hermione was quiet only occasionally interrupting to ask a question when the details became confusing.

As he was talking he saw a series of emotions crossing her face, everything from anger to sadness.

"Harry…Sephiroth…" before Sephiroth could respond Hermione launched at him wrapping her arms around him tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I was just so worried about you I didn't know what else to do everything sounded just to fictional.." she clutched onto him tighter not wanting to let her dear friend go.

Her own stupidity had nearly destroyed their friendship. Ron; she didn't know she honestly believed Ron had completely destroyed the friendship and was more than likely going to destroy the relationship between his family if he went after Fred George and Ginny..no Zack, Reno and Cissnei.

Seeing Sephiroth was once more uncomfortable with people touching, him even Hermione, Cissnei moved up and pulled Hermione away.

"Come on Herm, one thing you need to learn now that Harry has been overrun by Sephiroth.. he's not a very touchy man. He wants to be touched he will touch you first… though if you want to appease him." reaching into Genesis bag she pulled out the energy drink and held it out to Hermione. "see.."

Hermione actually flushed seeing Sephiroth now had his full undivided attention on her; well more like the can of  _"sugary crack."_  wanting to test something out she moved the can to the side and bit her tongue to keep from laughing as his head and eyes followed the can. It was like watching a kitten with a string right before they pounced.

The Turks up on the benches were all laughing seeing Sephiroth being well..Sephiroth. Sighing Tseng shook his head. "He can be pissed at the world but you hold a can of Monster in front of him and he's instant putty."

"See.. that's what i needed when i confronted him at the reactor.. i should have just held a can of monster in front of him and he would have completely forgotten about the alien bitch!" still not taking his eyes off the sugary crack Sephiroth flipped him off.

* * *

Albus frowned down at the letter in his hand; the Ministry had gotten word of Harry and the groups sudden changes and they were sending a group of aurors out in the next few days to put the boys under questioning and put them through a series of curse evaluations to make sure that they hadn't in fact been cursed.

They were also going to make a sweep of Hogsmead because of reports of Genesis being seen among the village. The eccentric auburn haired man didn't exactly try and hide himself when he was walking among the village; he was always seen in two versions of a red leather duster. One was a solid red leather duster with black leather shoulder guards, where the second was the same basic design only black straps wrapped around his shoulder and waist and he wore only one leather shoulder guard.

Either way the man stood out like sore thumb but he seemed to enjoy the attention as most the female population of Hogsmead had fallen in love with the man.

Even Dumbledore could admit that the man was highly charismatic; he could probably charm Voldemort out of his hiding hole if he wanted to, and the way he recited LOVELESS just had all the women pooling at his feet.

Two other strange men had been reported around Genesis; one was a young man probably no older than twenty three with gravity defying golden blond spikes wearing a outfit similar in design to Genesis though without the long coat. He was said to almost always be carrying around a very large sword that was resting in a harness on his back; the sword size would suggest it was extremely heavy but the boy carted it around like it weighed nothing, more than likely a feather light charm on it. The third was a man in all black leather that carried a muggle gun on his thigh; this one had caught Dumbledore's attention almost instantly. A man with black hair and brightly glowing crimson eyes; the same eyes that the wolf at the opening feast had.

Though if he were honest with himself he was nervous about the minister and his minions coming to the school to question the boys, Harry's threat still lingered in the forefront of his mind. Harry had once told him that Hogwarts was his home that he enjoyed being here; but now with this sudden change he was threatening to bring the school to the ground simply to protect a man he only just met.

Albus did not like not having any information on what was going on, he did not like it at all.

* * *

"And we lost them.."

Zack was sat up on the bleachers his chin in his hands as he watched a few feet away Genesis and Hermione were now completely engrossed in comparing their theses and view on LOVELESS. Though right now it was more Hermione hanging on the auburn haired man's every word as this world only had a few short verses of the extensive play.

Of course the fireball known as Genesis was more than happy to oblige a new listener to his ranting about his beloved play; after a few months his normal audience had grown tired of it. Sephiroth used to stuff one of his chocolate bars in Genesis mouth just to shut him up for a minute, unless they were alone in the bedroom then he would shoving something else in the red head's mouth to shut him up.

Sending Masamune away Sephiroth shook his head seeing Genesis was still prattling on. He did love the man to death just sometimes he wished he had a roll of duck tape so he could duck tape that man's mouth shut!

"Any idea's on where we can put the VR room?" he asked moving over to where Reno was currently sitting smoking a cig, how the hell the boy kept getting them he had no idea. Knowing Reno he found a spell to make them.

"We could always make a room here yo.. have the room set up one similar to the VR room and then just go through and hook up all the electronics ourselves yo."

"Do you think you can do that after the Hogsmead weekend?" Sephiroth sat down absently running his fingers through his quickly silvering hair. "If you can cover for my ass yo, I can have it up in a few days if I skip class.. if I gotta attend class it could take a few weeks."

"I'm sure Zack can cover for you in some way." He smiled lifting his 7th can of liquid crack to his lips. He suddenly shivered violently green eyes moving towards the door, something was going on out in the school and he didn't like it…


	15. Never interrogate a Turk - Will just give you a headache

Donum Deae – Never interrogate a Turk - it will only give you a headache

* * *

"Have the children all been assembled Albus?" Cornelius Fudge stood in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk, his lime green bowler resting in his open palm. Dolores had sent word to him that several of the students were undergoing radical physical and mental changes and it was possibly due to some meddling by Albus himself.

There had also been reports of three males that appeared in the village about the time the boys started to change. They hadn't been trying to hide themselves from what the villagers were saying; yet when the ministry had shown up that morning they hadn't side hide nor tail of any of the three men.

Albus nodded his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles though he wasn't exactly happy. He knew these boys weren't going to give up information easily and that could go badly for them. While he was the only one that could expel a student, the ministry could make the poor kids life a living hell from here on out.

"Well then we shall start the investigation." Cornelius motioned to the two aurors that Dumbledore didn't recognize, they must have been new which he didn't like. New aurors tended to be spell happy and if they were with Umbridge and Fudge that didn't bode well at all for his students.

"Because these children are under the age, their heads of houses will be in the room with them." Fudge stopped and turned back seeing the dark look in Dumbledore's eyes. "Of course.. of course.."

If nothing else that would ensure that if they tried to over step their bounds he knew Minerva and Severus and Filius would not hesitate to step in.

The group made their way into the DADA classroom where the students were being held. They were going to be using Dolores office for the interviews. Entering the classroom the group were all startled with exactly how silent the room was; the group were all sitting or standing around the room. Harry who was now almost completely silver haired was standing up against the wall arms crossed over his chest and legs lazily cross with his head down and eyes closed. Neville stood next to him in a similar position but his now glowing blue eyes were watching them warily; Fred was next to him doing squats of all things but the normally hyper active Weasley twin was completely silent.

Draco and Blaise were currently sitting in the center of the room surrounded by Ginny, Luna, George and Dean. Draco was laying across the desk lazily rolling a glowing orb across the desk occasionally shooting Blaise a look before going back to it.

Minerva, Severus and Flitwick were already there and they were watching the children with stony faces; the sheer calmness in the room was unnerving especially with the two Weasley's who for the first time were nowhere near each other.

Hearing people entering the room the group looked up three pairs of glowing eyes and several pairs of normal eyes locked on them before turning away going back to what they were doing prior. Umbridge was looking at the boys that sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face; her eyes watching them like they were pieces of meat up for slaughter.

"May I have your attention please." One of the aurors moved into the room instantly feeling unnerved seeing those cold eyes regarding him. "It has come to the ministry's attention that you children have possibly been tampered with by a dark wizard.." he watched as George Weasley actually rolled his eyes before reaching into his robe and withdrawing a muggle cigarette and lighting it up.

"I swear to Gaia they are all brain dead yo." He said shaking his head. "Mr. Weasley you will put that out right now." Minerva said seeing that one of her students had gotten into that filthy habit. George actually glared at her before flipping her off and went right back to smoking.

"Mr. Weasley you will put that out…" Severus made a move towards the boy but stopped seeing several of the middle group had stood up to intercept him. They didn't have wands drawn as they had their wands confiscated from them upon entering the room but their body language was easily hostile.

Clearing his throat the auror looked back to Umbridge; giggling she flicked her wand causing the cig to vanish. George stood his now aquamarine eyes flashing in pure anger, "what the fuck yo! You god damn fat toad bring it back."

"Reno.." Blaise had been the one to speak, his now steel colored eyes were regarding George with a strange light. Blaise started talking in another language that not even Albus recognized, it sounded like Japanese but the dialect was off and half the words weren't making any sense together. George though seemed to understand it perfectly as he nodded and sat back down.

Clearing his throat once more the auror turned back to the group, "we're going to be interviewing you each one at a time and running a series of cruse spells to make sure this isn't dark magic that is causing you all to change. Mr. Zabini, we would like to speak to you first." He had been the one reported to show the first signs of change and was the most advanced of them all though Neville was a walking behemoth.

Blaise stood with an elegance of someone that was even more well bred then his family was supposed to be. Severus moved up the stairs after his student; while Blaise had never been one of his favorites since he held such extreme arrogance he was not about to let any of his house fall to these new aurors.

Walking up the stairs Tseng pulled on his Turk mask every emotion completely blanking out leaving him an emotionless boy. Moving into the room really tested that mask as he was nearly blinded by the horrid shades of pinks that covered almost every spare inch of the office; and those horrid plate with meowing kittens.. ' _Hmm..new thought for the interrogation room, no sane man will ever survive long in a room like this. Might just make my job a little easier."_

"Please have a seat Mr. Zabini" Umbridge moved to sit behind her desk that ugly smile plastered on her face. Moving over to the desk Tseng sat down gracefully; he folded a leg over his other knee and gently folded his hands in his lap, he looked as cool as a cucumber as he sat there.

"Here have some tea." Umbridge slid a horribly gaudy pink and white tea cup towards him across her desk. If he wasn't a Turk already that would have been enough to send up red flags; tea already poured and ready for him, nope something was put into it more than likely a truth serum of some sort. Being a Turk though he  _knew_  better than to take anything given to him.

"No thank you, tea does not sit well with me." He gently pushed the cup back his steel colored eyes completely emotionless though inside he was laughing like hell at the look that crossed her face. So he was right, they had slipped something into the tea, he would need to make sure to convey that to the SOLDIERs before they were interviewed. The puppy might just take the tea and he didn't know if the mako in his body would be enough to battle the truth serum. Sephiroth and Angeal no problem because of the Jenova cells but Zack didn't have the extreme amount the two boys did.

"But.. I insist darling." Umbridge tried once more pushing the tea back, this time Tseng remained completely silent his hands once more folded gently in his lap.

"Mr. Zabini I am going to run a few spells over you to test to see if there are any curses or dark magic on you." Tseng nodded and went back to staring straight out in front of him.

The auror moved over and waved his wand under the careful eyes of Severus; after a few minutes the auror turned back to Umbridge shaking his head. "Nothing.." he moved so that he was leaning up against the desk watching the young boy, most teenagers were easy to intimidate so he would spill pretty quickly.

"There have been reports of three strange men floating around Hogsmead, know anything about these three men?" those steel eyes moved so that they were looking at him, there was no emotions in them at all they were perfectly blank. "I fail to see how I would possibly know of three strange men in Hogsmead when we have yet to have a Hogsmead weekend." Tseng kept his eyes locked with the auror knowing that that on its own tended to unnerve them faster than anything.

"Genesis Rhapsodos; does that name mean anything to you?"

"No."

The auror frowned pulling out a list of questions they were supposed to ask, "can you explain why your skin had lightened to this extent?"

"I can only assume its Vitiligo, that is the only logical explanation that I can devise, but I am no doctor." Tseng tilted his head slightly before turning his attention to Umbridge seeing that her smile was looking more and more forced by the minute.

"Before this year you have never hung around Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter. What is the reason behind that Mr. Zabini." Tseng turned back to the auror giving him his attention once more, "does someone require a reason to find someone's company enjoyable? I do not see how this pertains to the claims that we have been cursed and manipulated. You have run tests and found no evidence of dark magic." Tseng tilted his head to the side slightly still keeping his face completely emotionless but he was having a hell of a time not laughing at Umbridge's face. These were not the answers she was wanting but with Severus standing there they couldn't do anything about it."

"Thank you Mr. Zabini that is all."

Nodding slightly Tseng stood and walked out of the room never once glancing back. reaching the group he caught Sephiroth's eye instantly relaying the message about the tea.

Seeing that they were possibly being tampered with Sephiroth turned away and kept his voice low enough only his SOLDIERs would hear. "do not take anything offered to you, they are lacing it with a substance more than likely a truth serum."

Angeal and Zack both nodded they both knew better but it was nice to know that Umbridge was trying to play dirty.

"George Weasley, you are next."

"About fuckin time yo!" standing up he slunk off after the ministry official, those left behind started to snicker hard. Reno was one of the if not  _the_  worst to interrogate; while Tseng remained calm and unflappable Reno would cuss worse than Cid Highwind.

Moving into the room Reno whistled low pulling a face. "This is a damn ugly room yo.. looks like pepto puked all over the walls." Moving over to the chair he threw himself into it and set his feet up on the desk. "Alright let's get this over wish yo!" Minerva watched her student wondering what had happened to him this was so beyond his normal behavior.

The auror nodded and did the same spells coming up with the same results. "Mr. Weasley do you know anything about three strange men wandering around Hogsmead?"

Reno laid his head back looking at the auror and scoffed, "gotta narrow it down a fuck load more then that yo.. every fucking wizard in Hogsmead if fucking strange yo."

The auror blinked at this and tried to re-gather his thoughts. "Three men that have only been here since the start of term."

Reno snorted at this rolling his eyes. "How in Gaia's name am I supposed to know who's new in Hogsmead? I'm sorry Divination is  _not_  my forte." He shook his head slinking farther down into his chair throwing his arms behind his head and looking completely content with what was going on.

"How about a Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Phhtt.. what kind of fuckin name is that yo? Man and I thought ya all had some weird ones before.. this one takes the cake!" oh Genesis was going to chase his ass all around Hogwarts shooting fire balls at him for this one.

"What about this sudden change in attitude and appearance?"

"ever think people change numb nuts? What kind of bull shit question is that yo.. I thought aurors were supposed to be smart yo, you all as dense as a sack of bricks in a black hole." His accent had started to become thicker as he talked instinctively slipping back into the slum slang.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley.. can you send in Dean Thomas."

"Yeah whatever yo!" Reno pushed himself up and out of the door calling out for Dean. A moment later the big dark skinned boy moved in and sat down quietly.

Rude was absolutely infuriating he didn't talk and when he answered the question it was simply No..

The rest of the Turks and Draco were almost just as bad, Elena started going off about creatures that only certain wizards could see. Cissnei just dead set refused to say anything and Draco would simply laugh behind his hand and call them all a bunch of Palmer wannabes.

Harry was the next to be called up, not looking at any of them he sat down gracefully into the chair. "Professor." He inclined his head towards McGonagall, he wasn't going to be mean to her but he wasn't going to be nice to these people at all.

"Tea Mr. Potter?"

"No.."

Umbridge's smile faltered some as everyone of the children so far had refused the tea, even the tea loving Ginny.

"Now Mr. Potter, we know for a fact that you do know a Genesis Rhapsodos. Several pictures reported you not only with the man in the castle but threatening Dumbledore if someone touched him. if you would be so kind as to tell us who he is."

Sephiroth looked up at the auror but remained completely tight lipped, he didn't tell anyone anything not even his name rank and serial number. Turks could lie through their teeth so they were allowed to give shotty answers.. SOLDIER were not taught to lie like a Turk so they were supposed to remain completely silent except their name rank and serial number.

"Come now Mr. Potter is you possibly being expelled worth all this. all we want to know is who this man is."

Still Sephiroth remained tight lipped he actually wasn't even paying attention anymore he had gone off into his own little world. This was going to be a very very long day.

* * *

Two hours later they allowed him to go, it would seem Sephiroth's ability to ignore them was a lot stronger than they originally thought. The boy had not uttered a single word the entire time, hell it looked like he had actually fallen asleep at one point during the questioning.

Neville and Zack were the exact same neither said a word, and they wouldn't not eve extreme torture as they were trained not to talk under any circumstance.

To say that the ministry was frustrated beyond all reason would have been a gross understatement; Fudge was livid by this point and so was Umbridge. Umbridge more than likely because she wasn't able to break out the thumb screws and ' _interrogate_ ' them properly.

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing?" Fudge growled as they made their way back down through the castle. "No sir, Mr. Potter remained completely tight lipped even on questions about Cedric and you-know-who."

Sighing the old man walked out the front gates putting his bowler back on. "take the picture we have of him and make up a new story about the boys growing insanity..have it published by tomorrow in the Prophet."

 


	16. Hogesmead part 1

* * *

 

 

 

Donum Deae – Hogsmead -part 1

* * *

Everyone was on edge that morning; not because of the interviews of yesterday but because of the paper currently held by nearly every student in the Great Hall. The small group of reincarnates and Hermione (who had decided to sit with them instead of the others) were all glancing at Sephiroth nervously. They watched as those acid green eyes swept across the Daily Prophet, their depth slowly darkening and darkening with each pass over the page.

Slowly Sephiroth folded the newspaper and set it down on the table; his face completely emotionless as he picked up his milk and started to drink. Setting it down he steeple his fingers setting his chin on them. "Anyone know where the black materia went?"

"Seph…" Tseng shook his head seeing that Sephiroth was actually really pissed off; he had just slipped back behind his mask. Honestly he couldn't blame him; he was pissed himself but just like Sephiroth he had hidden his emotions behind the Turk mask.

The Ministry had gone one step too far this time. They had a current picture of Harry showing the changed looks and the eyes, they were claiming he was so insane now that he was trying to become the dark lord all because of the cat slit eyes.

"They wish to have a dark lord, I will grant them that request.."

"Seph… we don't need you going Nibelheim on their ass…" Zack shook his head frankly he would  _love_  to see the Ministry burn at this point but they didn't need to put any more attention to Sephiroth. "Come on Seph don't let it bug you. We're going to Hogsmead, you're gonna get laid forget all this for a day." Sephiroth couldn't help but snort and sent an amused glance at Zack. "Eloquent as usual Zackary.."

Tseng shook his head though he had to agree, though if anything happened today they were on their own he was not getting into. As Zack said.. Seph wasn't the only one getting laid today; there was no way in hell he was giving this opportunity up! He missed his husband and missed that SOLDIER body.

"We're not gonna see you at all today are we Tseng." Cissnei was looking at her boss seeing that look in those steel colored eyes. "Only if you're at the inn, that's the only way you're going to see me."

"Seph it's gonna be a half and half deal.. half in the inn half in Honeydukes." Instantly Sephiroth head shot up and looked at them. he had completely forgotten about Honeydukes!

Instantly those acid green eyes start to shine at the thought of soooooo much sugar and candy and chocolate and MMM!

"Oh shit we lost him yo."

The group all laughed seeing Sephiroth was now bouncing in his seat. "alright lets go.."

* * *

In the Three broomsticks there was a certain auburn haired first that was not exactly happy at the moment.. that was actually an understatement.

Slamming the paper down the Prophet it instantly burst into flames scorching the table. "What the flying  _fuck_  is wrong with these damn people? Are they honestly that fucking bored that they have nothing better to do than to turn the world against a teenage boy?" oh Genesis was furious, he looked over to the three across from him (well one was under the table eating happily)

"We'll handle it Gen.." Cloud said softly making sure to keep his voice to a SOLDIER whisper. "We need to keep Seph from going insane again and if he's harassed like this we may not be able to keep that from happening."

"I don't understand why they are even still in that school. Seph normally doesn't like to sit around.. the faster we kill off that SOB Voldemort the faster we can get the hell out of London and away from this freak show they call a Wizarding world."

"I know that it is hard to believe Genesis, but they are safe here. As long as Dumbledore remains in the school the Ministry can harass them to an extent but they cannot do anything compared to what they could do if the boys were outside the school."

Sighing Genesis reached down rubbing Nanaki's head. "I know Nanaki.. Just pisses me off that we can't do anything."

"I wouldn't say we can't do anything, you don't insult a Turk.. or their family." Genesis looked over to Vincent seeing that evil glint in his eyes, oh yes.. you never insult a Turk, and this little post in the paper had declared war on the Valentine name. So not only did you have the Turk side coming through but you had the Wutai honor on top of it.

"Tomorrow…" Vincent whispered his eyes glinting with malice, "for today lets enjoy our boys and allow them to enjoy themselves.. and I do wish to spend some time with my son today Genesis.." he sent a pointed glare to the auburn commander.

"Yeah yeah.. I know.. I'll let you have him for a bit."

Damn bossy ass Turks…

* * *

Ron was not happy, within two days he had lost both of his friends. Harry was claiming to be someone else and what's worse is that Hermione now believed him. he really had to wonder what spell was being cast over those guys.

He had gotten an owl back from his mother today; she was concerned about her three children and was coming up to speak to Dumbledore and see if she could catch her three wayward children here in Hogsmead.

Seamus thankfully was still on his side since Dean was one of the ones that was changing, but he and the girls seemed to be the only ones.

"Sephiroth!" stopping the small group of none crazy Gryffindors turned just in time to see a silver and black blur shoot past them at an ungodly speed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Seamus asked just as they watched the silver disappear into the village. They watched as Genesis moved out from the woods on the side of the road shaking his head. "Didn't even stop to say hi.. That can only mean one thing." He knew his lover way to well, if he ignored everyone and everything that means sugar was around.

"What the hell are you still doing here." Blinking Genesis looked over seeing the small group glaring at him. Snorting he tossed his head arrogantly, his deep red leather duster crinkling with his movements. He had gone with the duster he wore while he was at Shinra hoping Sephiroth would recognize it, but would seem as normal the sugar had been calling him.

" _My friends the fates are cruel, there are no dreams no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the goddess."_  He smirked arrogantly seeing the ginger turning red.

"Give it up Weasley; you will never win against Genesis. He will hand you your charbroiled ass faster than you can draw your wand." Rufus walked past in an outfit very similar to the one he wore as VP of Shinra; Dark Nation trotting by his side as she always did, only thing he was missing now was his beloved shot gun. His black half gloved fingers kept a loose grip on DN's leash, it was mainly for appearance sake as people might get freaked out since she wasn't disguised anymore.

"Shinra.." Genesis said in greeting, even though he knew that the young President had changed after meteor he still didn't trust him; you could never trust a Shinra.

"Commander Rhapsodos.." Rufus nodded his head to him and headed into town. "Your lover is in the candy shop." He called back over his shoulder.

"I kind of figured when i felt a disturbance in the force and all I saw was a mako fueled blur shoot past me." Shaking his head he sent another smug smile to Ron and the group before heading off to find his wayward sugar addicted lover.

"You love digging yourself a hole don't you Ronald." Tseng said walking by, he was in something similar to what he normally wore when he was off duty at Shinra, while he still kept the professional look his dark green shirt was untucked and a few buttons around the collar were undone with sleeves rolled up.

Seeing a blond moving up the drive he gave them a very Reno wave and jogged up slipping his arm around Cloud's waist and leaned in against him.

"Hotel?" Cloud asked seeing that dark glint in those steel eyes. "What do you think? I've seen Hogsmead enough to last me a life time." Chuckling softly Cloud pulled him towards the three broomsticks where they had the inn above it. ' _I wonder…'_  still with his hand wrapped around his young husbands waist Cloud's fingers snaked down to the dividing line between his hip and pelvis on his left side. It was harder to judge as Tseng was still not up to his full height but he knew generally where it was. Taking a chance he pressed in against a spot he was hoping was it.

The response was almost instantaneous, a loud gasp left Tseng's lips his steps staggering and his grip around him tightened almost to pain. Smirking he looked down now seeing those steel eyes were nearly black with lust and he was being looked at like a piece of meat to a starving dog.

If he had retained that from his former body there would be a small half inch misshapen crescent moon birthmark there. That spot marked a bundle of nerves right on the surface that were nearly as powerful as the bundle of nerves up inside the man. At one point he had actually made the man orgasm with simply teasing that spot; it was  _that_  powerful.

"You will not be walking out of here." Tseng growled eyes dark as they moved into the three broomsticks. Oh it was not only an instant pleasure spot.. it also turned him into a dominant.

Ignoring the students that were already in the broom sticks the two headed up to the room Cloud had already rented. Reaching the room Tseng didn't wait for Cloud to fully close the door and lock it before he was on him fingers gripping soft blond hair pulling his head back revealing that wonderful tan neck to him.

"mmm you don't know how much I missed you." He purred kissing up that wonderful expanse of skin. Moaning as warm soft lips moved across a pleasure spot Cloud tilted his head back allowing his husband more room. " I watched you as often as I could from the life stream making sure you were alright.."

Cloud froze hearing that, "did you see everything?" feeling the change in Cloud Tseng released his hair and stepped back looking up into those beautiful blue eyes. "Yes Cloud, I already know about you and Genesis and Vincent..I don't mind. None of us knew that we were going to be given a second chance; I didn't want you to hold out when you had a chance at happiness." Reaching up he gently ran a hand along Cloud's cheek.

Snorting slightly Cloud shook his head, "for being a Turk you sure are a softy." Blinking Tseng growled at that. "Oh really.. is that a challenge?"

"You know it.."

"I hope you don't plan on getting your security deposit back for this room.."

* * *

Moving through the town Genesis acted as normal as possible though he could feel the eyes watching him and sense those following him.

One was a man, the other was in animagus form. Frowning he ducked into an alley way clicking on his mic. "Vincent I got someone following me.. keep an eye on Sephiroth while I dispose of these two." He shut the mic off again having made sure to keep his voice low, reaching into his duster he summoned Rapier and kept it against his body and hidden inside his duster.

He could hear the soft padding of the animagus behind him; speeding up slightly he rounded a corner hearing the footsteps of a human picking up. Hearing them reach the edge of the alleyway he threw out Rapier watching as a man stopped just short of decapitating himself.

Moving out Genesis kept Rapier raised the tip right at the man's throat, he could see a black dog at his side knowing that was the animagus; he would keep an eye on the dog but he was more worried about the wizard in front of him.

He was young but looked like he was aging horribly, seeing the scars on his face that were still ugly he knew instantly what that strange feeling was. "Werewolf..why are you following me?" the man held up his hands to show he was no threat; well if he wasn't a wizard he wouldn't have been a threat. Genesis hadn't been alive as long as he had to take a wizard for granted.

"Please we mean you no harm.." the man said, his voice was strong and confident. "Are you with the Ministry?" Genesis pressed not taking his eyes off the two of them for a minute.

The man in front of him shook his head, "no we have no affiliation with the ministry, we are simply concerned, you see Harry Potter is my friends god son.. my best friend's son."

"You must be Remus Lupin." Genesis had spent a bit of time talking with his lover after Hermione had returned to the common room. He had been told about Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter the rat. "The animagus must be Black." Slowly Genesis lowered his sword, Sephiroth had told him that both these men were pretty much non violent, and honestly the only threat between the two of them was the slightly enhanced strength of the werewolf.

"Sep..Harry." Genesis corrected himself knowing Sephiroth had yet to tell Remus and Sirius about his change. "Has told me a lot about you both." Twisting his sword in his hand he allowed the magnet to catch through the leather of his duster and pull his sword in against the normally never used weapon harness on his back.

"Then you are friends with Harry." Harry wouldn't tell anyone about Sirius specially that he was an animagus.

"You could say we're friends.." Genesis flipped his hair back behind his shoulder in his normal arrogant fashion. "I am assuming you tracked me down to get answers.. shall we go somewhere where your friend may transform back without the chance of him being arrested?"

Remus gave him a wary look, the man exuded pure power and he had the exact same acidic chemical smell Harry had only his was by far stronger. "you are very trusting to willing walk out with two unknown wizards."

Genesis sent him an arrogant smirk, "oh I do not trust you, humans just lost their threat to me many many years ago."

"You believe you are not human?" Remus shot a look to Sirius who was padding beside him his hackles raised at the man.

"Oh I know I am a monster.." Genesis said as if to prove it he walked over a very large puddle that Sirius would have been knee deep in (dog form) and yet Genesis boots walked on top of the water as if it were solid.

"I have never been human, and I never will be."

Remus frowned the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end; maybe following this man wasn't such a good idea. The wolf inside of him was cowering which was  _never_  a good sign.

Reaching a small section of woods Genesis moved just within the tree line and sat gracefully on a felled tree. He crossed a leg over his knee and threaded his fingers in front of his knee, all the world appearing to be completely at ease. Those that knew him though knew he could behead both men in front of him before they even had time to draw their wands to attack.

Seeing they were out of view of the village Sirius transformed his dark eyes glaring down at the man in front of him. "What is happening to my godson." He growled the dog in him showing up. Genesis raised a single brow his fingers coming up to push his hair back once more. "You will have to be a little more specific, what have you seen with him."

Resisting the urge to growl at the arrogant man Sirius reined his temper in knowing it would do no good for Harry to get angry at the man. "Over the summer right before he left for Hogwarts when Harry was walking up the stairs he was a completely different person."

Sighing softly Genesis withdrew his beloved LOVELESS and flipped it open pulling out one of the many photographs he kept within the pages and held it out.

Remus moved to stand next to his dear friend and looked down; the picture was of Sephiroth lounging in full battle leather Masamune by his side against a tree in Wutai. They had just gotten done fighting a bloody battle and this was within the main base; Genesis had kept this picture because of the small smile on Sephiroth's face. It was the only time the man ever smiled in Wutai and he was only smiling because a 3rd class had just face planted in a mud puddle behind Genesis getting the crimson commander covered in mud.

"That's who I saw." Sirius said looking over the photograph, there was no way he could not recognize that man.

"That photograph was taken almost nine thousand years ago after the battle of Wutai.. the man you see in the picture was SOLDIER 1st class General Sephiroth."

Both Remus and Sirius looked up from the picture and over to the man, "nine thousand years?" Genesis nodded, "our world is known to you as Atlantis..Though we called it Midgar."

Taking a deep breath to keep a level head Sirius looked back at the photograph. "Why did Harry appear as this General Sephiroth?"

"Because Harry is Sephiroth.. the planet gave him a chance to repent for the sins of his past."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Sirius growled, Genesis faster than lightning snatched the picture out of his hand before he could destroy it. He lovingly stuck it back in his book and tucked the book back into his jacket.

"Sirius.." Remus moved a little forward to draw attention to him and away from his irate friend. Sirius was known for having a hot head and they didn't need that right now.

"You said the planet, as in the planet is alive."

Genesis nodded once more threading his fingers together in front of his knees. "In a sense, it is more like one giant conscious that keeps the planet alive. We called it the life stream; when someone dies they returns to the life stream their memories and experience joins that of billions of others becoming one voice."

He looked away his eyes going far away slightly. "Except those that carry the Jenova cells, they can never become one with the life stream as the cells will taint and corrode the stream killing it and in turn killing the planet."

"Jenova.. the calamity from the skies?"

Genesis instantly perked up at this his pale blue eyes meeting the amber of Remus. "Remus?" Sirius was confused, he had never heard of this. Remus turned to his friend his eyes slightly understanding, "It's a very old tale passed down among most magical creatures, I heard it from the centaurs when they found me after one of my transformations. It was said to be a creature that crashed into the land many many thousands of years ago and nearly wiped out a race they called Cetra. They called it the calamity from the sky.. it nearly destroyed the planet..said it created a scar that the planet could not heal."

He turned back to look at Genesis, "She was sealed away because they could not kill her.. but she was unearthed thousands of years later by the humans ancestors that had survived and she was named Jenova… her son nearly destroyed the world by casting forth a giant meteor from the sky.. but the planet rose up against it destroying him and the meteor."

Genesis made a motion with his hand, "ehh more or less that's pretty close to what happened, it was actually a group that defeated the calamity that was parading around in her sons stolen form as he had died four years prior and the planet destroyed meteor."

Remus looked the man over in front of him, "How would you know this when it's fallen into even legend with the magical creatures of the world?"

Smirking Genesis stood fluidly, his body uncoiling like a snake. "I guess I should actually introduce myself. SOLDIER 1st class Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, Jenova Project 'G'.. I was the first human to be injected with Jenova cells after her unearthing."

Both Remus and Sirius stepped back their eyes going wary as they looked the man over. "that would mean your.."

"Over nine thousand years old.. yes.. I can only die if killed, Jenova projects do not age.."

"If you're a Jenova Project.. what are you.." Remus was slowly starting to understand. "You said Sephiroth was a SOLDIER 1st as well, General.. which is above you." Genesis nodded seeing that the wolf was very intelligent. "three children were born of the Jenova projects, a 4th was created sometime later.. when Jenova was uncovered they believed her to be a entombed Cetra; Shinra in his infinite need of power and greed instructed the scientist who unearthed her Professor Gast to start experimentations to recreate the long lost Cetra."

Genesis sat back down but he was a little stiffer now, he honestly hated to think about the circumstances of his birth. "This began project 'G' or project Gillian after the host mother and lover of Professor Hollander who was running the project under Gast. They believed that simply injecting the host mother with the Jenova cells it would transfer into the unborn; but Hollander did not wish to endanger his lover and partner with impregnating her yet so they removed her cells and impregnate another woman." His voice had turned bitter by this point, "I am what they got.. I showed no changes and appeared to be just a normal human.. I was give away to the Rhapsodos who under orders of Shinra raised me..just in case."

Lifting his hand he flung it out calling the monstrosity of a wing to burst forth causing Remus and Sirius to jump back both sets of eyes staring at the wing in fascination. "Little did they know the monster I would become." He folded the wing in against his back his fingers running almost lovingly over the black feathers.

"My friend Angeal was the second creation of Project 'G' and the last, he was a natural born child of Gillian, though uncertain if her husband at the time is the father or Hollander..he was also born normal and the project was scrapped and assigned to Brandon Hojo.. another scientist under Gast." Here his face was even more bitter than before.

"Hojo is a sick fuck and I'm glad he is dead..Hojo deeming Hollander a complete and utter buffoon and us trash that should have been disposed of at birth took live Jenova cells from the still active brain of the creature. He used his wife who was pregnant with unknown to any but her, lovers child; he injected both her and the unborn directly with the Jenova cells… the child was born a success.. a perfect monster and so Project 'S' was given the green light and the child's cells plus that of Jenova was used to create SOLDIER."

Remus had a very sinking feeling in his gut, honestly after seeing the way people were treated today and in the past this story sounded more real than any he had ever heard. "Project S…"

"Project.. Sephiroth.. The nightmare.. Calamities son..the one winged angel.. demon of Wutai. He was known by many names through his short life. Hojo believing that he would become a God and travel the stars just as Jenova did before she landed here set him up to discover the truth about his birth.. Sephiroth…" Genesis shook his head true anger could be heard in his voice. " Had been lied to his whole life about his parents, he was always very volatile about his creation.. always wondering who he was.. who his family was..why he was different from everyone else.. Hojo set him up so that he would come under Jenova's control and destroy the planet and ascend them both to god hood…yes Hojo was fucking insane… and he drove Sephiroth to insanity as well leaving false information about his creation in the Shinra manor just a mile away from where Jenova's still alive body was being kept.

He was driven insane.. slaughtered everyone in Nibelheim he was killed in the reactor there, by a young man named Cloud Strife..you will actually see him." Genesis started to snicker at this, "If we can pull him out of bed.." he decided to leave out his own involvement in the fall from grace for the moment.

Seeing the confused looks he decided to take pitty and elaborate. "His husband was murdered and was reincarnated alongside Sephiroth and several others."

"Remus, you can't honestly believe all this can you?" Sirius head was spinning with everything that he heard. "If I didn't know of the calamity before hand, it would find this hard to believe.. but.." he looked back at Genesis. "Tell me.. what is the acidic scent that Harry and yourself carries."

"Mako.. concentrated lifestream that Shinra had found a way to harvest and use as a power source. They discovered that mixed with Jenova cells it would created enhanced humans, a SOLDIER upon graduation of the cadet program is injected with base levels of mako and Jenova cells and become 3rd class, if they can handle more mako and Jenova cells after they have proven themselves they are 2nd class.. they will have a stronger mako smell and more acidic blood. 1st Class is what I am, we have the highest concentration of mako in our blood stream..you can always tell a SOLDIER from the glow in their eyes.." reaching up Genesis cupped his eyes darkening them slightly and both Remus and Sirius could see the glow. "We also glow in black lights.. pretty creepy actually."

"Harry's eyes were glowing.. when his pupils shrunk to slits they always glowed." Sirius frowned some he didn't like this but he knew there was nothing he could do; there were at times things that you could just not explain.

"Others, you said more were reincarnated." Remus was catching on fast, while he may not believe it all he knew what he smelled and he had smelled the same thing around pools across the land hidden deep in forests.

"Yes, nine total took the opportunity to return to life once more. Three SOLDIER 1st class and 5 Turks and Rufus Shinra, Edger Shinra's son."

"Three of the Weasley children were showing signs of change, do you know if they were reincarnates?" Sirius asked, he had come with Molly and knew she was concerned for her children.

"Yes, three of them are." Genesis pushed himself up once more the wing vanishing as it retracted into his body. "Ginny I believe was her name is the reincarnate of a Turk named Cissnei, very strong spirited bubbly girl.. I only knew her in passing since well SOLDIER and Turks don't get along."

"Turks, what are those?" Remus asked he would ask about the other two Weasley's but he needed to know what Turks were.

"Let's see if I can put them in perspective, they were Shinra's version of the Russian KGB, or the American CIA / Secret Service. They were the shadow of Shinra.. espionage, under cover infiltration, assassinations, clean up, surveillance, kidnapping, interrogation, torture, body guard.. they pretty much did everything."

"And your saying that Ginny Weasley is a Turk?" Genesis nodded a small smile playing on his lips. "Cissnei, though no one knows her real name.. pretty little thing, she was pretty high up in the rankings very devoted to the Turks as were most. George Weasley I believe was his name is actually Reno of the Turks.. he is the commander.. second in command. Irritating as hell that one.. yo after every fucking sentence."

Well that pegged George in what he was becoming over the summer.. Sirius couldn't deny that at all.

"And Fred?" Sirius asked, he hoped the other twin wasn't a Turk as well.. it would kill Molly to know two of her kids were assassins let alone three. " SOLDIER 1st class Zackary Fair, aka puppy.. hyper active can't sit still but a pretty damn good SOLDIER. He was Angeal's apprentice before he died, he became Sephiroth's second in command and was one of those in Nibelheim when Seph lost it… he died saving Cloud when they were on the run."

"How about the others.. Arthur said the Ministry interviewed several people."

"Draco Malfoy is Rufus Shinra..arrogance and all. Blaise Zabini is Tseng Director of the Turks and one of the best since Vincent Valentine..he's the one currently being fucked senseless by Cloud." He snickered at that and started to walk, he could feel Sephiroth was approaching; the Jenova cells in his body always reacted when the man was close. "Neville Longbottom..where do you lot get your names.. Is my dear friend and fellow Jenova project Angeal Hewley, you cannot find a gentler soul.. pride, dream and honor.. Dean Thomas is Rude of the Turks, 3rd in command and Reno's partner.. he's very quiet..very.. Luna Lovegood is Elena of the Turks, she is the most rookie of them.. kind of on the ditz side but very loyal.. has a huge crush on Tseng."

Hearing footsteps he turned smiling. "And here come Sephiroth.." sure enough from around the corner came both Sephiroth and Vincent. Sephiroth currently had a chocolate bar sticking from his mouth with huge acid green eyes. "did I forget to mention Sephiroth has a hell of a sweet tooth.."

Swallowing his candy Sephiroth moved up a smile lighting his face. "Sirius.. Remus.. what are you two doing here?"

Sirius pulled the boy in hugging him tightly though his own eyes were huge seeing the changes overcoming the boy.

"We saw the paper, we were worried about you knew there was a Hogsmead weekend wanted to make sure you were alright." Sephiroth pulled away and looked over seeing Genesis standing there and reached out taking his hand. "You told them didn't you."

Genesis nodded, "I actually almost decapitated Remus here.. they were following me as I came to find you. You buzzed right past me on the road to Hogwarts; you and that sugar addiction of yours, it's nearly as bad as your energy drink addiction."

Sephiroth flushed but turned worried eyes on the two closest things he had to family prior to his awakening as Sephiroth.

"Sirius.. Remus?"

Taking a deep breath Sirius moved forward and set his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders, already feeling how much muscle was under them. "I do not know if I believe it all, but I know what I see.. and I know what I smell..no matter if you are Sephiroth or Voldemort himself; you will always been James Potter son and my god son.. Remus I believe feels the same." Both turned to look at Remus who nodded he would leave final judgment for later.

Smiling brightly Sephiroth hugged Sirius tightly, he had honestly been so afraid of them rejecting him; well Harry was afraid of them rejecting him..Sephiroth couldn't care less.

"Is this Cloud?" Remus asked spying the man in the black leathers that had come with Sephiroth, it was obvious by his glowing crimson eyes he had mako in his system as well.

Genesis snorted at this shaking with silent laughter. "No you will know Cloud when you see him, short.. blond hair that looks like he got hit with a lightning charm. No This is Vincent Valentine."

"Is this the Turk you said was one of the best."

Vincent nodded his bright eyes regarding the two. "I am formerly of the Turks, I was killed by Hojo during Project S and used as the host for the chaos project."

"He's also Sephiroth's biological father.."

 


	17. Hogesmead part 2

Donum Deae – Hogsmead par 2

* * *

Sirius blinked stupidly as he looked at the black haired crimson eyed man standing in front of them. "You're..his.."

Vincent nodded his crimson eyes never once leaving them; honestly it was highly unnerving looking at the man. Every instinct in Remus was screaming for him and run and run far and fast in the opposite direction.

"So you are the fourth Jenova Project?" Remus asked, remembering that Genesis had mentioned there was a 4th that had been created after the first three. "No, I was used as a transmutation experiment..and later the Chaos project." He had long ago come to terms with the demons inside of him, so admitting that he was a monster was of little to no concern to the man.

Moving over Sephiroth slipped his arms around Vincent and leaned in against him offering up one of his chocolates. Smiling softly Vincent took the offered chocolate knowing Sephiroth didn't give up his sugar willingly unless he wanted to.

"Chaos project?"

Rubbing his child's head Vincent regarded the two in front of him. "Chaos is an entity of the planet.. also known as WEAPON that is designated for a purpose by the planet. In this case Chaos is the harbinger of death, he collects the souls of those remaining on earth during the planets final days and guides them to the stream before OMEGA is summoned and takes the life stream to a new planet to begin life once more.

In a bid to save my life Lucrecia; Sephiroth's mother, infused my living corpse with chaos tainted mako..she ended up binding the WEAPON to me."

"And he's not exactly pleased being bound to a mortal is he." Sephiroth had seen from the life stream a few times Chaos had managed to wrangle control from his father and he made his displeasure very well known.

"No he's not… he tells me frequently." Sirius shook his head a deep growl surfacing in his throat. "This whole thing about Harry being some great General from nine thousand years ago is a little hard to believe but I am willing to look past it for my god son. But to hear his 'father' is not only still alive but harbors some weapon of the planet inside of him; that is pushing it a little too far."

Reaching out Sirius grabbed Sephiroth and pulled him to him growling darkly.

Before Sirius had fully pulled Sephiroth to him a gold gaunt covered hand shot out and wrapped around his throat pulling him in close to a now ashen colored face with brilliant glowing gold eyes. The power radiating off the man could be felt pouring off him in waves of heat; Remus shrunk away the wolf in him telling him this was a very dangerous predator.

" _ **Mortal, you will release my hosts offspring; if you refuse I will take great pleasure in tearing you apart piece by piece.**_ " Vincent, no Chaos voice was deep and sounded like multiple people were speaking at once. Self preservation kicking in Sirius released Sephiroth and found himself being flung back with exceptional force.

"Chaos, you didn't have to go that far.. Vincent could have handled it on his own." Sephiroth said looking at the planets WEAPON that his father was forced to harbor. Chaos scoffed but did not argue as his host was screaming in his head to let him have control once more. " _ **The mortals of this time are pathetic creatures, even more so than the one I am forced to share my eternal existence with. The fear of the WEAPONS is gone; this mortal should be trembling in my presence."**_

Sephiroth roll his eyes sounds like Chaos was going through a little PMS at the moment. "Chaos.. go back to sleep and let my dad out..You're having a bitch fit again." Chaos growled but knew better than to touch his hosts offspring specially around Crimson WEAPON.

Looking down at his watch Genesis smiled and sauntered over to Sephiroth and proceeded to pick the boy up and throw him over his shoulder. "Excuse me gentleman.. but It has been nearly nine thousand years since I got to touch this beautiful man.. I'm not waiting a minute longer."

Sephiroth squeaked from his spot thrown over Genesis shoulder. "Think you could make it any more obvious what your intentions are?" he grumbled but didn't fight the man just kept a hold of his bag of chocolates.

"Yes, I could have said excuse me I'm going to go fuck your god sons brains out."

Sephiroth groaned and smacked Genesis ass since it was right in front of him. "For being so well bred you sure are tactless.." Genesis moved away still with his lover thrown over his shoulder.

"What just happened?" Remus asked trying to get over his shock of what he just saw. "Sephiroth and Genesis have been lover since Sephiroth was seventeen.. this is their first time together since Genesis degradation." Vincent was brushing non existent dust from his leather. Chaos was currently pouting in his head and bitching like hell; sounds like Sephiroth was right and it was the WEAPONS time of the month.

"So you're saying.."

"That my son is gay.. most SOLDIER are since they only allowed men into SOLDIER and most SOLDIER are to enhanced to sleep with an un-enhanced, their power is so great they can injure any un-enhanced lover. ." Vincent shrugged; it was similar with the Turks they normally stayed within themselves or rarely went up to SOLDIER.

Looking around he spied some of the others walking around the village with people following them. "Excuse me.. but I must return to my watch." Turning Vincent slipped into the shadows and seemed to up and disappear.

* * *

"Ha.. Well we won't be seeing Sephiroth for a while." Zack along with the others were currently sitting in the three broomsticks for lunch and they had just seen a crimson fueled blur shoot past and up the stairs carting a silver blur over his shoulder.

"Is that what that blur was?" Cissnei giggled sipping on her butter beer; she was one of the few reincarnates that seemed to still like the beverage. It seemed the others weren't as inclined to the overly sweet taste of the drink; she was sure Sephiroth would be all over it.

There was laughter from up the stairs into the rooms above the three broomsticks; a moment later Tseng and Cloud moved back down. Seeing what Tseng was wearing the group all snickered many ducking their heads.

Tseng was currently wearing Cloud's zip up ribbed cowl neck shirt zipped up all the way hiding his neck. The shirt for belonging to the smaller SOLDIER was hanging off Tseng's thinner frame. "Yeah laugh it up you lot." Tseng stuck his tongue out at them and gingerly sat down next to where Reno and Rufus were sitting drinking alcohol. With their changing looks they looked well older than their '15' years and they weren't easily recognizable as Hogwarts students; also helped that they weren't going by their Wizarding names so they were pretty safe.

"I still can't believe that Madam Rosemertta actually bought that you all were old enough to drink." Elena shook her head giggling softly though her eyes were slightly dark as they fell on Cloud as he sat down beside Tseng. To this day she still had a very large crush on Tseng and it pissed her off to no end that not only was he gay but he was married to the damn hero of the world. He was too good for that emo chocobo SOLDIER failure but she would play nice since he was still her boss.

"There any plans for today?" Tseng asked seeing the group all munching on food and stole some of Reno's. "Hey! Get your own damn food boss man!"

"Bite me Reno.."

"I would if there was any open spot left." Tseng flushed a brilliant crimson color and glared at Reno his foot connecting hard with Reno's shin. "Ow! I was just playin yo!"

Rolling his eyes Tseng looked over seeing a figure and his dog move into the bar. "Isn't that Professor Lupin?"

"Who?" Cloud asked turning in his chair so that he could see the front of the building. "Professor Lupin, he was one of the best DADA teachers we have had, but he was run off for being a werewolf." Zack said standing up and with pure SOLDIER speed bounded across the bar and slammed into the startled man hugging him tightly.

"Hey Remus!" he said happily looking down into startled amber eyes. Blinking over the shock of being glomped by strange man with black hair and blue eyes.. wait.. Remus looked up seeing the brilliant glow of mako in those eyes; his eye trailed along the spiked hair seeing orange mixed in among the black. "Fred?" he asked remembering how black had been seeping into the boys' hair at the Order headquarters.

"Zack now actually; you here for Harry?"

Remus nodded, they had followed the mako fueled blur that was Genesis into here but it seemed he had already whisked the boy up into the hotel portion. "Ha.. yeah don't count on seeing him for a while. Gen tends to get a little possessive if Seph's been away for a while. We used to see it all the time when one of them went away on missions; they would get back and we all knew not to enter their apartment or office for a few hours. Why don't you come sit down.. meet everyone since we're all awake… hi snuffles."

Moving over Zack kneeled down and rubbed Sirius head playfully. "Good to see I'm not the only one that can hold the puppy nickname now."

"Puppy…" Zack perked up at that and turned seeing Angeal shaking his head. "Oh come on Angeal.." he pouted but smiled and bounded over.

Looking down to Sirius Remus shared a look with his best friend and moved over to the table Fred.. no Zack had bounded off to. Moving up to the table he was surprised to be greeted with warm smiles, even from one he knew shouldn't be smiling at him.

"Alright let's introduce everyone now that we're all different and stuff… so we got Luna.. now Elena." Smiling Elena reached out gripping his hand tightly, "It's a pleasure to really meet you now Professor."

"Please just Remus.. I am no longer your Professor." She smiled even more at this and nodded. "Ginny aka Cissnei." Flipping her hair back Cissnei reached out smiling and giggling, "You taken yet Remus?" She teased playfully causing Remus to flush scarlet. "She has a thing for dangerous bad boys yo." Reno ducked as a coaster was flung at his head. "Reno.. obviously." Reno sat back up smirking widely and gave Remus a two finger salute.

"Next to him is the ever silent Rude.. he talks when he wants to but generally he just stays quiet." Rude or Dean as Lupin recognized him simply nodded and went back to his food.

"Mr. hiding in his husbands shirt is Tseng … oh shit.." Zack ducked as he was leveled with the Turk death glare. keeping his eye on the naughty little puppy Tseng stood extending his hand to Remus, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as I am really Remus. My name is Tseng Akera, Director of the Turks." Remus took his hand feeling how firm it was and hearing the professional air in the way he spoke; this was a man that was used to dealing with politicians and high ranking business officials, you could see it in the way he carried and presented himself.

"My husband, Cloud Strife.." he motioned to the man behind him; Genesis was correct, the man was shorter.. probably about 5'7" in height with golden blond hair that was spiked. Even though he was small in size he was wearing a shirt very similar to Tseng's and you could see the hard corded muscles in his arms. The man was built to fight and you could see it in those brilliant glowing blue eyes; it was like looking into the eyes of an old war vet.

"Genesis told us a little about you." He saw Cloud roll his eyes slightly as Tseng sat back down next to him. "Doesn't surprise me, gen likes to run his mouth. If he isn't the center of attention he starts hucking fireballs."

"I did try and break him of that habit by taking his fire materia away.. but he just stole Sephiroth's." Angeal signed and stood up holding his hand out for Remus. "Angeal Hewley, or Neville Longbottom if you would prefer."

Remus felt his eyes go huge as he took Angeal's hand; he remember they small meek little boy in his class; his boggart had been Severus and they put him in his grandmothers clothes. Now the boy was an absolute behemoth of a man, his arms were nearly as thick as Remus himself was. "Is Severus still picking on you?" he had to see if that man was really that suicidal to be picking on this monster of a man.

"Yes, because Angeal as great a cook as he is still sucks at potions… and his damn honor won't allow him to speak out against a teacher."

"Angeal if you don't start standing up to Snape Seph is.. And we all know Seph has no problem skewering people on the end of Masamune if they piss him off too much." Zack had seen plenty of that during his days of Shinra. Granted Seph would then heal the poor son of a bitch that pissed him off but still.. he had no problem running them through with that sword.

"We didn't really get a chance to speak with Har..Sephiroth.. what is he like?"

"Sephiroth is about as polar opposite from Harry as you can get. I assume that Genesis told you about Sephiroth being a Jenova project?" Remus nodded as Sirius sat down at his side. "Because of this Sephiroth was raised in a lab; so his social interaction is really stumped even after years and Genesis and myself trying to social him. he was bred for battle and has been training his entire life for battle."

"He's brilliant with battle strategy, he's never lost a fight well if you don't count the three times Cloud has killed him.. but when it comes to interacting with people.. it's like a three year old."

"He's also got trust issues, more or like he doesn't trust anyone yo." Angeal nodded steepling his fingers in front of him. "It took Genesis and myself years to gain his trust enough that he opened up to considering us his friends."

"Sephiroth appears cold and indifferent but it's that he's been taught to hide his emotions, that they are weaknesses. He's actually got a very strong personality, he's just hiding it." Tseng lifted up the brandy Cloud had bought him.

Remus looked down at Sirius; that was one of the things Sirius had mentioned to him that Harry had started to become cold.

"He does have a very large sense of humor, when he was sixteen he colored boss man's dot red so it looked like a sniper dot." Reno pointed over to Tseng who was groaning, the dot had not shown up since it was a tattoo he had gotten as a young child but he had gotten it spelled back; he didn't look right without it.

"I got tackled about four times before Rude told me what that little ass hole had done." Tseng growled but smirked a evil glint in his eyes. "I got him back though.."

Instantly the two former pranksters glanced up at this, that old thrill of pulling a good prank rising up in them. "Oh?" Remus noticed the evil light in those steel eyes, Tseng snickered taking another sip of his brandy. "his hair was electric blue for three weeks."

Sirius actually snorted and you could hear him laughing as much as a dog could. "That started the great Turk SOLDIER prank war.. who did win that?"

Tseng shrugged leaning back against Cloud his free hand absently finding Cloud's and wrapping around his. He smiled feeling those strong fingers wrapping around his in return and squeezed. "There was no definite winner; when we ended up flooding the SOLDIER floor and the Turk offices blew up President Shinra ordered it to stop."

Rufus start to crack up where he was sitting; DN by his side watching Sirius curiously over the table. "I remember that, father came home furious that his SOLDIER and Turks were acting like children pranking each other… Since the puppy forgot me, Rufus Shinra, former President of Shinra." Remus took his hand surprised that Draco Malfoy was actually willing touching him.

"Man where was I for all this?" Zack pouted, he and Reno were considered the pranksters of Shinra. "Gongaga." Angeal said setting his hand on Zack's head, "This was before you signed up for the cadet program."

"Damn.."

"Don't worry yo, we got Hogwarts to prank now! We're gonna blow these two right out of the water.." Reno shot a smug smile at Sirius and Remus and leaned back in his seat. "Reno.. make sure to leave the C-4 out of the pranks this time. You already blew up part of Hogwarts…"

Reno sat forward a look of horror crossing his face. "AWW come on boss man! C-4 makes the best explosions for pranks!"

"I said no Reno.."

"But..but..Boss man!"

"No.."

"Fine.. TNT."

"That's better."

The group burst out laughing hearing that and shook their heads knowing the red headed Turk would take that to heart.

Hogwarts was fucked…

* * *

Hogsmead had been over for nearly three hours as still there was no sign of potter; his new group had all staggered back over the course of the day. Blaise had been one of the last to stagger back in; he was rumpled and in clothes he hadn't been in when he left that morning. They actually looked very similar to the outfit he had seen on the young blond that had been wandering around the village. there was a slight limp to his gate and he had a weird happy glow about him but was covered in..were those bite marks?

Severus had simply shook his head and moved on, it looked like Blaise had had a good time in Hogsmead and he had the whole 'don't ask don't tell' policy.

Moving through the town he stopped hearing laughter coming from the door of the three broomsticks. The auburn haired man he easily recognized as Genesis Rhapsodos moved out holding it open for what he instantly recognized as Potter.

Moving out Potter wrapped his arms around Genesis and leaned up kissing him deeply. They were talking in very low tones so he couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious what the two had been doing as Genesis was covered in love bites and his chest was bare under his leather duster and Harry was sporting the black ribbed cowl neck sleeveless shirt that was just slightly too big for him.

He saw Genesis asked something and Potter roll his eyes and give him a look which caused the auburn man to laugh and kiss him once more before heading off into the alleyway between shops.

"Potter!"

Sephiroth instantly froze hearing that voice, shit.. he should have known his absence would be noted; but he couldn't help it, Genesis was just too damn sexy to leave alone.. his body needed to be worshipped.

"Professor Snape." He unconsciously pulled the shirt up a little higher around his neck, Genesis might not have been as big of a biter as he but he did leave his fare share of them.

"I should have known, you are just like your father. No regard for the rules, no care that people have to be dispatched to find you. As long as you get the attention you so deserve."

Sephiroth bit his tongue, those acid green eyes narrowing into a dark glare. he would love to tell this fuck head off, but Snape could turn this around on him and he did not need that right now.

Seeing a black shadow approaching Snape from behind he forced a smile from his face. Looks like he wouldn't have to…

"I believe that your judgment of my son is highly biased up on that of his current bodies sire..I can assure you that my son is not that which you speak."

Snape about launched into orbit; he had not heard the man come up behind him, if this had been a dark wizard he would have been dead before he knew what hit him.

Sneer firmly in place Snape turned and found himself faltering some as he came eye to eye with bright crimson glowing eyes. The man was young, far too young to be the father of Potter; other then the fact you know.. he knew James Potter was his father.

' _Hold on a second, he said his current bodies sire..'_  Severus looked back to where Potter was standing; every day the boy appeared less and less like James and more..like the man standing in front of him.

"Seph, go wait for me over there; I will escort you back to the castle." Sephiroth nodded not wanting to fight his father; honestly he wasn't stupid enough to try a Turk. Even Tseng he knew when it was the wrong time to push the man's buttons.

Severus turned his attention back to the man seeing Potter leaving with not so much as a word in protest; no argument, no sass, nothing.

"If you have a problem with my child you will bring your problem to me..Not to him. You will not degrade my child as you have just done, especially in my presence." Those crimson eyes were dark and glinting with the threat of death if he made one false move.

"James Potter, Harry Potters father died fourteen years ago. You are not Harry's father so your words hold little power over me. But perhaps the ministry will wish to know of your claim to…" Severus stopped dead as a very deadly three barreled muggle gun was now pointing directly at his face; the crimson eyes now a brilliant glowing gold.

" _ **You inform the ministry of my host presence or the connection to his child I will personally make sure that your body is never found mortal.. I would remember your place."**_

The eyes slowly returned to crimson and the gun was lowered and slung back into its holster at Vincent's side.

Vincent moved so that he was now standing next to Severus his voice low enough that only the spy could hear. "To cross a Turk, is never a wise thing to do.. You believe the cruciatus curse is torture.. Cruciatus is warm up torture for the Turks.. we do not grant death till we see fit..Remember that if you wish to remain alive to see the snake fall."

With that Vincent moved away not glancing back once at the dark haired man. "come Seph.."

Sephiroth was shaking with silent laughter that was to fucking perfect!


	18. Turks revenge

Donum Deae – Turks Revenge

* * *

"Is everything set?"

"Yes…"

"You aren't pulling a Reno on us are you?"

"…"

"You are aren't you.."

"Who do you believe he learned it from."

"His own sick twisted little head?"

"I suggest that if you do not wish to break out the cure materia that we move.."

* * *

"HA! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Reno fell off the bench at the end of the Gryffindor table his laughter ringing out over the excited chatter of the students that were all down for breakfast that morning. Rude looked over at his partner and shook his head turning back to the Quibbler in his hands.

Today that was the only paper delivered as the reason was quite clear on the front page.

**Shinra blows up Daily Prophet with muggle explosives. A new activist group has appeared!**

It actually showed a picture of the remains of the building the Daily Prophet had once been housed in; key words it was just the remains of the building. What made it even better was the words written in red paint across the building next to it; in old Midgarian was  _ **I must not tell lies**_  with the Shinra logo drawn next to it.

Sephiroth was smiling brightly from his seat leaning over Tseng reading his copy. "Remind me to give that man a huge hug." This was a 100% Turk MO with a little AVALANCHE flare to it.

Reno finally managed to pull himself up but was still laughing like a damn hyena. "This is fucking great yo!" wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks Reno set his copy down and looked around seeing the others were all grinning; even the honorable Angeal.

"You never slander a Turk..and you never slander a Wutai Turk." Tseng grinned folding his own copy and laying it gently on the table in front of him. "We don't exactly take it very well." Reaching up he wrapped a arm around Seph pulling him in; he had honestly been debating on doing something similar himself after reading the Prophet yesterday but he had left that up to Seph's father.

Wutainese were very protective of their honor, and to slander their name and question that honor and their families honor, wrong move..

This world honestly had no idea what they were up against. Turks had no rules and they refused to play by anyone else's. Well they did have rules but they were completely and utterly retarded ones that they had all just thrown into a hat and drawn and decided to implement that stupidest ones. Like;

 **Make Coffee not war –**  unless SOLDIER has all the coffee.. then it's on.

 **Turk Anger Management: step 1. If your angry.. shoot it.** – it works every time and annoying secretaries don't' show up in the sitting room.

 **Cherish your partner, Respect your betters, Avoid the science department.** – that one is kind of self explanatory

 **All nighters every fucking night.. mysterious stains every morning.** – That one happened more often than it should..

 **For when a victim accuses us of kidnapping. – I am not kidnapping you.. I'm just borrowing your body for an undisclosed amount of time.**  – their faces upon hearing that make most of them giggle like hell for a week afterwards.

 **Never let a female Turk plan her own funeral.. they tended to turn into Turkzillas. -** yes they faked their deaths  _alot_

 **Never forget the Turks greatest defense is the Turk office couch!** \- it saved the males asses so many times when one of the girls was PMSing

 **Manditory office supplies; Paperclip, rubber band and dynamite. –**  paperclip for holding reports together, rubber band for your hair.. or shooting at Reno.. dynamite.. do they need a reason for that?

 **When in doubt…blame Reno. –**  you would be surprised with how often people just accepted this… even Reno..

 **Death is no longer an excuse not to come into work on time.. and neither is being experimented on by a scientist.. –**  look at the SOLDIERs they made, they seem to be just fine.. nope. Nothing wrong with them at all.

That last one Sephiroth had nearly kicked Tseng across Shinra for. Reno had made sure to keep the surveillance recordings of that day as Sephiroth had literally chased Tseng all across the Shinra grounds. It was quite an entertaining video as Tseng the master of Parkour had given Sephiroth the royal run around that day; Reno had even gone through and put the Benny hills theme song to a section where Tseng had run Sephiroth around the SOLDIER floor. What made it even funnier were all the SOLDIER that joined in with their General and STILL couldn't catch the Wutai man.

"I wonder if Genesis kept that yo." It would seem Reno and Tseng were on the same page. "Kept what?" Angeal asked Hermione looked over from where she was sitting on his other side.

"you remember that great chase don't ya?" Angeal snorted as Sephiroth flushed a brilliant red and quickly ducked his head his bangs coming to cover his face. He had discovered after his shower that morning that all the black was gone from his hair and his hair now lay completely flat.. he actually looked like Kadaj now.

"Oh I remember it, I made the mistake of walking out of my office when you all came breezing by."

"What happened?" Hermione actually liked hearing the stories from the days of Shinra for these boys; they had been telling them all day yesterday during Hogsmead and they were extremely entertaining.

"With the Turks yo we don't have any set rules.. Other than obvious ones like we can't kill the president or General Hotness over here." Reno jabbed his thumb at where Sephiroth was downing another energy drink. "But for shits and giggles we all made up a bunch of stupid rules, one of um that Tseng made up was ' **Death is no longer an excuse not to come into work on time.. and neither is being experimented on by a scientist.. –**  look the SOLDIERs they made, they seem to be just fine.. nope. Nothing wrong with them at all.-' General Hotness here saw it when he came in to the offices to talk to Rude about a mission; we told him it was Tseng's rule and next thing we know..he goes storming into Tseng's office and boss man here come streaking out like a black chocobo out of hell with kitten here chasing after him."

The group all started to laugh as many were there for this, "he ended up chasing boss man all across the damn building.. even going so far as to run up onto the SOLDIER floor where about twelve SOLDIER joined into the chase. I was in the surveillance room watching all this and it was so damn funny yo."

Tseng smirked at the bright red Sephiroth next to him. "They never did catch me…" he had a very smug smile on his face. "That's only because you jumped up into the ventilation system."

"I am a Turk Sephiroth.. we're trained for stealth and so I simply utilized my training. It isn't my fault SOLDIER are not trained as well.."

Growling low Sephiroth lunged for the Turk next to him but only manage to hit air as Tseng leapt over the table and landed behind Angeal. "Now now.. that wasn't very nice. Hit a little too close to home?" there was a teasing tone to Tseng's voice; he must have been feeling good as it was rare to get him in a teasing mood.

Pulling off his robe he was once more in Cloud's shirt as the marks on his neck weren't healing as fast as a SOLDIER's would. He didn't care that he was out of uniform; the cow Umbridge could kiss his pasty white ass.

Sephiroth growled again his eyes narrowing as the thrill of a good chase starting to pump the mako in his veins. Tseng always gave him a run for his money; while the Turk director was not nearly as fast as the over enhanced SOLIDER the man was as slippery as a fox.

"Start running Turk." Sephiroth growled throwing his own robe off and leapt across the table already on the heels of the fleeing Turk.

"Well we won't see them for a few hours." Zack chuckled and stood up stretching that 'we're gonna do something bad' smirk playing on his lips. "You ready Reno?" the red headed Turk smirked nodding and stood up quickly. "Of course yo!"

Today they were going to have some fun!

* * *

This was absolutely infuriating. Dolores was pacing up and down the halls her fat little fingers clenching and un-clenching around her wand.

They had tried almost everything that was allowed with in Hogwarts to get those boys to crack; but as every day progressed they were changing more and revealing less. About the only thing that might work on them was full out torture with the unforgivables (which she was more than happy to do to get the answers Cornelius wanted from them) but she had to wonder if even those would work.

She had seen those eyes before in others that they had interrogated in the past; those were the people that would never crack unless put into a situation where their life was put into jeopardy.

As long as the boys were at Hogwarts she could do nothing, especially to Harry Potter who was watched far too well by the staff and students. She needed to get him out of Hogwarts, away from the safety of that doddering old fool and the rules that even Cornelius could not break.

The boy.. She plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as said boy could be seen leaning up against the wall panting hard, Zabini next to him sprawled out on the floor panting hard as well but both were laughing.

"I haven't run like that in years.." Sephiroth pushed himself off the wall and helped Tseng to his feet. "I know.. and this place has a lot more Parkour spots than.." Tseng's face instantly closed off as he caught sight of Umbridge walking towards them.

Seeing that shift in Tseng's mood Sephiroth looked over and instantly his old SOLDIER mask went up. Oh he would love to just run Masamune through her heart.. and lop her head off for good measure.

"What are you two boys doing up here?" oh her voice was grating on the ears! Sephiroth resisted the urge to dig his fingers in his ears as her voice left them ringing.

"Doing a few laps around Hogwarts, stay fit for when we have to run from those child rapist and murders that don't exist in the world show up."

Sephiroth snorted and ducked his head down hiding behind his bangs; oh yeah he forgot how smart ass Tseng got after a good hard fuck. "Gotta out run all the rainbows and kittens this world is so full of." Tseng sent a smirk over to Sephiroth; yeah when he was feeling really good he tended to be a real big smartass. It was rare and generally only happened after he had been fucked into the mattress a few dozen times in a day but he did have his moment and really he wasn't a Turk right now.. he could get away with being himself for once.

Umbridge smiled only seemed to get bigger, "I believe that is a detention Mr. Zabini, see me in my office tonight." She wasn't expecting the shrug she got from the young Slytherin turned Turk.

"Going to break out the blood quill? I look forward to it, pain really turns me on." It didn't really, he was a masochist in a way as his training had taught him to turn pain into another feeling and he had chosen pleasure. While he found some pain pleasurable, he wasn't into the whole breaking bones and digging a finger into a bullet hole.

Umbridge was actually taken back by that, normally you really only saw masochist in the death eaters, and still that was only the insane ones.

Moving behind Tseng, Sephiroth unzipped his shirt revealing all the bruises and love bites marring the now ivory flesh. "And this is mild.." laughing Tseng batted Sephiroth away zipping the shirt back up. "Yes he was being gentle last night.."

Bingo! Umbridge smiled a cruel smile at that; Zabini was far too young to be sleeping with someone. If she threatened his lover with jail she might be able to get him to talk. One thing she didn't count on was Zabini seeming to know her thought process and retaliate.

He knew that look and he was able to guess fairly easily what she had latched onto; she had an absolutely horrible poker face. Lifting up his left hand the gold band flashed in the candle light coming from the walls. "We're married.. his country allows minor to be wed if the other party is of legal age.. and fifteen is the legal age." He couldn't help but smirk seeing she had bought that BS. "Sorry.. nice try though.. Come on Harry." Tseng wasn't stupid enough to call Seph by his real name in front of her.

Flipping her the bird Sephiroth trotted after the older Turk feeling Reno and Zack hiding in a secret passageway. moving around the corner he looked in behind the tapestry seeing both covered head to toe in brilliant florescent colors. "Did you two have fun?" Tseng asked ducking in behind the tapestry with Sephiroth just as they heard Umbridge stomping by cursing them out.

"Of course yo!" Reno whispered snickering like hell. A minute or so later there was a loud shriek from the direction of the DADA classroom.

Grinning like idiots the four slapped five and disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Dolores stared in horror at her once beautiful office  _ **destroyed**_! Her beautiful pink walls were painted a horrendous mixture of neon green and brilliant orange with splashes of neon blue. All of her beautiful plates had been transfigured into yipping dogs and screeching howler monkeys, her lace had been dyed florescent blue and brilliant red. All of her beautiful teacups were standard plain white mugs.

Against the far wall was the same symbol that was painted outside the Daily Prophet with words she could not understand.

Minerva and a few of the other professors alerted by her scream rushed into the room wands drawn. Filius had to leave the room he was cracking up so hard seeing what was done to her office.

"My..Dolores this is quite..loud." Minerva was trying desperately to keep a straight face. She was a little un-nerved by the symbol and words painted on the wall but she had a feeling this was one of the students this toad of a woman had crossed getting their revenge, and was copying what they saw in the paper that morning.

Umbridge was sputtering she was so enraged at the moment. "I will find who did this, and I will make sure they never set foot inside this school again!" she stormed out of the room intent on tracking down the little bastards who did this!

Giggling like hell Minerva left the room with the other laughing teachers, they would let Dumbledore know something was written on the wall. The man knew over 300 languages he should be able to translate this.

The writing on the wall shimmered for a second revealing it's true message before disappearing once more.

**Mess with the best… die like the rest.. this is warning one, don't fuck with the Turks.**


	19. Dumbledore's Army

Donum Deae – Dumbledore's Army

* * *

_**Thwack thwack thwack twack** _

The enhanced boys flinched slightly with each strike of the hammer as it drove a iron spike into solid stone; the piercing sound penetrating right into their brains leaving Sephiroth with a budding migraine. Even from their spot on the stair case the boys with their enhanced vision could make out the parchment now hanging on the wall outside the great all doors.

**Proclamation.**

_Educational Decree #24_

_All Student Organizations_

_Are henceforth disbanded_

_Any student in noncompliance_

_Will be expelled._

Sephiroth's eyes darkened as they swept over the newest educational decree. "Anything above three students in a group is considered breaking this rule.." Angeal was frowning next to him his large arms resting on the stair case railing.

It was now mid October and Angeal was almost back to how he looked in his past life as all of them were. The Turks were slower as their mako levels were considerably less; but they were also returning to their normal bodies. Reno was now completely red haired and he was even growing out his normal rat tail. Tseng was now 100% back to his previous self which sent most the Hogwarts staff for a loop whenever they saw him since he had gone from black to oriental. Rufus didn't have to change a lot since Draco had looked very much like Rufus to begin with.

Zack was back to his normal self and was quickly regaining the muscles they had all lost in these new bodies. Sephiroth was the only one not fully back; while his looks had fully returned his hair was still too short though thankfully it had tamed compared to what Harry's had been, Cloud said he looked like his youngest remnant Kadaj with his hair like it was.

"That will make working out as a group very difficult." Zack was surprisingly somber as he watched the evil caretaker walking off with his rickety old ladder. "The Ministry is choking this school; the old man in charge has allowed his paranoia of losing his position."

"Is this all because of this morning?" Zack asked looking back to his General; those acid green eyes were flickering across the room. "I am sure it is, she thinks we are building some kind of army to over throw the ministry yo." Reno not caring that he was in the castle still lit up a cig, aquamarine eyes glaring darkly at the wall that was quickly becoming more cluttered with those horrible pieces of parchment.

That morning the boys had all been out running the halls trying to get in a morning exercise without having to go all the way down to the 7th floor. Honestly though what better place was there to work on their acrobatics than the central stairs; there were the heights and multiple targets to aim for, and what made it better they were  _MOVING_.

They were joined not long after by Tseng and he had given them a very basic parkour lesson; he refused to give them the full thing saying he wanted one thing his Turks had over SOLDIER. Their small group had spent the next two hours bounding across the central stairwell. Tseng and Reno had run the SOLDIERs ragged, Sephiroth sword to Gaia that Tseng was part spider monkey the way that man could move.. Reno was full on monkey that was the only to explain how they moved liked that.

Their movements were sharp and precise, there was no hesitating as they raced down the hallway and leapt over banisters and onto moving staircases. Even Sephiroth found himself hesitating on occasion as he took an extra second to figure out if there was a staircase under him or not.

After two hours of the constant running around Zack in his ever hyperactivness had stolen Angeal's shoe and transfigured it into a 75 pound free weight. Sephiroth had fallen to the floor laughing so damn hard when he saw that; it brought back a very funny memory from their days at Shinra.

Tseng had about had kittens since the last time they had played  _ **ULTIMATE**_  Frisbee Zack had just missed the weight and it had slammed into the Presidents limo and nearly taken Tseng's head off if not for his quick reflexes.

Adding the 75 pound Frisbee of death added a whole new level of danger to their parkour workout that morning but it had been the best work out they ever had.. that was.. until butterfingers Zack once more missed the weight.

All they had heard with the weight embedded it's self into the wall and a loud high pitched screech as it had nearly taken Umbridge's head off.

Zack had joked as they were escorted to McGonagall's office that Seph should have aimed a little lower, would have saved them a lot of problems.

He was really wishing that he had at this point.

Slowly a very deadly smile started to cross Sephiroth's lips; lighting up his eyes in a way that was never good.

"Seph.. what are you thinking?" Angeal asked nervously, that smile normally meant that Sephiroth's analytical mind had gone into over drive and someone was about to die.

"The Ministry thinks we are building an army.. I will admit I have missed being called General." That smile if at all possible had grown darker. Without another word Sephiroth turned and headed back up towards the common room a plan already forming in his head.

* * *

"Is that everything?"

Reno looked up from the small outcropping he was sitting on currently working on electrical wiring. For the past week Reno had been held up in a new room the Room of Requirement had provided for them working with Tseng and Vincent setting up the VR cameras.

Vincent had managed to salvage a databank before Shinra tower was completely destroyed; which gave them all the programs they needed to run a VR room. They had recreated a VR room in the room of requirements and had gone through and laid every ounce of wire they would need for it to run.

"I think so yo! Just gotta turn this bad boy on see if it works." Pushing himself up Reno moved into a small room where they had set up the VR control room. "Clear the deck yo, just in case." Zack moved into the room followed by Sephiroth.

Moving over to the control panel Sephiroth punched in a very familiar code. The small group waited with baited breath as they heard the hum of mako electricity kicked on for the first time with in the walls of Hogwarts. The monitor in front of them flickered before the very familiar sight of the Sister Ray flickered into life.

"well now isn't that a site for sore eyes.." Reno muttered, being able to see something of their home again pulled at him. "I never thought I would ever say this.. but it's beautiful." Zack whispered, his violet / blue eyes looking over the massive mako cannon jutting out over the Junon sea.

"It is.." pushing himself away from the control panel Sephiroth moved out into the VR room. moving out through the door he was instantly hit with the warm sea breeze and the warmth of the fading sun. breathing deeply he felt his body instantly relaxing; even with the horrible memories of that fateful battle on this very cannon this was still his favorite VR realm. It offered up a freedom he felt almost nowhere else in the world; and now here at Hogwarts where stress was at an all time high..he had that freedom once more.

Taking one last deep breath Sephiroth moved back into the control room. "Switch it over to the standard training room, and get a lineup of monsters ready." Nodding Reno started flipping switches and punching in codes.

Over the last week the Turks had been working on spreading the word of the new "army" which was more of a way to teach their fellows ways to defend themselves since the ministry was dead set on them being completely helpless.

Tseng had called it a dictatorship, make the subjects illiterate and powerless to rise up against you. Shinra had been similar in a way, he kept the main population in the slums so down trodden that they could not gain the power to rise up against him while those on the plate were loyal to Shinra. Hearing the door behind them opening the small group turned to see the first batch of those willing to brave expulsion from a Hogwarts if it meant surviving in the real world.

Tseng moved in with a small trail of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's since Slytherin wasn't one of those they had informed. Rufus moved up behind the group and took a seat at the control panel, he wouldn't be joining in.. that's what his Turks were for.

A moment later Elena, and Cissnei moved in with a decent sized gaggle of Gryffindors surprisingly most of them from the years that seemed to hate them now. A small frown tilted his lips seeing Hermione standing next to Ron; he was hoping he would not show up but he had agreed that as long as they kept up their end of the deal he would train them.

"Is this all?" he asked seeing they had a good thirty members, a decent platoon in size. "Yes sir." Cissnei said moving off to stand next to her brothers and friends.

"Welcome, you are here because just like us you have grown tired of the Ministry's medaling in the affairs of Hogwarts. It is the belief of the Ministry that if you are to be taught defensive magic that you will in turn use it to create and army to take over the Ministry; these my friends are the delusions of a man that has allowed power to go to his head.

His paranoia has reached an outstanding level if he has set his sights on under age children. Tseng, what did you find out."

"Tseng?" Lavender asked looking over as Blaise stepped forward, "that is my name.. " he sighed instantly the Turk they all knew and loved was back. his back went ram rod stiff and his face completely blanked of any and all emotion.

"Through a series of sources that will at this time remain confidential we have come to learn that this newest educational decree is only the beginning in their bid to hind the students as much as possible to prevent them from uprising. There is talk of an education decree that will restrict when students are allowed to carry their wands, they will otherwise be confiscated and retained until such time as she deems fit. We have agreed that it is time we took matters into our own hands; we know that even  _if_ the dark lord is not out there the world is not all rainbows and kittens. There are people out there that will wish to hurt you for any reason under the Gaia given sun." Tseng came to stand in front of them all his hands clasped behind his back.

"We have three fully trained wizards, outside both the ministry and Hogwarts control that are willing to teach you defensive and offensive magic. Harry, Neville and Fred have also agreed to teach those who are willing to defend themselves physically if a wand is not an option. Now.. these meeting are to be kept strictly confidential, if you speak there will be dire consequences so make your choice wisely.. for once you sign this paper." Tseng motioned to a piece of paper on the table on the other side of the room. "There will be no turning back."

"Ya know I don't care what is happenin to you lot, but I'm sick of the fat toad tellin us what to do." Moving forward Seamus quickly scribbled his name on the parchment.

Seeming to agree with Seamus almost everyone moved over signing their name to the parchment. The Turks and SOLDIER had signed their names to it a long time ago but had used their Wizarding names just in case.

Sephiroth was leaning up against the control panel watching Ron carefully from the corner of his eyes; he didn't know why the boy was here. He had made it quite clear over the past few weeks he no longer wanted anything to do with Sephiroth which was fine by him, though the Harry in him still pinned for his friend.

Hermione must have talked him into this, that was really the only explanation he had for it.

Hearing the door open once more he smiled seeing Rude walking in with the three immortals and Nanaki.

"I would like you all to meet your new instructors." Sephiroth pushed himself up smiling as Genesis caught his eye. "I'm sure you recognize him from our trips to Hogsmead and talk around the school. This is Genesis Rhapsodos, also known as the Crimson Commander. He is a materia master, a master of magic." Genesis threw his head arrogantly and smiled up to his lover. "You're starting to look like yourself again."

"mm I know, though I am not keeping the knee length hair this time." Genesis actually pouted at that and turned away. He loved that really long hair, he loved wrapping himself up in it mainly cause it annoyed Sephiroth to no end. Shaking his head Sephiroth motioned towards Cloud. "Cloud Strife, also known as cho.." "You call me chocobo head I will kill you again." Cloud growled playfully, over the past several months they had been able to put the past behind them completely and they could play like this.

"Yeah I dare you to try it."

"Done it three times I can more than do it a fourth."

Shaking his head Sephiroth resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him; instead motioned towards his father. "Vincent Valentine, Hawkeye and a master materia user."

"What's materia?" it was a young Ravenclaw that asked.

"All will be explained once we have begun the lessons, for now shall we head in?"

Genesis smiled, oh he was going to have fun now.. these kids better be good at dodging..


	20. Stop, Drop, and Dodge fireballs

Donum Deae – stop drop and dodge the fire balls

* * *

The group was staring at the massive room they were sitting in; it was a metal room with the single area they were sitting lined with rubber mats. Huge scorch marks littered the walls both burns from fire and electrical; there were huge cracks in the floor as if an earthquake had hit the place. The floor had huge slash marks in it along with the walls like someone had taken a huge knife and just gouged into the metal.

It felt like they were in a class as Genesis Rhapsodos was currently standing in front of the group on a small set of rubber bleachers. The others were either sitting at the back of the group or standing around, each looking bored.

Pulling a large green marble from his pocket Genesis held it up so everyone could see. "This little ones is a materia. Concentrated, crystallized mako..or liquid life stream; the very life blood of the planet. These little spheres of crystallized mako contain in them raw magic; raw magic that when harnessed can have devastating effects.

Materia is extremely rare now as the world has been paved over and many of the natural mako springs have long since disappeared. But these.. are the ultimate form of magic."

Genesis lowered the materia seeing the kids giving him a confused look. Rolling his eyes Genesis really wanted to start hucking fireballs at these moronic children.

Angeal shook his head from where he stood off to the side; Genesis was no a teacher, he never had been. He as better known for chasing cadets with fireballs then teaching them anything; deciding to take pity on the man Angeal moved forward plucking the materia from him.

"To elaborate on what Commander Rhapsodos was saying; the magic that is known to the Wizarding world today is another form of the magic we know. Every person has a connection to the lifestream and it is from that lifestream that we pull our magical powers; have you ever wondered why witches and wizards show up in muggle families? But yet those that are considered pure blood can be born with none?"

He saw several of the children nodded, though most were remaining quiet. "The strength of the wizard is determined by how strong their connection to the life stream is; the stronger the wizard the bigger connection they have. Materia," he held up the faintly glowing ball, "is pure lifestream crystallized into a solid form; there are five classification of materia."

Seeing something he could do since he  _knew_ he sucked at teaching Genesis pulled one of each materia and held them up between his fingers. "You can tell their classifications based upon their colors." He held up the green one he had taken from Genesis. "Green is magic materia, generally elemental based; each one is a different single element that can grow more powerful as you use it. This one is Firaga, a full mastered fire materia; this is the most powerful fire you can get." Handing it back to Genesis he pulled out a glowing red one. "Summon materia, always red; these are not for beginners. A summon is a creature that comes to your aid, there are many different summons and if you are new they may not obey you and that can have deadly consequences."

"This…" he held up a yellow materia, " is a command materia, they generally equip to weapons and can do anything from increase the speed of your swings to elemental attacks. This blue one is a support materia they can give you special little abilities such as faster run speed, status, wards.. but they have to be linked to another materia."

"These last ones, the purple materia are called independent materia, they increase your physical and magical power.. useful materia to have equipped. Materia can be equipped into specially designed weapons and bracers, each person has their own preferred setup, Harry.. what was yours?"

Hearing his Wizarding name Sephiroth looked up from where he was leaning against the wall trying not to fall asleep. Materia had been boring when he was a kid.. it was even worse as an 'adult'

"All my materia was mastered; in Masamune I had a linked Fire and Revive, a linked Ice and all, and a restore with an empty linked spot. In my gold armlet I had a linked lightning and all, and a linked earth and all." He shrugged he wasn't really a materia user that was all Genesis.

"We are at first going to teach you how to use materia, while they may be rare if you have even a simple fire it can save your life more so.." he held up his wand. "Than this will.. these." He tossed his wand away. "are a joke, your magic requires you to speak an incantation giving away not only the element of surprise but giving your enemy a chance to counter. Materia there is no such thing as saying what the attack is. Also if you gain a sense of using materia it will help you connect with that inner life stream and eventually allow you to cast wordless magic."

Taking back the mastered firaga Angeal slipped it into a bracer around his wrist. "Just like with magic there are always going to be some that are not as skilled with materia..I am one of those, even though this is a full mastered Firaga I will be lucky to get a fire 1" moving away from the group he faced once of the scorched walls. A brilliant red light started to form around his hand before a medium sized fireball flew out and hit the wall scorching it instantly.

The students were all gaping at this; they hadn't seen anything like that before. Removing the bracer Angeal tossed to it Sephiroth. "Harry, is not a master but he is power." Getting the hint Harry slipped the bracer on and without really putting any effort threw his arm forward producing a massive fireball that slammed into the wall leaving huge sections of metal completely melted.

"Genesis here, is a materia master.. the difference between a master and someone powerful like Harry here, is Genesis can completely control the fire even once it has left."

Sephiroth tossed Genesis the bracer and moved over to a control wall and hit a button causing a training dummy to pop up out of the ground behind Genesis. Smirking Sephiroth moved out of the way.

"Same materia but watch the difference."

Throwing his hair back arrogantly as normal Genesis started to build the spell in his hand; fire licking at the leather that covered his fingers. Throwing his arm out he sent out two volleys of multiple fireballs towards the wall; he clenched his fist and drew his hand back.

Just before the multiple fireballs hit the wall they suddenly turned and shot back behind them striking the dummy and completely incinerating it. "As I said.. full control." Angeal shook his head seeing his friends smugness at showing off.

"Because Materia is pure life stream, if you can harness even a basic level 1 spell it will help increase your casting with a wand."

Seeing a hand Angeal motioned for Hanna to speak. "How do you all know this, I mean Neville..you were horrible at magic last year..but now..all of you."

The group all shared a look, while Hermione was alright to reveal the truth, it may not be as wise to do it here. "That we cannot tell you.."

"It should not matter how we know, the fact is we do know." Sephiroth pushed himself off the wall once more moving over to where Genesis was and stood next to him. "While a few will practice with the materia the rest will work on their spells."

Sephiroth nodded to Genesis and moved back to his spot against the wall. Looking to the group Genesis instantly saw his first target. "Hermione, the red head next to you and the lovely young lady right below you." Cho flushed seeing he was looking at her. "I will work with three of you at a time; the rest of you will be with Cloud and the others working on your spells." Turning away he headed over towards a bag he had stashed full of low level materia that he was hording; he had planned on leveling them himself when he was bored but Seph had talked him into giving up a few of the basic ones.

That had been accompanied by much pouting and temper tantrum throwing by the auburn WEAPON until Sephiroth had found a way to silence him.. a fun way mind you that didn't really silence him..but that was besides the point.

Having the three in front of him he gave Cho his most charming smile; he was as gay as a jay bird but he could still make the ladies melt.

Cho swooned slightly looking over the beautiful man in front of him. he was beautiful, lean.. powerful and he seemed to be in close ties with Harry.

"This…" Genesis held up a green materia, "Is a level 1 fire materia, it's never been worked so it's at the most basic level you can get for a magic materia. When you hold it in your hand.." he held it gently in his fingers arm out stretched. "feel the life stream within and will it to manifest into a ball and force it towards your target… Hermione." He held it out to her who took it eagerly, though she noticed a second green materia in his hand. "What's that one?" smirking Genesis moved away, "Cure..in case you set yourself on fire."

* * *

"You wanna try that one again"

Ron screamed and hit the deck seconds before being incinerated by a fireball from the what he learned was the very volatile Genesis.

He had made the mistake of mouthing off to Hermione when Genesis was working with Cho about how Genesis shouldn't even be teaching them that he was a crack pot.. Now he was currently running for his life across the room as Genesis was now using him as target practice.

Harry of course was just laughing it up the entire time watching the auburn haired man chasing him all over the place trying to barbeque him alive!

Deciding to take pity on the poor stupid boy Sephiroth moved over and gently pulled Genesis into his arms. "Alright that is enough Gen, you can BBQ him later you have others to work with.. hopefully more promising."

Huffing Genesis turned back to his lover and smiled "do I get something in return then?" smiling slightly Sephiroth tightened his arms around him. "How about.. Once this is over we accesses the data frame and recreate Costa del sol..just you..me.. the golden beach.." Smiling even more Genesis turned in his arms leaning up and kissing the man deeply. "Sounds like a plan."

Genesis pulled away ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Smirking Sephiroth moved over to where Angeal, and Cloud were. "How are they doing?" looking over Cloud shrugged, "This poor schooling system they had it leaving them far behind, though they are pretty good at disarming."

"Good.. let's put them to the test than." Cloud nodded but allowed Sephiroth to make the command.

Moving over to a small intercom Sephiroth hit the button knowing Reno and Rude were both up there working the control room.

"Reno.. Shinra program Alpha Echo 43."

"Sure thing General hotness." The room flickered and changed to that of a massive grasslands.

"WHOA! How did you do that?" Seamus was staring wide eyed as were half of the other students. "Virtual Reality cameras.." Sephiroth said simply and motioned towards the grass in front of them. before any could make mention of a technology that wasn't sophisticated yet they all as a group moved together as the grass started to move.

From it a tiny creature with a yellow stalk like body and long grass stuck from its head wandered out onto a section of dirt.

"What is that?" Katie asked, it was actually really cute.

"They are called mandragora.. your job will be to disarm them before they overwhelm you."

"Overwhelm us? Those tiny things? Are you kidding?" it was a Ravenclaw that Sephiroth knew had had his eye on Cissnei prior to her change.

"Yes.." the group of reincarnates all shared a knowing look. The boy Michael he believed his name was shook his head an arrogant smirk on his face. "no problem"

Raising his wand he sent a smirk to Cissnei and pointed it at the monster. "Expelliarmus!"

The mandragora flew into the air and disappeared showing it had been killed, smirking arrogantly Michael turned back to the applause of the small student body. "Ehem.. Micheal." Sephiroth pointed back to the grasslands. Wondering why the hell Harry was telling him to turn back he turned and felt his heart stop.

There was now  _ **thousands**_  of them all rushing towards him.

"They attack in a group.. better start casting.."


	21. In over your head

Donum Deae: in over your head

* * *

Ron was cursing Harry, Neville, and Genesis.. everyone seven ways to hell. Hermione had all but begged him to come to this group that Harry and the others were forming to combat the "No magic in class" rule that Umbridge was so fond of.

What he had found were the three outsiders that were now going to be the ones to be teaching them. He had then spent the reminder of the class running for his life dodging fireballs being hucked at him with enough heat to melt solid metal walls. Than just to add some more fun to this day Harry had pitted them all against killer weeds that had nearly done their job in killing them all.

As if to show off his superior skill Genesis had fried the little bastards with what they said was a fire 1 spell.

" _If you can't even handle a few mandragora, you will be no match against a fully trained wizard..or a_ muggle _for that matter."_

' _Cocky ass son of a bitch.. Let's see how cocky you are after this.'_

Moving up into Dumbledore's office he moved up to the beaming man. "Mr. Weasley, what can I…" Dumbledore fell silent as Ron placed a green materia on his desk. He wasn't the younger brother of the infamous Weasley twins for nothing.

"They called it materia." Ron said but felt a sinking feeling in his gut when he saw the headmaster visibly pale and with shaking fingers picked up the green orb he had set down. "Materia.." Dumbledore's voice held awe as he looked over the orb, "ancient magic that has been lost for thousands of years; Mr. Weasley was the person you took this from able to wield this? Call forth its magic?"

Ron nodded suddenly wary of the decision he had made, "Yeah, Neville, Harry and that Rhapsodos guy all could.. Harry could melt a wall with it and Rhapsodos had complete control over it." Albus regarded the boy in front of him a frown pulling at his face. "Where was this?" he hadn't gotten any alarm of those men entering the castle.

"They were…" Ron suddenly lost his face, his mind going fuzzy; black started to creep into his vision threatening to engulf him.

Pulling out his wand Albus quickly cast spell after spell but nothing worked, he watched in shocked horror as Ron collapsed unconscious. Rushing over to the boy he knelt down setting a hand on his back. Feeling something warm and wet Albus pulled his hand back; blue eyes widening in horror as blood now coated it. Quickly he pulled Ron's shirt up his eyes taking in the huge slash marks racing across the boys back spelling out words he could not understand.. Well all but two. At the very bottom it read in plain old English,  _ **Crimson WEAPON**_

* * *

"So in other words he told.." Sephiroth was absently tapping his quill on the table in the Gryffindor common room. The parchment had been spelled that if someone tried to talk it would hurt the person enough so that they got the picture; he wasn't sure exactly what Genesis had done but it was obvious it had worked.

Ron had been released from the hospital wing not too long ago but had been taken home for an unknown amount of time. The wound on his back refused to heal; the most they had been able to do was get the bleeding to stop but the wound itself would not close; they also could not lift the curse that kept him from speaking about the army.

" _He attempted to tell, and one of my materia is missing._ "

Sephiroth was sitting alone in the back corner talking quietly over the mako powered radio with Genesis. "He is the younger brother of Zack and Reno, would not surprise me if he learned to steal in the process."

" _This time he will learn, if he does not that wound will never heal."_

"You really do dislike Ron don't you?" Seph heard a snort from the other end of the connection. " _I see what the boy does around you, his jealously even exceeds my own when it comes to you.."_

"That's comforting.." even though it was said in a dry tone Sephiroth was smiling still taping his quill on the table. " _Shut up Seph.."_

Chuckling Sephiroth shook his head running his fingers along the feathers of the quill, a quill made of his lovers own feather. "Soon enough this year will be over, we'll find snake face and destroy him..we can find someplace quiet just the group, forget the world exists."

" _After nine thousands years, that sounds nice…"_

"So what exactly did you put on that parchment?" he could hear Genesis laughing softly, " _something a mortal will never be able to break.."_

* * *

The forest was silent as the figure swept through it silently, bright purple robes billowing around his feet as he swept through the underbrush.

The sound of hooves striking the ground caused the old wizard to stop and turn a bright smile crossing his aged face. "Albus Dumbledore, what brings you into the forest?"

A silver blond centaur moved slowly out into the clearing the ancient stood among, eyes watching him warily but not friendly. For Albus Dumbledore to come into the forest, into their territory when the stars have foretold the rebirth of the nightmare; it did not bode well.

"My old friend I have need of your assistance once more. As of recently strange messages in a language I cannot understand have been appearing on attack sites." Reaching into his robe he withdrew the words he had copied down and held them out to the centaur; they were the keepers of old, if anyone knew it they would.

Taking the parchment Firenze's eyes slightly wide and he looked to Albus. "Are you sure these are the exact words?"

Now he was starting to get nervous, it was not often he got a startled look from the normally elusive centaur. " Yes, one was on the side of the Daily Prophet after it was destroyed, the second was painted on the wall of Dolores Umbridge office after it was pranked.. and the last was carved into my students back..in a wound that refuses to heal."

He was reaching the end of his rope, he had no idea what was going on anymore and didn't know how to heal Ron.

Firenze's eyes slowly moved over the letter reading over it once more. "This language is of the ancients, a language only known to certain magical creatures.. it has been lost to humans. Your first message the one you claim was from the destroyed Ministry governed building. It says 'I must not tell lies..'" a dark frown crossed Albus face, that attack had been just after the false article had been released on Harry.

"What of the other two?"

"The second message sounds more childish, like that or a teenager taunting. 'mess with the best, die like the rest. This is warning one, don't fuck with the Turks."

Albus blinked as the name Turk registered with him, he had heard Fred calling George that playfully the other day at dinner " _once a Turk always a Turk huh Reno" "HA you bet yo! Live by the suit.. die by the suit."_

"The final one.. Albus you must heed this warning. 'This is your second and last warning..stay out of our way..Crimson WEAPON. Albus do you know what Crimson WEAPON is?"

Albus didn't like this, he had no idea what a WEAPON was and by the reaction it was getting from the centaur it wasn't a good thing.

"Albus, a WEAPON is a creature created by the very planet as a self defense mechanism. If the planet believes that it is in danger the WEAPONs will awaken and protect the planet at all cost..we have felt them.. three WEAPONS walk these forests Albus; and this." he held the paper out. "Is a warning against whatever you are doing."

"You say they walk the forest.. three of them." Albus really didn't like this, three strange men show up at Hogwarts and now he is being told that there are three planet WEAPONS walking this forest. Firenze pawed at the ground almost nervously his eyes shifting in the shadows. "Yes they appeared at the start of the school year, they have been reawakened once more and are waiting. Albus whatever you are doing at your school.. it needs to end.

A weapon will destroy all that stand in it way of protecting the planet. and you…are on your final warning."


	22. Voldemort

Donum Deae – Voldemort

* * *

WEAPON, the planet's defense system; said to be the most powerful creations aside from the goddess herself. Designed with on purpose; to protect the planet from which threatens to eradicate it. Monstrous beast standing hundreds of feet tall all for which were named after precious gems; that is all but five.

Ultimate WEAPON destroyed nearly nine thousand years ago, Omega the final WEAPON the one that would take the life stream to a new planet when this planet had reached the end of its life. Chaos the harbinger of death; a WEAPON that would cleanse the world of all life before Omega's ascension. Crimson WEAPON; the angel of fire and Golden WEAPON Gaia's golden protector.

Shutting the ancient tomb Albus closed his eyes sighing deeply; how had he not seen this before? The answer was easy, WEAPONS, Gaia, the Calamity..the nightmare.. all had fallen so far into legends that even he had not known of them until recently.

No that wasn't correct, he knew of them he had just chosen to forget. He knew of them because Voldemort had been obsessed with the legend of the nightmare all through his days at Hogwarts, even going as far as the try and become the man.

Tom had found ancient tombs in Hogwarts library many within the deepest recesses of the forbidden sections; books not even Albus knew existed.

Pulling out the now destroyed Riddles diary he flipped it open. With the destruction of the horcrux the original words began to show; their words as disturbing as the man he had become.

_I have found another book pertaining to the one winged angel of legends, slit's for pupils that burn crimson with the hatred of the world. He destroys all those that are unworthy all those not of pure blood. His birth right to rule this planet was taken from him three times all by the same man._

_I have discovered the source of his power, an ancient magic placed inside a small orb. With that he could command the very stars and bend them to his will._

_The power of the ancients, I will find this and with it I will continue his work.. I will become the one winged angel..all I need.._

_Is the black materia._

Taking in a shuddering breath Albus looked at the green materia still resting on his desk; his eyes shifting to a piece of parchment that lay on his desk. Black ink in elegant tight scrawl looked back at him, the words haunting his thoughts. It simply read..

_He has found what he did not have last time_

Voldemort had found something he had been looking for during the first war, now he has found it. Knowing that this was well out of his hands Albus pulled out a fresh piece of paper and with slightly trembling hands wrote out a short encrypted letter and held it out to Fawkes.

"Take this, make sure you give it directly to him." with a thrill of a song the phoenix was gone in a burst of flames.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes praying silently to the planet this was the right decision.

* * *

_Flames licked against his body their heat unfelt; their color painting his ivory skin orange and red. All around him he could hear the screams of those trapped within their houses slowly suffocating and burning alive. Their voices ringing out crying for someone to save them, to spare them._

_Blood painted the earth at his feet along with the silence of those that had fallen to his blade; it mattered not that these had been women and children, they were traitors..all of them._

"That is it my child.. Remember who you are..Remember your birthright. The traitors still live, bring them to their knees once more my beloved son"

_The flames vanished revealing a black corridor before flashing showing a room full of artifacts._

"Find me my son.. set me free so that we may sail the cosmos with this planet as our vessel."

* * *

Sephiroth shot up in bed a scream ripping from his throat, hands flying to his head. ' _NO NO NO!'_  his whole body was shaking and covered in a cold sweat.

No she was supposed to be dead!

"Seph?" Angeal quickly moved over to the bed seeing his General shaking like a leaf. Reaching out Sephiroth grabbed onto Angeal using him as the anchor he had always been.

"She's still alive Angeal! I heard her again." Sitting down on the bed Angeal quickly pulled the younger boy to him holding him tightly. He didn't need to ask who he meant, there was only one woman that could honestly frighten Sephiroth.

Jenova was still alive, and she had found her son once more.

"Don't worry Seph, she won't take you again. Genesis, Cloud.. your father, they won't allow her to harm you again, and neither will we."

"Don't let her take me.." Sephiroth voice was small as he shook violently against Angeal's chest. It was easy to forget that while Sephiroth's mind had returned, he had always been nothing more than a young child and still was. Insecure and frightened around people, longing for acceptance and the love of a parent. Even though he had lost his parents in both lives before he ever knew them he knew of the sacrifices they had made for him; Jenova used him and he knew it.

"Tomorrow Seph, go down speak with Snape.. resume those lessons to block her from your mind… don't give me that look."

Sephiroth had give him a look like he was completely insane, didn't blame him, Angeal was honestly questioning his own sanity at this point. If it meant keeping Sephiroth safe though and out of Jenova's clutches, he would tell the man to take lessons from Voldemort.

"Come on Seph, let's try and get some sleep..we got Umbridge in the morning." Nodding Sephiroth pulled away and laid back down. He jumped slightly when Angeal laid down beside him wrapping his arms around him. "Angeal what are you?" "Hush.." snorting Sephiroth shook his head, everyone was stealing his word.

Grateful that his friend was doing this for him Sephiroth closed his eyes leaning in against the strong warmth beside him. he was no Genesis or Tseng but he was still a dear friend, a comfort he needed right now.

Silently a transparent hand pulled the blankets up and over the two slumbering boys before running softly along silver moonlit strands. "Don't worry.. she will never be allowed to harm you again.." ghostly transparent lips gently laid themselves against Sephiroth cheeks before pulling away.

Feeling the chill against his skin Sephiroth opened his eyes just in time to see a ghost figure in pure white walk through the wall.

* * *

"She found him.."

Three sets of eyes glanced up from their books inside a large library glancing at the fourth.

"She's alive?"

"Yes.. and she found him.."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find him.. and kill her once and for all."

"Don't cry.."

"I'm  _not_  crying!"

"do we know where he is?"

"No..but I can feel him.."

"Then we shall leave immediately."

* * *

"You look like shit yo."

Sephiroth growled across the table glaring at Reno as he clutched onto his first energy drink. He kept having nightmares all night thankfully none of them had been about Jenova; meaning he had gotten almost no sleep what so ever last night.

Tseng was sitting next to him gently rubbing his back. He always seemed to know when he had a bad night.

"Hey you can't go in there!"

Instantly the whole hall fell silent, each head turning towards the shout outside the Great Hall doors. "I said you can't go in!" that was Filch, a second later the doors were thrown open with enough force they ricochet off the walls causing people to scream and leap back in their seats.

Dumbledore stood at the head table wand drawn but slowly lowered it as he saw a young blond stride into the room. he wore an outfit very similar to Genesis though was distinctly different in design; against his back was a massive sword that no normal person would be able to wield.

Quickly he moved around the table as the boy, no man strode down between the tables his footsteps confident and silent. He noticed the changing boys were all watching him Blaise was standing and moving out from the table and into the blond's path.

"Mr. Zabini what are you doing?" McGonagall was also on her feet wand drawn as was every other teacher including the wretched toad not far from them. Blaise ignored them instead moving up to the blond who stopped brilliant glowing blue eyes looking up at the slightly taller boy.

They were talking in very low tones but Albus knew how to read lips.

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _We received a letter from the Headmaster."_

" _And you decided it was a good idea to just come here? Cloud you've been married to me how long now.. And living with Vincent how many thousands of years, you don't walk into the unknown."_

" _Tseng.. I love you, but give me some credit. I'm a WEAPON now remember.. and he sent me this."_

Cloud as he was called held out the parchment. Blaise took it and instantly paled about eight shades which was quite a feat as he was so pale already. Dumbledore frowned, no one should know about the black materia yet Blaise simply looking at the letter had seemed to know exactly what it was.

In a flash the boys face became perfectly emotionless, an air of authority coming over him and he handed back the parchment. " _Tell me what you find. This just got a hell of a lot more dangerous."_

Cloud nodded and leaned up kissing Blaise gently. Ignoring the startled looks of the students and teachers he pulled away gently running his fingers through Tseng's hair; turning he headed up towards the head table, cold eyes locking with Dumbledore's.

Stopping in front of the stage he looked up at the old man that ran this school, those twinkling blue eyes looking at him knowingly. Not giving anything away Cloud held up the parchment, "we need to talk."

Albus nodded a soft smile playing on his lips and moved to the stairs. "Albus, this man is wanted by the ministry." Dolores had moved out from around the table her wand drawn and leveled at Cloud, "this man is to be arrested and held until the ministry can arrive."

"On what charge?" Cloud asked his blue eyes locking with hers, his right hand started to move behind his back towards the hilt of First Tsurugi.

"On charges of the destruction of the daily Prophet and conspiracy against the ministry of course."

Cloud actually laughed at that his hand moving away from his sword and instead moved into a pocket where he withdrew a rolling green materia. "Really? With what proof other than I am new in town and it's easy to blame the new guy." He clutched the materia in his hand and looked over to the boys a small smile playing on his lips.

Zack started to laugh and laugh hard he knew that look, oh he knew that look way to well on spiky.

Umbridge looked to Zack seeing him laughing wondering what the hell this boy was laughing at before turning back to Cloud. Before she could even open her mouth she watched the green orb in his hand flare to life incasing his hand in green before it flew out and struck her.

The whole hall stood up waiting with baited breath for the light to vanish; when it did there was a moment of silence before the whole hall erupted with laughter.

Zack was on the floor rolling in laughter, Reno was pounding on the table trying to get air in; Angeal had his face covered but you could hear him laughing like hell behind them. Sephiroth had a hand over his mouth but you could see in his eyes he was laughing like hell tears rolling under his fingers. Tseng was looking back at him amusement lighting his eyes. Moving over he leaned down kissing him deeply slipping something into his husbands robe pocked.

Feeling the heavy weight in his pocket Tseng pulled back and opened his pocket; steel colored eyes going wide before tears sprung up into them. he quickly looked up as Cloud gave him a small wink and turned back to Albus who was laughing silently behind his hand.

Turning away Tseng caught Sephiroth's eyes a knowing smile in them. gently he wrapped his hand around the grip of his beloved Colt, this gun was his baby a special present from his Turks and Sephiroth when he became Director. Cloud had kept it all these years and now brought it back to him.

"I knew there was a reason you married him." Sephiroth said leaning over slightly. Before Tseng could respond a croak from the stage set both of them off and with identical evil smiles they looked over to where a ugly pink toad was hopping around the stage.

* * *

Stepping into Dumbledore's office Cloud looked around, his eyes cataloging every entrance and exit to the place.

"Please, have a seat.. lemon drop?" Albus moved to sit behind his desk, even though he knew this man was one of the planet's WEAPONS he didn't feel threatened at all, in fact he felt very safe with the man. Pulling his eyes from the windows Cloud shook his head; moving over to the desk he pulled the weapon out easily and leaned it up against the side of the chair before sitting down.

"Forgive my manners, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of the school, and you my boy.. are one of the planet's chosen protectors."

Cloud's eyes narrowed, Albus knew he now had the boys' complete attention. Slowly Cloud sat back his eyes never once leaving Dumbledore.

"Cloud Strife, Golden WEAPON."

The twinkle in Albus eyes seemed to grow even more; Golden WEAPON Gaia's golden protector, no wonder he felt no threat from the boy. His job on this earth was to protect its people until the day Chaos is to rise and Crimson is to burn the planet.

Albus bowed his head low realizing he was in the presence of someone very old and very powerful. "It is an honor to meet you, though I must admit I was expecting Mr. Rhapsodos."

Cloud shook his head and held up the parchment once more. "Genesis was asleep under the city when the nightmare was unleashed. He knows almost nothing about the black materia."

"And you do?"

"I was the one that gave it to Sephiroth." Still a thought that haunted him, with Sephiroth back if he ever went insane again he could control him just like Jenova had done back then.

Albus froze reaching for the green materia Ron had given him, had Cloud just said he had given it to Sephiroth, the same name Harry was now going by. "Sephiroth that is not a very common name is it."

Cloud leaned forward his arms resting on the desk in front of him eyes boring into Dumbledore's. "You are already putting it together aren't you." Meeting Cloud's eyes Albus swallowed, he had a feeling deep in his old heart that what was happening to the boys' was more than a simple curse.

"Harry.. is the nightmare isn't he."

"Reborn.. given a second chance to atone for the sins of the past. All of them that you see changing are reincarnates of those that existed with Sephiroth." Having a feeling this would happen and he would have to explain it Cloud had borrowed several of the photographs Genesis carried on him along with some of his own. Pulling them from his pants pocket he laid the first one out, it was of Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal standing on top of a VR platform all looking down at the person taking the picture.

Gently taking the picture Albus looked them over instantly seeing Harry and Neville standing next to a shorter haired Genesis. Harry stood with much longer silver hair with arched bangs; dressed in a long black leather duster, silver shoulder guards, black leather pants and black thigh high boots; laying against the railing next to him was the same sword he had summoned several weeks ago. Neville stood on the other side of Genesis in a outfit very similar to the one Cloud wore in front of him just with slight difference, massive sword also very similar to Cloud's was strapped to his back.

"General Sephiroth Valentine, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, and Commander Angeal Hewley, all three SOLDIER 1st class. They were better known as the holy Trinity of Shinra as they were the three most powerful SOLDIER in existence."

"Sephiroth, and Angeal..Were both reincarnated as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." Albus looked up from the picture; there was a slightly haunted look in Cloud's eyes. "People that died tragically or well before their time were given a second chance at life when Gaia gave Sephiroth his second chance..Sephiroth I threw into the core of a mako reactor when he slaughtered my home town in a bid of insanity… Angeal according to Genesis committed suicide by puppy." Cloud laid down another picture this one of Zack shortly after becoming 2nd class and he was standing next to Angeal. "Zack Fair, at the time SOLDIER 2nd class though he died as a 1st class. he was called puppy because he was so hyperactive, he was Angeal's protégée..he changed after he was forced to kill Angeal."

Dumbledore's blue eyes soften slightly instantly recognizing what was Fred Weasley. "You have said these are all SOLDIER?" Cloud nodded seeing the old man was actually curious and not dismissing it instantly, he would still have to be careful on what he told him. "SOLDIER was a genetically enhanced group of human's that were the elite of the military of Shinra."

"Shinra, that was printed on the side of the Daily Prophet building." Dumbledore's eyes began to sparkle brightly as he saw the small evil smile start to cross Cloud's face. "Let's just say Albus.. Vincent does not take well to people insulting his son."

"Sephiroth's father? He is a WEAPON as well?"

"reluctantly yes, he is fused with Chaos along with three other demons..but that is his story to tell not mine."

Swallowing slightly Albus nodded he could understand that; he looked down at the pictures he had before looking back. "And the others?"

"The others are a part of another branch of the military, the Turks.. Shinra assassins..they are the group that work behind closed doors, espionage, stealth missions, assassinations, interrogations, kidnapping, body guards to the higher ups, general pains in the asses."

Albus chuckled at that as his voice as the end was filled with affection, "It sounds to me that the group you speak of holds a special place in your heart."

"They do.." lifting up one picture Cloud smiled, it was his personal favorite. He set it down allowing Albus to take it, it was a picture of him and Tseng sitting under a sakura tree back in Wutai. It was Tseng's first time home, they had been there to help Yuffie settle a dispute among her people, it was actually their wedding night as they had been married in Wutai at the palace by the hyper active princess.

"My husband, Tseng Akera.. Director of the Turks, he was one of the best Turks Shinra ever had. He was only 19 when he was made Director." Cloud took a deep breath as the memory of how his husband he died surfaced in his mind.

Albus looked over the image easily recognized Blaise, he now understood that radical change.. the boys were changing to who they had previously been and Tseng was as far from black as you could get. He didn't dare ask though how the young man had died, it was obvious just in Cloud's eyes it was a painful topic, one he did not wish to bring up.. not when the man was willingly telling him what was happening.

Getting his mind back under control Cloud set down the next picture, this one of Rude and Reno shortly after the remnant battle; they were dirty and beat up but Reno still had enough strength to stick his tongue out at the camera.

"Reno and Rude, Tseng's 2nd and 3rd in command. They have been partners ever since I first met them during the hunt for Sephiroth..always getting into trouble blowing  _something_ up."

"So that is what happened to the hallway on the first day of school." A bright smile lit his face remembering the destruction of the hallway with muggle explosives. "That's Reno's MO.. bigger the better. The last two Turks.. Cissnei and Elena." He set two pictures down showing the girls. "I don't know much about Cissnei, she was close to Zack and she died not long after he did.. Elena I knew a little better but we generally stayed away from each other..she didn't like me much."

"May I ask why?" He was truly curious, Cloud was so human in his emotions and the way he spoke; it was hard to believe he was a WEAPON. "I married the man she wanted." Well that would do it; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"There is one other..Draco Malfoy, he is neither Turk nor SOLDIER is he?" Cloud laid out a final picture allowing Dumbledore to look over it. "Rufus Shinra, the Vice President of Shinra when Sephiroth and Zack were still apart of SOLDIER.. President after Sephiroth killed his father during his days as the nightmare…now.." Cloud folded his hands on the desk looking Dumbledore right in the eye.

"Where is the black materia."


	23. The Nightmare

Donum Deae- the nightmare

* * *

"you…told..him? AH!.. harder damn it!"

Sliding his hands down the sweat slicked body above him Cloud gripped onto his hips shoving the beautiful man above down hard onto his cock. It was the second Hogsmead weekend and they had been up in the room for two hours now, his husband had all but pounced him on the road to the castle; they couldn't get here fast enough.

"Yes..I.. Gaia.. don't do that." Tseng laughed against his throat before running his tongue up along that sweet sensitive spot that he loved to torture. "Don't do what." His voice was a breathy purr, full of evil naughtiness. He felt the shiver run through his husbands back seconds before he was rolled onto his back, his lips claimed in a fiery kiss the blond above him never once breaking his stride.

Nails dug into Cloud's back eliciting a deep moan from the blond, Tseng was a biter and a scratcher. He didn't mind.. not one bit!

"Gaia.. I said harder.. put that damn SOLDIER strength to use!"

Releasing his hips Cloud gripped onto the long black silken strands pulling on them hard opening up that wonderful expanse of throat to him. He bit down hard his hips pounding into his more than willing lover, "whatever got into you today..Don't lose it."

A laugh / moan left Tseng's throat, his whole body was starting to tighten like a bow string signaling he was very close to the edge. "I won't just… don't…ahahhahh!" his orgasm slammed into him like a king behemoth; his body shook with the force of it. He could feel Cloud's hips jerking erratically as he rode out his own.

Panting hard Tseng leaned up kissing his beloved gently; he didn't know what had gotten into him today. When he saw Cloud on the walk down to the village he had just pounced him and practically drug him to the three broomsticks.

Rolling onto his side Cloud collapsed his own breathing coming in sharp pants. "Break… or I'm gonna start chaffing.."

"I thought you said you were a WEAPON now." Tseng purred playfully but flinched as he tried to move his hips. "I'm not though.." he smiled though leaning up against the sweat soaked chest steel colored eyes watching him. Smiling softly Cloud ran a hand over the long black silk strands his fingers rubbing the skin below him softly, "I think you are more deserving of the title Koneko." Cloud threw his hands up as Tseng leveled him with the famous Turk death glare. "I was joking you know that." Huffing Tseng rolled his eyes and rolled over turning his back to Cloud. This was a normal game of theirs, it was always amazed his Turks that their cold leader turned into such a little kid around the blond. Cloud was able to bring out a whole new side of him, a side he was not willing to give up.

Laughing softly seeing their normal game Cloud crawled over so he was now leaning over the now much younger man. Even though his face was upturned Cloud could see the smile pulling those kiss bruised lips upwards.

"So what did you find out?" Tseng turned back so that he was looking at Cloud once more. Seeing his husband had gone Turk on him once more Cloud sighed but laid down across him his chin propped up on the man's chest.

"Snake face as you all so lovingly call him, is trying to become Sephiroth. He's found books describing the legends of the nightmare, what he did.. Though in great exaggeration." Pulling himself up onto his ass Cloud looked down at his lover seeing the Turk mask slip back into place as he too pushed himself up. Tseng bit back a yelp as he sat on his poor abused backside, only drawback to being so new to sex in this life.

"He's looking for the Black Materia, and he knows where it is."

Tseng's face paled several shades, he knew from the letter but to hear that Voldemort had found the black materia.. "Black materia though required a great amount of power to summon it, it left Sephiroth drained for days after the initial summon."

"And that wasn't even Sephiroth that was Jenova, Voldemort.. I don't know how he plans on using it… but even if he does manage to actually get his hands on it." Moving across the bed Cloud grabbed hold of First Tsurugi pulling it up onto the bed he opened up the massive materia slots of the sword.

Tseng's eyes slowly widened their steel depths lighting up. "The..the white materia.." reaching out he ran his fingers over the pale opaque materia that rested with in one of the solo slots.

"You would not believe how hard it is to hide this from Genesis." Snorting Tseng shook his head giving his husband a look. "He's as bad as Yuffie when it comes to materia; the rarer it is the more he wants it. I have found him going through my things looking for it since he knows I have it."

"HEY! I will find it eventually!"

Both men looked up hearing the shout from the room next to them. Reaching down Cloud picked up his boot and hucked it at the wall. "Stop eves dropping!"

"I don't have to! You two are so damn loud I think Aerith can hear you from the life stream!"

"I know we can hear them yo! Learn to put up a silencing charm" laughing hard Tseng collapsed to the bed hearing Reno from across the hall. "Hey I thought we agreed our rooms wouldn't be next to each other on these Hogsmead's trips."

"Not our fault this is where they stuck us! Hey Seph where are you going?" having a feeling Tseng knew exactly where the General was coming he dived under the covers seconds before the door to their room opened.

"Ever heard of knocking General?" Cloud asked not moving to cover himself, simply raising a brow at the silverlette standing in the door way. "I'm afraid that when hearing that the monster that killed my parents is trying to become me knocking is the last thing on my mind."

Not caring that he was invading their personal time Sephiroth moved over setting his hand on the foot board his eyes boring into the man that had ended his life. "What were you told by that old fool?"

Pushing himself off the bed Cloud grabbed his pants and pulled them on; he didn't exactly feel comfortable talking to Sephiroth in the buff.

"Voldemort is trying to become you, in every sense of the word. He believes that the black materia is the source of your power and it trying to get his hands on it. According to the resident spy, he found it.. but we don't know if he has it or simply knows where it is. He believes that he is going to continue your work, remove all those that are unworthy.. the traitors."

Frowning Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his legs up under him looking over at the blond next to him. "Jenova wanted to kill all the humans, Voldemort just goes after those with no magical powers.. muggles."

"As I said he's twisted your legend around, or the books have. He believes the muggles are the traitors to your cause since most people in our time couldn't use materia." Cloud looked up as Genesis moved into the room only in half clothes just as Sephiroth was, Reno and Rufus could be seen in the hallway behind him both only half clothed as well.

"He even manage to twist the theory of your clones," reaching over he pulled out a book he and Vincent had poured over all last night after the meeting with Dumbledore, getting as much intel on Voldemort and comparing it to what they knew about Sephiroth.

"There is ancient dark magic that was believed to keep a person from death by placing pieces of their soul inside objects, people." He motioned for them to come in and shut the door. Reno made to open his mouth but stopped seeing the dark glare from his still very naked boss. "Smart move Reno.. " Cloud muttered turning the book so Sephiroth could see.

"Voldemort separated his soul seven times.."

"Just like the seven number clones.." Sephiroth whispered there was actually more but only seven had ever been recorded in history. "His death eaters are even similar to SOLDIER, scary similar.. Look at this, Vincent dug it up from an old Daily Prophet before we torched the place."

Cloud pulled out a old Prophet from his book and laid it out. "You carry all this on you?" Rufus asked looking over the blond sitting on the bed. "I travel a lot.. everything I need I carry on me at all times." He shrugged and motioned towards the moving picture. "tell me if anything looks off."

Picking up the newspaper Sephiroth looked it over, it showed several death eaters that had recently been arrested. He stared down at the paper trying to see something off, it wasn't until one turned and caught the light that he saw it.

"There.. Embroidered on their robes is the SOLDIER symbol. It's the same color as the robes so it only shows up when light hits it." Sephiroth growled low in his throat setting the picture back down.

Setting his chin in his hands he snorted and rolled his eyes. "What?" Genesis asked picking the book up himself. "Kind of ironic isn't it.." Sephiroth stood up that evil smile playing on his face. "He idolizes me.. wants to become me.."

"yet.. he tried to kill you yo.."

"and failed.."

* * *

Man riding the Hogwarts express was friken creepy when it wasn't the normal students. Heading down the aisles of the second car of the Hogwarts Express Ron was starting to get desperate. There were only two cars attached to the scarlet steam engine today since it wasn't filled with kids only the few people that traveled to and from Hogsmead; but those few that were on were whack jobs!

Moving towards the last car he froze his eyes going wide as he saw who was sitting in there. Four figures sat inside the compartment, two were reading, one was looking out the window while the other was of all things polishing a double bladed sword. But it was not that that caught his attention, three of them had the exact same silver hair that Harry had, and the one that he could see had the same acid green cat slit eyes.

Hell the one polishing his sword looked almost identical to Harry when he last saw him.. hair style everything. The other man sitting back reading absently pushed his glasses up but he was hidden behind golden blond bangs.

As if the group inside sensed his presence the three silver haired boys looked up, three pairs of acid green glowing cat slit eyes locked onto his. ' _Talk about a freak show..'_  the one that had been reading slowly stood setting her..no his book down. Ron blinked feeling a slight flush creep up his cheeks, the boy that stood was beyond beautiful. His face was more feminine than the others and his hair much longer though still the same brilliant shade of silver. He gently pulled the door open a soft smile lighting his delicate features. "Are you lost?" his voice was just as soft and had a musical quality to it.

"Yazoo..don't play with your victim." The little one that looked so much Harry voice was mocking, almost insane sounding. He sheathed his sword flicking his hair back away from his face.

The man, Yazoo turned back and smiled to the smaller boy; "but 'daj.."

"Yazoo, Kadaj.. play nice." The blond against the window stood pushing his glasses back up his nose, brilliant blue eyes looked back through them. "Forgive them, they like to tease. My name is Lazard, this is Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj, we're from Kyoto academy of magic.. our parents just moved us to England we're heading up to speak with the headmaster about continuing our education at Hogwarts."

Ron pulled a face looking at the three boys; Yazoo had returned to sitting and had gone back to his book. "Ron..Ron Weasley.." he was wary as he looked at the group.

"Please, if you're looking for someplace to sit you are more than welcome to join us." Lazard sent a look to Kadaj before moving back to his seat. Swallowing Ron was almost debating on going back to the crazy old witches in the front compartment when Kadaj raised his head pinning him with a look.

"You've pissed off Crimson WEAPON." Blinking in shock Ron moved into the room sliding the door shut. "How do you know that?" he didn't know what a WEAPON was but it was carved into his back and was not healing no matter how many different magical and muggle techniques they used.

"His magical signature is pouring off you, and it's angry power.. you really pissed him off didn't you."

"What.. what are you talking about?" Ron looked at the group seeing Kadaj roll his eyes and start playing with his sword again.

"WEAPON, their like.. the planets natural defense against threats." Loz finally spoke up his voice much deeper than the other two and he sounded like he wasn't exactly playing with a full deck.

"What Loz is trying to say is, WEAPON are creatures, or in three cases humans that have been created or altered by the planet to act as it's defense force. And you my young friend, have managed to piss off one of the human ones with the worst possible anger management problem." Lazard smiled knowingly and looked over to the shocked young boy.

"I believe he still goes by the name Genesis Rhapsodos." Ron's eyes went huge and he slowly nodded. "He's been hanging around Hogwarts, along with a Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine."

"Crimson WEAPON, Golden WEAPON and Chaos..all three human WEAPONS..something big is going to go down."

Kadaj sat forward his eyes glinting with pure malice and evil. "Big brother is there? And he's a WEAPON now? This should be fun!"

"Kadaj, you will not draw your sword on Cloud.." Lazard sent him a stern glance, "we were given this chance to atone for the sins of our past.. going right back after Cloud like you did back then is not repenting."

Sighing dramatically the littlest boy slumped back in his seat glaring out from behind his hair. "Don't cry Kadaj." Yazoo purred a smile lighting his face. This in turn earned him a dark glare from Kadaj, "I am not Loz."

Lazard rolled his eyes and turned back to Ron who was currently staring at them like they had all sprouted extra heads. "So.. this is true..everything Harry and the others said?" he might not have believed it if he had told them about the wounds on his back, but Kadaj knew exactly who had done it.

"If you are speaking about the reincarnate at Hogwarts than yes.. it is all true."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Remind me to chop that thing off." Rufus was walking rather stiffly, he never would understand how Reno always forced him to bottom but he always did.

Reno laughed wrapping his arms around Rufus as they walked, people by now had gotten used to seeing Ron's older brother arm in arm with Draco Malfoy. Oh you should have heard the howler that came in for Draco about that one; they had been forced to drop using Draco as a internal spy but none of them really cared, not with three WEAPONS running around anymore.

Seeing a flash of silver by the train station Reno froze his hand going for the EMR he had transfigured a few weeks back; it wasn't his baby but it would have to do.

"Well, if it isn't the little Turk." Yazoo moved up to them smile firmly in place, "And sir.." he said seeing Rufus next to him.

"Yazoo, pleasure to see you are alive as well; I assume your brothers are as well." Rufus was smiling slightly, that normal arrogance coming back into play. He was startled since he thought the three had said all that were going to be reborn were here.

"Of course, though we were not the only ones." He turned back showing Kadaj speaking with Lazard.

Rufus eyes went wide seeing his older half brother; while the two may not be as close as they should have been, kicking your fathers soul around the planet a few dozen times tended to create some form of bonding.

"Lazard?"

Hearing someone calling his name Lazard looked over and smiled seeing the familiar white and black layered suit. "Well look at this, I expected to have to hunt you down." Pulling away from Reno Rufus moved over a small smile playing on his lips. "Lazard, I thought you gave up your second chance.." he didn't notice Ron hanging back some. "I did, until I heard you had chosen to be reborn, I asked to come back as well.. to make sure you didn't fuck up this time and try and destroy the planet."

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Lazard chuckled softly behind his hand shaking his head just slightly. Rufus even though he was back he could see the young kid in him, "I'm sure you don't.. Tell me, are the others here as well?"

"Yes, Sephiroth is…"

"Brother!"

Whipping around Rufus caught the silver blur that was Kadaj as he shot across the town and right into a very startled Sephiroth's arms.


	24. Don't piss off Sephiroth

Donum Deae – Pissing off Sephiroth is detrimental to your health

* * *

Sephiroth stared down in shocked horror at the silver head of hair currently latched onto his chest. He knew of the remnants of his soul that had been given life by Jenova two years after meteor; but he did not know that they were alive once more.

Before he could even react to the one currently trying to imitate a leech on his chest he was glomped from behind; arms wrapping around him tightly squeezing both him and the leech in front. "Loz, father still needs to breath."

"Sorry Yazoo." The vice like grip around him loosened and a figure slowly moved out from behind him so that Sephiroth could see him. two boys now stood beside him, he knew who they were even without actually knowing them. "Loz, Yazoo.." he said softly and looked down to the wanna be leech on his chest. "and you must be Kadaj.." brilliant acid green eyes looked up at him, the boy was much shorter than he was probably about the same height as Cloud. At this point in time he really looked like the boy attached to him as their hair styles were nearly identical.

"Yazoo, why did you call brother father?" Loz asked, Kadaj surprisingly had been quiet but hadn't released Sephiroth. "He is the reason we exist, we share his cells..is that not what father and son are?"

"Seph?" Genesis moved up to them, he had been sent on a honydukes run since Sephiroth was now banned from the store, yeah that wasn't a pretty story from the last Hogsmead trip.

"He has a growth yo.." Reno chuckled but was making sure to stay away from the prettiest of the remnants as that was the one that had royally kicked his ass the last time they met. Seeing this Yazoo smiled tilting his head to the side much as Sephiroth did when he was curious about something. "Are you afraid of me Turk?"

"Not on your life yo." But that didn't mean he was going to move from Rufus side. Yazoo actually giggled and moved over to Sephiroth though his eyes were looking at Gen. "I'm still trying to figure it out Gen.. This one." He motioned with his finger to the leech, "attached himself to me and hasn't let me go."

"Are these.. are these your remnants?" Genesis asked his eyes sweeping over the three that looked so much like Sephiroth. "We're not remnants anymore." Kadaj finally spoke up still clinging to his father / brother he didn't know what to call him. "We no longer share his soul, simply his cells."

"What are you three doing here? The goddess didn't inform us that you had been reborn.. hello Director Lazard." Genesis noticed the man for the first time, he was surprised..but not completely to see him. he knew from his time speaking with Angeal and Zack during their time in the life stream that Lazard and Rufus had finally bonded as brother. Yeah they weren't exactly going to leap into each other's arms and bawl, but close enough they weren't going to kill each other.

"We came back to watch over dad..brother..mother..she's alive still, and she wants her favorite son."

* * *

"You believe them Albus?"

Minerva, Severus, Filius and Pomona all sat around Albus office once more, Umbridge was down in the town watching over the children down in Hogsmead so this gave them the opportunity to speak in privet without the ministry prying. Dumbledore had been forced to play interference once already when it came to young Mr. Zabini..no Mr. Akera. It was pretty obvious the few times he had seen the boy sneaking in late at night from the forest or a hidden classroom covered in bite marks what he was doing.

Umbridge had caught him once coming back in from the forest; that had led to a seven hour interrogation for which the boy had actually ended up interrogating her. He had laughed hard when he heard that and seeing the smug little smile on Tseng's face as he left. Cloud had informed him of exactly what the Turks did and that Tseng being the director was the best of the best. It honestly didn't surprise him after learning that that Tseng had gone through and made Umbridge spill instead of vice versa.

"I do Minerva, since Mr. Strife's and I's talk I have done much more extensive research, books that are as dated as they can be. The books that I have are only able to be obtained by the most powerful wizards in the world..you know as well as I do that the Cairo Library of Ancient magic only loan these books out to those of great power and wisdom. Now I would have simply believed that the boy was powerful and obtained this book as well..but."

Opening the book to a pre marked place it was a copy of a news paper from over nine thousand years ago. It was a non moving picture of several people all in different style clothes, and there at the very front in the same outfit and the same sword was Cloud Strife.

"This picture was taken over 9,000 years ago, it was found in an ancient newspaper buried on the coast line of Egypt. It was pretty destroyed but they were able to restore it; but that isn't all." He flipped the pages to a picture that was taken from a propaganda paper from the height of Shinra. Standing in front of a giant painted Shinra sign was Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis in full battle regalia.

"That's the symbol that was painted on the daily prophet building.." Pomona said looking over the picture. "It's Neville..and.. is that Harry?" the group all looked closer at the picture, sure enough it was the two boys there was no mistaking it even though Harry's hair was much shorter now than in this picture.

"The holy trinity is what they were called during their height. General Sephiroth Valentine, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos and Commander Angeal Hewley" Albus sat back allowing Minerva to pull the book forward more and started to leaf through it. "They were the three highest ranking and most powerful SOLDIER which were specially enhanced elite of the Shinra military. All three were specially engineered from birth to be what they are, the glow in their eyes the acidic blood is a chemical substance that is used to enhance them to super human strength and agility."

"Is that the same as Fred?" Minerva asked, Albus nodded laying down a photograph Cloud had left with him. It was the one where he was much younger and still a student of Angeal's.

"That is why you see them separated even though the group is all reincarnates, two separate actually rival groups." He chuckled softly remember Cloud telling him of the prank war that had happened between the group, at least what he had heard from Genesis.

"The warning on Umbridge's wall was put up by the group called the Turks.. the other group. They are far more dangerous than our group of SOLDIER."

"Dangerous how?" Minerva asked swallowing slightly her dark eyes looking up from the book to Albus; several of those children were in her house.

"Turks according to Mr. Strife are trained professional assassins, masters of stealth, interrogation and torture. They have no rules and they play by no one else rules, if they feel that their small family is in danger they will even turn on their boss."

The group all swallowed hard, Severus especially as he had made several of these boys his target over the years. "What do we do Albus?"

"Nothing, to make these children our enemy could very well be the last thing we ever do."

* * *

Walking back into the school the four new comers couldn't help but stare in awe; Hogwarts was truly a beautiful castle, a little on the strange side but beautiful.

"Hey what's going on?" Loz asked seeing a massive group of students gathered around the exterior entrance court yard. "I don't know," Sephiroth moved through the students coming to stand on the border his hands resting against a stone pillar gently.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw Trelawney standing out all by herself in the center of the court yard, two trunks at her feet and the most pitiful expression on her face. In front of her with the smuggest smirk on her face was none other than the foul pink toad; god Cloud should have cursed her for eternity with that form. The others moved up around him Angeal beside him growled low, "don't tell me they are kicking her out.."

"That's what it looks like yo." Reno voiced lowly his eyes darkening, none of them held any love for the foul toad. "I'm not the biggest fan of Trelawney, but at least she is a kind woman."

"Speak for yourself, she didn't predict your death every few weeks since 3rd year." But Sephiroth had to agree, he knew why she was being kicked out.. to be kicked from Hogwarts left you open to the ministry."

"Father who is that?" Loz was standing next to the man they had all agreed to simply call father, it was easier just to give into Kadaj than argue with him and Yazoo seemed to agree with the littlest boy. Unnerved the hell out of Sephiroth being called father; though Genesis was as happy as a clam about the whole thing.

"Professor Umbridge, she is the Ministry appointed Defense against the dark arts teacher. More like the ministry's bid for control of the school, and it's working."

"Why don't you just kill her dad?" Kadaj was already playing with his precious Soba itching to decapitate her. Sephiroth set a hand down on his youngest remnants shoulder; the little one had attached himself to him. "Because little one, this is a second chance.. no meaningless slaughter..though." Sephiroth glared darkly at Umbridge, "I might make an acceptation."

"Please.. Hogwarts is my home.. I have nowhere else to go." Trelawney sobbed, tears running down from her gigantic bug like eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, but..as per the ministry.."

"Fuck the Ministry!"

Sephiroth stared slack jawed along with everyone else as Angeal moved out into the court yard and came to stand next to the shaking woman and wrapped his hands around her shoulders gently simply offering up comfort.

"The Ministry lacks honor if they are willing to throw a woman out into the streets. The Ministry is run by a paranoid old fool that lacks dreams and honor; he simply wants power and is willing to slander the good names of children in order to achieve that. And you.. you prance around here like you own the damn place."

"Almost Mr. Longbottom," Umbridge gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, "now I suggest you move before…"

"Before what Professor? You expel me? Send me to the torture dungeons, or make me write lines with a blood quill? You play god among the school grounds and with people's lives.. Soon enough you will find out what monsters you are messing with, and trust me.. those monsters don't take well to being ordered around."

"Is that a threat Mr. Longbottom?"

"It's a warning." Sephiroth moved up the long crimson leather coat he had stolen from his lover fluttering around his feet as he moved. "One I suggest you heed Professor, a war is coming.. And you are on the losing side."

He stopped directly in front of Angeal keeping his body between the toad and them. He was really starting to grow sick of this woman. Umbridge's eyes seemed to dance as she looked at Sephiroth, almost like Christmas had come early.

"Is this in reference to a certain dark lord being back Mr. Potter." He voice was sickly sweet once more and it grated on his nerves.

"No.. While Voldemort is playing a part, he is just a pawn in a much larger game.. a game that has been going on for thousands of years. You sit here, in your horrid pink office playing god over a bunch of under age children; tell me Umbridge does that make you feel superior, knowing you can rule over a bunch of children? I bet if a real threat was in front of you you would cower down like the toad you are same as well as the Ministry, as long as Fudge can remain in his paranoid dream of power you will lord over what ever you can."

The rage building in Umbridge's eyes was unmistakable, she was furious; probably because Sephiroth was hitting the nail right on the head every time.

"Angeal, take her back to the castle."

Knowing better than to argue with his General Angeal nodded gently pulling the stuttering professor away. Trelawney reached out gently grasping Sephiroth's hand, "thank you.. thank you." Zack raced out and grabbed the trunks pulling them back in with the help of Rude.

"Seph.. what are you doing?" Tseng was once more in Cloud's shirt, he was standing at the front of the group which was now accompanied by teachers and now the headmaster. Sephiroth ignored them his soul attention was on the toad in front of him.

"Mr. Potter I thought you were taught not to tell lies, the Ministry.."

"Is full of a bunch of retarded paranoid sociopaths with their heads shoved so far up their ass they need to unbutton the middle of their shirt just to see. The ministry is a joke, always has been and you being here is the biggest joke of all. You sit here and deny the truth, make up laws that prevent students from learning magic all because your dear lovely minister is so damn paranoid we.. a bunch of  _kids_  are going to rise up against him and take over the ministry. The magical community is now under the rule of a dictatorship, and I can tell you right now Umbridge.. the magical force that is coming our way is nothing you have ever dealt with before.. and you will lose. So I suggest if you want to keep that miserable existence you call a life.. you back the fuck off from us."

"Seph is pissed yo…" Reno was shocked normally Sephiroth became deadly quiet when he was upset. "No.. that's Harry coming through." Even though Sephiroth himself was fully in control Harry's personality still shown through, just as all of theirs did.

Umbridge was pissed and it showed on her face, she tried to hide it with her sweet smile but it kept faltering. She slowly pulled her wand out and leveled it at Harry; the teachers moved to intercept but were stopped but the reincarnates. "Don't.. Sephiroth can handle this." Tseng said looking up at Dumbledore.

Seeing it the was the Turk Director that stopped him Albus nodded slightly knowing it was best to trust this man.

"What are you going to do Umbridge, attack me for speaking my mind against you?" oh yeah this was definitely Harry coming through; Sephiroth would have just beheaded her already. "I am going to take care of this lying once and for all Mr. Potter."

Sephiroth's eyes began to glint that old insanity coming through once more that small sadistic smile lighting his face. "He looks just like he did at Nibelheim.." Zack whispered fear starting to creep into his voice. "Nibelheim?" Severus asked, the memory of the town burning he had seen in Harry's memories surfacing once more. "Yeah.. the town he burned to the ground in a fit of insanity."

"It was wonderful.. do it dad!" Kadaj shouted out ignoring the horrified looks from the professors. "The remnants.. don't mind them." Reno said turning just in time to see Sephiroth produce a brilliant red materia from his pocket.

"Is that…"

"It's a summon…" Tseng felt his blood run cold, while Sephiroth could control all summonses some were easily too large to fit in this small court yard.

"A summon? He's going to call forth a summon?" Albus was both horrified and intrigued. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would see a summons.

"You wish to silence me Umbridge.. Well.. let's see who has the bigger guns than shall we?" the materia flared to life the summon circle appearing around his body. The sky around them began to darken; the clouds twisting as a similar summoning circle appeared in the sky only too, seconds later shatter as a massive black dragon slammed into the court yard behind Sephiroth. It stood with massive wings of brilliant reds/golds/ and purples; a giant gold divine seal floated above it's back.

It let out a mighty roar and stood large arms crossing over his chest like a massive black body guard.

Students screamed and backed off but soon pulled back staring at awe at the massive creature. The teachers all had their wands drawn but were also staring up at it in awe. "That's a new Bahamut.." Angeal whispered it truly was a beautiful summon, "Bahamut Divine.. Genesis discovered that summon about four thousand years ago… Cloud was telling me about it." Tseng was just as much in awe, mainly cause the fact Genesis had give that summon up.

Snorting Reno smacked his partner, "give him sun glasses and you two could be twins." Rolling his eyes Rude smacked Reno on the back of the head.

Umbridge had fallen onto her ass trembling wand held up in front of her. "what.. what the hell is that thing?"

Laughing darkly Sephiroth moved up to her his steps slow and calculating. "This is one of the many powers you know nothing about.. one of the many that are coming..now." he knelt down and leaned over her his long silver hair creating a curtain around them, he could feel Bahamut move to stand above him and become the protector he was meant to be if need be. "Final warning .."


	25. You have got to be kidding

Donum Deae – you have got to be kidding

* * *

"Seph.. you need to pull Bahamut out more often, this has been the best damn month so far yo!"

The group was sitting on the beaches of Costa del Sol in the VR room with the other members of the DA simply taking a mini vacation away from the freezing snow that was blanketing the castle grounds.

Since last month when Sephiroth had pulled Bahamut Divine out on Umbridge  _no one_  had dared to make a move against him; not even the fat toad. She had been quiet… almost a little too quiet. The students that weren't part of the DA stayed well away from Sephiroth or made sure to really watch what they said around the man. Which he didn't mind; the teachers also didn't seem as inclined to mess with him Snape included.

Their Occlumency classes had actually been going well, or maybe Snape simply wasn't powerful enough to penetrate Sephiroth's mind now that he had full control of himself. Their first lesson when he was still awakening he had been able to sense Snape's presence in his mind just he didn't want to kick him out cause he unlocked memories. This time however Sephiroth was in full control and he found expelling the man extremely easy; Jenova on the other hand..

She had made two more attempts over the past month to take over her sons mind once more. This time though it was becoming harder as she was much weaker and Sephiroth wasn't as mentally unstable as he had been prior.

Her last attempt last week had nearly succeeded in overwhelming him as he had been emotionally compromised; he had nearly given into the old blood lust when Umbridge had banned Quidditch. It had only been the littlest remnant that had pulled him back from the brink. They might not have shared a soul anymore but the smallest one still seemed to share a connection with him; it made sense since Kadaj had been the closest to him before, which also explained why his new nickname was leech as the boy leeched onto him whenever he could.

And speaking of leech; feeling a weight on his chest Sephiroth pulled up his sun glasses his eyes instantly meeting those of his youngest, yes even they got him referring to them as his children. (as disturbing as that was it fit)

"What is it Kadaj.." and here he thought Loz and his childishness was bad, Kadaj was a temperamental little shit but he did love him. He loved all three but Yazoo seemed to be the one he could handle the best.

"Dad..can we come with you for Christmas?" a single silver brow rose as Sephiroth looked to his youngest. "Kadaj I'm staying here as I do every year."

"You can't father, Umbridge announced that all children must return home this year..to their actual homes." Yazoo had moved in behind his brother Loz faithfully following behind. Sephiroth simply shrugged laying back down on the beach blanket he was spread out on next to Genesis. "I'll just go to snuffles than." The triplets sent each other nervous looks wondering how badly daddy dearest was going to flip on this. "New Ministry rule dad..you have to go back to your guardians for Christmas." Loz shrunk back as did Yazoo as Sephiroth slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows Kadaj now on his waist; eye narrowed in the darkest glare. "The Ministry is forcing me back to the Dursley's?" a very slow very evil smile crossed his lips as he laid back down pulling and glasses back down. Genesis looked to his lover a feeling of dread filling his stomach; he knew that look all too well.

The Dursley's were fucked…

* * *

The great hall was filled with the chatter of students, many not so happy with the new law that had been put in affect. Most of the students that normally would have stayed were the loudest about this new rule as there was a  _reason_  they didn't go home over the holidays. The others were because this prevented them from traveling to relatives houses like they normally would have.

The train was due to leave in the next hour and the students were finishing up their breakfast. "Seph, are you sure this is a good idea? It's obvious what she is doing." Angeal whispered over his eyes sweeping across the hall looking for the toad.

"Oh I know." Sephiroth whispered back munching on a candy bar Genesis had brought him last night. "Dumbledore knows as well and called me up to his office last night; there are wards around the Dursley's place that prevent people from entering. Besides I don't plan on staying there.. I want to see Snuffles."

He also wasn't going to be alone; Vincent in animagus form was going to be with him at almost all times after he arrived at the Dursley's. "Besides, dad is going to be there with me the whole time.. and if I know my three hellions, they won't be far off either." Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were heading for Grimmauld place, he found out they were actually adopted by Lazard's family. Lazard was actually German born but his parents were American military and were stationed in Japan right now, where they found the three boys and adopted them.

That had explained why Kadaj had latched onto Sephiroth the way he had. They never knew their birth parents and had been bouncing from foster home to foster home; Sephiroth was the first real concrete family they had. He had written a letter to Sirius explaining the situation as best he could and the man had agreed to watch over them. Lazard was going to act as a control measure since the boys were not exactly mentally stable. Kadaj still had the tendency to simply want to kill who ever pissed him off.

"Dad just kill her and be done with it already!" case in point..

Sighing Sephiroth set a hand on his youngest head running his fingers through his hair. "Kadaj what did I tell you?"

"That this is a second chance to redeem ourselves of our past sins and we can't go through and murder anyone." Kadaj all but pouted from his spot next to Sephiroth; it was rare to find the two separated when they weren't in classes (Kadaj was in Cissnei and Elena's year)

"Don't worry, she will get her just deserves, we need to wait though wait until we have the opportunity to vanish from England." Tseng said in a low voice. With the loss of Rufus as a possible spy and the Ministry so dead set on getting removing Sephiroth from the scene they were going to stay in Hogwarts until the end of the year. This way it gave them the chance to gather as much intel as they possibly could through the now more than willing Dumbledore.

"Do you have you PHS?" Rude asked looking to Sephiroth over his glasses. Snorting Sephiroth shook his head and held his up, "they are called cell phones now."

"Sephiroth don't be a smart ass." Tseng chided playfully.

The great hall doors suddenly slammed open causing everyone in the hall to jump. Whipping around Sephiroth cursed slightly but smiled seeing the figure walking down the center of the hall; red coat flaring behind him and a red bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Genesis shouted, his normal arrogant smirk no his face. "Hey what do you know, Santa's actually hot yo!" moving up to the group Genesis smacked Reno on the back of his head. "Do I look like a fat man in a red suit?"

"Your just not fat.." Reno ducked another swipe to the head causing the others to laugh. The students and teachers over the past month had more than gotten used to Genesis eccentrics and randomly showing up at Hogwarts. He always managed to show up when Umbridge wasn't around, hell half the times they swear he was sending her off before hand.

Lately there had been lots of little explosions all around Hogwarts and for once it wasn't Reno.

"So what do you got Gen?" Zack asked absently poking the bag; it honestly didn't look like it could hold a lot, but anyone that knew the Wizarding world know he could fit Hogwarts in a bag.

Hefting the bag from his shoulder Genesis set it on the ground. "If there is one thing I am grateful for when it comes to modern magic.. it's feather light charms and expanding bags. This would have killed even me if I didn't know those." Opening the bag he pulled out a large red and silver four point shuriken.

Cissnei squealed and leapt across the table tackling Genesis and ripping the weapon from his hand. "My Rekka! Where did you find it?"

"Cloud made it, Tseng gave him the specs for it and he crafted it." Giggling Cissnei tested its weight, she wanted to throw it but in a hall full of students that wouldn't be a good idea. Leaping up in his seat Zack all but pounced Genesis trying to get to the bag, "what did spiky make for me?" reaching up both Angeal and Sephiroth pulled the hyper active boy back down.

Shaking his head Genesis looked into the bag and withdrew a massive buster; it was similar in design to the one handed down to him from Angeal but it was a different metal with a slightly different design. "He couldn't give you the buster sword so he made you your own."

Leaping up from his seat Zack yipped like a little puppy grabbing the sword from his hand and sat down on the ground looking it over like a kid at Christmas..which….wasn't that far off.

"Is this a good idea, Zackary has a short enough attention span as it is, now they are giving him a sword that is as big as he is?" Filius was giving the sword a nervous look as he looked at his fellow heads of house.

"Let's just hope none of these boys decide to break that no killings rule." Severus muttered. He had been out there when he heard Sephiroth telling the smaller version of himself that they weren't going to senselessly murder anyone this go around. The whole clone thing still threw him for a loop specially when the kids called Har..Sephiroth father.

The teachers watched with worried expression as Genesis handed Reno a metal extending rod that seemed capable of electrocuting someone. The watched in horror as more weapons were handed out; Angeal received a sword nearly identical to the one Zack had though this one seemed a lot older and nearly brought the gentle giant to tears. Rude received a rod similar to Reno but also a pair of gloves with a glowing green materia in the wrist band. Elena received a gun which really set them on edge; though not as on edge when Rufus was given a sawed off shotgun.

The remnants, Sephiroth and Tseng were the only ones to not receive anything. "Tseng.. Cloud's giving you yours in person.. Seph you already have your sword and so do our boys. But look for something special on Christmas morning." He winked at them and turned leaving the hall, "I'll see you lot in a few days.. you can count on it!" he wanted to get out of there before Umbridge got back, which she should be after that little goose chase he sent her on.

Realizing why Genesis was leaving the group that had received weapons all scattered racing for their trunks.

* * *

Kings Cross; the largest rail way in all of London, it was not uncommon to see people waiting around in all forms of dress around Christmas time. No one paid any of those strangely dressed any mind, which worked for the Weasley's just perfectly.

Molly was more than anxious to get her hands on her three wayward children. Albus had sent her a small message not too long ago explaining very little about what he knew; he couldn't send a lot not with the Ministry reading all mail. How Sirius had gotten the letter from Harry she would never know, it had taken them weeks to decode it.

This new law that the Ministry had in affect was starting to rub her the wrong way. Sending all the kids home was one thing, but dictating where they went; that just screamed attempt at getting at Harry. And what was worse.. she glanced over to the white car a few down that currently had Vernon Dursley standing in front of the trunk. He on the other hand would have no problem handing the boy over to the Ministry. She had brought that up to Albus when he had come by headquarters, he had assured her that Harry was more than capable to handling himself against the Ministry. She didn't like it.. not one bit but she knew to trust Dumbledore.

"Mom!" jumping slightly Molly didn't have time to brace for impact as she was slammed into and picked up by a massive man. Blinking rapidly she looked down and could only stare in awe as she easily recognized her own child. "Fred?"

Smiling brightly Zack set the woman down and stepped back absently rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah.. hi-ah mom." Shell shocked Molly reached up making Fred turn his head this way and that looking him over. "You don't look anything like Fred anymore." She knew from Dumbledore's encrypted letter that three of her children had been chosen to become the host for reincarnates of souls that deserved a second chance. Even knowing that though, it didn't prepare her for actually seeing the changes in her babies.

"Yeah…Sorry about that mom, we uh.. didn't have a choice on who we were reborn to." Molly shook her head running her fingers through his spiky black hair, "no you may look different but you will always be my Fred. Now.. where are your brothers and sister?"

"Right here ma." Reno swaggered over with his normal laze and swept down giving Molly a big hug. Smiling up at him Molly looked George over, she hardly recognized him. "What are these?" she asked running her fingers along the red tattoos under his eyes. "Tattoos yo, didn't feel right not havin um."

"He had them as Reno as well mom, he honestly didn't look right without them." Zack chimed in folding his arms behind his head. "Reno.." Molly looked up at her son a soft sad smile on her face, "that's your read name isn't it."

"Kinda.." Reno pulled a face he  **HATED** his real name, why his mother named him that he would never know. "Reno was my call name as a Turk, my real name will go with me to the grave." Unless boss man opened his mouth; Tseng was the only other person in all of Shinra that knew his real name.

"Fred?" Molly asked turning back to her other little hellion. "Zack Fair..born and raised in Gongaga.. little tropical farming town. Reno was born and raised in the slums of Midgar..everyone lovingly calls him Slum rat."

Reno snorted and rolled his eyes, "fitting name actually considering I was better off being raised by the slum rats than my drug addicted prostitute of a mother." Reno shook his head and looked back towards where their group was standing. "Hey Cissnei hurry your beautiful ass up!"

"Reno I swear to Gaia you comment on my ass one more time I'm removing it." Moving away from the group Cissnei walked over and hugged her mother tightly. "It's good to see you again mom..i'm sorry it had to wait till now to tell you all this."

"It's alright baby girl. There is no reason to apologize; you never have a need to apologize for something like this. Now let me look at you.." she stepped back she looked over her baby girl and smile, she was such a beautiful young woman.

"Now where is Harry dear?" she knew he had gone through the biggest transformation. Sirius and Remus had prepared a little for what she was about to see, but the beauty that moved up to her when he was called..was not it.

A faint flush creeped up Molly's cheeks as Harry came to stand in front of her. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Even his voice had changed dropping several octaves deeper and it became smoother. She reached up to hug him but found herself stopped by her two boys. "Fred, George?"

"It's alright Reno.. Zack." Sephiroth turned back to Mrs. Weasley and smiled gently, "they are just looking out for you, I'm not one that likes to be touched by people I don't know..but.. I have known you long enough I do not mind." leaning down he hugged her gently being very mindful of his SOLDIER strength.

"It's alright Harry dear.. or should I call you Sephiroth?" he pulled back smiling gently though she was greatly unnerved by what Harry had become. "Sephiroth if you do not mind… I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I do not wish to have my ..Vernon waiting any longer." No he wanted this done and over with. "Of course dear, you know how to reach us if you need to."

Picking his trunk up Sephiroth turned acid green eyes meeting dark brown of Vernon Dursley.


	26. The Dursley's

Donum Deae – The Dursley's

* * *

To say the ride back to the Dursley's was tense was an understatement to beat out all understatements. Vernon had about flipped shit when Harry moved up to him; the man hadn't believed him at first until he saw the scar.

Vernon had said nothing until they got into the car and well away from Kings Cross; once they were on their way to Surry is when Vernon let loose.

Sephiroth had gotten very good at tuning Hojo out during his little ranting during lab visits, Vernon was not much harder. "Boy are you listening to me?" Turning away from the window Sephiroth's cat slit eyes looked up to the rearview mirror where he could see Vernon's eyes looking at him. A silver brow rose in silent question, his lips remained firmly sealed; he would not grace Vernon with his voice if he did not need to.

"You will remove those freak contacts before we get back to the house and you will watch your tongue with your aunt this time." Oh fucking great Marge was there as well, a small evil smirk crossed his face as he turned away. Oh he hoped she got in on his father while he was there.. Vincent would put the fear of god in her.

"Do you understand me boy."

"These are not contacts so I have no way of possibly removing them.. as to Marge..Well she better watch her own tongue or else she may find herself severally lacking one." He turned his eyes meeting Vernon's once more, their depth glowing brighter as he intentionally pushed mako up into his eyes. Giving his uncle a truly evil smile he turned away once more going to staring out the car window.

Vernon shivered seeing those eyes; he had no idea what kind of freak Harry had become but there was something about him that set his teeth on edge. Harry looked completely different, while he still looked slightly like the boy that had disappeared to god knows where over the summer many of the features had changed. His eyes and hair were the biggest and the most disturbing; he honestly didn't believe the eyes were real. He would get the boy to remove the contacts whether he wanted to or not.

Feeling something vibrating down his leg Sephiroth reached into his duster jacket pocket, yeah he had stolen Genesis old duster. Pulling out the new cell phone Genesis had bought them all he smiled seeing the name flashing on the screen. Flipping it open he put it up to his ear, "Genesis.. couldn't wait to talk to me huh?" he smiled more hearing Genesis soft laughter from the other side of the phone.

"Did the triplets and Lazard get to Padfoot's alright? Huh.. Well Kadaj hasn't always been the most mentally stable, just make sure he doesn't decapitate anyone. Lazard should be enough to handle them I mean he was able to handle you and me when we got into tussles, and we used to destroy the SOLDIER floor." He glanced up to the review mirror seeing Vernon was naturally listening in.

"Huh? yeah I know Gen.." he rolled his eyes seeing Genesis was going mother chocobo on him. "Gen.. stop pulling an Angeal. Yes your being a mother chocobo right now, don't worry I have all the materia you gave me including Bahamut Divine and I have Masamune.. I have also regained control of Heartless Angel.. any one tries to attack me they will be dead well before they realize they are fucking with the wrong person." He smirked turning back to looking out the window. "I know Genesis, but I won't just lay down and take it up the ass.. I will kill anyone that tries to fuck with me."

Genesis laughed knowing exactly what Sephiroth was saying this, he must have still be in the car with that bastard uncle of his. "Alright love, just be careful."

Sephiroth smirked situating himself better in the back seat; they still had close to a half hour till they reached Surry. Flipping through his phone he dialed Tseng to make sure he got back to the states alright with Cloud. They had all agreed just like with the triplets and Lazard that Tseng would not return home, his mother was likely to flip shit seeing what her son had become. Rufus had insisted that even though his parents appeared evil they were actually very nice behind closed doors.

"Hey boss man, hmm yeah I'm with him..I'll be fine, did you get to the states alright? Hmm that's good.. enjoy your vacation with your husband I'll see you back after school." Flipping the phone shut he sighed closing his eyes. Was this hell two weeks over yet?

* * *

Feeling the car slowing down Sephiroth pulled his lids open, he was tired and just wanted to go curl up on the bed he knew was waiting for him. Maybe if he was lucky he could just sleep the whole damn Christmas break away.

Sitting up a little straighter he felt a sneer pulling at his lips and quickly squished that impulse. Privet drive rolled past them; immaculate houses all looking the same under a thin blanket of snow. If it wasn't for the large house numbers it would be impossible to tell one from another.

Seeing a group of five walking down the street a sneer did manage to cross Sephiroth's face. The memories of the bullying from this life surfacing once more; when he was a child in Shinra no one had dared to bully him. any that did had a habit of ending up dead or severally injured, this group would learn very quickly Sephiroth was the wrong person to pick on.

Turning away from the window he pulled his seat belt off as they drew into the drive way of number 4. Before the car was even fully stopped Sephiroth was already stepping out and towards the back of the car. He wanted his trunk so he could go up and hide in his hell hole of a room and get the next five days over with, yes he was only staying there a few days; just enough to give the ministry enough time to say he was there.

He waited patiently by the trunk for the fat bastard he was now dubbing Shinra Jr. to get out of the car. Pulling his overly fat ass out of the driver's seat Vernon waddled over to the trunk. Vernon now had to look up at the boy as he had grown several inches since the summer, "I said you need to remove those contacts boy." Sighing softly Sephiroth rolled his eyes skyward not caring if Vernon saw it or not. "I told you they are not contacts, they became like this in September, as did my hair." He motioned to the silver hair and turned back to the trunk. "I would like my trunk now Vernon, I do not believe you wish to remain out in the cold any longer than I do." He raised a brow in silent inquiry, "I can always open the trunk myself, but that would damage your car and I do not believe you would want that."

"Not until you remove the contacts."

Clenching his jaw Sephiroth turned back to the trunk of the car; slipping his long fingers under the seam between the bumper and trunk he gripped the lid and ripped up with his SOLDIER strength. The latch shattered sending the truck lid slamming back into the window.

"hn..Tseng's truck had a lot more resistance to it; quality has sure gone to shit over the years." Grabbing his trunk he ignored his red faced uncle and wheeled the trunk into the house. Walking in he pulled a face; he forgot how over board his aunt went when it came to decorating for Christmas. He actually like the way Genesis used to decorate; yes they had a holiday similar to Christmas back in Midgar.

"Vernon is that you?" Petunia moved out of the living room, he whole body going ram rod stiff as she caught sight of Sephiroth. "Petunia." Sephiroth said giving her a small bow before dragging his trunk up the stairs.

"Harry?" she asked moving up to the stairs and looked up at him. "hn, yes.. I know I look different now. Excuse me I'm tired and wish to place my things away before I am forced to..hn.." he could hear Marge moving around in the living room along with that horrid bull dog of hers, Ripper.

Turning he headed back up the stairs, he had just managed to reach the top when he heard Vernon come in sputtering. "Boy! Get down here now!" sighing Sephiroth set his trunk down and slowly moved down the stairs but stayed several stairs up from where Vernon was standing. "I do have a name Vernon; please remember to use it when addressing me." He watched in satisfaction as Vernon started to sputter more his face turning a horrid purple color.

"Boy don't you dare talk to me like.." Vernon froze as those cat slit acid green eyes were now mere inches away from his own. Their depth burning with a bright fire and hatred, "or what Vernon.." his voice had dropped to a very deadly purr. "You'll kick me out? I plan on being gone in five days..this is just a little show to play up to the ministry, if it was my choice I would never see your hideous face again. You stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours.." he tilted his head to the side flashing a very deadly smile, looking so much like the Demon of Wutai. "Shall we.. I would hate to have to break my killing cherry on your fat ass.. I am saving that for someone much more worthy of my killing virginity."

Seeing he had rendered both Petunia and Vernon speechless he turned and moved back up to his room. Grabbing his trunk he shut the door gently behind him and smiled at the figure sitting on the bed. "How was that dad?"

Shaking his head Vincent stood up and moved over to his only child gently setting a hand on his head. "Still need to work on threatening people, but that was good for a SOLDIER… we will get you up to Turk."

* * *

For the most part everyone left him alone that day, it wasn't until dinner that anyone dared to come anywhere near his room. Looking over to where his father was curled up asleep in wolf form Sephiroth moved over to the door. Opening it he blinked seeing a pug faced girl standing there; he recognized her from his elementary school days. She was a young girl that lived a few blocks over, she had always pined after Dudley and his gang.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked looking down at the girl. "Dinner is done..Harry right?" he nodded knowing this girl didn't normally pay any attention to him. Motioning for her to move he shut the door making sure it was securely latched; hopefully Dudley wouldn't be stupid enough to try and break in.. Not with his Turk father in there.

Walking down the hall he found himself looking over feeling eyes watching him. "Can I help you?" the young girl who he recognized as Piers Polkiss sister shook her head still staring at him. "Just the first time I have seen you since Primary school, you look different."

Sephiroth greatly resisted the urge to roll his eyes; well she was not the sharpest blade in the Turks weapon vault…

"I'm not 8 anymore if that helps." He couldn't help it he was sarcastic by nature. Moving down into the kitchen he didn't pay anyone a single ounce of attention simply sat down at the chair he knew was his. He did note though that the table felt a little bit more crowded; the added fat of the snot nosed Marge and Piers plus his sister added to the claustrophobic feel of the table.

"Dude, Harry is that you?" well so much for a quick quiet dinner, glancing up he looked at his shell shocked cousin. "No.. I'm some random stranger with green eyes, a scar on my forehead that just happened to wander in and sit down to eat with you fine folks.." he turned back to his food, he would need to have his father go out and get him more; this tiny little bit the Dursley's felt the generosity to feed him would not sustain him at all. With the mako enhancements all SOLDIER underwent it upped their metabolism to the point they needed eat either 3 huge meals a day or several "normal" sized meals a day. if he didn't his body would start burning through his muscles as he didn't have any fat on his body. That was something he could not afford to have happen.. at all.

"Have you noticed the youth of today had no sense of style..They wear the strangest clothes..Dye their hair the strangest colors and wear unnatural contacts." Setting his fork down Sephiroth leveled Marge with a blank look, "if you have a problem with me Marge.. do not try and disguise it as small talk, say it to me directly like you actually have a set."

"boy." Vernon growled but Sephiroth ignored him.

"So tell me Marge, are we going to spend all Christmas vacation listening to you prattle on about how my father must have been an unemployed drunkard even though you never once met the man. Comparing me and my mother to one of your poor excuses you call dogs, and everything else your tiny little child like mind can come up with to try and belittle me." He sent her a pleasant smile and turned back to his food effectively shutting her out as she started to sputter and insult him. oh he probably just made the situation a hundred times worse but he didn't care he wasn't going to put up with her bitching and moaning about his parents. While he only had stories about Lily and James he knew his father and knew of his scientist mother.

Finishing his meal in record time (really wasn't that hard for a SOLDIER to finish that meager meal quickly) "While this conversation has been riveting I must retire, I just wish to inform you that my friend Genesis will be showing up here at  _0800_  to assist me in training. Please try and behave yourself.. He doesn't exactly have the best temper on the planet when it comes to rude people." Sweeping from the room he smiled seeing Vincent already standing up at the top of the stairs with take out for them both. "Dad you're a life saver.."

* * *

The next morning he was up by 7, dressed in a pair of SOLDIER training pants he had transfigured for himself and Masamune. Waiting till about 7:40 he pushed himself off the bed grabbing Masamune by the hilt and headed down to the kitchen to get one of the many energy drinks he had stashed at the back of the crisper last night.

Stopping about half way down he could hear that almost everyone was awake cursing slightly he continued down, so much for stealing breakfast. He would just have to beg Genesis to take them out after training and get something; at least he had his energy drinks. Ducking into the kitchen he ignored the shocked gasps from the women. He was sure at least a couple of them were from the massive seven foot sword he had clutched in his left hand, the higher pitched was probably because he was bare chest.

Setting Masamune up against the counters he ducked into the fridge happy to see his energy drinks were still there; heads would seriously start to roll if they were gone. Pulling all the ones he set in there to cool out he set seven of the eight down on the counter and leaned back against them.

"Boy what is that thing?" Vernon sputtered his beady eyes taking in Masamune.

"Masamune..It's a Wutainese Nodachi, beautiful isn't she.. One of a kind." Popping open the first can he tilted his head back downing the substance. His whole body instantly relaxed tasting that beautiful liquid crack sliding down his throat.

"Who in their right mind gave you a sword boy?" Marge said her own eyes taking in the massive sword. Finishing off the can Sephiroth effortlessly crushed it and tossed it into the trash. "Blame Hojo.. He's the one that insisted I be trained." He popped open a second can and started to chug it.

"Wutainese, is that the same thing as Japanese?" he couldn't help it, he snorted and quite loud to. "Not to bright is she…" he muttered turning to his third can. Oh he was done playing twenty questions, glancing down to his watch he smiled and glanced to the door separating the kitchen from the hallway. He slowly counted down in his head, right at one the doorbell rung. "Come on in Genesis." he called out not moving from his spot against the counter.

"Don't go inviting one of …you into our house." Vernon snarled. "One of you what?" Vernon froze and slowly glance behind him seeing brilliant glowing pale blue eyes looking down at him.

"This is my friend Genesis Rhapsodos.."


	27. Wrong person to bully

Donum Deae –

* * *

" _Thee_ Genesis Rhapsodos!" Christina Polkiss, the one year younger sister of Piers Polkiss and Dudley's newest girlfriend was staring up at Genesis with huge eyes.

Dudley blinked his piggy eyes staring up at the auburn haired WEAPON, "wait.. I recognize you now, you were in a bunch of really big movies." Smirking arrogantly Genesis threw his hair back with his normal arrogance. "Just a few, I prefer Broadway acting to Hollywood, but.. whatever pays the rent I'll take it." Hearing a snort behind him he turned back seeing Sephiroth leaning up against the counter looking so damn delicious in his old SOLIDER work out pants and nothing else. "Really Genesis, acting?" Sephiroth shook his head downing the last of his energy drinks. "I told you, you should have been an actor instead of SOLDIER."

"Mm but if I had gone into acting I never would have had the chance to kick that beautiful ass of yours."

Sephiroth snorted picking Masamune up once more the long sword singing with the slight movement as it cut through the air. "I can't believe Genesis Rhapsodos is here in front of me." Christina squealed; hearing that she had a very large actor (large enough Dudley recognized him) Petunia was primping herself as best she could and slowly moved up to him. The one thing about the Dursley's if you were rich and powerful they would suck up to you and shove their noses so far up your ass hole they would permanently be brown. "Is there anything I can get you Mr. Rhapsodos?" she asked.

Resisting the urge to sneer Genesis instead threw up his normal charming smile. "No thank you, I'm fine. We're not staying long, much training to do..and maybe we will get to actual sword training." Rolling his eyes Sephiroth swept past smacking Genesis on the ass as he went. "Gen, you are so damn transparent. Come there is a park not far from here that should give us adequate space." At least what little they could gain in the over populated section of Surrey.

Bowing low to the Dursley's Genesis turned and jogged from the room, just in time to as he heard that bull dog loving woman start in on Sephiroth and himself. If he had stayed in the room when she had gone off he didn't know if he could keep from lighting her on fire.

"Lovely family Seph.."

"I know aren't they, I love how they were ready to stone you because you were ' _one of the freaks_ ' but the minute Dudley and his girlfriend recognized you they were attempting to kiss your ass." Shaking his head Sephiroth turned down the street heading for the small park that had a soccer field attached to it they could practice in.

"I wouldn't mind if you kiss my ass." Genesis smirked jogging up next to Sephiroth Rapier appearing in his hand. Just like Sephiroth he was in his old SOLDIER work out gear, though unlike Seph who was going shirtless (and being a fucking tease) he was wearing the jacket. Written across the back in slightly peeling white letters was 'Commander Rhapsodos', it was supposed to be for the green cadets if they saw him they would know who they were speaking to. Sephiroth almost never wore his jacket as he hated the advertisement of who he was on the back; Seph had always been one that preferred to just blend into the background then stand out.

Moving down through the identical houses Genesis looked away preferring to stare at the perfection in front of him. He never understood how people wanted this uniformity, even in Midgar houses had originality to them and other than the SOLDIER and military barracks in sector 2 it was rare to find houses this identical.

"How did you not go stir crazy here?" he asked as they walked into the thankfully deserted park. "I actually spent most of my childhood running and hiding, if you can believe that." Throwing a small bag on the merry-go-round Sephiroth moved over to the field, Masamune resting loosely in his left hand.

"You were bullied? You?" shrugging Sephiroth twisted the sword easily in his hand getting a feel for the blade once more. He felt his whole body relaxing hearing the familiar soft sound the blade made as it cut through the air. "As Harry I was actually quite weak. Harry hunting was a favorite past time of Dudley and his little gang; I would not be surprised if they try it while I am here over Christmas."

Shaking his head Genesis flipped Rapier around in his fingers, it had honestly been a long time since he had really wielded this blade; yes they did in the VR room and SOLDIER gym but it wasn't the same. He missed the spars they used to have before the degradation set in ' _what I wouldn't give to have that life back.'_  as nice as it was to be immortal he missed his life in SOLDIER.

"Come no Gen, no more distraction..I do not want to take a chance of injuring you." A evil smirk played on Sephiroth's lips, his eyes glinting with the prospect of a real challenge. Seeing that look Genesis threw his hair back arrogantly raising Rapier in a silent prayer. "Don't worry Sephiroth.. you should be more worried for yourself." Digging his heels into the light dusting of snow Genesis launched off towards Sephiroth.

* * *

"Dudley, are you serious?  _THE_  Genesis Rhapsodos showed up at your house today?" Malcolm was walking beside Dudley and the others of the gang all bundled up against the chill air. Dudley had called them about twenty minutes ago saying that a Hollywood actor had shown up at his house; for Harry none the less.

"Yeah, it took me a minute to recognize him since he had brown hair this time instead of black like he had in Predators. It was him though, those blues eyes are natural too and they actually glow."

"You said he was here for your weird ass cousin didn't he?" Piers honestly couldn't believe some hot shot Hollywood actor was here for Dudley's crazy ass cousin.

"There is something seriously wrong with Potter now; he's completely changed, he's got a spine now."

"Well we'll just have to beat the spine right out of him again won't we." Gordon snorted sounding more like a pig than Dudley ever did. Dudley didn't say anything to that, if what Harry said was true, then the two of them were off training with swords. The tiny ass little pocket knife his father had bought him for his birthday this summer was nowhere near big enough to take on that bloody seven foot sword Harry was carting around.

To add on top of that Dudley might have been boxing and gained some muscles under the layers of fat, it was nothing compared to the ripped muscles Harry was now sporting. That boy was completely and utterly ripped and honestly it scared Dudley a little.

"Dude.. gross.. two guys are mackin out in the park." Following Piers finger Dudley felt his blood run cold recognizing Harry pressed up against Genesis kissing him hard. "I thought you said Harry was out here with Genesis Rhapsodos." Piers turned back to his friend seeing his pale face. "Dude what the hell is up with you?"

Shaking his head violently Dudley turned back to his friends, "that is Harry and Genesis Rhapsodos.. I told you Harry looks fucking weird now.. Genesis is the auburn head."

"Oh that is weak..he's gay? Both of them?" Dennis was making gagging noises. "Come on now we got even more reason to beat up your freak cousin Dudley."

"Do you really think it's a good idea with Rhapsodos there?" Malcolm asked he was starting to have second thoughts about this. If that really was the real Rhapsodos he could bring a shit ton of well shit down on their heads.

"I don't think it is, Genesis Rhapsodos isn't gay.. come on." Piers moved into the park not realizing the two making out had heard every word they said.

"Dumb aren't they." Genesis whispered kissing those kiss swollen lips once more. Oh when they got back to the house of even Genesis car he was so fucking the living daylights out of the red head. "They are, Dudley is the leader for a reason.. he's the dumbest of them all." Hearing the footsteps behind him Sephiroth slowly broke the kiss with his lover and turned slightly looking over his shoulder at the group behind him.

"Well well if it isn't Potter, this your boy friend." Really? Was that the best Piers could come up with, shaking his head slightly Sephiroth decided to play it up. "Mm of course, who doesn't dream of dating a hot ass actor." Purring slightly he nuzzled into the slightly now shorter man. Sephiroth was once more nearly to his full height, though with Harry's genetics he may never return to his 6'1" but 6'0" was perfectly fine by him.

Knowing what Sephiroth was doing Genesis tightened his arms around him exhibiting possessiveness. "Are you all here for an autograph? I'm afraid I will have to decline, I'm busy at the moment."

"We're not here for an autograph from a fake; we're here to get you fagots out of our town." Gordon snarled attempting to look big and bad. Though when compared to the two muscle bound SOLDIER that were easily four inches taller it didn't really work.

"Really? You are going to make us leave, and how do you plan on doing that? Insult us till we run off crying?" Really Dudley's gang was absolutely no threat now; they did a lot of pushing and shoving of little kids but never really enough to get them in serious trouble.

"We'll just have to beat you out, it's five against two.. you're out numbered." Piers took what he thought was a menacing step forward.

Rolling his eyes skyward Sephiroth toed his foot into the snow feeling the blunt side of Masamune. Slipping his foot under it he kicked up effortlessly sending the nodachi up into the air, catching it easily he turned so he was facing the boys fully the sword glinting in the overcast light. Genesis reached back behind him and pulled Rapier from where he had stuck it in the ground and moved to his normal spot to Sephiroth's right. This was the one real safe area the man had when it came to that sword and where he always stood.

"We might be out numbered, but you are out classed." Couple of the boys Dudley included backed up slightly seeing both men were actually armed with real swords. Piers in his infinite stupidity actually scoffed and took another step forward pulling out his tiny ass little boot knife. "Those aren't even real, no one can wield a sword that long."

Challenge accepted. Turning Sephiroth moved over to the swings swung upwards instantly slicking the thick metal pole completely in half causing the set to collapse in the middle. Twirling it in his hand effortlessly Sephiroth turned back to the now pale faced boys; the sword singing with every swing. "Not real huh? Piers didn't your mother ever teach you not to bring a butter knife to a real knife fight? Now.." he swung the blade around the tip of the blade ripping through the ground sending rocks and snow up at the boys causing them to back off even more. "I suggest if you do not wish to be the first blood this sword has tasted in many years you all turn your little butts around, tuck your tail between your legs and run home like good little bitches." Sephiroth sent them a evilly innocent smile before turning back to Genesis shoving the tip of Masamune into the ground.

Draping his arms around the auburn first he smiled feeling those arms wrap around him in return. "You're a damn cock tease you know that."

"And they are too stupid to realize you are serious.." sighing Sephiroth whirled around catching the punch by Gordon easily. Barely putting any power he shoved the mop headed blond away from him, "really? Attacking from behind is that the best you can do." Stumbling back Gordon looked at the once weak boy. That had taken a lot of power to shove him back like he did; Dudley could barely move him like that. Yet Potter had done it one handed and what looked like no effort on his part.

"No wonder you lot only pick on ten year olds, they are the only thing that doesn't give you a challenge." Shaking his head Sephiroth made to move past them, he really didn't want to fight a bunch of children. There was no challenge in it and was a hollow victory. "Gen can you grab Masamune for me." Walking past the boys he felt a hand grab onto his bicep before another connected with his jaw.

Blinking he looked over to Piers that single brow raising slightly. "Is that it? I have felt mako infused children hit harder than that." Releasing Sephiroth Piers stepped back before rushing forward once more his fist aimed for Sephiroth's nose. He almost connected when Sephiroth seemed to blur from sight and his fist hit nothing but air. Pulling himself back he just had time to register Sephiroth was now behind him with a sweatpants clad shin cut across his gut. The force of the kick sent Piers flying a good ten feet back onto the hard snow packed earth. He was out like a bloody light bulb, honestly Sephiroth wouldn't be surprised if a few ribs were cracked, he hadn't put a lot of power into the kick but un-enhanced were so fragile.

"Might want to go make sure he's alive." He jerked a thumb over to the unconscious boy before walking over and grabbing his sword. Looking over to the shadows of the house next to the park he smirked seeing his father shutting the video camera off. They had the whole thing on video so if they tried to come back and say the attack was un provoked well.. they didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Come on Gen.. I'm hungry." Grabbing his sword he moved over to the merry-go-round and retrieved his bag pulling a shirt out. "Sure let me call the limo to come get us." Rolling his eyes at the limo part Sephiroth picked up Masamune and headed out of the park not casting the frantic boys a second glance.

Maybe that would teach them before trying to fuck with him again.


	28. Lemon pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure lemon

Donum Deae –

"Not bad Gen.. I'm surprised you were able to find a nice hotel in Surrey."

It was right around noon now and Sephiroth found himself standing in front of a fairly nice looking hotel just outside the main part of Surrey. It was more of a country inn than a big hotel, which seemed to suit Genesis just fine.

"It took a little bit of searching to find a decent one that wasn't going to be crawling with teenager girls that would recognize me. SO.." not caring that there was people around Genesis moved up to his lover wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly against him. "I really don't think you want to go home quite yet."

Smirking Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Genesis pressing in against the hard body. "Are you offering?" he purred running his finger up along Genesis jaw. "When am I not offering?" He asked turning into the fingers moving along his cheek.

Even though he had been with Sephiroth for four months he still relished simply being in the man's presence. Even though bits and pieces of Harry still showed up in Sephiroth's personality he actually found he loved the man more because of it.

As bad as it sounded, Sephiroth was more human because of it. The Sephiroth that had existed during the days of Shinra had been almost a robot, while yes he did have a very dry sarcastic sense of humor; he still came off as cold and distant.

Sephiroth was not known for having a temper; he did have one but it burned cold. Harry thought appeared to have a hot temper which gave Sephiroth a fire he never had before. It made him feisty and he _really_ liked that.

"Mmm sounds like a good plan to me, less time I have to spend at that retched house the better." His father would be fine; he would wander the neighborhood or simply sleep under Sephiroth's bed in his wolf form.

Leaning up Genesis gently kissed his lover before dragging him up to the hotel room. The room itself wasn't anything super special; just a simple single bed country setting room. Genesis though had made sure to place up protective wards and silencing wards around the room; he was not exactly the quietest of people during sex.

Shutting the door behind him Sephiroth turned slightly, acid green eyes shining with a hunger he hadn't felt in a very long time. He was dominant by nature though he had toned that instinct down quite a bit since his rebirth having wanted to simply be with his lover.

Now though..

A very dark evil smiled spread over Sephiroth's lips; now.. he was going to remind Genesis exactly who was in charge here.

Sitting down on the bed Genesis looked up, his own ice eyes lighting up as he recognized that look. Heated blood started to pool in his abdomen, his arousal was already painfully hard inside the confines of his pants. That look was that of a predator, and he was the prey.

"Goddess Seph.." simply seeing the look in the man's eyes was enough to get him breathing hard already. Smiling dangerously Sephiroth slowly moved over to the bed, his steps slow and calculated; he appeared almost feline in the way he moved. He slowly moved coming to stand directly in front of where Genesis was sat on the bed. Without giving the auburn haired man any warning Sephiroth grabbed hold of the SOLDIER jacket, pulling the man to his feet and crushing his lips up against his.

Moaning deeply fingers locked around moon spun silver locks pulling on them gently. Genesis melted against his lover welcoming the tongue that demanded complete submissiveness. Closing his lips around the tongue he sucked on it gently, a wicked light lighting his eyes as he gazed up at his lover.

Groaning in pure lust Sephiroth crushed their lips together once more, skilled fingers making quick work of the ancient SOLDIER jacket that still covered his beloved's chest. "I hope you don't plan on walking after this." a shiver ran up Genesis spine hearing that deadly purr. "Don't tease…"

Moving away from those deliciously kiss swollen lips, Seph moved to his next favorite spot and one that always made the foul mouthed overly dramatic 1st weak in the knees. Agonizingly slow he trailed the tip of his tongue up along that vast expanse of ivory skin laid out in front of him.

Genesis turned to butter in his arms, his whole body sagging as pleasure raced right to his crotch. He was painfully hard already, moaning he pressed up against Seph hoping to relieve some of the pressure that was building up inside him. "Stop teasing Seph.."

"When I tease you though you start to beg, and you know how much I love it when you start to beg." Shivering hard in anticipation Genesis looked up into those brilliant green eyes. Wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man tighter he rocked his hips forward. Feeling the long hard length grinding against his own was nearly his undoing.

Two strong hands gripped onto his ass pulling him in harder against the man in front of him; his arousal pressed almost painfully against Sephiroth's. " Still a minx I see.." Sephiroth rolled his hips earning him a mewl of pleasure from the fire cracker known as Genesis.

"Goddess Sephiroth.. stop teasing and just fuck me already." Genesis couldn't control his body anymore, it was moving of its own accord pressing more up against Sephiroth. He desperately wanted to be touched and fucked into the mattress.

"but.. it's fun.."

Growling he didn't want to have to resort to his, but he wanted to get fucked already. There was one sure fire way to turn Sephiroth into a lust driven animal. Untangling his fingers from that slowly lengthening silver locks he gripped onto the firm globes of that fine ass, his fingers digging into the firm flesh. Ducking his head down slightly he latched onto a small spot on Sephiroth's neck licking and sucking on the flesh hard.

"god..Gen.." Sephiroth tilted his head to the side allowing his lover more room to explore. Pleasure raced from his neck down into his arousal making it even harder than it already was. Growling darkly as the pleasure built up almost to the point of unbearable Sephiroth ripped Genesis from him and threw him to the bed.

Crawling over the beautiful man spread across the bed he claimed his lips in a soul searing kiss, tongue plundering that rich warm mouth. Genesis wanted to get fucked he would give him what he wanted.

Moaning deeply Genesis fingers franticly worked at the clothes still restricting full skin to skin contact. The kiss became more heated bodies straining for any form of friction to relieve the pressure as hands began to rip clothes from bodies.

Finally freeing the heated flesh of his lover Genesis grabbed onto the thick hard muscle. Mm it felt so good in his hands, tick and long just how he liked it. “Gen..” groaning Sephiroth thrust up into the hot hand feeling the delicious friction.

“So excited already.” Genesis purred feeling the warm pre cum dripping down the rock hard cock in his hand.  Chuckling Sephiroth pulled away and moved to his knee’s beside him, “come here love..”

Curious to what his young lover wanted Genesis crawled over only to be turned so his back was to his lover. Being forced onto his knees but still sitting up straight he shivered in excitement, this was a new position for them.

Seeing that shiver a dark smile crossed Sephiroth lips, his fire cracker had always been so responsive to him. laying his fingers up against the soft bruised lips he smiled even more feeling them being drawn into the wonderful hot cavern without even being told. Snaking his other hand around Genesis waist he gripped onto the pulsing flesh feeling exactly how excited his lover was.

Crying out softly Genesis hips bucked up on their own accord; finally some form of friction that he could work with! A deep moan reverberated up his throat, tongue still teasing and dancing around the digits trapped between his lips.

Feeling they were adequately slicked he slowly withdrew them from the wet cavern, smiling at the soft mewl of protest from his fiery lover. “Don’t pout..they are going someplace much more pleasurable.. “ to accentuate the point he pressed a finger up against the tight puckered flesh of his beloveds entrance.

“goddess Seph.. please don’t tease..” Genesis unconsciously tried to push down on the digit wanting to feel the slick flesh filling him. Deciding it was time to give in to his fiery lover he pushed up a finger up inside and then a second quickly prepping him for the invasion to come.  His other hand slowly pumped his cock in time with his fingers.

Genesis was mewling in pleasure in front of him his head thrown back, long fire toned hair brushing against his shoulder blades. Seeing the look of pure pleasure snapped what little self control Sephiroth had left.

Growling darkly he withdrew his fingers only to replace them with something much larger. Gripping Genesis hips he smiled feeling the tight muscle clamping down around him as he slid home.  Still with a tight hold on Genesis hot cock he started to slam up into his lover, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in hard.

Genesis breaths were coming in hard pants, his back arching with the pleasure this new position brought. “Goddess..Seph..harder..” god he loved it when Genesis begged; adding a twisting motion to the hand pumping that beautiful cock he rocked his hips forward harder, shifting the angle slightly so he would hit that wonderful bundle of nerves that drove Genesis wild.

He knew he found them when Genesis threw his head back and screamed out his name. Homing in on that spot he started to slam into it ruthlessly, ripping scream after scream from the beautiful red head above him.

Sephiroth knew Genesis was getting close to completion, he could feel it in the muscles tensing around his cock and his pleas and begs became more numerous and louder. He was reaching his own fast, this body was not yet as conditioned as his last one. Leaning up he trained his tongue along the shell of Genesis ear. “Scream my name when you come.. I want everyone to know your mine.”

“god.. Seph!” Genesis whole body went completely rigid as his orgasm slammed into him like a freight train. Every muscle in his body twitching and trembling as that wonderful skilled hand milked him dry. Feeling the erratic thrusting of Sephiroth behind him he waited for the tale tell grunt of his own completion.  Sephiroth wasn’t a screamer, he was actually very quiet in the bedroom. Hearing that soft grunt and feeling the heat spreading up inside him Genesis smiled leaning back against the heaving chest.

"You aren't going back to the Dursley's period..i'm locking you up here on my bed forever."


	29. *enter stage left* Daddy Valentine

Donum Deae – *enter stage left – daddy Valentine

* * *

Standing up at the top of the stairs in the Dursley's house Vincent really had to wonder how his son had managed to stay sane here. Listening to their chatter as the fat little kid that dared to claim blood to his son ratted Sephiroth and Genesis out; of course with extreme exaggeration and fake tears. It must have been parental blindness that kept them from seeing the obvious lie; he didn't even need to be a Turk / CIA agent to tell the boy was lying out his ass.

Shaking his head he leaned back against the wall still listening to the pitiful sob story and the fat cow that called herself Marge dotting on the boy.

"Vernon, charges should be pressed against the boy, he nearly killed poor dudey kins friend." Oh Pa-lease! The snot nosed little fifteen year old had the wind knocked out of him; Vincent had stayed around just in case Sephiroth's strength had gotten the better of him and he had really hurt the boy. The kid after five minutes of lying in the cold snow had gotten up under his own power, hunched over slightly and breathing hard but nowhere did he show sign of injury.. let alone  _nearly killed_.

_**Host why do we not simply dispose of these annoying humans. The fat one would burn for a very very long time…** _

Smirking at the voice inside his head Vincent peeked around the corner seeing the fat pig known as Vernon pick up the phone most likely to call the police.  _"Which fat one? There are three that I would not mind roasting at the moment."_

_**All?** _

Snorting Vincent moved back to his sons room and slipped out through the window video camera clutched in his left hand. Making sure he had his CIA badge on him he headed out into the street to watch for the police; he would need his badge to keep from getting arrested for carrying Cerberus on his hip. That and it was his lynch pin in all this, he hadn't planned on making a move this early in the game but the Dursley's were forcing his hand. He moved down a few houses and leaned up against one of the street lamps his hand flipping open his phone and quickly dialed Sephiroth.

* * *

Groaning loudly a hand blindly groped the bedside table looking for the obnoxious thing buzzing across the ancient wood. Hearing it vibrate right off the table Genesis cursed loudly and with many protest against his sore backside and moving from his personal heater known as Sephiroth he leaned over and grabbed the cursed device.

Seeing it was Vincent he flipped it open. "What the hell did they do now?"

" _Well good morning to you to sunshine."_

"Bite me Valentine..wait.. scratch that you will." Even though Vincent was still a very quiet man, he did have a playfully side at least he had developed one over the past few thousand years.

" _Is my son unconscious.."_  having the phone plucked from his hand Genesis looked down to the still half asleep, and very naked Sephiroth under him. "What's going on dad?"

" _What's your arrest record look like?"_

Snorting Sephiroth rolled his eyes under his lids and snuggled back into the pillow. "This life or last life.. you don't want to see Shinra's…" oh he had gone through a real rebellious streak about the age of fourteen. He would steal bikes, cars, helicopters.. Brake into people's homes for the sheer thrill of it. He got quite good as wiggling his way out of handcuffs, much to Genesis never ending frustration.

" _You sound like myself when I was a young teen."_ Vincent had nearly as bad a rep as Reno did, why he was recruited into the Turks. He had calmed down a lot as he had gotten older but he had been a hellion in his youth. Like father like son it seemed.

"You'll have to tell me that story later, let me guess.. they are calling the cops on me right?" Genesis laid back down across Sephiroth chest eyes falling shut as he listened to the two way conversation. With his enhanced hearing he could hear Vincent just fine even though the phone was turned way down.

" _Yes, they just arrived at the house."_  Sighing Sephiroth pushed himself up dislodging the auburn on his chest. "Alright I will be there in a minute, we're about five minutes drive.. about seven minutes run." He would probably end up running back as it wouldn't do well to pull up there in a limo only to have cops jumping his ass.

Snapping the phone shut he signed pulling himself out of the nice warm bed. "They honestly called the cops on you?" Genesis was already getting dressed in high end muggle clothing; he only wore his old Shinra attire around Hogsmead.

Pulling his shirt on over his head Sephiroth snorted a thought running through his brain. "What?" Genesis asked, a small smile flickering across his lips as he saw that evil light in Sephiroth's eyes.

"I should transfigure my clothes back into my old battle leather and go up like that.."

"yes yes do it do it!" Genesis started to laugh hard and quickly pulled out the wand he had made for himself a very long time ago to blend into the Wizarding world. Moving over to Genesis Sephiroth looked over the wand seeing the very dark red brown wood covered in runic carvings identical to the ones on Rapier.

"Did you make that or did you buy it?" he didn't think Genesis required a wand, but you needed one to blend into the Wizarding world. "I made it, a very long time ago.. we all did." he held it out for Sephiroth to look over. "Burnished ebony, 13 inches..shut up you know damn well it's advertisement." Smirking Sephiroth turned it over in his hand, something was pulling at him. "what's the core?"

Here Genesis flushed slightly and muttered something so low that even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't hear it. "Gen, your mumbling again." Flushing even more Genesis couldn't meet his eyes. "One of your feathers.."

"One of mine.. how on earth did you find them?" He didn't know Genesis had even been around during Cloud and Jenova's final fight on top of Shinra tower. "a couple fell down into the hole where I had sealed myself away bellow Midgar, when I woke up I saw them against one of the rocks..so I kept them."

Chuckling softly Sephiroth pulled Genesis to him kissing him deeply, "Sentimental sap.." laughing Genesis shoved his head away. "okay beautiful..let's bring back the old General."

* * *

Piers was milking this out as best he could, he and his sister were staying here at the Dursley's while their parents went on a "romantic Christmas" to the coast of Italy. Honestly Dudley's parents had to be the most blind people on the planet when it came to that freak cousin of his; they were willing to believe any bull shit story they fed them if it meant getting the boy in trouble.

Right now they were sitting in the Dursley's living room with two officers who were taking down the assault report. Harry did leave a decent size bruise across his chest which was the clincher to his sob story that Harry had brutally attacked him for no reason.

One of the officers turned to his mic and leaned in real close a frown crossing his face. "Mr. Dursley, you stated the school your nephew attended was called Saint Brutus's Secure Center of Incurably Criminal Boys?" his partner looked up from the report he was writing a brow raised in a silent 'WTF?' look.

"Yes, the boy has been going there for five years now."

"Uh huh.. Well Mr. Vernon I do not know what you were told but there is no school in existence in all of great Britain like that."

Oh Sephiroth was loving this.. He was standing up with Genesis and his father up at the top of the stairs simply listening to the conversation below. For once officers that weren't completely retarded and bought into Vernon's bull shitting.

"I assure you the school is real, the boy is mentally unstable."

"Oh please Vernon.. can't you see these fine officers are smart enough to see through your bull shit." Everyone jumped slightly all heads in the room whipping to the entry way. Sephiroth stood leaning up against the archway arms folded loosely across his chest and feet crossed at the ankles. Genesis had styled his hair once more how it had always been, though it only reached his shoulder blades right now he looked like he had at this age. Genesis stood leaning against the stairwell with Vincent standing behind his son; he was currently in a black business suit much like the Turks old suits. Was amazing actually how close the Turks and CIA dressed, made the dark gunman feel at home.

The one officer stood his pale green eyes taking in the youth before him; even though he was dressed strange in that long leather jacket, he gave off a very powerful aura but it wasn't aggressive. It was the aura of a man that was extremely confident in himself and those acid green eyes held knowledge beyond what a child his age should have.

Some of the contacts these kids wore today were just plain strange..but his son was no different he liked going to those anime conventions and they had some weird characters there.

"Harry Potter?" The officer asked, his eyes flickered over the other two men that had shown up with the young boy. Sephiroth nodded slightly pushing himself off the wall and coming to stand at his full height. He was easily several inches taller than the officer.

"Mr. Potter we would like to get your side of the events that took place at roughly 9:30 am today, who are these two men?" he motioned towards the two in the entry way. The Dursley's now just noticed the other man standing next to Harry.

"My two witnesses, both were present when the incident went down. Genesis Rhapsodos was standing with me during the whole event.. and." Vincent moved past his son pulling his badge from his back pocket flipping it open revealing his CIA ID card and his CIA badge.

"CIA Agent James Potter, I was present when the incident went down and have video evidence of the event."

Sephiroth bit back a laugh seeing the absolutely horrified looks on Petunia's face. Vincent had changed his features just enough that that he resembled the original James Potter. It really wasn't that big of a change.. just a tweak of the nose, a slight rounding of the jaw and changing the eyes to Hazel and he was the perfect doppelganger; he even had the glasses.

"Agent Potter, any relation to Harry?" the officers had gone a little straighter and were watching Vincent with hawk eyes. This was the first time they had ever dealt with a CIA agent.

"Yes, I'm his father." Putting his badge away Vincent produced the video camera holding it out to the officers. "The video is here, it is the only one as I just purchased the video camera yesterday." The one officer nodded taking the video camera. "Mr. Potter may we speak with you, if you wish your father may join you." Sephiroth shook his head, "I'll be fine, I have nothing to hide and the video with confirm all that I have to say."

Moving towards the back kitchen where they could talk in a semblance of quiet he smiled back to his father; he wanted to laugh so hard, this was so perfect. Remaining where he was Vincent turned to look at the Dursley family his right hand coming to rest on Cerberus grip, and unmistakable show of power.

"Well Petunia, it's been a while..I see you are doing well for yourself."

Petunia was sputtering, as pale as a ghost as she looked at the man that was supposed to be dead. "How.. you're supposed to be dead!"

Vincent shook his head, "I was in a coma for three years and when I awoke I only had very vague memories..not enough to realize I once had a wife and son." He laughed softly shaking his head, "sounds like some horrible movie, but movies are based in some fact are they not."

"So you have been alive the entire time that we have been stuck raising your good for…." Vernon faulted from his quickly building rant when Vincent's eyes flashed and held gold for a few seconds before returning to their spelled Hazel. "If you call the abuse he suffered at your hands raising him." Vincent took a menacing step forward his hand wrapping fully around the grip of his gun. "You are damn lucky that I am not putting you all into the ground myself for what you did to my son." His voice was a very deadly purr.

"Don't you dare threaten my brother," Marge pushed her fat ass up out of the chair and moved over so that she was now standing directly in front of Vincent, her rancid alcohol breath nearly making him gag.

"So, dead beat James Potter is miraculously back from the dead. Tell me James, were you really in a coma or did you simply run away from your responsibilities as a father?" Not letting the drunken words of a fat old hag get to him, Vincent steeped back a look of disgust crossing his face. "Ms. Dursley, before you get into someone's face and accuse them of matters you have no dealings in.. might I suggest you place a tic tack in your mouth, I do not have my biological suit on me at the moment."

Genesis snorted from his spot against the banister, Vincent always cracked him up when he insulted someone. He did it in such a way that it normally took the person the better part of five minutes to figure out they had been insulted at all.

Marge seemed like one of these that would take a very long time to figure out she had been insulted. "If I had known sooner where my son was once I regained enough of my memories to realize I had a son.. I would have been here by Harry's twelfth birthday, but it was not until this past summer that I gained knowledge that my son was in fact alive and attending the school his mother and I had. I have been staying in the village outside the school since the beginning of term."

Marge snorted not noticing the paling faces of the two elder Dursley's in the room. "So you have been outside Saint Brutus's, probably getting drunk every night."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Vincent kept his complete calm, currently Hazel eyes unblinking at he regarded the woman in front of him. "Ma'am I do not know what notions you have cooked up in the vast cavity that was supposed to house your higher cognitive functions; drinking is something I have never taken up and never will, though.. I cannot say the same for yourself."

Marge actually growled at him, straightening herself up in an arrogant fashion and failing horribly at it. "Epic fail.." Genesis muttered moving back as Harry and the officer headed upstairs. He smirked seeing that evil smile in his beloved's eyes. Oh this was going to be good.

"Mr. Potter, Petunia told us all about you, drunken.. unemployed worthless waste of human flesh."

Tilting sideways Vincent looked at Petunia who looked three seconds from passing out. Raising a single questioning brow he turned back to Marge, "I see she also forgot the fact that my family is very old money and no one in my family has had to work in generations as the Potter fortune is very vast." A small smile pulled at his lips seeing Marge's eyes going wide. "Though if I were you I would not speak about drunken and unemployed.. considering you reek of the foul liquid as we speak and according to my file.. you live at home.. alone.. breeding bull dogs..not many would consider that gainful employment."

Marge was actually sputtering her face turning a brilliant shade of puce. She didn't have a chance to respond as one of the officer came back into the living room. "Mr. Dursley.." standing Vernon moved over to the officer his own face beat red in his furry at watching his sister get shot down at every turn. "I want you to remove these men from my home."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that.. turn around and place your hands behind your back." the officer pulled out his cuffs, but thought better of those at the sheer size of the man. Instantly all color drained from Vernon's face hearing he was under arrest. "What for!" the officer forcefully grabbed his hand cuffing one before attacking a second set of cuffs to them and then a third before he could reach his other hand. "You are under arrest for suspicion of child neglect and child abuse."

Petunia stood up with a screech for them not to take her husband. The two enhanced flinched as it pierced their ears.

Stepping back into the hallway Vincent looked up to where his son was standing his face perfectly blank of all emotions, though his eyes were dancing with a fire similar to Nibelheim. This was his vengeance for fourteen years of neglect and abuse, and he didn't pop his killing cherry. There was enough evidence across the house, hell just in his room to prove Vernon's guilt, and  _that_  was a very sweet Christmas present.

"Mr. Potter will we be able to contact you for a court date?" the one officer moved up to the stairs. "You will have to contact me, my son will be in school and I'm afraid the boarding school he attends is very strict and does not allow calls during the term." Pulling out a business card he handed it to the officer before the officer left.

"Harry you ready to leave this place forever?"

"Goddess yes! The ministry can kiss my ass I'm not staying here a minute longer." Turning Sephiroth bolted up the stairs mini materia in hand for his trunk. One beautiful thing about materia is the ministry couldn't trace it so he could use it to his hearts content.

He ran down a moment later trunk already placed into the pocket of his leather pants. He had the order headquarters address written on a piece of paper and handed it to his father. "Memorize that.. Gen burn it when you're done." Sweeping his eyes over it Vincent took the information in at a glance and handed it to Genesis who in turn swept his gaze over it before calling forth his materia and incinerating the paper.

Marge and Piers jumped seeing the show of magic, their eyes huge as they looked at the group. "Oh Marge.. I don't attend a school for criminal boys.. I attend a boarding school for Witches and Wizards.. just as my mother and father did."

Piers stood up his eyes wide as he looked at the freak in front of him. "Bull shit Potter..what are you some Chris Angel freak?"

Genesis snickered at that since he knew Chris Angel personally and he was a very fantastic and powerful wizard.. he just liked to mind fuck muggles. "You could say that considering Angel is a wizard.." Genesis shrugged but smirked seeing Sephiroth move out a little holding up his left hand. He held it up parallel with the floor, pulling on the Jenova cells in his body he called forth his beloved Masamune. In a flash of brilliant green light the seven foot nodachi appeared in his hand causing Marge and the other's to leap back in shock.

Smirking darkly Sephiroth recalled the sword causing it to simply vanish into thin air. Turning back to his father and lover he nodded to them. "I'll go first to make sure no one tries to attack you.." and with that he simply vanished into thin air. "ah.. Jenova cells.. they are actually good for one thing." Genesis smirked before flipping the remaining Dursley's off "Marry Christmas everyone!" and he simply vanished just as Sephiroth had. Shaking his head Vincent pulled on his Chaos cells allowing him to teleport in a similar fashion to his son and Genesis.

"what the fuck did I just see?" Piers whispered jaw somewhere in china.

 


	30. Christmas break

Donum Deae – Christmas break

* * *

*tap tap tap*

Sirius cringed with every tap of the steak knife on his kitchen table. It had only been a day and a half since the arrival of his newest house guest and already the youngest of them was driving him up the wall!

Kadaj as he was called was hostile, violent, temperamental, and all around just downright insane! If left to his own devices the boy would tear apart the house; he actually  _liked_  to antagonize his mothers painting. Though this morning he had woken up to find the young boy that looked so much like Harry to be sitting on the floor having a conversation about the best way to kill blood traitors with her.

Sirius was starting to really regret saying yes to Harry about watching over the four boys, Yazoo and Lazard weren't a problem; other than Yazoo's slightly insane personality he was very quiet and charming. Lazard was very intelligent, and very much the Slytherin as he had been sorted into; through talking with the man he had come to learn Lazard was in fact a Shinra as well, though a bastard half son. Unknowingly he had worked his way up through Shinra to become Director of SOLDIER; it was during his time there that he had learned of his true parentage and started to embezzle money from the company, all with no one being the wiser.

Loz as he was called was like dealing with a very large, very powerful child. Sirius did regret the one and only time he had agreed to play with the brute of a man; while Loz had been very apologetic that still didn't help his ribs heal after being thrown across his own house.

Feeling the wards shifting slightly Sirius looked up from where he was sitting across from Kadaj and Lazard. He knew that the Weasley's were due to arrive any minute for Christmas but this wasn't any of their signatures.

Kadaj's head shot up, the first none insane smile lighting his features, "dad!" standing up the little boy raced from the room. Chuckling Lazard pushed himself up adjusting his glasses, "Sephiroth must have just ported in." blinking Sirius turned slightly to look at the young man across from him. "Kadaj just called him father, Harry is not old enough to have a child.. in either life."

"He is not a literal father to them, the triplets are clones of him.. his cells gave them life. Yazoo and Loz both see him as more of a brother but Kadaj see's him as their father..the two older just don't argue with the youngest so they all call him father."

Feeling the wards shivering again he smiled knowing it had to be Rhapsodos and Vincent coming in. "The Dursley's must have forced Vincent's hand sooner if they are here already." Lazard turned back to Sirius ignoring the thundering footsteps of Loz charging across the house to get to Sephiroth and the others. "Oh? Do tell" a light sparkled in Lazard's eyes, the boy was a prankster in his own right and loved a good devious plan. If it wasn't for the fact he was a 'bleeding heart' to Tseng he could have very easily have been a Turk.

"This last Hogsmead weekend Vincent and I sat down for a very long talk, mostly about James Harry's father this life time. I was tired of seeing my godson returning to school highly under weight and suffering from their abuse of him. With the Ministry making all the students return home for the holidays we decided it would be best to get Harry away from them permanently.

With Vincent being a muggle CIA agent already it was easy for him to make a false ID card with James name and picture. He would pretend to be James Potter that hadn't died but simply suffering from amnesia."

Shaking his head Lazard if he were the Dursley's wouldn't have believed that story for a minute. "I would say it worked.."

"Understatement Director… hook, line, and sinker." Sephiroth moved into the room Kadaj happily leeched onto his side as was normal. "And what makes this all the better is Vernon is now being whisked off to a lovely room with a view of bubba next cell over."

"You got him arrested?" Kadaj looked up at Sephiroth with a manic look in his acid green eyes. Smiling gently Sephiroth ran a hand through Kadaj's hair moving it away from his face. "I figured since they were there it would be the perfect opportunity to bring to light some of the Dursley's parental short comings."

Laughing Kadaj moved to sit down in his recently vacated seat laying Soba on the table in front of him. Looking over Sephiroth Sirius felt his brow rising seeing the massive amounts of leather and the bare chest. "What's with the getup?" he didn't realize this was Sephiroth's battle attire as he had only seen a picture of him once and unlike the others he didn't have a photographic memory.

"This is my normal attire; at least it was for the days I was not held up in my office working on paperwork." Sephiroth tilted his head to the side his bangs falling across his face a small smile crossing his face. "Yes, we at SOLDIER seemed to have a leather fetish." He used to hear that all the time when he was down around civilians, he had set the trend and Genesis had only increased it. While the uniforms of the main SOLDIER were a heavy duty Kevlar cloth, the 1st classes which were allowed personalization to their uniform tended to emulate Sephiroth and Genesis own attire. Though as Genesis loved to point out with his normal arrogance, none of them could pull it off like they did.

He actually had to agree with Genesis there.. Zack had managed to steal Genesis coat one day and was running around in it for the better part of the afternoon. While it had been funny as hell to watch; especially when Genesis had found out and proceeded to chase the puppy all around the SOLDIER floor, he hadn't been able to pull off the look.

"I never understood how you all could battle in leather. I tried simply spending a day in leather and I chafed horribly." Lazard was watching them with curious eyes, looking up he felt the wards shift again and this time the loud voice of a certain puppy could be heard from up stairs. "It takes time to break the leather in, when I first had this outfit made I chaffed pretty horribly too." A small smile lit up Sephiroth's feathers seconds before he was bowled over by a very hyper active puppy. Squeaking Kadaj got the hell out of dodge and pushed himself under the table seconds before Zack slammed into Sephiroth sending them both down tumbling to the ground in a giant heap of tangle limbs and leather.

"Seph, you are never gonna believe this!" Zack sat up on his hips starting to bounce, if they weren't fully clothed it would look very suggestive right now. "That you are breaking my hip, yes I can believe that." Flushing slightly Zack stopped bouncing but stayed where he was too damn hyper to move at the moment.

"Reno went to Malfoy's!" sitting up Sephiroth just stared at Zack, how the hell had Reno managed to get away from Molly and over to Shinra's? "How? I thought Reno was a hell of a lot more intelligent than that."

"I don't know Seph, he got a call right before we were to port out and he gave said 'see ya yo I got a boy friend to go please' and he was gone."

Sighing Sephiroth let his head fall back onto the hard stone floor with a sound ' _thunk_ ' "Call Tseng see what he wants us to do."

* * *

"Tseng…your phones ringing.."

Feeling the body under him shifting Tseng slowly peeled his eyes open, why did someone have to call him now? He had finally fallen asleep after fucking the blond bombshell under him into the mattress. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep with his personal mako fueled heater. "Can you grab it your closer."

"You can get up easier than I can."

"You calling me easy?"

Snorting Cloud shoved the Wutai Turk off him listening to him laugh, "You're perverted you know that.. Mind of a 45 year old.. With 15 year old perverseness.." laughing softly Tseng spread out across the bed taking up the entirety of the warmth as Cloud sat up to grab his phone.

"It's Zack." He held it out but growled seeing his bed completely taken up by very naked Turk. "And where am I supposed to lay down.."

"Hush.. phone." Tseng stuck his tongue out at the blond flipping the phone open. "What do you want Zack?" growling at his husband Cloud decided it was time to get even, moving up the lean body he snaked his tongue up along the small birthmark that drove his beloved nuts. A loud gasp was his reward along with a cuffing against his head.

"Sorry Cloud's being a pervert at the moment.." Tseng bit his lip hard to keep from moaning as Cloud returned to that spot once more, oh the blond was so getting it once he was off the phone. "He went where?... ' _god.. I am so fucking gonna kill Cloud after I fuck his brains out again!'_  Alright, give him a call make sure he's alright and then string him up by his balls and beat him for me." He shut the phone off before Zack could say anything. Growling darkly he grabbed the damn teasing blond and roughly pulled him back up on the bed. "You're going to regret that.."

"Promises promises.."

* * *

"Nice pad Shinra." Reno walked down the stairs of Malfoy manner; for being this big badass family it actually was a fairly nice looking home. Granted it didn't exactly scream cozy like the Weasley family home did, but it was still warm considering the family that owned it.

"As I tried to tell everyone, my parents this go around are not bad people.. little misguided but not bad. They do genuinely care for me, I didn't have a wet nurse when I was a baby.. I didn't have a nanny all through my life; my mother actually raised me completely from birth."

"You know yo, I never would have honestly pictured that." Reno was dressed in his normal lazy attire, though he had made sure to stay well clear of anything Weasley related; as far as the Malfoy's would be concerned he was Reno Sinclair.. a pure blood American just moved to England.

"A lot of people wouldn't, most people that see Lucius think he's an abuser and a cold hearted bastard..he's not father of the year but he's not worth of the worst title either." They were heading for the drawing room where his parents normally were this time of day, Dark Nation padding along beside her master. Ever since DN had been reacquainted with Rufus she refused to leave his side, she was a very well trained guard hound that loved biting him in the ass.

"This is gonna be weird yo.. meeting them and not being hated right off the bat." He was so used to being sneered at and looked down on because his family was considered blood traitors. "Hopefully their views will be changing I'm going to work on them about leaving the snake and joining our side…not Dumbledore..Shinra." Rufus smirked, one thing he was very well known for was his silver tongue, Tseng had taught him well.

"Normally I would tell you to act like a Turk, but this time just be yourself.."

Reno snorted at that and shook his head, maybe pretending to be a Turk for once in his life would be the better option..Actually. Reno smirked, time to blow his lover out of the water. There was something about him that no one.. not even Tseng knew about it.

Seeing that glint in Reno's eyes was making Rufus slightly nervous, that look was never a good thing. "Just behave yourself." Moving to the drawing room Rufus pushed it open and moved in; the hearth was lit as it always was giving off a soft glow on the deep purple walls. The floor while a dark wood was covered in bright rugs that helped to light up the room and make it appear more open. It really was the exact opposite in what Reno would have pictured the Malfoy mansion looking.

Lucius was sitting in a chair reading over the daily prophet two Irish wolf hounds laying at his feet and a glass of what he assumed to be brandy sitting on a small round end table next to the chair. Surprisingly he was in a deep red lounge jacket and not the heavy green and black robes he normally wore.

Narcissa was leaning up against the arm of the couch facing the fire silently reading over a book, she was dressed in a warm light blue simple dress that hugged her figure.

Dark Nation ever at home already gently padded into the room and up to lay in front of the fire. Narcissa jumped slightly and placed a hand on her chest; that dog scared her every time it came into the room. "I swear Lucius; our son comes home with the strangest pets."

Snickering Rufus looked to Reno seeing a red brow raised. "I used to bring magical animals home all the time when I was younger." Pushing his hair back behind his ear Rufus moved up to stand by his parents, "Come now mother, DN is not all that strange." Closing her book Narcissa smiled up at her son gently, her blue eyes shifting over to the guard hound snoozing by the fire.

"Come now Draco, no one has been able to even tell us what sort of magical creature she is..does that not come across as strange to you?" Lucius asked looking over his paper at his son. Rufus was right, they were completely different people when they weren't sticking their noses up at you.

Laughing Rufus moved over to where DN was looking up, her expression if it was possible looked insulted. "Look dad, you insulted her.. she isn't weird are you girl." Leaning down Rufus wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. DN actually started to purr as she turned into her master before hissing at Lucius, telling him off in her own way. Unable to help it Reno laughed, he might hate that damn thing but she had one hell of a personality on her.

Hearing the strange laugh both Narcissa and Lucius looked over seeing the strange boy standing not far away. "Mother, Father.. this is the boy I was talking about." Rufus stood acting as the perfect son and motioned for Reno to come closer. Shifting slightly on his feet Reno moved forward a soft smile moving onto his lips, well he wasn't roasted yet. "Mom, dad… This is Reno Sinclair, the young American that transferred over. Reno these are my parents Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy."

Smiling Reno actually bowed slightly his whole demeanor changing. "Thank you for allowing me entrance into your beautiful home; it's a pleasure to meet you both finally, Draco has been a very large help in adjusting to the ways of Hogwarts."

Rufus went slack jawed, Reno had completely lost the slum rat accent that he always had. His movements and words were instead that of a well bread gentleman.

"You as well Reno, please have a seat." Lucius motioned towards the chair across from him, nodding Reno moved over and sat down gracefully not sending his lover a second glance. Oh Rufus was in for the shock of his life, he could tell you that much.

"Reno, that is an usual name. Is that not a city in the states?" Lucius asked his grey eyes watching Reno carefully. "Nickname Mr. Malfoy, my real name is Renton, I used to get teased a lot at school for my name, after my father died and I was forced to live with my mother I changed I started to go by Reno..it just kind of stuck."

"Renton?" Rufus had a brow raised as he looked to his lover, he didn't know the boys name was Renton; his files all stated his name was Reno. Reno merely grinned at him that 'you don't know everything' light shinning in his eyes. Oh they were going to have a very very long talk after this.. maybe after he got his brains fucked out by the man, but a long talk none the less.

"You say forced to live with your mother, did your parents not live together?" it was actually very rare in the wizardry world for families to be divorced, that was more of a muggle thing. Reno shook his head folding his hands in his lap. "My mother left my father when I was about 5 years old, we weren't the richest family in the world but my father made a decent amount from his magical instruments that he made. My mother had a very addictive personality, she was involved in a hit and run when I was 3 and she was accidently taken to a muggle hospital instead of a magical one. She was introduced to muggle narcotic drugs and unfortunately she became hooked." Reno looked away, this was all true with slight twists for the purebloods around him. "Nothing we did could help her.. no potion no amount of magic could cure the addiction, it got worse she needed stronger drugs..she bled our family dry of all funds and when dad could no longer support her habit and refused to pimp me out on the street corner she left."

He shrugged more than used to the life he had been forced to live, his father had died when he was young and he was forced away from his loving grandparents to live with his mako addicted mother several thousand miles from Mideel where he was born to the slums of Midgar.

Narcissa had sat up and was looking at him with sympathy surprisingly. "That's horrible to hear, made worse that it was muggle medication that started it."

"It's alright yo, if it wasn't that it would have been something else. Forgive me.. after living with my mother I had to adapt a new speech pattern.. it's become so natural I do not realize I have fallen back." Lucius shook his head slightly, already having forgiven the boy; he had known witches and wizards that had subcome themselves to the horrid drugs of the muggle world.

"Do you still live with her?" Narcissa asked, she was already starting to grow a soft spot for the young boy. She hadn't known what to expect when Draco first told her of his American friend, especially when she had seen the way the boy was dressed; but hearing him now she could see he was simply fitting in to the world he was forced into.

"Nah, I live with an old friend of mine that moved over from the states, Tseng Akera. He's a few years older than me but he's basically my second father. Though right now he's back in the state visiting a friend for Christmas."

"I offered him to stay here for Christmas so he's not alone, is that alright father?"

"That is fine Draco, why don't you show him to one of the guest rooms, I will have milly prepare it and set an extra plate for dinner."

Standing up Reno bowed slightly as Rufus stood as well. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.. I promise that I will not intrude to much upon your hospitality." Lucius nodded before turning back to his paper. Grabbing Reno's arm Rufus steered him out of the room. "we need to talk.."


	31. The real Reno

Donum Deae – The real Reno

* * *

Moving up into Rufus room Reno didn't get a chance to even look around as he was shoved up against the wall, a hot hard body pressing in against his own, needy mouth claiming his in a fiery kiss. Moaning deeply the red headed Turk wrapped his arms around his ex boss, fingers twisting up into the fine blond hair. Rufus was known to be aggressive with his partners, yes Reno knew he wasn't the only one for most their days of Shinra. It wasn't until the Geostigma hit that Rufus had dropped the other lovers and focused his attention on Reno.

Panting hard aquamarine eyes stared down into hard sapphire, a faint glow showing the mako was coursing through Rufus' body, it always did when he was aroused. "I thought you said you wanted to talk yo.."

Rufus actually growled at him his hands fisting into Reno's shirt, "we are.. After I fuck your brains out..I love it when you lie to people."

"Rufus.. I wasn't lying."

Rufus blinked slowly the lust dying from his eyes, "you weren't lying?" Reno shook his head, his eyes losing a little bit of their color. Slowly Rufus stepped back his sapphire eyes looking over the man he had claimed as his own.

He knew so little about him, he had always assumed his real name was Reno as that is what all his files said his name was, that he was born in the slums of Midgar to a honeybee prostitute turned drug addict and an unknown father. "Renton Sinclair.. that is your real name?"

Reno nodded moving away to sit on the large four poster bed that was Rufus' "Renton Daniel Sinclair actually. None of us use our real names, even on official paperwork." Reno had once more completely dropped the slum rat accent. Slowly Rufus moved over to the bed as well but did not sit; choosing instead to lean up against one of the posters.

"Do you know everyone's real name then?" He didn't like secrets being kept from him even among his Turks. "Just Rude and Tseng's..and only by accident." Seeing the look his boss was giving him he prayed silently to whatever deity was out there that Rude and Tseng didn't string him up by his nut sack. "Rude is Isaiah Raphael Davis.. Tseng is Kyoya Tseng Akera, he dropped his first name and goes by his middle name. I don't think even Cloud knows that yo.. It's protection yo.. no one knows our real name they can't go after our families."

It made sense, as they found out the hard way that people held great hatred for his Turks even going so far as to hunt them down. It wouldn't surprise him if they went after the families in retribution; but that still didn't sit well with him that after all these years he didn't even know the real name of his lover and the man that practically raised him. Looks like once  _Kyoya_  got back from the states he would be having a nice long chat with him as well.

"So that story about your parents?" Reno shrugged leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed, "altered slightly for Purebloods understanding.." sighing seeing he wasn't going to get out of this he sat up laying his hands on his crossed legs in front of him.

"I'm actually from a small village on the northern tip of Mideel on the second island.. a small fishing village on the coast. My father worked at the plant there but he did craft violins as a hobby, my grandparents were well off being land owners just like Rhapsodos family..so yes." He chuckled flashing Rufus a charming smile. "I was raised to be well bred..My dad wanted to make it on his own, though we always had grandpa's support if we needed.. As I told your parents my mother did have an addictive personality, she got introduced to mako laced drugs when I was three..by age five my grandparents were supporting me and dad and mom left for Midgar where the supply was cheaper and more plentiful.

My dad died of a sudden heart attack when I was eight and because of that stupid Midgar law because my mother was still alive and never officially divorced guess where I ended up."

"In the slums.."

Reno nodded and shrugged, he had come to terms with the hand he had been dealt. "So this whole slum rat persona?" Rufus was starting to feel like he didn't even know his lover anymore, "an act yo.. I became what people expected me to be, when I'm home alone..I drop the act.."

Moving over to Reno Rufus sat down in front of him, those blue eyes piercing through what felt like the back of Reno's skull. "Why didn't you ever tell me.." it was a low growl, the one thing Rufus required of all his Turks was honesty, and this was a blow to him.

"Because that wasn't the me you were attracted to, you said you always liked my slum rat persona so..I just kept it yo."

Standing up Rufus began to pace the room, he honestly didn't know what to think right now.. turning back he leveled Reno was a hard look, "is there anything I know about you that is the truth?"

"Course yo! Come on Rufus, I don't lie to you.. If you had asked about where I was from I would have told you. All our files are doctored at Shinra, they have to be in case we piss someone off.." stopping in his pacing Rufus thought back to the many files he had read through about his Turks, he knew something was up when he was younger when he was reading Tseng's and it said the man lived on the 87th floor of Shinra..but he actually lived out on the sector 8 plate just north of LOVELESS ave.

"What else is there? Obviously you are more well bred than any of us originally took you for. What do you really like?" Rufus moved back over to the bed his eyes no longer holding the hardness to them that they had a moment ago.

"I own more books than Rhapsodos." He grinned seeing the shocked look on Rufus' face. "Well used to.. none of ya'll ever came into my house, probably would have had a heart attack if you did yo." No one ever came to his apartment in Shinra because they believed his apartment would be a filthy rat hole. It was actually the complete opposite; Reno was actually a borderline OCD neat freak. "I play instruments, was my escape living in the slums."

"You any good?"

Shrugging Reno stood up and moved over to where they had left their bags and pulled out a shrunken case. Moving back over he set it down on the bed before unshrinking it, instantly Rufus recognized it; this was a case that Reno took with him everywhere and Rufus was never allowed to touch it. "I gave this to Tseng when Rude and Elena were killed.. I knew if anyone of us would survive he would; even without the protection of the chocobo." Even though Tseng was killed Cloud had still kept this safe for him all these thousands of years. He had nearly broken down crying when Cloud gave it back to Tseng who in turn had returned it to him.

Lifting the case lid he gently pulled out a beautiful deep brown red violin, it was ancient but it still looked as good as new. "Last one my dad ever made.. He made it for me since I was learning." He held it out for Rufus knowing the boy was curious. Taking it gently from Reno's hand he held it like it was made of the most precious glass; he had always wondered what was in that case that was so special, hearing about Reno's real childhood and seeing this he knew why it was so special.

"Can you play?" he was really curious now he handed the violin back to Reno watching as the brash, loud mouth Turk plucked the bow from the case and rest the violin against his shoulder. "I don't know how good I will be yo, I haven't played once since I got this body." He had spent most his childhood and teen years building up the muscle memory and calluses to play.

Figuring something easy would be best till he knew where his skills were, his eyes unconsciously fell closed as he pulled the bow across the strings.

Rufus watched with softening blue eyes as Reno's fingers skillfully moved across the neck of the violin, Ava Maria sang softly from the strings. He knew this piece as it was one of his mother's favorite, both mothers surprisingly. Closing his eyes he laid down on the bed simply listening; Reno was extraordinary, there was no other way to put it. He wasn't simply playing the piece as many young 'musicians' did, you could hear Reno's soul being put into the music.

Smiling slightly Rufus opened his eyes looking up at Reno; even though it was a blow to know Reno had been hiding himself from him, he was grateful that Reno had opened up to him and shown him this side. A side that only he knew about, he would keep that locked away with him forever.


	32. This means war!

Donum Deae – This means war!

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Sitting up on his bed Sephiroth leaned over a very naked Crimson commander, magical cell phone pressed up against his ear. They had finally gotten a hold of Rufus since Reno the dumbass had left his phone with Zack.

Reno had made a hell of an impression on the Malfoy's it seemed, even so far that Narcissa had taken a shine to him. Rufus refused to say how but he must have been putting his Turk acting skills to work; there was no way the Malfoy's would accept the foul mouthed slum rat.

He had actually managed to impress them so much that all of them had been invited over to the Malfoy residence for the day. While normally this would have horrified Harry, Sephiroth, the ever present dare devil was jumping for joy at the prospect of slipping in the Malfoy home and never once being detected!

Oh this could seriously be so much fun! His skin was starting to get Goosebumps all along the exposed flesh as the mako started to pump in his vein.

Seeing those brilliant cat slit eyes glowing in excitement Genesis sat up slightly his arms coming to wrap around Sephiroth's waist his chin resting on his shoulder. He could hear both sides of the conversation perfectly thanks to his mako enhancements. "Seph, you're not seriously… you are aren't you.." a brilliant evil sadistic smile crossed Sephiroth lips, his eyes shifting to gaze down at Genesis from their corners. "Tell your parents we would be delighted Rufus. We'll be there shortly." Flipping his phone shut Sephiroth twisted in his lover's arms kissing him deeply. "Ready to go have some fun?"

"I was having fun here.." Genesis pouted, he didn't want to get dressed and go over to some purebloods mansion. "Well tough you're in charge of us today, and I'm in charge of you."

Genesis bristled at that, ice blue eyes narrowing into a glare. "Since when!"

"Since you're the commander and I'm the General.. and you bottom I top." Flushing the same brilliant scarlet as his duster Genesis released him grumbling about cocky no good Generals. Seeing he has won again he pushed himself from the bed and went about finding his clothes, as much as he wanted to wear his battle leathers it might not make the best first impression.

Today the house was completely empty aside from the Weasley's, Seph, the Triplets, Lazard and Gen. Most of the order had been sent out on missions and Molly was at the Ministry with her husband. Gen was left in charge of them; Molly should have known that was a very big mistake..

Pulling on one of his favorite sweaters from Shinra Sephiroth charged down to get the others; Ron wouldn't be able to go as he was to easily recognized and Cissnei would probably try and kill Lucius for her second year. The others though, oh they would be more than happy he was sure, especially Zack.

Moving into the kitchen Sephiroth smirked seeing just the group he wanted was down there, Ron must have still been asleep and Cissnei was most likely up practicing with her weapon.

"Hey guys who's up for raiding the Malfoy's?"

* * *

"Draco, when did you say that Reno's friends would be arriving?" Lucius was standing in the drawing room, Narcissa sitting in her normal spot on the couch. Draco was standing off to the side as Reno had moved out to have a smoke.

"They should be arriving.." he fell silent as the fire in the hearth flared to life, it's crimson and orange flames turning brilliant green. "Right now.." stepping back he smiled seeing a very familiar graceful figure stepping from the fireplace, not a single ounce of ash sticking to ivory skin. "Tseng.." brushing none existent ash from his eyes Tseng opened steel grey eyes, instantly they swept the room taking in every possible exit and the room's layout and inhabitance. It had always amazed Rufus how his Turks could take in an entire room and asses it in a matter of seconds. Tseng had actually been here once before as Blaise and so he knew the general layout of the room, but he needed to pretend to be his first time here.

Looking over the young man Lucius eyed him with a critical eye as he did all that entered his house. Oriental blood lines that was obvious; his steel colored eyes were completely emotionless as they swept around the room, if they had been amber it would have been like looking into an eagles eyes. They were sharp and seemed to miss nothing as they passed around before landing on them. Even though the boy smiled, it was painfully obvious this man had mastered his emotions; and those eyes.. those were the eyes of someone that had taken life. He would need to keep an eye on this one, maybe if he were lucky they could pull in to their cause, they could use men like him.

"Welcome to our home, I am Lucius Malfoy."

Tseng in turn bowed low his long black hair falling over his shoulder, "thank you for the kind welcoming and allowing me into your home. I am Tseng Akera.. it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Tseng Akera, you're the young man that Reno is living with." Narcissa stood her blue eyes watching the man, he was beautiful even if he was in muggle clothing. A soft chuckle left Tseng's throat, his steel eyes softening slightly as he regarded Narcissa; she was always a kind woman.. a little miss guided but a very loving mother. "Yes, I have taken the little fox under my paw."

"Hey boss man! You made it alright." Reno moved back into the room smiling brightly as he moved over to Tseng and Draco. A single black brow rose seeing Reno was already perfectly at home here even though his new family was absolutely hated by them.

"Reno, floo travel is not exactly rocket science." Reno rolled his eyes seeing Tseng was guarded; he probably would be for most the time up here. "You did come over from the states yo, that's not exactly a short trip." Moving away from the fireplace Tseng actually rolled his eyes slowly loosening up. "Reno..I do know how to apparate to a closer location."

"Shut up yo.." Reno growled but it was playfully, he had dropped back into his normal slum rat talk since not even Tseng knew about his past. Chuckling Rufus shook his head, it always entertained him how Tseng and Reno interacted, even though Reno saw him as a second father they tended to act more like an old married couple.

Hearing the fire flare up once more the group looked over, hearing a very recognizable yip both Reno and Tseng unconsciously moved to stand in front of the fireplace. This was an intercept as they knew who was going to come barreling out the minute he was up. Sure enough the minute the flames died down a very excited hyper active puppy came barreling out and full on tackled Reno sending them both somersaulting across the drawing room and into the far wall.

Hitting with a hard  _ **Thwak!**_ The two fell apart in a tangle of limbs and groans. "Zackary…" Tseng groaned seeing the unchecked SOLDIER strength send them both into the far wall.

Laughing Zack untangled himself from Reno who was also laughing as well, "god damn pup, your gonna break something..like the wall."

"Shut up slum rat." Zack pushed himself onto his feet and reached down pulling the slighter man back up onto his feet effortlessly. He was wearing a sweater very similar to his old SOLDIER sweater allow his arms to be seen; he had regained nearly all his original muscle mass thanks to the mako in his blood.

"Please forgive him, that is Zackary Fair.. aka puppy. He's very hyper active and a very short attention span." Tseng said turning to look at the two Malfoy's, "he and Reno were huge practical jokers at their old school."

Lucius could only blink, never in his life had he seen that type of power from anyone, not even that half breed Hagrid. Zack had hit with enough force to send them both tumbling across the massive room and into the wall; what was even more shocking was neither appeared to be injured. Zack actually looked like he was very physically powerful; it was rare to see a wizard that built up.

Narcissa was smiling softly seeing how the massive man acted like his nickname, he didn't appear to be stupid simply hyperactive.

Releasing Reno Zack bounded over to the Malfoy's instantly taking up Lucius hand shaking it, his grip strong on his hand. "Thanks for inviting us." Releasing the shocked Lucius hand he moved over to Narcissa gently taking her hand. "You have a very lovely house..From what I have seen as I tumbled across the ground." He flashed her a brilliant puppy smile releasing her hand. Narcissa actually giggled slightly at that, Zack was one of those that it was impossible to hate him.

"Puppy no hitting on my mother." Rufus said sending him an amused glance. Zack's eyes widened and he grabbed his chest in mock horror. "Draco..how..you wound me.. While your mother is a beautiful woman I do have my honor!"

The group standing in the room all groaned, Reno rolling his eyes. "Don't you dare start an Angeal lecture about dreams, pride and honor."

"But that is the core of all SOLDIER, if you want to be a hero you must have dream and mummpphhh.." Draco had moved up and pushed a pillow over Zack's face muffling his voice glaring at the pillow. "I said no Fair!"

Laughing Zack pulled away from the pillow, "would you prefer  _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the.._ " Laughing loudly Zack dodged away as several throw pillows from the couch and chairs came pelting towards him.

"Don't you dare start quoting LOVELESS yo! We get enough of that from Commander Asshole." Reno was pointing a finger at Zack who was still laughing from behind the couch where he had ducked.

"Slum rat, are you insulting my precious play once again." Genesis stepped from the fire, ice blue eyes narrowed on Reno as he flicked a tiny bit of ash from the fire off his auburn hair. He was dressed in normal clothes though he had on a mandarin collard red leather jacket, it was similar to his duster in color and texture but was much shorter.

"Of course yo!" Reno though was unconsciously moving back behind Tseng. "Don't star huckin fireballs! You don't want to ruin someone else's house yo!" Snorting Genesis tossed his head arrogantly and moved out of the way of the fireplace so Sephiroth could get through. "Of course not slum rat, I am far better bred than to do that in another person's house.. Though do not count your luck if you step outside."

Moving over to Lucius Genesis extended his hand, "forgive my manners, I am Genesis Rhapsodos, thank you for inviting us into your beautiful home." Taking the red leather clad hand Lucius could feel the corded muscle the man had, he could also feel the sheer magical power just pouring off the man in waves.

Something about the name was familiar; he had heard it in passing around the Ministry, he had been hanging around Hogwarts and had the ministry on edge. He could honestly feel why.. the man exuded more raw power than Dumbledore or Voldemort.

"Of course, we welcome you to Malfoy manor. Are there perchance anymore due to arrive?"

Pulling his hand back Genesis motioned towards the fireplace, "one more should be on his way, no slum rat the triplets aren't coming..Yazoo isn't feeling well so the others stayed behind.. Lazard as well to make sure Kadaj doesn't try and decapitate anyone.. or run them through with Soba." Moving over to Narcissa Genesis bowed low sweeping her hand up gently and laying the gentlest of kiss on her knuckles. "an what might your name be?"

Unable to help herself Narcissa actually blushed a slight pink, "Narcissa Malfoy." Flashing her a brilliant smile he straightened up releasing her hand. "Narcissa, the Greek name for Daffodil if I am not mistaken."

"Oh give it a rest Rhapsodos." Reno rolled his eyes seeing Genesis was behind his normal charming self. "Reno.. I am about to start throwing more than just fireballs at you."

"Gen man don't be mean.. we came over to enjoy ourselves don't be a kill joy." Pulling away from Narcissa Gen leveled Zack with a dark glare causing the puppy to yip and dive behind Tseng. "Zack.. I am not a human shield…"

"Yes you are.."

Laughing Rufus shook his head and moved over as the fire flared up for the final time, Reno said that Angeal couldn't get away from his grandmother so they knew he wasn't coming, same with Rude or Elena. "Told you he had strange friends." He smiled to his parents, he was thankful to see they weren't flipping out with how this group was acting.

Lucius was looking over the group, he had to admit seeing the way this group bantered with each other including his son and seeing Draco smile like he was made dealing with them bearable. Narcissa seemed to find them funny though he would have to watch out for Rhapsodos, he could be a danger. Perhaps he could do some snooping while the man was here find out some information that the ministry wasn't.

As the flames died out and the last figure stepped out, Lucius found himself simply staring at the strange youth that stepped from the fire. While the man himself was not all that strange it was his eyes, glowing green cat slit eyes; it was remarkable how much they looked like the dark lords.

The man was all grace and power, his power poured off in hotter waves than Genesis did; and just like Tseng, his face was a perfect emotionless mask, emotions perfectly controlled his face and eyes revealing nothing.

"Hey Sephiroth, you got some ash in your hair yo." Reaching up Sephiroth absently brushed his hair off scattering the small ash particles up into the air. "I am surprised you could see it considering the color of my hair."

Oh yeah Sephiroth had dropped back into his old attitude, his voice was aloof and cold. "Ah come on General Hotness.. don't go all General on us..loosen up yo. OW!" Reno lurched forward clutching the back of his head. "What was that for Tseng!"

"Behave yourself Reno."

"Yeah bite me! WAIT! Don't you dare! Save that for the chocobo yo!" seeing that evil smile tilting his bosses lips Reno swallowed loudly before tearing from the room. Smirking Tseng looked over to Zack seeing he was laughing, sharing a silent nod the two bolted after Reno.

Laughing loudly Rufus charged after them, "come on Seph.. We leave them to their own devices they are going to kill each other." Smirking slightly Sephiroth nodded to Lucius and Narcissa before tearing out with all his SOLDIER speed, Genesis right behind him.

Watching the door shut behind the blurs that were the children she turned back seeing the paleness of her husband. "Lucius?"

"Narcissa, do you remember the last meeting with the dark lord?" Frowning slightly she tried not to remember them, she honestly despised the snake but she stood by her husband. "Something about an item belonging to a powerful dark wizard being kept in the ministry."

"Not just any dark wizard.. a Wizard so dark and so feared his legend continues on today though his name has been lost to all but a rare few." Moving across the room his fingers moved along the massive bookcase that lined one wall, the dark lord had left a book here for safe keeping. Lucius as curious as he was had flipped through it once trying to figure out what the dark lords plans were.

Finding the book he flipped it open, seeing the boy had stirred a memory in him..hearing the name…

Finding the page he felt himself paling even more, it was ripped from another book but a picture was shoved into the pages of an ancient dark wizard's book. it was an ancient photograph that had been copied onto a book page, it showed a massive group of men all in varying colors of the same uniform, except the three up front..

Moving over to stand next to her husband, Narcissa looked down and gasped her eyes instantly picking up what her husband was seeing. At the front of the group sitting on the ground was Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth.

"Lucius?" scanning the picture still Lucius's eyes widened slightly seeing the young boy everyone had called puppy standing up among the group of purple uniformed men; the same brilliant smile on his face. Shifting over to the side where another group stood he was shocked to see both Reno and Tseng standing there in black suits..but what was even more shocking was the young man standing directly in front of Tseng..white suit and a familiar black guard hound at his feet.

"That's..that's Draco!"

"It's impossible.. This picture is over nine thousand years old." The two Malfoy's looked at each other both confused and horrified by what they were seeing.

* * *

Racing out on to the lawns the two Jenova projects stopped laughter bubbling up into their throats as they watched Reno currently being white washed by Tseng in the deep snow that covered the grounds. Leaning down Sephiroth slowly packed snow into his hands forming a ball; making sure his steps were silent as they could be he slowly snuck up to where Tseng was still covering Reno in snow.

Seeing his chance as the Turk Director was distracted he grabbed the collar to Tseng's dress shirt and shoved the snow down his back before smashing the snowball against his back.

Tseng actually let out a shriek and leapt off Reno shaking his shirt trying to get all the snow out of it. Growling he rounded on Sephiroth those dark steel eyes glinting with pure murder.

"You do realize…this means war."

 


	33. Black marble

Donum Deae – Black Marble

* * *

* _Splat*_

"Oh you son of a bitch!"

"HA! Eat snow Rhapsodos..oh shit! No magic allowed yo!"

"I don't think so slum rat… this is war!" Sephiroth dived behind a fountain that sat in front of the Malfoy manor. He had to admit this is the most fun he had had in almost all his life, well if you don't count the SOLDIER Turk prank wars back in Shinra,  _NOTHING_  could beat that out!

Packing a snowball he crawled along the snow around the fountain his eyes picking up the flying snowballs soaring over his head. It had turned into a full out war that was a free for all; granted everyone tended to stay with their own groups but even they would turn against the other.

Ducking one aimed for his head from the damn puppy Sephiroth cocked back launching his snowball with all his strength right for the back of Genesis head.

Aiming a decent sized snowball right for the slum rat he squeaked feeling something very cold and very wet connect with the back of his head and slip down into the collar of his jacket. Dropping his snow ball Genesis started to dance around trying desperately to get the snow out.

Whirling around those ice blue eyes searching for the culprit, seeing only one person behind him he smirked evilly. Scooping up a huge amount of snow Genesis packed it and with all his SOLDIER strength hucked it across the front gardens nailing Rufus right in the head.

Startled Rufus fell onto his ass; growling he pushed the snow from his face, sapphire blue eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. Snickering like hell behind the fountain Sephiroth watched as the snowball war rocketed to a whole new level. Oh he really should have been a Turk instead of SOLDER.

Keeping behind the fountain he waited until everyone's attention was on something else before flinging the next snowball right for the Director. Ducking back down he smirked hearing the surprised yell from the Wutai man followed by the shocked yip of a certain puppy as Tseng retaliated to who he thought tossed the snow ball. Sometimes he had to wonder about these men, it seemed like none of them noticed he wasn't standing anywhere around them.

Hearing it go quiet Sephiroth slowly sat up the only thing you could see above the fountain was his silver hair (which had returned to laying flat as it was soaked) and mako green eyes. Blinking he sat up a little farther seeing everyone was gone.

Feeling the hair rise on the back of his neck he looked back just in time to get a face full of snow as several different snowballs nailed him.

"Sneaky ass bastard." Reno laughed puffing on his newest cigarette. Laughing Sephiroth pushed the snow from his face giving them all a smug smile, "it was really too easy to get you lot to gang up on each other."

"You are going to regret that General.." Tseng tossed a snowball up into the air a smile playing on his lips. Swallowing nervously Sephiroth started to back up in the snow, he knew that look and knew it very well; if Tseng smiled..you were a dead man.

"Run.."

Not needing to be told twice Sephiroth stood up bolting for the gardens Tseng only steps behind him along with Genesis and Zack.

Shivering Rufus rubbed his arms, he was only slightly enhanced basically enough to save his ass if he got in trouble. He wasn't walking mako heaters like the three SOLDIER and Tseng; those four men had enough mako in their bodies they almost never had to wear jackets. He honestly didn't see how they could wear the heavy Kevlar jackets and leather that they did every day, let alone battle in them!

"Come on Rufus let's get you back inside, you know the others will be back in soon." Setting a hand on Rufus shoulder Reno gently steered him back into the house. "Reno you don't need to do this..You're not my Turk anymore."

"I may not be your Turk anymore, but I am your lover.."

Moving into the drawing room Rufus froze his sapphire eyes going wide as he saw the chairs had been carelessly shoved to the side of the room and a long black wood table had been placed in the center of the room.

"Uh.. Rufus.. what's going on yo?"

"Death Eater meeting!" Rufus turned horrified eyes on Reno, there was no meeting for today it must have been an emergency meeting which meant.

"oh fuck yo! Snake face and all?" Rufus nodded going slightly pale, normally this wouldn't have been a bad thing but not only did he have two Weasley's here he also had the bloody boy who lived!

* * *

Racing around the garden the group ran back up to the fountain but found themselves freezing as they saw several black robed figures walking up the drive from the iron gate.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis asked seeing his lover had gone completely stiff, his SOLDIER mask slamming into place. "Death Eaters.." Tseng said softly his own Turk mask up in place. "Come on.. " Zack gently grabbed Sephiroth's arm pulling him towards the house.

Racing up inside they were greeted by Rufus and Reno, "Rufus what the hell is going on?" Genesis demanded, they had stopped in the entrance hall of the house. He noted absently that Rufus was back in his normal white and black outfit that he always wore at Shinra showing he had changed; his shot gun resting in half gloved fingers.

"The Dark Lord called for a meeting, no one knew this was coming. We can't get out the floo network shuts down when he calls a meeting and the only way in or out is apperating outside the wards which is the front gate."

"So we're stuck here with Snake face and the very man he's trying to become?" Zack looked to Sephiroth seeing he was in full General mode, though a slow evil smile crossed over his lips. "No.. I think I have the perfect plan.. I think it's time we give Voldemort what he wants." cackling much like he had in Nibelheim Sephiroth turned heading up the stairs.

* * *

Sitting in the drawing room Rufus sat silently on the other side of his father, the meeting had been going on for some time now. He had thrown a black robe on over his white outfit to conceal it for the moment. His fingers absently playing with a small materia he had in his pocket, he really hoped this would work; he had to just wait for the right opportunity.

"Lucius.." beside him Lucius instantly went stiff his grey eyes coming to look at the wanna be snake at the head of the table. "Tell me Lucius, what is the status of obtaining the object I seek?" so Sephiroth was right, Voldemort didn't have the black materia yet.. perfect. Before Lucius could speak Rufus turned so he was looking at Voldemort, "we have it my Lord." Draco lowered his eyes and pulled the materia from his pocket.

Voldemort's eyes went wide as he watched the young Malfoy boy held up half gloves fingers, clutched between them was a black orb rolling with power. Lucius own eyes went wide seeing his son produce the very item he had been assigned to steal from the department of mysteries, looking at the item closer though he blinked; no this wasn't the item it was much too small to be the black materia that was sitting in the department of mysteries.

"Draco what are you doing?" Lucius hissed leaning in close to his son, Voldemort seemed to be frozen in shock where he sat. "Saving all of our asses.." Draco whispered back before turning back to Voldemort seeing him coming out of his shock. Raising his wand Voldemort summoned the materia to him, his fingers out stretched like he was receiving the most precious object in the world. "The black materia.. the source of all the one winged angel's power!" standing up Voldemort swept around the room clutching the materia like it was the most precious piece of glass in the world.

"This my friends, will ascend me to the status of a god! Dumbledore and the ministry will bow before us, and the muggles will tremble in fear as we destroy them all." The Death Eaters around them shouted happily, his aunt Bellatrix was bouncing where she sat; that damn blood lust of hers kicking into over drive.  _'I bet she would jump him right now if she could.. oh god did I really just think that? That's almost as bad as thinking that my dad had to get it up to have me..oh god I did it again!'_  sometimes Rufus really hated his mind, he really did.

"My lord summon the great power let us bask in it!" Bellatrix was practically screeching as she continued to bounce. Voldemort actually smile and closing his eyes tapped into the magic he could feel flowing through the great black materia.

Power flared to life around him causing his robes to billow out around him, a brilliant arcane symbol glowed around the materia causing it to turn a brilliant shade of red, with a burst of power causing everyone to shield themselves the materia flared before returning to its dull black color.

Opening his eyes Voldemort looked at his servants, he didn't feel any different..no more power than what he already had. Lowering the materia he looked it over, there was no doubt that this was the black materia, he could feel the magic in it and there was only one in the world that was black..all the books said that.

"My Lord?"

" **WARK!** " nearly jumping out of his skin Voldemort whipped around wand raised at what had said that directly behind him. all his Death Eaters were on their feet wands drawn as well though they were looking no in pure horror.

A huge yellow bird stood before them with its head tilted to the side curiously, a pink white creature was sitting on its back. " _Kuppo"_  Voldemort could only stare in shock at what he was seeing, had the famous black materia called forth this strange creature?

Rufus on the other hand had his hand to his mouth trying so hard not to start laughing. Sephiroth hadn't told them what materia he had stolen from Genesis to create the fake black materia. ' _a choco/mog summon! He seriously gave him a fucking chocobo!'_  and the absolute look of confused horror on Voldemort's face was absolutely priceless. Ducking his head into his robe Rufus quickly wiped the tears that were building in his eyes away.

Brushing them away he quickly straightened up seeing the summon disappear as it had nothing to attack. He shrunk back though seeing the rage flash across Voldemort's face as he threw the materia as hard as he could across the room. "No! there has to be more than one black materia in the world..The Nightmare was said to have nearly destroyed the world with it. Draco." Draco shrank back even more, people were always placed under curses when the Dark Lord was angry. "Was that the only one?" quickly Draco nodded, "yes my Lord, there was no others in all the department, I checked everywhere before father came and got me.."

Getting his anger under control Voldemort returned to his seat, red eyes glinting in anger. "It must have been discovered somehow that I wish to obtain this item, and it was moved and dummy left in its place. Lucius go back to the department and search again, see if the item I seek has been returned."

Lucius nodded sending his son a look, he was honestly afraid for his life now. "And Draco.. _Cruico"_


	34. One winged Angel

Donum Deae – One Winged Angel

* * *

Rufus flinched back his body tightening for the pain he knew was to come.

After several seconds he blinked eyes open; no pain? Fully opening his eyes he stared with wide eyes at the massive Guard Hound that was now on the table hackles raised and snarling at a shocked Voldemort; a ripple of magic flowed around them from Dark Nation.

Mbarrier! How could he forget DN could cast barrier and M-barrier! DN had been under the table the entire time and he had completely forgotten about her. The Cruciatus curse had been completely deflected by her barrier..

"A Guard Hound.." Voldemort whispered his eyes wide, slowly they turned to regard the boy that the legendary hound created by Hojo himself was protecting. For the first time he took notice of the brilliant white clothes that could just be seen under the black robe. His eyes flickered up to the much darker blond hair and the brilliant blue eyes that held a very faint glow to them; lifting his wand he flicked it at the book shelf summoning his prized book to him.

Narcissa moved around the table moving behind her son and gripping his shoulders tightly, she looked up pleadingly to her husband hoping nothing would come of this. She noticed Severus out of the corner of her eye shifting farther away; what did he know that she didn't?

Pulling the picture from the book Voldemort's eyes widened slightly before looking up Rufus once more, "President Rufus Shinra.." his lipless mouth formed into a disgusting smile once more. Seeing he had been caught Rufus chuckled softly his eyes lowering for a fraction of a second before he looked back up that old cocky arrogance back in place. The same attitude he had when dealing with Kadaj and his gang, they had figured on him possibly getting found out. If Voldemort was as knowledgeable about them as they thought he was he was bound and determined to recognize the president of Shinra.

"Partially, though Draco still lives and always will as we are the same." Reaching back Rufus gripped onto his mother's hand holding it tightly. He felt her grip it tighter in return though he didn't know out of fear or comfort.

Hearing something coming from the wall Rufus smirked easily recognizing it. "Dark Nation barrier now!" grabbing hold of his mother and father Rufus pulled them in tight as DN cast the barrier around the group just in time for the fireplace the explode outwards. Grabbing both his parents hands Draco pulled them out through the chaos that was Death Eaters and dust. Thankfully he knew his house perfectly and knew where the stairs were that lead up to the protected rooms. Their personal chambers were protected with the strongest wards on the planet and it would seem like they had ported out as you couldn't locate them when they were there.

Lucius was in shock as he was drug from the room, feeling himself being pulled up the stairs he blinked shocked seeing Reno and Tseng standing up there both dressed in black muggle suits. "Come on Rufus before Snake face realizes you're gone." Reno was grinning at them as he reached out and grabbed hold of the still shocked Narcissa and led all three down towards Lucius and Narcissa's room where they had held up for all this. "Great timing Reno."

"I try yo."

Back down in the drawing room Voldemort screamed in rage, flicking his wand to clear away the dust that was heavy in the air. Rufus fucking Shinra! He was alive! And he was just here.. not even fifteen feet away from him.

Ready to throw another curse he froze where he stood wand half drawn back, brilliant crimson cat slit met brilliant glowing green cat slit across the room. Voldemort felt his breath catch in his chest as he stared at the figure across the room directly in front of him.

Crouching on the railing that over looked the downstairs entrance hall was a man with long arched banged silver hair, brilliant glowing green eyes; an unearthly beauty dress in black leather and silver pauldrons, and sticking out of his right shoulder was a massive black feathered wing.

"One winged Angel…" Voldemort whispered to himself, his Death Eaters taking notice of their leaders stare turned seeing the man their lord was trying to become. There was no mistaking it as he had as the legends all said only one pitch black feathered wing.

Slowly Sephiroth stood his body uncurling to its full height as he stood perfectly balanced on the railing. He said nothing simply staring Voldemort down, those acid green eyes cold enough to freeze hell. Voldemort felt himself pinned down by those eyes; those were the eyes of a true dark lord, they were frozen, cold.. showed no emotion at all.

"I don't believe it, Rufus Shinra and now..now the Nightmare has shown himself in my presence." Voldemort slowly moved up towards the greatest Dark Lord of their world ignoring Bellatrix gushing about how beautiful the man was behind him.

Sephiroth merely tilted his head to the side slightly, his long bangs brushing against his face simply adding to the unearthly beauty. "Join me, and together we can rid the world of those un pure."

This time Sephiroth did make a noise he made a very soft almost snort sound. He slowly turned his head to regard the Snake in front of him. "You would also be among them too.. un-pure human." He purred his deep baritone carrying across the room. "Humans.. the traitors, filthy disgusting creatures that took his planet away from mother."

A green light flashed in his left hand, Masamune materializing within a black leather gloved hand. Voldemort backed up his wand raised; a manic evil smile crossed Sephiroth's face slowly lifting his right hand. The ground suddenly started to shake violently causing many of the Death Eaters to scramble to find something to hang onto. "All traitors will die.." raising Masamune up the sword began to glow blue as power raised up in it.

The Death Eaters started to disappear in a plume of black smoke quickly, they had heard of the one winged angel's power and there was no way they were sticking around! Voldemort shot a spell off and watched as the spell actually disappeared before it ever struck the angel. Knowing when it was a good time to get the hell out of dodge Voldemort vanished with a crack.

Sephiroth still standing on the railing flickered before vanishing completely. From behind a tapestry a white and black cat with a red cape, crown and boots bounded out a mobile VR camera attached to the crown. "Now that was a hoot! Come on laddy, let's go find the boys." Cait Sith bounded over to where Nanaki was waiting for him. Allowing the robotic cat to climb up the Gi started off towards where he knew the group was waiting for them.

* * *

"A choco/mog? You seriously transfigured a chocobo summon to look like the black materia!" Zack was on the ground howling with laughter. Sephiroth was laying on the couch in the Malfoy's master bedroom telling them what materia he had actually given Voldemort. "That is the best fucking prank out there man!" Reno was also dying where he sat, it was just the group as Rufus was in Lucius study talking to both his parents about what was going on.

Tseng of course was also with Rufus in case things got complicated or if Rufus had trouble explaining something.

"I would have loved to see his face when he heard the bird wark behind him." Zack dissolved once more into another fit of laughter. Laughing Sephiroth had to agree, that would have been a sight to behold. That had agreed though that it would not be the best to actually have Sephiroth confront Voldemort, he was sure to have realized it was Harry through the connection they both shared. They were still connected as you could see by the scar bursting open when Voldemort had gotten mad about the summon.

Sitting up slightly Sephiroth rubbed his forehead pulling more blood away from the healing wound; because this was a cursed scar it would never fade, he would have this the rest of his life. It was horrible! It broke his running streak of never having a single scar in his entire life!

Hearing the door open the group looked over seeing Nanaki running in the last model of Cait Sith holding on for dear life, Reno had been controlling him once they gotten the Malfoy's to safety and had been running a pre programmed VR simulation of Seph though Seph with a wireless keyboard had been programming the responses to what the VR version of himself was saying.

Just after they had seen the death eaters they had managed to get a hold of Cloud who still had most of the old Shinra technology at his American house under lock and key. He had a portable VR camera and the last version of Cait Sith and sent it off with Nanaki would could pass through the wards and gates quite easily.

They had attached the camera to the crown on Cait sith's head and had equipped the mechanical cat with several low powered materia.. all of them pure show materia to show a sense of force from the VR Sephiroth since he couldn't actually cast magic without a full VR room.

It appeared that the low level 1 Quake materia was enough to send the Death Eaters and Voldemort running. Really, were people in this day and age a bunch of pussys? That what it seemed like to Sephiroth, they cowered and ran too easily; at least back at Shinra people had been willing to stand up against him even attack Shinra itself.

"Great work Nanaki," Genesis kneeled down and ran his hand over the red fur, normally the Gi stayed with Cloud and generally kept to himself. He did like the three remaining human's from the days of Shinra he just did not feel comfortable around the reincarnates or out in the muggle world so he tended to stay away if he could.

"Thank you for coming out, I know you don't like to." Nanaki nodded his fire tail swaying back and forth. "If it means keeping those safe that you care for, I will brave the muggle world for a while to make sure they stay safe."

Smiling Genesis ran a hand through his mane before standing up. "You can go back to Cloud if you like." Nodding the young Gi turned and fled down the stairs.

Rufus and Tseng moved into the room just as Nanaki blew past. Rufus looked worse for wear but he didn't seem to be in a bad mood. "So?" Reno stood up and moved to his lover as Tseng moved aside heading over to where Sephiroth and the others were sitting.

Rufus lifted exhausted blue eyes to his lover and sighed deeply. "It took a while but they believe me about Voldemort actually being completely psychotic and not knowing what the hell he is doing. That he thought the black materia was going to ascend him to god hood like Sephiroth was supposed to have but instead that it was just a giant summon for a meteor that would wipe out the entire planet instead of just the muggle and muggle borns.." he rubbed at his head before moving over to his parents bed and collapsed. "As to their relationship with me.. that is something to be seen."

Moving over to the bed Reno sat down and gently wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him in close. "Don't worry yo, I don't think Narcissa is going to give you up that easily."

* * *

Lucius was pacing the study his analytical mind trying to wrap itself around everything Draco..no Rufus had told them.

The Nightmare, Sephiroth was reincarnated along with two of his SOLDIER, and several Turks alongside Rufus Shinra had all been reincarnated and had woken up this as the threat was great enough now for them to be awake.

To add on top of that four were still alive from the days of Shinra, one was immortal while three more..one of which was sitting in his bedroom at this very moment was a planets WEAPON.. the most powerful creatures in their world.

And to top it all off..Harry stinking Potter was sitting in his bedroom as the reincarnated Sephiroth! Voldemort had tried and failed to kill the very man he was obsessed with.

The Black Materia, the very thing Voldemort was striving for was not what he believed it to be. Voldemort talked constantly about how that little black ball was the key to the one winged angel's god like powers; instead it was pure destruction, a power that would call forth a meteor that would destroy all life on the planet. There would be no segregation.. muggles, mudbloods and purebloods alike would perish. If summoned only one thing could destroy it, a materia that was its polar opposite though Rufus and Tseng had both remained stubbornly silent on what that materia was or if they even knew its location.

Sephiroth, the silver haired beauty currently sitting in his room had been genetically engineered from birth to be the power house he was; something Voldemort would never be able to obtain. What made it worse was that Voldemort was not only trying to become him, he had done the worst possible thing.. he had tried to kill Sephiroth and had managed to kill his parents in this life. Voldemort was on the permanent one winged angle shit list!

Now though he was concerned for his son; Voldemort had recognized Rufus Shinra simply by the picture, it was likely that he would now try and come after the boy. Was Draco even his son anymore? These thoughts were whirling through his head; Draco had been a miracle child, for years they had tried to conceive with no results, they had even tried after Draco but were unable. Because of this they had spoiled his rotten, given him everything he ever wanted. Now though.. he wasn't even their Draco anymore.

Feeling a hand on his arm he stopped his pacing and looked back seeing Narcissa standing beside him, that hard look in her eyes she always got when she went into mother dragon mode. "Lucius, we should feel honored to have been able to bring Draco into this world. He was a gift from the planet; we out of everyone on this planet were chosen to bring a tormented soul into this world for a second chance.. a chance for redemption. Yes he may not go by the name of Rufus Shinra and look like the boy in that photograph but he is still Draco, you can see it in his eyes our Draco is still there."

Turning so that he was facing his wife Lucius slowly nodded; she was right, as always. Even if Draco had become Rufus Shinra once more he was still their Draco and they would continue to treat him as Draco until the very day they passed beyond the veil.

Seeing she had gotten her away again Narcissa leaned up kissing Lucius deeply. "Thank you.. now." She patted his chest playfully, that brilliant smile of hers lighting up her face. "Go fix the drawing room and readjust the wards so we have no more Death Eaters showing up and I'll go have milly start fixing dinner. Then afterwards we can sit down and talk to Draco once more."

Smiling Lucius nodded, he never would get how he got so lucky as to bag this spit fire of a woman.

 


	35. Nothing but children

Donum Deae – nothing but children

* * *

Making sure their newest house elf had everything set up, Narcissa smiled seeing Draco's favorite meal was set out across the large table. Even with the knowledge that this was really no longer the boy she had raised she still could only see her Draco in him.

She did want to know more about this new side of him; she got the impression by the way he and Tseng spoke that Rufus was one of those here to atone for past sins. ' _And to think we nearly led him down a path of even more sin.."_ That really opened her eyes to the life she was living; while yes she still believed in the purity of the blood line, the man they were blindly following was leading them all to their death. It wasn't even that they were going to die in battle while they took out those that would taint their magical blood line; no this monster of a man was going to destroy all life on the planet.

Hearing about what the black materia truly did, and the fact that not even the ministry seemed to know what it was frightened her. That was a weapon ten times stronger than any muggle weapon she had heard of and yet it was barely guarded within the department of mystery. It was simply an unknown artifact with a magical property to it that according to Lucius was sitting on a shelf next to a few others found around it in a mid security section of the department.

For now though without someone inside the department or with accesses to it like Lucius had it was safe and so Rufus had instructed them to keep it there but to keep an eye on it. It would take great power to summon the meteor but Voldemort if he learned how could possibly summon it and at that point only one thing could stop it.

"Milly go retrieve the boys." The large eyed house elf in a bed sheet quickly bowed and scurried off to do as her mistress ordered. Come now just because they found out Voldemort was a psycho didn't mean they were changing all their ways.

Gently arranging the glasses she smiled seeing it was perfect and moved out into the entrance hall. She blinked hearing the yells from up towards Draco's room. Wondering what the hell was going on she had just reached the stairs when she saw Zack race out of the hallway and shoot down the stairs a very irate Genesis only steps behind him fireball in hand.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Zack shouted leaping over the railing with a single bound landing on the tone floor twelve feet below and took off at a dead sprint across the room.

"Get your ass back here Fair!" Genesis growled the fireball only growing in his hand, brilliant blue eyes blazing with mako as he chased the puppy out the front door. Turning back as she heard laughter above she looked up seeing Sephiroth and Draco shaking their heads from the railing. "He will never learn.." it seemed like without Angeal here the puppy was in deep shit.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" she asked seeing Reno and Tseng moving out as well both talking to each other softly. "Zack was playing with a new fire materia and accidently lit Genesis hair on fire.." Rufus shook his head but smiled at his mother moving down to stand next to her. "If there is one thing you do not do.. is touch Gen's hair." Sephiroth found it all very amusing, frankly Genesis needed a haircut, he didn't look good with the longer hair. "Unless you are General Hotness here." Reno smirked seeing Sephiroth shooting him a nasty glare. "Seph is the only one that can man handle Gen and not end up as Kalm fried chocobo."

"Is that simply because you are his superior?" Narcissa asked seeing Genesis comeback in with a very black and soot covered Zack in tow. "He's my lover actually." Sephiroth said, unlike Harry who would have been appalled at mentioning that he was gay he had absolutely no problem. In Midgar it was very common knowledge that most SOLDIER were gay as there were not many unenhanced that could bed a SOLDIER and not come out with broken bones. Their strength was just so much higher that if they were not careful they could seriously damage their chosen partner; and since there were no females permitted into SOLDIER it was only natural to turn to one another for sexual release. A few that had decided to try and start families quickly found out that the high concentration of mako in their system had rendered them infertile. Hojo had been furious when he discovered that not only was his most prized specimen unable to produce offspring, that  _none_  of the SOLDIER could. It was even rumored that the Turks were rendered infertile as well, though that was disproven by Veld as he had a child while he was a Turk.

"Lover?" Narcissa was shocked honestly to hear that, even in the wizarding world gay couples were not that common as most strived to produce families to keep the wizarding bloodlines alive.

"Same sex couples were very common in Midgar mother." Now Rufus was kind of nervous, he forgot that his parents were homophobic. "Especially among SOLDIER and Turks…I think only one in this group here right now is straight." He saw those blue eyes of his mother lock onto his, he slowly lowered his head unable to look her in the eyes. "And it's not me.."

"Draco.. you're?" he nodded slightly and was grateful to feel Reno set a hand on his shoulder gently. "He's bi actually.. as Rufus he used to take both to his bed."

"Can we not discuss my previous bed habits please?" Rufus kept his voice low, his eyes downcast and shifting about the room. He didn't want to get into a possible fight with his mother right now about the fact that he slept with men, or more importantly just one man right now.

"Of course, dinner is ready. Draco you want to show your friends the way." Nodding Rufus headed off towards the dining room the others in tow. Feeling a hand on his arm Sephiroth stopped seeing Narcissa was holding him back; turning to face her he noticed her blue eyes searching for the tell tale scar that was currently hidden behind his long bangs.

"You really are Harry Potter aren't you." Slowly Sephiroth nodded, his cat slit eyes lidding slightly. "I was Harry Potter, but while some of him still lives in me.. I am and will always be Sephiroth. That is who I was born as and that is who I died as, so while I have been reborn I am still me. I did a lot wrong in my past life, I am not going to lose this chance at the life I always should have had."

"We owe you an apology, honestly if you and Draco had not come around and revealed what the Dark Lord was planning we would have helped him retrieve the black materia." And none of them would be alive to see the end of this war.

"Don't.. I know what it's like to be misguided.. trust me I know all too well..come.." smiling softly he offered up his arm. As the General he was taught all forms of high society manners and most of it has remained the same over the thousands of years.

Flushing slightly Narcissa smiled taking the offered arm. "My you are a gentleman."

"My guardian's raised me well, at least they would try and make you believe that they raised me well. If they were alive today they would insist that Genesis and Angeal corrupted me."

* * *

Dinner was actually a very enjoyable affair; the Malfoy's despite all previous notions about them were actually very nice very fun lovingly family.

Dinner was spent telling stories about their days at Shinra; they kept them light hearted to not drag the mood down. Most of the night was spent laughing and drinking (yes because they were far older than their 15 year old bodies the Malfoy's had brought out the good wine and spirits, though with the Mako they were far from drunk) stories flowing from each and every person.

"Do you all remember just shortly after Veld "Died"" Zack made air quotes as he said died. "And Heidegger was made the supervising power of the Turks, how every Turks went on strike."

Tseng snorted into his glass of brandy a large smile painting his face. "I believe the president dubbed it my own version of a temper tantrum."

"You had some serious balls Tseng, you weren't even Director for  _two days_  and you were telling Shinra to go fuck off.." Sephiroth shook his head, he remembered that time all to clearly as it was a few months prior to his little bout of insanity. "You got this brand new Director of the Turks, previously the commander that when he hears his men are once more under the control of that fat bastard, he ups and grabs all his Turks and goes on a two week vacation to Icicle Inn."

"The man was a moron.. why my men returned to his control I will never know." Tseng sipped his brandy. They were now in the drawing room spread out across chairs and couches; Lucius and Narcissa were both still in the room both watching with amusement as the boys retold their past lives.

"Father was furious at you." Rufus was sitting next to Tseng on the couch smiling brightly. "It was great, he was pissed as all hell but he didn't dare go against you."

"Draco, you said your father in your past life was the leader of you all, how is it that Tseng you were able to get away with so much?" Tseng actually smirked at this but would allow the others to answer. "You have never seen this man mad." Genesis shivered sitting back swirling his wine in his glass, "Tseng is one of these when he's mad no one will mess with him.. I won't go near the man when he's mad. Shinra had the brains to realize that Tseng was the very wrong person you wanted to fuck with."

"My entire life I was raised as an assassin, honed since birth to kill all silently. I had no loyalties except to whoever was the highest bidder but I was well known for even turning on my current boss if they pissed me off. Shinra was the highest bidder which is why I left Wutai, he knew my reputation even though I was only seventeen years old, and wasn't stupid enough to cross me." He smiled darkly into his glass taking another sip of the sweet burgundy liquid.

"Boss man's the master of stealth, he doesn't want to be seen yo, he won't." the others nodded; many of them had been on the receiving end a Tseng sneak attack. He had even managed to sneak up on Sephiroth and that man was all but impossible to sneak up on.

"So what happened with all the Turks gone, you said that they were the auras' of Shinra." They had put the rankings so that Lucius and Narcissa would understand it. "Heidegger, because all the Turks were gone..including 75 year old Phil the gate guard he was forced to pull from SOLDIER as we were the only ones with high enough clearance to work Turk files." Zack groaned remembering it all too well, it was a nightmare..

"It was a disaster yo." Reno shook his head flipping his long rat tail back over his shoulder. "After two weeks yo President fat ass was begging us to come back. When we did SOLDIER boys here completely destroyed the office, it took us  _weeks_  to get organized again."

"It was truly a horrible sight to return home too, Sephiroth though was smart enough to stay well out of my sight for the next few weeks." Tseng sent a dark glare over to the silverlett. His office which is where Sephiroth had taken refuge was one of the worst and it had taken him two weeks of constant sorting to fix the damage Sephiroth had done to his office.

"I said I was sorry." A pout caused Sephiroth's lower lip to jut out, his eyes widening trying to give Tseng his best kicked puppy look. "Seph you can't pull it off don't try." Zack laughed, he had bought the corner on the kicked puppy look.

"Bite me Fair.. don't you come near me!" the group dissolved into laughter as Zack leapt across the couch the three SOLDIER were sitting on causing Sephiroth to leap off the edge and over to the Turk occupied couch. Jumping up onto the couch Sephiroth hid behind Tseng using him for protection.

"You're a Turk.. protect me!" laughing Tseng set his glass down and faster than a striking viper whirled around and started to actually tickle the General. Screaming Sephiroth quickly bolted across the room breathing hard and literally climbed the walls so he was clinging to the rafters above them. "That was evil Tseng!" they had discovered early on that Sephiroth and Genesis were both extremely ticklish; Sephiroth though had the ability to turn his off, but if you caught him by surprise you could get a few minutes out of the man before he managed to turn it off.

"Aww Seph, is the big bad Turk picking on you?" Genesis had moved over to his lover seeing he had officially been treed once more by the Wutai Turk. "YES!" even though they were all considered fully grown men they still had the affinity for acting like children when the mood struck them. And even though they weren't drunk the lot was buzzed from the alcohol.

"See what I had to deal with." Rufus said dryly though he was smiling brightly at his parents. "This lot here decided it would be a good idea to start a prank war between the two branches."

Reno started to die at that remembering it all too well. "A prank war?" Lucius asked, now he was curious. When he thought of military officials and high executives he was expecting what he saw at the Ministry every day, not a bunch of teenage boys like this lot was.

"Seph you were what, 16-17?" Reno asked looking up to where Sephiroth was climbing down from his perch. "17, by about three months." Moving back over to the SOLDIER couch as it had been dubbed he stuck his tongue out at Tseng and picked up his wine once more. " I was bored one day and I walked into the executive lounge. Tseng was passed out on one of the bench seats back in the Turks section of the lounge."

"I had just returned from a very long mission and had gone in to get some coffee and ended up falling asleep instead." Tseng would never make  _that_  mistake again. "He was out! I was able to move him and he didn't move, normally you breathe wrong and he's awake. So I took full advantage of that.. I grabbed a red marker from Reeve and colored that dot on his forehead red."

Tseng groaned and slumped down on the couch remembering that horrible day. "He did it just right so that it looked like a laser from a sniper and so my Turks all day kept tackling me thinking someone was about to shoot me in the head. Rude finally told me why he tackled me and I  _knew_ who had done it." He glared over at the snickering General, "I got him back though." He grinned wickedly as Sephiroth sent him a glare this time.

"He fucked with my shampoo!" that came out as a low growl as he glared daggers at the Turk. Genesis laughing his head off reached behind Sephiroth and brought forth the moon spun silk hair. "His hair was down to his knees.. now image knee length beautiful silver hair, bright neon electric blue..for three weeks."

Lucius actually nearly spit his drink out when he heard that; these were such childish pranks that he would think the Weasley would do but yet here high ranking military officials were doing it as well. "That started the war.. in retaliation when all the Turks went home we switched out all their coffee for decaf, Turks  _live_  off coffee."

"Understatement yo.. That was a horrible week." Reno curled up against Tseng shivering remembering that hell week of caffeine withdrawal. "No one realized the coffee had been switch out because it tasted the same yo… it wasn't till three days in and nearly every wall had bullet holes in it that we realized what was happening."

Never take away caffeine when someone carries a gun around every day, they tended to start enforcing Turk rule # 1.. if it pisses you off shoot it. The Turk office was littered with bullet holes, fire materia scorch marks, holes where fist had been shoved through and cracks in the floor from body slams.

"We paid them back in kind didn't we Reno." Tseng's smile turned positively evil as he looked at the three SOLDIER, "we replaced their coffee with the strongest espresso on the planet..."

" _That_  was  _HELL_  on earth, image this." Genesis pointed to the hyper active puppy. "only one hundred times worse.. SOLDIER couldn't do any mission because everyone was so damned hyped up even the officers.. Sephiroth was crawling the walls he was so hyper that day."

"And by the end of the day when we stole back all their coffee supply we were finding SOLDIER passed out all over the Shinra building..gave us some pretty interesting blackmail photographs."

Rufus was shaking his head at that, "father finally put a stop to it when the Turks flooded part of the SOLDIER floor and turned the other half into a ice skating rink and SOLDIER blew up the Turk office.."

Lucius looked over to his wife both of them wearing very amused expression; it was amazing how child like these boys were.

Hearing a bell chime deep in the manor the boys instinctively grabbed watches and phones and looked down at the time. "Oh fuck.." it was nearly midnight..they were so fucking dead.

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy for everything.. but we gotta run..Zack you and Reno gonna make it back alright?" Sephiroth was already standing grabbing his sweatshirt and pulling it on. "I don't think I want to go home yo.. mom is gonna kill me."

"Who are your parents we can floo them and inform them where you have been." Narcissa was standing watching the boys franticly trying to get their gear together. She only knew who Sephiroth and Draco were in this life, the others hadn't revealed themselves..well other than Genesis who was who he said he was.

" Uh.. Trust me yo.. mom isn't going to listen."

"You're looking at the Weasley twins." Sephiroth said pointing to Zack and Fred, "they got three reincarnates in the family. Blaise Zabini over there." He said point over to Tseng who was the only one not really rushing, Cloud knew where he was and knew Tseng tended to stay out for a long period of time.

"Blaise.." Lucius turned to look at the young boy shocked to see the boy that had once been black now Asian. "Your mother has been looking for you." Tseng shrugged pulling his jacket on, "I've been with my husband in America and will be there the rest of break, if you see her let her know that." He personally didn't want to deal with her.

"Thanks again yo, Rufus we'll see ya later yo!" and with Several cracks and simple disappearing the room cleared out of all including Tseng.

* * *

Reaching the house of Black the group silently snuck in the door, since you couldn't go through the wards they had to appear down the street and sneak into the house.

"Looks like it's all clear." Moving into the house the group had barely made it to the stairs when they heard footsteps from the kitchen.

'oh shit…'

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"


	36. Panther and Chocobo

Donum Deae – Panther and a chocobo

* * *

_2010 – Edge_

It was strange being in a time of peace right now, with everything that had happened in his short adult life to simply sit and not do anything just felt strange. Granted there had been the two years between meteor and the remnants of peace but at that point he had simply been trying to regain his sense of self.

Now though he didn't have that to occupy his time; yes he did still have his delivery businesses but even that was slowing down slightly as with the decrease in mako energy people weren't really traveling great distances. Oil they had discovered while not as harmful to the planet it cost about twice as much as mako energy had. On the small amount of deliveries he got he couldn't afford to go really outside the continent, not on Fenrir at least that thing was a gas hog.

For the most part he worked alongside Tifa at the Seventh Heaven helping her to run the bar and playing bouncer for those that had emptied their wallets a little too much.

Hearing the door open Cloud looked up, it was really early in the afternoon; normally they didn't start getting patrons for another few hours. "Hey spike!" a small frown pulled at Cloud's lips hearing the lazy slum drawl of the red haired Turk. Oh it was really way too early to be dealing with the Turks right now, especially Reno.

Rufus Shinra was in the processes of rebuilding Shinra, only instead of mako energy they were creating oil refineries to work along since Barrett's oil rigs. Because of his previous fortune Rufus was once more in a position of power though while he had once more taken over control of Edge just as he had Midgar he didn't rule it with fear.

Because of his growing power once more he had reinstated his Turks to their previous positions, and actually had recruited several more. He had tried to recruit him into the fold, but he wanted as little to do with Shinra as he could.

The only reason he tolerated Reno and his like in the bar was because Tifa enjoyed Rude's company and they were some of their biggest spenders. When they came into the bar they were always dropping hundreds of Gil at a time, because Turks were enhanced to a degree it took more alcohol to get them drunk and Reno loved to get drunk.

"Reno." Cloud said shortly returning to cleaning the glasses he had been when the Turk walked in. "Oh come on Spike, I'm not here to recruit you, boss man told us to knock it off." Raising a single blond brow Cloud looked back to where Reno had sat himself at the bar. "We talking about Boss man or just boss man?" Reno called both Rufus and Tseng boss man, just one was a little more important than the other.

"Tseng boss man, nah Rufus still wants you to join. Tseng says that when a man says no we should respect his answer, not everyone is cut out to be a Turk." Setting the glass down Cloud moved over to the shelf grabbing Reno's normal beer and set it down in front of the red head.

"Since when does Tseng stick up for anyone other than Shinra."

"You don't really know boss man do you." Reno shook his head taking a long drag of his beer. "Boss man is probably the most loyal friend you could ever have, he rates up there with Fair." Frowning Cloud looked down at the Turk, "don't compare Zack to Tseng..they are two completely different people."

Seeing the chocobo was getting his feathers all ruffled Reno leaned across the bar so he was staring right into those glowing mako blue eyes. "Boss man and Fair were friends. Even though one was SOLDIER the other was Turk they had a fairly good relationship. Boss man considered him enough of a friend that when you two escaped and the military was closing in he defied Shinra and sent us out to  _rescue_  you two."

Blinking Cloud sat back slightly, those blue eyes wary as he regarded the Turk before him. "He sent you out to rescue us?"

"Yeah yo, he cared for Fair; he was tearing himself up for months after the Nibelheim incident he knew what Hojo was going to do but he couldn't do a damn thing since he would have landed beside you two. Veld would have had no problem shipping a traitor off to Hojo."

Frowning Cloud moved back to cleaning the glasses, he had a hard time believing the man that had struck Aerith and dropped the plate would willing defy Shinra to save a single SOLDIER. Zack granted was an amazing man but still, this was the Director of the Turks they were talking about.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Hearing the door open again he looked up seeing Rude and Tseng entering the bar, while Rude was normally here Tseng almost never came in.

"Afternoon Cloud." Rude said sitting down next to his partner, Tseng surprisingly sat down at one of the benches away from everyone with his back to them all. Reno sat up seeing this and looked to his partner, his aquamarine eyes surprisingly dull in color. "She didn't?" he whispered lowly, Cloud was only able to catch it because of his enhanced hearing. Turning back to them he saw Rude shake his head and Reno's eyes dim even more if it's possible.

"Damn it.. How's Tseng taking it?" he was still keeping his voice extremely low, so low Rude had to lean in just to hear him. Rude shook his head once more glancing back to where Tseng was sitting silently not moving or doing anything. "He's not..He hasn't said a single thing since we left Wutai. I asked if he wanted to come here and he just nodded."

Normally Cloud didn't like to pry especially in the affairs of the Turks but this seemed like it was big. "What happened?"

Reno and Rude shared a look not knowing if it was a good idea to let Cloud in on such personal matters. Sighing softly Rude figured it wouldn't hurt too much he motioned for Cloud to come closer so he could keep his voice down; Tseng had amazing hearing.

"Tseng's mother passed away last night, she was poisoned by one of the warring families during a dispute. Nothing could be done to save her, but it wasn't a quick death.. It's tearing Tseng apart, he and his mother were very close."

Reno nodded slightly his eyes looking back to the still silent boss. "Why would his mother be poisoned, I thought the war in Wutai was over." Cloud was confused; he could have sworn that Wutai was in a state of peace since the Shinra took over.

"The war between Wutai and Shinra is, but Wutai isn't really run by the Lord, he's just a figure head. Wutai is run by families, boss man said there were six families constantly struggling for power. All six families were considered assassin families as all the men were highly trained assassins. I guess the rules were no women and children were to be pulled into the war…"

Aka Tseng's mother never should have died, he knew how that felt only difference was he found his mother dead.. he didn't have to sit there and watch her slowly die knowing there was nothing he could do. Stepping back from the bar Cloud grabbed the brandy Tseng tended to favor when he was here and moved over to where the Turk was sitting silently.

Setting the glass down on the table he watched as Tseng jumped slightly, he had been completely zoned out. Slowly those dull steel colored eyes looked to the glass before looking up to who had brought it over.

"You look like you need it." He set the full bottle down next to the glass, "on the house Director." He watched the man blink slowly as if his gears in his brain were starting to turn once more. A little bit of life appeared in those eyes once more as he looked up to Cloud. "Thank you.." his voice was soft and Cloud even with his enhanced hearing almost couldn't make it out. "You're welcome, call if you want something different." He knew from personal experience that when women grieved they wanted to be held and loved; when men grieved they wanted to be left alone.

* * *

 _2012 –_   _Icicle Inn_

That day had been the beginning of a friendship neither believed would ever take root. Tseng had started to come back to the Seventh Heaven even without his men and would sit at the same booth drinking the same high end brandy.

After a few months of this Cloud had begun to engage him in conversation; when the man wasn't trying to kill you or recruit you he was actually very pleasant to be around. On his off time Turk Tseng turned off and Tseng the man appeared; the change was startling, while it wasn't a huge massive change like going from Rude to Reno it was still noticeable.

He smiled more for one, and Cloud would never admit it to anyone but the man had a beautiful smile. When it was a true happy smile and not a sadistic I'm about to kill you smile, it lit up his whole face, those steel colored eyes would turn to a brilliant silver and almost dance.

His personality was polar opposite as well; Tseng outside the Turks was a kid in a man's body. Not overly so like the recently discovered Genesis Rhapsodos but Tseng was not above a good childish prank or sitting up watching cartoons on a Sunday morning. He had a very large sense of humor, a little on the dry sarcastic side but it was there.

Reno was right in Tseng considering Zack a friend, while they may not have been BFF they were close; Tseng seemed to like to pick on Zack as the puppy was just far too easy and embarrassed easily too. Tseng had actually been there when they had gone on the Modeoheim when both Genesis and Angeal had attacked; it was actually him that crashed the helicopter that stranded them there.

Tseng swore up and down that it was a mechanical failure but they all knew he crashed it. Cloud loved to bring that up as it would get him either the dreaded Turk death glare or the cutest pout on the planet.

The past two years the two had become extremely close much to Cloud's friends shock. While Cloud had not joined the Turks he had agreed to work alongside them on missions where they might require the extra muscle. He tended to work side by side with the overly arrogant and overly dramatic Genesis who he discovered much to his horror had been Sephiroth's best friend and lover for many years; and it had been him that had been the final spike driven into Sephiroth's coffin.

He was an interesting character to work with that was for sure, a child most the time but he was a very deadly swordsman and materia master. Cloud though had to hide his materia from him as he discovered Genesis  _loved_  materia and would steal the rare ones he didn't already have. He and Yuffie had become very very fast friends..and enemies as they were stealing materia off each other all the time.

Right now the Turks were on a mission to the Icicle Inn area, a group of rebels had been using the area as a hide out and they were sent to infiltrate and destroy. Cloud had come along as it was rumored they had created enhanced creatures that the Turks would not be able to handle one on one.

Rushing into the arctic tent he was sharing with Tseng Cloud quickly shut the flap zipping it up once more and danced around trying to warm up. This was the coldest he had ever felt the area, a blizzard was starting so they were forced to hunker down for the night.

The group was spread out across the area all in pairs and was hunkered down so they didn't give themselves away.

"Did you have to open the tent?" Tseng was already in his sleeping bag completely cocooned up so all you could see were those steel eyes. Setting his gear down on the edge of the tent Cloud moved over but blinked seeing that his sleeping bag was connected to Tseng's. "Uh.. why are our bags connected?" Tseng rolled so he could look up at the bond above him, "because you're a walking mako heater.. I'm not now hurry up and get in and put that mako to good use." Snorting Cloud started to laugh, oh he loved this man. Shaking his head Cloud stripped down to his thermals as fast as humanly possible and slipped into his own sleeping bag. The sleeping bags were tight normally, but sticking them together with another body inside made for a very snug fit.

He tried to shift to the far side and curled up into his pillow, though every time he moved his leg would end up brushing up against Tseng's. After ten minutes of Cloud trying to get comfortable and Tseng trying to sleep through it the Turk grabbed the blond and pulled him up against him. "Sleep already."

Cloud looked up his face a brilliant shade of crimson as he was pulled up flush against a hard chest. Yes Cloud was gay, he had discovered that some years back when he had been unable to even get it up with Tifa but it seemed to work just fine around men.

Even though he had at one point hated Tseng he had always admired the man's graceful beauty; he was up there with Sephiroth and Genesis in a simplistic elegant beauty. Lowering his head Cloud shifted his hips away hoping the man wouldn't feel the change in Cloud's body. He couldn't help it the man was hot and feeling the corded muscles and seeing the pale skin peeking out from under the thermals he wore was driving him crazy.

Willing the hardness away he tried to ignore the arm thrown carelessly over his waist and the soft warm puffs of air ghosting across his face with every exhale of the Turk next to him.

Seeing the Turk was already fast sleep Cloud allowed his eyes to rove up and down the body next to him, he wasn't going to get any sleep so he might as well actually look at the man. Not much could be seen because of how their bodies were situated and the heavy thermals they both still wore, what he did see made him aww silently.

Tseng was stretched out in just a way that it caused his shirt to ride up revealing an expanse of chiseled abs that every man would die for and a sharp cut leading tauntingly down bellow his pant line. Seeing something as the man shifted he blinked and allowed his eyes to focus in a little more; there right on the dividing line of his hip and pelvis right at the pant line was a dark patch of skin in the shape of a lopsided crescent moon. ' _Tseng has a birthmark!_ ' he knew the dot was a religious thing that certain men did, he didn't know though that Tseng had a birthmark.

Shifting his hand up he took a quick look at the Turk to judge how asleep he was. Seeing he was out like a light Cloud gently reached out and trailed his finger along the birthmark to see if it really was or if it was a scar.

The simple touch caused a reaction he would never dream of but was so damn grateful for that he found. The minute he put pressure on that spot Tseng's hips jerked forward causing his finger to dig in and a very loud very sensual moan ripped from the man's throat.

Swallowing Cloud jerked his hand away his eyes jerking up to find dark steel eyes looking back at him. "Sorry.. i.." his words were replaced with a deep moan as hot lips claimed his in a fiery passionate kiss. moaning around a warm skillful invading tongue Cloud's hands began to roam grabbing the hard body and pressing it against his own. Tseng responded in kind his body pressing almost needingly up against the blonds, his arousal quickly becoming hard between them.

The two broke apart long enough to get a few small gasps of much needed air before diving back in. hands began to move franticly pulling layers of clothes away to allow skin to skin contact.

Pulling Tseng's shirt away the young blond instantly latched onto a pale rose colored bud, relishing in the soft noises the Turk beside him was producing; the hands that threaded up into his hair holding him in place. The man was so responsive, was amazing that after so many years of torture and torment this body had gone through that it was this hyper sensitive to touches of pleasure.

Strong hands drug him away from his play toy and back up to a hot needy mouth. Those same fingers moved down his body leaving hot trailed of electricity in their wake. Skillful fingers moved down along his ass before moving to probe at the heart of him.

Groaning Cloud rocked his hips forward grinding their heated flesh together, deepening the kiss even more as the prospect of what was to come. Seeing that was the only permission the man next to him needed he moaned deeply feeling a finger push up inside him.

His body was burning with want and desire; he had no idea where this drive was coming from but it was a frantic one that Tseng seemed to be feeding off of if his own frantic movements were anything to go by.

Breaking the kiss Cloud started to attack his neck, his one hand sneaking down along the hot body beside him. he wanted to see if he could get that first reaction out of the man again.

Feeling a finger brush against the sensitive nerves deep inside completely derailed, a scream ripping from his throat.

"There it is.."

Panting hard Cloud looked up seeing the smug little smile on Tseng's lips. ' _Oh he wants to play that game huh..'_ Reaching down between them Cloud found the birthmark and pressed in hard. A deep almost feral sounding growl left Tseng's throat as his hips dug in almost painfully against his own.

Before he could even relish in that small victory Cloud was shoved onto his back a heavy hot body pinning him to the ground. "You..are going to regret that.." smirking knowing he was playing with fire Cloud reached between them grasping the long hard length of the Turk Director. "All bark.. no bite director.."

Oh god did Cloud ever pay for those words. The next day he could not walk! Tseng had made good on his threat but he was not regretting it..oh no he planned on paying the man back tenfold tonight.

* * *

_Just outside New York – USA -1995_

' _And to think.. I married the man…'_

Sitting up on an elbow Cloud could only watch as his reincarnated husband slept soundly next to him; he had just returned from the Malfoy's and had fallen asleep almost instantly. His dark black hair was spread out on the pillow behind him like a silken blanket, his bangs framing his soft still slightly child like face. Even though Tseng no longer looked completely like the man he had fallen in love with and pledged his life to, he knew this was him under that skin.

His mind though slightly darker because of Blaise and slightly more arrogant was still completely his life's partner.

Leaning down he gently kissed those soft lips and smiled seeing those steel grey eyes blinking open and looking up at him full of warmth.. he would not lose this man again.


	37. Not a child

Donum Deae – Not a child

* * *

" _Where have you been!"_

The group of SOLDIER and one Turk froze where they stood, instincts of old and new telling them not to move even a muscle to blink. A real threat was in approaching and it was one they could not hope to defeat.

It was the dreaded legendary Molly Weasley; a monster more feared than a king behemoth, she could make even the great General Sephiroth cower in fear.

Genesis even though he knew nothing of Molly other than the brief three minute introduction he had upon first arriving before Sephiroth had pulled him off to make the beast with two backs. Even though he barely knew the woman he could get from the very vibe in the air that this was a time to freeze and shut up.

Sephiroth was the first to recover, that normal cool General air coming back to the man. "Genesis took us to the States to see Tseng and Cloud, Cloud builds custom motorcycles and he was commissioned by Genesis to remake mine from our days at Shinra.. but he didn't know the proper specs." Sephiroth slid a look over to his lover his eyes screaming ' _hint hint!'_

Seeing those eyes Genesis resisted the urge to groan, Cloud was far from cheap and Seph's bikes back at Shinra had millions of the General's hard earned gil poured into it with all the extra customization that was done to it. "If I'm going to be paying that much for a bike, I wanted it to be perfect."

Molly who had moved over to the front of the stairs where the boys were standing frowned, "Severus just reported that you were at a death eater meeting." She glared hard at the boys, she knew they were lying. Though they were doing a damn good job of hiding it they had eye witnesses that Harry was at Malfoy manor.

A silver brow slowly rose towards equally silver hair, a doubtful look crossing Sephiroth's face. "A death eater meeting? And where exactly was this meeting supposed to have taken place, I don't exactly have a dark mark to lead me to where ever this pow-wow was."

Faltering slightly Molly blinked but her surprise was quickly won over by anger once more. "Severus saw you."

"Severus must have been mistaken, I was at no death eater meeting." Which was true, he had been two stories up hiding out in Lucius Malfoy's room. "While Harry might have been that impulsive Harry no longer exists.."

"I don't care if you are Dumbledore, Harry you are still Harry and you are fifteen years old. A reliable source saw you at Malfoy manor which we know is another reincarnate house. You left with Fred and George leaving behind the others; what would happen if you were captured by the ministry or death eaters!" Molly had gotten up into Sephiroth's personal bubble; with the added attack on him it instantly put Sephiroth on the defensive. Instantly he withdrew into himself, his General mask coming back full power blanking out every emotion he felt and making the man look truly deadly. His eyes had iced over leaving them nothing but frozen pools of mako, they were narrowed slightly into a very dangerous glare.

"Molly, do not treat me like I am a weak unenhanced. I might have been reborn but I hold all the memories of the training I was forced into since I was three years old. I am not a child, do not treat me as such."

"Seph.. Calm down.." Genesis gently grabbed his lover's hand, but backed off seeing those acid green eyes glaring at him for their corners.

"Harry James Potter, you will not talk to me like that. You are fifteen years old no matter how old you believe your reincarnated self was prior. Now all of you to bed, I will deal with you tomorrow." Molly was not backing down even though she was worried about the look Harry was giving her.

Genesis stood off to the side watching his lover's anger build, while it wasn't obvious how angry being treated like a child was making him if you knew him you could see the signs. His pupils were narrowed to almost invisible and his eyes were glowing a little more than normal; his left hand was also twitching slightly which he normally did when he wanted to run something through.

Zack and Reno shared a nervous look, "Sephiroth, come on let's just head to bed." Zack was almost pleading with Sephiroth. He knew better though than to touch Sephiroth, when the man was like this touching him was likely to give you a one way ticket through the nearest wall.

"No, I will not be talked down to like I am an ignorant child." Sephiroth clenched his jaw shoving his anger back behind one of his many mental walls. He was the General of Shinra's army; he had been a SOLDIER since the tender age of nine, fought in Wutai for years before becoming General. He was the youngest SOLDIER and General in Shinra history, raised in a lab to be the best fighting machine out there, he had  _never_  been a child.

If this was how parents treated children even when they were powerful enough to take care of themselves he was glad he never had a childhood. This type of ignorance and coddling was things he strove to stay away from.

"Unlike your children which have been coddled their entire life and need their mothers protection still, I have never needed anyone to hold my hand." Knowing he would say something he would regret Sephiroth turned and without giving anyone a single glance he simply vanished from the room.

Genesis groaned, great when Sephiroth did this in Shinra he would be gone for days. "Where did Harry go?"

" _Sephiroth_  left, you insulted him..You're damn lucky he didn't take your head." Genesis put heavy accentuation on Sephiroth's name, hoping this dumb witch would get it through her head that she was no longer dealing with Harry but a very head strong General.

"Zack, come on we need to go find him.. We don't it will be days before we see him again. Reno, contact Tseng let him know.. He knows Sephiroth better than any of us combined." It was sad but it was true, Tseng had always been the one to hunt the man down.

"What you are not taking my son out.."

"Mrs. Weasley, it about time you realized your son's are highly trained warriors, they have a better chance of surviving anything in the world out there than half of your so call Order. I assisted in Zackary's training myself when Angeal was away. He is a competent 1st class, and commander." Genesis pinned Mrs. Weasley with a dark look, "Reno is a trained assassin, if you knew what he did on a daily bases aside from throwing paper airplanes into Tseng's coffee it would turn you grey instantly.. now if you do not mind my lover is out running around pissed off and heads are likely to start rolling if anyone crosses him.. Literally."

Reno shook his head, he felt sorry for the woman that had given him a second life but Genesis was right, as they proved tonight they were more than capable of handling themselves. Moving away from his mother who was now in a full out bitch war with Genesis he quickly dialed Tseng hoping the man was awake.

* * *

"what is it now!"

Growling Tseng pulled himself out from under the old car he was currently working on. While Cloud mainly built custom bikes he did also do custom cars and Tseng being a Turk was naturally mechanically inclined as they fixed all their own equipment (you couldn't trust mechanics not to mess something up) and had been drafted into helping with this car which was due tomorrow.

Wiping his grease covered hands on a towel he growled seeing none was coming off and moved over to his PHS. Seeing Reno he flipped it open tucking it between his ear and shoulder, "what is it Reno?" he moved off across the garage looking for his wrench he would need.

" _Boss man, we've lost Seph.. he stormed out after mom treated him like a child cause we were gone."_

Cursing quite colorfully in Wutainese Tseng grabbed onto his phone not caring that it was now covered in oil and grease and moved back over to where his husband was working on another bike due tomorrow as well.

"One second Reno." Moving over he knelt down next to where Cloud was attaching the exhaust system. "Cloud, can you link into your Jenova cells and locate Sephiroth." Looking up Cloud blinked, he slowly nodded wondering what the hell was going on but closed his eyes tapping into a power he hadn't used in half a year.

Frowning Cloud looked up at his lover, what the hell has happened that had pissed the man off this much. "He's bouncing.. not staying in one spot for very long..he's intentionally making it hard to track him, at least with conventional Wizarding measures.

Wow Molly had really pissed him off. Pinching the bridge of his nose Tseng sat down and laid his head against Cloud's shoulder. "Reno, I'll have Cloud check in on him but for right now let's let him cool off..i don't know what Molly said but it's pissed him off badly."

" _Alright boss man, wait till morning than?"_

"Yes, if he hasn't returned by morning call me and we'll figure out where he has gone."

Flipping his PHS shut Tseng groaned curling up more against Cloud, he was so grateful he didn't have kids of his own.. reincarnated and he was still taking care of the SOLDIERs.

 


	38. The wand

Donum Deae – the wand

* * *

Sitting along the sands of Costa del sol Spain Sephiroth twirled his wand around in his hand, green eyes absently watching as the wood twirled around in his long fingers. He had been out here for a good portion of the day; why he choose here? Simply for the name, while it may not have been the Costa del Sol he was used to there was a sense of home sitting here and simply hearing the name spoken by the natives.

Someone had tried calling in a few hours ago but he had simply ignored his PHS not even bothering to look at the screen to see who it was. His mind was a million miles away at the moment; he had always wanted a loving parent, but Molly was just hitting on every last nerve he had at the moment. Jenova was a almost constant presence in his mind though she was far too weak to make another attack on him, her voice was constantly whispering at the back of his mind wearing him down little by little. The lessons with Snape had helped a little and having everyone around him helped a lot but there was only so much he could do.

He needed to find her and destroy her once and for all, he had a very sneaky suspicion that if he found the black materia he would find her as well. Something was just pulling at him telling them the two were in very close vicinity of the other.

Sighing softly he once more twirled his wand around in his hand; his wand was completely useless against Voldemort. They were brother wands and as such they would not work against the other, all his attacks would fall flat as would Voldemort's. he couldn't have that, he didn't want to rely completely on magic for this fight but it was a good back up until he could get in close to the man and decapitate him.

That meant he needed a new wand.

A frown pulled at his lips as he studied the wand, Ollivander had stated that the wand chose the wizard; yet Genesis, Cloud and his father had all theirs created by Genesis and the wands seemed to respond to them better than most the wands he had seen. Was it because of cores?

Genesis used one of his feathers as the core, the Jenova cells saturating the feather responded to Genesis and helped to strengthen and channel the naturally powerful magic user even more. While Genesis might have been cured of the degradation he still held Jenova cells in him, but they weren't as strong as Sephiroth's own.

His dad's wand core was a hair from each of his demons (Genesis said that was an experience all onto itself collecting those.) in ebony wood. Cloud's was a marvel that any wizard would love to get their hands on; his wand was made from the remaining wood of the trees from the forgotten city, his core was a fragment of Diamond WEAPON left over from the creation of First Tsurugi. That was a very powerful wand that only answered to Golden WEAPON.

He needed something as equally powerful as his lovers and the other WEAPONS, especially if Jenova might become involved in all of this. Blinking his wand stopped mid twirl a smirk crossing his lips, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Standing up he quickly brushes the golden sand from his backside and ported back to the house of Black. It was about mid morning back in England but he didn't care, he wasn't in the mood to talk to Molly at the moment.

Moving over to his beloveds stuff he started to root around in it knowing he always had these on him, key thing is was where they were. Finding what he wanted he smirked grabbing the items and shoving them into his pocket before racing downstairs to where he could feel Genesis was.

He hadn't gotten more than a few feet though before he was tackled by a silver haired demon that had become his permanent leech. "dad!" Kadaj instantly latched onto him hugging him with all his mako enhanced strength. "'daj, whole point is not to send me back to the life stream.." the arms around him loosened only a little and with a long suffering sigh Sephiroth looked down to his little leech. Kadaj simply looked back up at him with bright green eyes identical to his own, the boy knew how to work every soft spot the General had.

"We've been worried about you, Yazoo could feel you porting all over the place today but we couldn't get a hold of you." Sephiroth gently set a hand on Kadaj silver hair; the boy was only a year younger than himself at this point but around Sephiroth he acted like a young child.

"How is Yazoo?" he remembered the middle triplet wasn't feeling good. "Still not feeling good, but it's just a stomach bug some foods don't agree with him, Loz is with him."

"hmm I'll go see him before I leave." The arms tightened even more around him if that was possible. Looking down he saw the biggest puppy eyes ever, Kadaj had been spending  _way_ too much time with Zachary.

"Don't go dad, Molly is a bitch I'm going to decapitate her if she says one more bad thing about you." A silver brow slowly rose at this, Molly was speaking ill of him? Or was Kadaj exaggerating again. "Alright, you may come with me, but I expect you to behave yourself and leave Soba here."

Kadaj looked as if he had just been told to leave his favorite toy behind, "but.. what if we get attacked?" chuckling softly Sephiroth ran a hand gently along the young face. "That is what dad is for." Leaning down he kissed Kadaj's cheek gently, yes he had taken on the roll of father..wasn't his first choice but if they insisted he would comply. Frankly it was easier and less of a headache if he just gave into the spirited silverlett next to him. "First I need to get something from Genesis." Disentangling himself from his remnant Sephiroth headed down to the kitchen where he could hear everyone.

He could hear Molly down there as well,  _'damn it!'_  he did not want to deal with her and he knew he would the minute he walked in. oh well he was only getting one thing and then leaving again. Moving into the room he ignored Mrs. Weasley hearing her shouting him name but did greet his fellow Shinra remnants. Moving over to Genesis ne leaned down hugging him tightly. "Gen I need a favor, summon I for me."

Blinking at the strange request Genesis looked back at his lover. "Why?" he was suspicious, normally Sephiroth never asked him to summon his wing, it was a reminded to all that they were monsters.

"Just do it please.. and lose the dramatics." Sephiroth smirked as Genesis dropped his left hand, "kill joy.." Genesis growled but summoned his wing. Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and the other Weasley's that didn't know Genesis well gasped in shock and leapt back as a giant black wing unfurled.

A soft smile played on Sephiroth's face as he began to run his hands up and down the beautiful black wing. "Seph what are you.. OW!" Genesis jerked his wing out of Sephiroth's grasp and wrapped it around himself protectively. Ice blue eyes glared over the black appendage seeing the silky black feather now clutched in Sephiroth's hand.

"Thanks Gen, Kadaj come on." Kadaj laughing moved up to Sephiroth happily though the smile quickly left his face as Molly moved over to stand in front of them. "And where do you think you two are going?"

"Out obviously." Sephiroth said green eyes as cold as ice once more. "You are not taking Kadaj with you, neither of you are leaving this house."

Sephiroth's eyes turned to pure steel, oh that was it! Moving away from Kadaj he got right up into Molly's own personal bubble. His aura flaring just like it had in Nibelheim; it screamed a man on the edge and someone you did not want to fuck with.

"Let's get one thing straight Molly. Harry Potter is dead, I am Sephiroth Valentine, General of the Shinra army.. Calamities son, the nightmare. I do  _not_  need your permission to do what I want, and you will not tell me what I can and cannot do with my sons. The only person that can dare to give me an order is Director Lazard and Rufus Shinra, unless you have suddenly become those two I will never take an order from you." Drawing back he looked over to Sirius seeing his shocked look, he had never seen Harry act like that though he had to remind himself that this wasn't Harry anymore this was Sephiroth.

"He's right Molly, none of these boys are children anymore." Molly actually rounded on Sirius causing the man to shrink back. As they said in the muggle world you never got between a mother bear and her cubs.

"Mom drop it before something happens." Zack pleaded, he knew what Seph would do if angered and it was not pretty. While she may be his second mother she was still the mother of several other boys that weren't remnants.

Ron though couldn't have chosen a worse time to decide to defend his mother. "Harry back off." Sephiroth's green eyes narrowed on Ron seeing his ears turning red and quickly. "Stay out of this Ronald."

Seeing this was going to end up in a massive fight Genesis stood and grabbed Seph pulling him from the room. He only did this in extreme cases and this was going to become one of those. For once though Sephiroth did not fight him, instead he leaned in against his lover those angry eyes flickering in glow intensity. Kadaj kept to his side his hands gently holding his arm as a very young child would.

"Sephiroth, why don't you come back to my place till term starts, I honestly don't see it getting any better here as long as the Weasley's are here." Sephiroth sighed softly his eyes dimming as they looked up to his lover. "I was hoping to spend Christmas with Sirius, Remus, and Zack." It had been tradition for the SOLDIER to all have Christmas together, Angeal was going to come up as well so they could uphold that tradition once more.

"We'll host it at my house, we'll bring the Turks along and Cloud.. start a new tradition have the whole family there."

"I don't think Molly will let Reno, Zack and Cissnei leave." This would suck royally, the Shinra version of Christmas was the one time of year that Sephiroth actually enjoyed. While the dull parties thrown by Shinra Sr. were boring as hell the later night and next morning were some of the most enjoyable that he could remember.

"Alright, will you take Yazoo and Loz over, I have something I'm going to do first and I'm taking Kadaj with me." Genesis nodded slightly, he had come to care for the remnants as if they were his own children, he loved them all though Kadaj was a little too clingy to Sephiroth for his taste. "Where will you be so I can bring you there?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Alright I'll come find you once I get the boys situated."

Smiling to his lover Sephiroth kissed him gently. "Thank you Genesis.." he still needed to kick his ass for the BS at Nibelheim though. Grabbing hold of Kadaj he pulled on both their sets of Jenova cells and ported them both out.

* * *

It was strange walking around Diagon Alley when it wasn't packed with students. The street was much quieter, the normal flocks of witches gossiping and wizards bartering sales were not nearly as thick. People though were giving Kadaj and himself a wide birth, most likely it was due to the recently rebuilt Daily Prophet. To this day they were still trying to tarnish Sephiroth's name, it was the Wutai wars all over again; but it didn't bug him, there was going to be ignorant people no matter where he went. This world seemed to just be filled with a hell of a lot more of them than Midgar did.

While at Hogwarts he did get the normal fan mail, he was also getting the death threats with hexes and curses put into them. After Zack had gotten hit with a rather nasty one his father and Genesis had started to intercept his mail and any that had hexes or anything dangerous in them were returned to sender with an even nastier jinx in return. One thing you never did was mess with a materia masters lover, or a Turks child. He actually needed to ask his dad if that last one was out of saint Mungo's yet.

This was Kadaj first time in Diagon Alley and so far, he was anything but impressed. "Dad, why are all witches and wizards stuck in the dark ages?" chuckling Sephiroth set a hand on his child's head leading him towards the south end of Diagon Alley. "I asked myself that same thing when I first came here, it never made sense to me why they insist upon staying in the middle ages instead of upgrading. The least they could do is allow pen's instead of quills, it took me nearly half a year to learn how to write with one of those and my hand writing is still horrible with them."

He had actually gotten Gen to sneak him in some standard ball point pens so that he could do his assignments with ease and not fight with the damn quill all the time. "Japan's different, they embrace muggle technology and have found a way to work magic in with it, they actually laugh at you all."

That wouldn't surprise Sephiroth in the least, the Japanese were like the Wutai, proud people that once a large force over threw them they began to advance at an accelerated rate. Wutainese were some of their top developers at Shinra, their minds just seemed to be hard wired to learn quickly and think far in advance of what people had.

Skirting around a group of gossiping elderly witches Sephiroth moved up to the dark shop that had been the place he was looking forward to the most when he first arrived at Diagon Alley five years ago.

"Ollivander, wand maker.. Dad why are we going to a wand shop?"

Stopping at the door Sephiroth turned back to look at his remnant seeing the confusion in those eyes. "The wand I received as Harry Potter is the brother wand of Voldemort's the wands won't work against the other.." aka he didn't want to be helpless if he needed his wand. Seeming to understand what Sephiroth was saying Kadaj nodded moving up to enter the shop with his father.

Stepping into the old shop Sephiroth was hit with the memories of Harry stepping in for the first time. " _I wondered when I would be seeing you in here Mr. Potter.."_  he could still remember the voice of the old wand maker. Moving up to the counters he looked back seeing the same old wizard moving about among his shop, it always amazed him how many wands were here at times he wondered how old some of these were.

"Mr. Potter.. I wish I could say I am surprised to see you back." Ollivander moved up to the counter his silver eyes almost seeming to look through Sephiroth. "No.. no longer Mr. Potter, I can see in your eyes that you have become someone else. Someone far older, far stronger than Mr. Potter was."

Kadaj was giving the man a wary look, it was strange hearing someone actually believing what was clearly in front of them. "You have come for a new wand, one more fitting of your new self." The silver eyes seemed to sparkle in their depths, the excitement of creating a new wand, much stronger than any he had ever made before lighting his eyes.

"Your ability to pick up on the things around you has always astounded me Mr. Ollivander." Reaching into his pocket Sephiroth withdrew the items he wanted for the core laying them down on the table. Blinking Ollivander gently picked up all three items; they were feathers, feathers unlike he had ever seen before. One was a pure white with a softness he had felt in no other feather, the power inside was strong, it power though felt almost loyal and honorable. Setting it down he examined the last two, both feathers were as black as night though both very distinctive showing they were not from the same creature. One while black had an almost crimson hue to it, the power was darker, but there was drive and passion almost like liquid fire. The final one had a blue/green hue to it and the power was extraordinary, it felt exactly like the power rolling off Sephiroth in waves.

The one thing he could feel between the three feathers were they were all connected by two forces, a power that saturated the very fibers and also a bond forged by the owners of the feathers.

"These powers are extreme, are you sure you wish to combine them?" Sephiroth nodded, Angeal, Genesis and himself together once more.. as it always should have been. "Don't worry, they should be find together."

Ollivander nodded already thinking about what would be needed for such powerful wands. "When would you need this new wand by?"

"By the new term if it's possible, if not as soon as you can have it completed. I'm afraid though that at least with two of those cores there is no way to obtain more if something happens." Angeal and himself had yet to resprout their wings, Angeal may never but Sephiroth was waiting for his own. he had had the wing for as long as he could remember, ever since he was a child he had been able to call it forth.

Ollivander made a noise in the back of his throat picking up the feathers gently. "I shall send an owl when it's finished, if it's past the beginning of term I will let you know by owl and send it to Hogwarts."

"Actually can you have it sent to this person?" Sephiroth quickly scrawled his father's name on a piece of parchment. "Rumor has it Umbridge is searching the post and is likely to take it if she discovers it." The old man smiled and nodded before heading off into the back room once more.

"Ready to go home?" Sephiroth asked his remnant, Kadaj had been surprisingly quiet through the whole thing. Turning from where he was examining a collection of wands the younger boy nodded once more latching himself to Sephiroth's arm smiling brightly.

"Leech."


	39. The great prank war

Donum Deae – Prank War

* * *

_Midgar -1995_

Oh this was too perfect! Stepping into the SOLDIER / Turk lounge a sixteen year old Sephiroth could not keep the evil smirk from crossing his face. This was a once in the lifetime opportunity and there was no way in sweet Shiva's fine ass was he going to pass up this chance!

At one of the farthest booth tables' long silk like black hair could just be seen laying over the edge of the bench seat. People could be seen moving around the table staring in awe and taking pictures of this very rare sight.

Moving up himself Sephiroth smiled seeing his niisan was passed out cold, his arm thrown up over his eyes and snoring just slightly. Now while it was not exactly uncommon to see a SOLDIER or Turk passed out in their chair or bench in the break room it was  _who_  exactly was passed out that made it such a spectacle.

Tseng the young commander of the Turks and Sephiroth's adopted niisan was a man that almost never let his guard down; to see him here passed out with his guard down was the opportunity of a life time.

"How out is he?" Sephiroth turned his attention to one of the 2nd class SOLDIER that had been in the break room the longest. "Like a mako light bulb in a Nibelheim snow storm." Damn that was  **OUT**  oh this was  _way_  too perfect. Reaching into his 1st class uniform Sephiroth withdrew a red sharpie he had stolen from Lazard's office that morning.

Making sure that he kept as silent and light handed as possible the young recently promoted General proceeded to do his nasty deeds to the unconscious Turk.

* * *

Jerking awake the Turk quickly sat up, steel toned black eyes quickly scanning the break room. He can't believe that he fell asleep out in public; this last mission had wiped him out, honestly he should have just gone home being as tired as he was. Rubbing his eyes Tseng yawned widely trying to get his sleep fogged brain to start working once more, he needed to get down to his office and start on that report before Veld had his head. He had set himself up for disaster when he started making sure to turn all reports in well before they were due and now that is what Veld expected of him. Grabbing his now stone cold coffee he left the break room heading down for his "office" to try and get that report done.

He used the term office loosely since it wasn't really a true office, but simply a show for the public. His real office was at least a good twenty stories below the Shinra building, but being second in command of the Turks he had a "public" office that he used during the weekdays when he was required to be in the public eye. Honestly he hated that office, he hated being the in the public eye, always had since he was a young child, but that was neither here nor there.

"Sir look out!" a hard body slammed into his own sending him and his stone cold coffee to the ground. A very undignified squeak left Tseng's throat as he was slammed into the ground. Groaning the SIC Turk turned as best he could looking up at MA who was staring down at him in confusion. "MA…what in Leviathans great name are you doing?" the massive ex detective from Costa del Sol actually flushed some and pulled himself up offering his hand to the man he had just tackled. "Sorry Sir, thought I saw something."

Taking the offered hand Tseng allowed himself to be pulled up, his hands unconsciously dusting himself off. Thankfully when he had fallen his coffee had gone the other way and so he was dry.

Finishing dusting himself off Tseng looked to his Turk seeing he was smirking now, "What?" MA shook his head, "sorry sir, won't happen again." Utterly confused now Tseng watched his large Turk walk off returning to what he had been prior, ' _WTF?'_  shrugging it off for the moment Tseng continued on his way.

He had only made it another corner before he was tackled once more by another one of his Turks, this time it was Cissnei. The newest Turk to their group simply giggled after apologizing and continuing on her merry way.

By the time he had reached his office he had been tackled a grand total of four times by random Turks; to say that he wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now would have been an understatement. He had just stepped foot into the main lobby of the Turks public office when he felt another body slam into him. ' _Oh for fucks sake!'_  pushing himself up onto his elbows Tseng turned glaring darkly at the large dark skinned Turk above him. "Do I have this giant 'tackle me' sign on my back today?" Rude pushed himself up absently adjusting his tie. "Sir, it looked like you had a sniper dot on your forehead"

Blinking Tseng pushed himself onto his ass, "a sniper dot?" Rude nodded and pointed towards where he normally had his birthmark, "your dot is red." Jumping onto his feet Tseng raced over to where Shotgun had a compact mirror open and ripped it from her fingers. Ignoring her shriek of outrage he turned away raising he mirror to his forehead a very dark growl intimidating from his throat.

His birthmark had been colored in red making it indeed look like the laser from a sniper rifle. It hadn't been like that when he had gotten back to Shinra, so it must have been during the time he was passed out at the table.

"Rude, review the tapes of the break room while I was there.. find out who the prankster is."

Knowing it was better to just do as his boss said instead of arguing with him Rude quickly stood and left for the "bat cave" where all the surveillance for Shinra was kept. Both men already had a sneaking suspicion on who was the prankster but he needed to be a 100% sure before extracting his revenge.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since the dot incident; simply hearing about Tseng being tackled would still send the young teen into a fit of giggles. Because it had been done in sharpie the red dot had remained where it was for a good week and a half; and it would seem that Tseng was none the wiser about who had done it.

Throwing his towel into the dirty hamper bin Sephiroth moved out of his bedroom ready to start a new day. Granted he didn't exactly want to be doing what he was, no one told him that this job came with this much damn paperwork! He was a SOLDIER not a fucking desk jockey, that's what Directors were paid for.. not generals, but he had no choice in the matter.

Pulling his uniform on he grimaced at this horrible outfit, why couldn't he wear a suit like everyone else in Shinra? Why did he have to wear this stupid black military outfit? You know he might just have to start a little rebellion and start wearing his own uniform, what was the worst they were going to do fire him? HA! He could only wish!

Jogging down to the SOLDIER floor a small frown crossed his face noticing that people were sending him odd looks. While this was normal among new SOLDIER and recruits, from his own men this was strange. What did he have something on his face from breakfast that he didn't know about?

Sephiroth absently ran a hand long his mouth and inspected his hands, no..they were clean..wait..

Turning his hand over he saw a very long bright electric blue strand of hair laying across the black cuff of his uniform. It stood out in great contrast with the black that his sharp eyes noticed it instantly.

Plucking it off his uniform he examined it, surely he would have noticed walking past someone with bright electric blue hair, so where had it…

Sephiroth eyes instantly widened in horror and quickly grabbed a chunk of his mid back length hair and could only stare in a dumb sort of shocked horror at the batch of brilliant electric neon blue strands in his hand.

His hair.. his beautiful hair was blue!

Who could do such a thing to him? He was a very light sleeper anyone that had come in to do this he would have woken up. The only way someone could have done that was.. He growled low, only one man knew how to get into his apartment and fuck with his stuff without anyone noticing. He also had a motive; Tseng was the only man he knew of that could take months to retaliate against a prank.

"Tseng you Wutai SOB…"

Oh he was  _ **so**_  getting him back for this, this..this meant war!

* * *

_**BANG!** _

Groaning Tseng didn't even look up from where he had his head on his desk. Gun shots while common normally in the Turk office, especially around the dreaded time of the month where it seemed like all female Turks PMSed all at once, was even more common over the past three days.

He had no idea what was going on, and frankly he was too damn exhausted to care. For the past three days he had an almost constant headache right behind his eyes; eyes for which he could hardly keep open. And he wasn't the only one, most of his fellow Turks were like that, and tempers were on an all time high and fuses on an all time low.

Not picking his head off the table the SIC Turk reached out blindly for the mug he knew was there somewhere on his desk. Feeling the cold ceramic slipping from his fingers he cursed quite loudly hearing the ear piercing crash of ceramic on a solid wood floor.

Pushing himself reluctantly from his leather computer chair he absently looked at the shattered mug and slowly spreading brown liquid that had been within it. "Fuck.. me.." Groaning he pulled himself out of his office ducking instinctually as a shot rang out clipping the door frame right where his head had been. Without even looking where the shot had come from he pulled his own 1911 from its holster at his hip and fired, smirking as he heard a squeal of someone just barely dodging it.

Almost dragging himself into the small break room inside the Turks office area he flumped in against the counter hand blindly reaching up into the cupboard above his head for a new mug. Feeling something that shouldn't be up there he frowned and looked up, his hand pulling out a metal like bag that normally housed coffee.

Frowning more at the fact it was empty and in the wrong spot he turned it over seeing the label on the front. "Mideel roast..decaf.." a very low growl issued from his throat. No wonder everyone was on edge, Turks  _lived_  off caffeine, they didn't have blood systems they had caffeine systems.

Every single one of his Turks were going through caffeine withdrawals, himself included. Setting the bag on the counter he slowly counted backwards; so Sephiroth wanted to play this way huh..well..the cardinal rule of Shinra. You  _NEVER_  touch a Turks coffee…

* * *

Verdot after years of playing Director of the Turks had learned to come to expect everything from his men. Most of Shinra SOLDIER included viewed the Turks as cold and calculating, a group that shouldn't be trusted. In actuality the Turk office was known as the Shinra daycare because all of them when not on missions were some of the largest children on the planet.

Water guns were stashed around the office alongside paintball guns and it was not uncommon for a fight to break out and half of the office was now waterproofed and the other half was covered in different colors of paint.

Reno had set up a few dart boards up in the middle of the office and up in the official Turk lounge there was old pinball machines and actual arcade games. It was not uncommon to walk in during lunch and find Tseng and Reno going head to head on space invaders.

He knew it was only a matter of time when he found out why, after a mission he had returned to find his office shot up and a bunch of cranky caffeine deprived Turks, that they would retaliate.

So when Veld moved up to the SOLDIER floor to speak with Lazard he was not surprised at all too find Reno and Tseng both standing in the hallway outside the main break room of the SOLDIER floor, video camera in hand when they both should have been prepping for a mission.

Sighing softly he moved over to his men and leaned up against the wall. "Were you two not supposed to be prepping for a mission?"

"We are yo." Reno looked over smirking brightly, "we have actually been done for a while.. we're just waiting on our SOLDIER."

Oh lord, what did these two do to the SOLDIER? As if to answer his question he heard a loud screech followed the thunder of quick footfalls. He barely had time to register a black and silver blur shooting past him; blinking he looked down the hall seeing long silver hair flying around the corner.

"What did you do…"

Tseng who was still recording reached into his pocket pulling out an empty foil bag. Taking it Veld felt like groaning, leave it to Tseng to think of this as retaliation.

Wutai grown Shinigami espresso, one of the strongest espresso's on the market, a single small cup was enough to wind up even the most Jenova enhanced SOLDIER. The bag was small, but it was also empty and you only needed a very small amount in a coffee maker to make strong shit. "How much did you use?"

"Entire bag in one pot… and nine pots have it in it." Tseng shut the camera off a very evil smirk on his face. Groaning Veld turned and headed back for his own office; if Tseng was correct that would mean that nearly every member of SOLDIER would have had a cup, and probably their normal XL size mug cup full.

Walking back to his office he ducked to the side avoiding a silver and crimson blur as the two shot past, one reciting what he could only assume was LOVELESS in a very fast voice.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

To say that President Shinra was shocked would have been an understatement to out shine all understatements. While granted he didn't pay much attention to anything other than women and money, it still came as a great shock when he was presented with exactly  _what_  had caused the massive explosion that rocked Shinra tower yesterday.

He had expected to get a report back from his Turks that some terrorist group got in or that the weapons department fucked up again. Never in all his days would he have believed that SOLDIER  _blew up_  the Turk office in retaliation for the Turk's flooding and freezing the SOLDIER floor into a indoor ice arena.

Picking up a picture he frowned darkly seeing several of his higher ranking SOLDIER sliding across the frozen hallway on their asses looking like they were having the time of their life.

That little endeavor while it seemed to have amused the SOLDIERs to no end had cost thousands of gil to repair the water damage of the entire floor. But that was nothing compared to the amount of gil it was going to take to repair the Turk's office.

Someone had set explosives up in the office and had completely blown it out of the water. Shinra property plus personal property of the Turks that had to be replaced.

And all of this… because Sephiroth colored the dot on Tseng's forehead red….

 


	40. Christmas does not start at 4 am

Donum Deae – Christmas does not start at 4 am

* * *

Christmas day, a day of life, love and celebrations; a day to be thankful for all that you had and to exchange gifts with those you loved. A joys day, a happy day.. except when you were woken up at 4 A.M. by one overly excited remnant.

Kadaj ran from Genesis bedroom faster than a golden Chocobo on speed, dodging pillows as he went. ' _Not to self, dad is cranky at 4 AM.'_

Like every child when Christmas morning rolled around, Kadaj had awoken early and rushed into his parent's room to wake them up. What he didn't realize was Sephiroth unless it was for a mission did  _NOT_  like waking up before dawn.

Grumbling Sephiroth laid back down, allowing himself to be pulled back into Genesis embrace. "Welcome to the world of children Seph." Snorting Sephiroth rolled over so he was facing Genesis and buried his face in his neck, breathing deeply.

"Before noon, he's your kid." Biting his tongue Genesis kept himself from laughing. "so he's mine before dawn huh?" He felt the head in his neck nod; it was funny but more than likely the man was serious. "Alright they are mine." He probably would have been better off signing a deal with the muggle devil than agreeing with Sephiroth at the moment. "Genesis.."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep…"

* * *

"Is father getting up?"

Jogging into the large living room in Genesis New York loft apartment, Kadaj turned his attention to his brother. Loz was sitting in front of the tree they had spent most of the last night decorating; they had gone out earlier that day with Vincent and bought all the decorations, since they hadn't bothered with a Christmas tree when it was just the three of them.

Sighing Kadaj threw himself onto the large wrap around sofa. "No… he threatened to throw fireballs at me… Where is Yazoo?"

Loz looked up from where he was shaking one of his presents. "Never got out of bed, said he knew dad wouldn't get up… Wonder what I got?" He went back to gently shaking the brightly wrapped package.

Rolling his eyes Kadaj slumped more on the couch; he wasn't overly tired but it looked like it was going to be a few hours before they could open presents.

Blinking, a evil smile crossed his face. "Kadaj, what are you thinking?" Loz asked nervously, it was never a good thing when Kadaj smiled, especially like that.

Crawling across the couch Kadaj grabbed Genesis cell phone, "Kadaj… who are you calling?"

* * *

Okay he was going to shoot that phone, he really was.

Feeling the body next to him shift, he growled wrapping his arms around him. "Pick it up chocobo and I'm blowing it to kingdom-come ."

Laying back down Cloud chuckled rolling so he was once more facing his husband. It seemed like over the past few days one of their phones had been going off almost constantly, both had reached the point where they wanted to just shut them off and never turn them back on.

Seeing those beautiful steel toned eyes looking back at him from the pillow next to him he smiled, and reached out running his fingers alongside them. "Since we're up.." Cloud watched those beautiful eyes roll skyward before he was clocked on the side of the head with a pillow. "Unsustainable.." Laughing Cloud wrapped his arms around the Ex-Turk pulling him in close to his body and nuzzled into the long ink black hair. He heard a soft sigh from the younger man and felt the body melt in against him; long fingers gently trailed along his side leaving little shocks of electricity in their wake.

"What time is it anyway?" Shifting slightly Cloud looked over to the small neon alarm clock on the dresser. "You don't want to know." If there was one thing he had learned from the years of marriage with this man; he was  _not_  a morning person, never had been and it had seemed that had transferred over to this life as well.

Groaning Tseng buried his head into Cloud's neck, cursing quite prettily in Wutainese. No doubt he was cursing Genesis.. or more than likely one of the remnants out for having woken him up at this ungodly hour of the morning.

Laughing softly Cloud leaned down kissing the top of his head. "Go back to sleep.. we're due at Genesis loft for Christmas."

"Don't remind me…" he didn't have a problem with going there for Christmas, he had a problem with the time they had to be there.. or more appropriately what time he had to drag his hide out of the bed with his own personal mako heater in it. "Oh hush.." Oh if looks could kill he would have been six feet under three weeks ago. Resisting the urge to laugh Cloud leaned back in kissing Tseng softly, "glare all you want, that isn't going to change anything." Huffing the young man curled in burying his face more into Cloud's neck.

"Shut up and sleep…"

* * *

Kadaj growled at the phone and slumped against the couch more, his arms folded over his chest like a pouting child.

"Why didn't Niisan pick up?"

Loz looked back up from where he was piling all the presents he had gotten from their adopted parents and the rest of the group, he simply shrugged going back to arranging them and simply staring at them.

"It might be because it is four in the morning Kadaj, also, he might be our Niisan but his husband is not exactly thrilled with us." Yazoo moved out into the living room pillow and blanket in hand, he was in only a pair of sleeping pants as was normal for him.

Kadaj stuck his nose up in the air at that, "not our fault Niisan married that stubborn ass Turk." Tseng had been the most infuriating person the triplets had ever met. While Rufus would lie through his teeth, Rude wouldn't say anything allowing Reno to be the one to fuck everything up Tseng had remained completely tight lipped. They had tortured the man for days, him and his partner; the girl had given up some information but not a lot, but Tseng.. no matter the amount of torture he endured he had not said a word.

Kadaj had to give it the man, he had a spirit that was impossible to break, and not even death could break him. Though he also seemed to hold onto grudges, he didn't exactly hide his hatred for the triplets, while the others were still wary around them Tseng was downright hostile.

Yazoo couldn't blame the man; they had tortured him to within an inch of his life. The most they could do was try and get along with him for their father and Niisan sake since they both seemed to care for the man greatly.

"Come on Kadaj, we have at least four hours before father will even think about getting up, let alone pulling himself out of bed." Setting the pillow down Yazoo crawled up onto the couch and held out his arms for his youngest brother. Sighing softly Kadaj crawled across the large couch and up into Yazoo's arms curling up against him causing the older boy to smile softly. Lying down Yazoo pulled the blanket up around the both of them and looked over to the middle brother shaking his head seeing the large child was more occupied with his presents.

Holding his little brother tightly Yazoo managed to find a comfortable spot on the couch and fell asleep.


	41. Christmas hell: Take 1

Christmas morning, a day that all three of the Weasley children had been dreading. Normally this day was one they had been looking forward to all year, they got to come home from school, sleep in ... at least until their mother came pounding on their door for them to get up. Most of the time Bill and Charlie would come home and they would be a family.

This year though, everything was different... because they were different.

Sitting on Zack's bed, Reno and Zack both sat watching out the window as their mother went out to greet their two older brothers from the safe point. With the rise of Voldemort once more, wards had been set up around the house preventing anyone from apperating in or out. Now if anyone wanted to get into the Burrow, they appeared a good quarter mile away out in the field.

"What do you think yo... Think they will flip their lid?" Turning his attention from the window, Zack looked over the red headed Turk turned twin brother. "I don't know, Bill might be more understanding. He does do all that curse breaking, I'm sure somewhere there was mention of Midgar..." If Dumbledore didn't even know about Midgar, they would really be pushing for the ancient cultures of this world to know about them.

"Who are we kidding Reno..." Zack turned to look back out the window, watching warily as his mother stopped just shy of the house turning to talk to their two eldest brothers. His stomach felt like a weight had been dropped into it and was slowly pulling the whole of his insides down to his feet. "Mom doesn't really believe us, even with everything right in front of her face..." it looked like she is doing this just to humor them, Dumbledore and the Malfoy's he knew did believe them.

Wasn't that a scary thought, Lucius Malfoy actually believe them where his own mother didn't. The thought of a mother brought Zack's mind back to an important family member that he had lost when he was only four years old. "Wonder whatever happened to my brother." Being pulled out of his own musing, Reno glanced over to Zack. This had been the first time he had ever heard Zack mention anything about a sibling. He knew of his parents and the fight they had had which had sent Zack running for Midgar and SOLDIER, but never any mention about a brother. "Do you know where he went?" Zack scrunched his nose slightly, trying to think back that far. "Mom never talked about him much, I used to ask her but she would just clam up and not say a word. I finally found out from one of my friends parents that he had been put on death row in Midgar years ago. No one had gotten word if the execution had actually happened, they just all assumed he was dead."

Reno turned away, not really knowing what to say. He had personally over the years put many a man into the Midgar jail, most of which ended up on death row, there was no telling if Zack's brother had been one of them. "Do you know what he was sent there for?" He could remember most of the reason the people he had taken in had been sent there. Most of the time it was always for big things, like blowing up a reactor or killing a board member. Tilting his head, looking so much like his namesake, Zack tried to remember what his brother had been sent in for. "They said his friend was kidnapped and he went to hunt him down, he ended up killing everyone that had taken his friend."

Wow that sounds an awful lot like Katana's... Reno's brain stuttered to a halt, aquamarine eyes really looking over Angeal's puppy. "No way... What was his fire name Zack?"

Seeing that look in Reno's eyes, Zack instantly became suspicious, he knew something. "I always called him Balto..." Oh fuck me Zack was Katana's brother! He knew exactly what had happened to Katana, or at least he had up until his own death. "Your brother... as far as I know lived to a ripe old age out in Kalm."

Looking up Reno jerked back not expecting to have puppy two inches from his face. "How do you know that Reno?" He knew it! Reno did know something about his brother! Reaching up Reno shoved Zack away, never having liked it when people were that close to him, Rufus being the exception. "Yeah, well I knew him as Katana, best damn swordsman aside from Bossman in the Turks."

Zack sat back eyes wide, his brother had been at Shinra the entire time and he had never known about it?! "He..he was a Turk?"

"Yes, he was my partner." Cissnei was standing in the doorway, arms folded under her breast. "The two of us were members of a special force within the Turks. His sword skills were legendary in Gongaga and they attracted Veld's attention when he killed all those kidnappers. He gave him a choice, the chair or the Turks..."

So it was true, his only brother had been at Shinra the entire time and he never knew it. But, if Balto was a Turk, why hadn't he come and found him...surely he would have realized who he was, wouldn't he? They were the only family named Fair in Gongaga...

"Why didn't he ever come find me? If he was a Turk he surely would have known..." Cissnei shook her head, moving to sit down with the two boys. "Katana made it a point to never deal with SOLDIER, he only ever dealt with Sephiroth but that was because well... Sephiroth growing up was more Turk than SOLDIER."

Turning his head away, Zack bit his lower lip trying to keep the emotions at bay. It hurt to know that if either of them had simply looked they would have been able to find each other again. "So what happened to him?" Reaching out Cissnei rubbed his back gently, absently glancing out the window seeing their siblings and mother moving back into the house. "When the Turks fell apart with the "death" of Veld, he went into hiding like the rest of us. He knew he couldn't go back to Gongaga, instead went to Kalm, bought a house there and married a pretty little thing. No one saw him again until Meteor fall when he came back to help get people out of Midgar. He told us that he had just become a dad not that long ago, to a little boy he named Zackary."

Tears slowly started to drip down Zack's cheek. Balto had named his son after him? Why would his brother do that unless he knew... "Did... did Balto know?" Cissnei nodded slowly, her own unshed tears making her eyes blur. "I had stopped in Kalm to refuel and he saw the helicopter and was standing next to me when Reno called it in."

Katana had been devastated, she could still hear his scream in her head learning that his brother had been in SOLDIER the entire time, and had just been gunned down by the military.

Reaching out Reno pulled both to him. It seemed like each of them over the course of their awakening had hit this point. Looking back and realizing that everything they had once known, once loved... was gone. All that they had now was each other and their memories, there weren't even materia anymore that held the memories of people.

He was thankful everyday that Rude had been brought back, the quiet Turk was his best friend, a stone that anchored him when life felt like it was going to sweep him away. Everyone that was back thankfully had someone that they could turn to. Tseng had Cloud, Sephiroth had Genesis, Zack and Angeal had each other. He had Rude and Rufus and the girls had each other. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Lazard were about as close to family as you could get and so had fallen to each other for comfort.

Laying his head against Zack's, Reno allowed his eyes to fall shut, trying to tune the rest of the world out.

* * *

"So what do you think caused the change mom?" Bill sat down at the dining room table. It was still early and so far none of the siblings had stirred it would seem. Charlie sat down beside him, fingers absently playing with one of his newest burns. The dragons had started to become restless in the past year, as if they sensed that something was coming, something big. It was becoming a real chore not to end up KFC around them as they were all more inclined to spitting fireballs at you.

"I don't know, but it is getting out of hand, young Harry especially." Molly took a seat across from her boys, absently playing with a cup of tea. To both boys across from her, that was enough of a sign that she was worried more than anything. It was one of her little signs, but a sign nonetheless. "None of them look like they did at the beginning of term, I don't even recognize my children anymore. They don't even go by their names anymore, they have given themselves new names and they only really respond to them."

New names? Bill and Charlie sent each other identical confused looks. "What exactly are they calling themselves now?" Bill was almost afraid to ask, there were some pretty bizarre names out in their world. "Zack, Reno and Cissnei." Well those weren't so bad, other than Reno being a little bit odd since wasn't that a town in the states? That big gambling city that muggles were always talking about.

"Hey you talking shit about me again yo?" yo? Twisting in his chair, Bills eyebrows vanished up into his hairline. While yes their family was very well known for their red hair, the color red on what had to be one of the twins was a little extreme even for them. Everything about him just radiated lazy and sloppy from the way he talked to the clothes he wore.

"George, I thought you would still be asleep." George?! THAT WAS GEORGE?!

Honestly he thought he had seen everything over the years, but this, no that couldn't be George. Everything about this kid in front of him was just wrong for his brother, he didn't even see any of George in him.

Shrugging Reno snagged a roll from one of the bread baskets and leaned up against the counter. "We're actually all awake yo, Zack and Cissnei are up talking about Balto. Sup Bill, Charlie. How's your girlfriend doing?" Pulling himself out of his shock Bill mentally shook himself. "She is doing good, her english is getting better."

Nodding slightly Reno tilted his head slightly and looked up. "I heard that! Don't make me come up there and kick your ass puppy." Charlie looked over to Bill who simply shrugged, so it seemed like neither of them had heard anything.

"Aww but Reno we love you... and your phone is going off."

"Fuck... Answer it yo!" Reno bolted for the stairs, there was only a few people that called him, one of them would have his ass if he didn't pick up.

Molly sighed sadly taking a sip of her now cold tea. "It is like that with all of them, they can hear things whispered from across the house, they can see things farther than any of us can. Fred is now strong enough he can pick your father up over his head with one hand."

"Do you think it might be some type of new curse? Maybe the Dark lord is trying something." Charlie laid his arms on the table. He was just as disturbed by the changes in George as it appeared Bill and his mother were. "They were all tested for curses a few months ago, nothing was found, they aren't the only ones though." Reaching into a stack of Daily Prophet's, Molly pulled out a copy of the latest witches weekly. Normally she didn't read this trash but this issue had caught her eye. It was hard not to when the front had her children's pictures on it.

Taking the offered gossip rag from his mother, Bill laid it out on the table between himself and Charlie. The front cover was composed of moving images of several children from Hogwarts, many easily recognizable as both knew them. "Hogwarts transformations, hot or not you tell us." Charlie rolled his eyes at the title, what was it with all these witch magazines and the corny titles and giving a shit if a guy was hot. "With the transformations of students at Hogwarts, we at witches weekly ask if they looked better pre or post... Really?" Now needing to see this for himself Bill flipped to the specified page, seeing that they were full page spreads for each person. Naturally it seemed that the twins were the first page being one of the easiest to print since the two were previously so identical that even their mother couldn't tell them apart. The difference the new images showed was startling to say the least. "Fred d doesn't.."

"He doesn't look anything like he used to, he doesn't even look like a Weasley." Charlie noted leaning over his brothers shoulder. Reaching over the eldest Weasley's shoulder Charlie began to flip through the pictures, stopping on certain ones that the two personally knew. "There is just no way..." They were looking at the picture of what at one point had been Neville, how in the hell did such a timid small boy become that walking behemoth." Before the Bill could flip to the next page, a small tinkling could be heard through the house alerting them to another person appearing at the apparition point. "Mom... were you expecting someone else?"

Molly shook her head as she pulled her wand from it's spot hidden in the sleeve of her dress. Taking the cue both elder Weasley's stood drawing their own wands, if they were expecting no one else and their father wasn't due back from the Ministry for another hour it was enough to put all of them on alert.

Hearing the small tinkling sound had the three reincarnates above sitting up and taking notice, three pairs of mako enhanced eyes turned towards port spot. "Zack what do your elf eye..ow yo!" Reno rubbed the back of his head, glaring darkly at Cissnei. The brunette returned the glare, sometimes Reno's sense of humor had the most inappropriate time to show itself. "Zack?" Squinting slightly against the early morning light Zack's groan turned into a growl. "Percy..."


	42. Devil wears horned rimmed

Percy.

That one name was enough to make the three reincarnates very very nervous. Percy had made it painfully clear last year that his loyalties were to the Minister and no one else. If he was here that meant that the Minister had sent him, and there was only one reason the Minister would send him...them.

"What are we going to do? Percy is going to rat us out completely to that old bat, mom isn't going to hesitate telling him exactly what is going on." Molly was still under the belief that Percy was part of the family and that he could turn around. If he fed her some BS sob story that he was sorry, the woman would gladly spill everything to him.

"You mean other than hide up here in our room yo?" Reno shook his head starting to pace the room. When Reno started to pace it was never a good thing, the logical and serious side of the Banoran Turk was showing through...and that could be a downright scary thing at times.

Sighing softly Reno stopped his pacing at the window, bright mako aquamarine eyes glancing down through the curtains at the figure that was being eagerly welcomed home. At least... only by Molly. "It looks like Charlie and Bill aren't as glad to see him home." Sitting up a little more on the bed Zack looked down through the curtains as well, following Reno's example and staying towards the very edge of them. "No they don't do they..."

The two eldest Weasley children were just within view if you looked hard enough directly down. Neither seemed to be very welcoming, that could be seen easily by their body language. For the Turks it was as clear as day and as easy to read as a children's book, Charlie especially..

The second eldest Weasley child was standing with his arms folded across his chest tightly, a very closed off and unwelcoming posture. Crossing the arms over the chest was a universal don't come near me, don't touch me, just stay the hell away from me, body language.

Bill wasn't nearly as closed off, but he was the more laid back of the two older brothers. While not as closed off it was nowhere near open either. Bill was turned slightly, presenting his side to Percy, that was normally a stance used in fighting when you didn't want to present weak and vulnerable areas to an enemy. More than likely with Bill just being a curse breaker it was an unconscious action, even then, it was a very telling action.

Setting the curtain back, Reno moved away from the two pulling out his cellphone. As much as Tseng was going to want to kill him by now, this was something that the former Director needed to know.

When the phone went to voicemail after only one ring, he resisted the urge to throw the phone against the wall. Tseng normally never shut his phone off, even if he was beyond pissed off and didn't want to talk to anyone. This had to be the Chocobo that shut the phone off. "Go figure yo... fucking blond ass chocobo..." Flipping it open again he tried what he hoped would be their next saving grace. Normally that would have been Rude, but considering Rude wouldn't be in any better position at the moment to help, that left either the undead vampire in red or the silver General.. Now came the decision.. which one was he more likely to survive waking up.

* * *

Now he was starting to understand why Tseng was getting so irritated with phone calls. It seemed like he had just managed to fall back asleep after Kadaj's little christmas morning tackle when his own Cell phone started to go off.

Pulling the pillow up over his head, the silver general turned boy who lived was trying to ignore the screeching ring tone some ass hole... probably Reno has programed into his phone. If he didn't have a headache later on he sure as would have one after this, the tone grating on his once more over sensitive ears.

Seeing Sephiroth wasn't about to get up and answer that damn annoying thing, Genesis groaned slowly opening his eyes. Reaching over his young lover, he snatched the phone off the bedside table, pale blue eyes glancing down at the name flashing on the screen. "Reno..."

Not giving the silverette a chance to say anything he flipped the phone open. Reno had always been one of those the crimson commander had never really been able to stand for very long. "This better be good Reno..."

"Well good morning to you too commander Asshole. Where is General hotness? We got a situation here and Tseng isn't answering his phone.. we think the chocobo turned it off."

Snatching the phone from his lover, Sephiroth stuck it between his head and the pillow. If he didn't have to get up at the moment there was no way in hell that he was. "This better be good Reno."

"Really what is it with you two this morning? Did you not fuck him enough?"

"Reno..."

"Alright, alright yo... Percy just showed up."

That had Sephiroth sitting up, Reno didn't have to say any more. If Percy was there, this situation just went from bad to worse. "I'll get a hold of Tseng, keep out of sight as long as possible." Hanging up, the General glanced over seeing the confused look on his lovers face. "Percy is the middle child of the Weasley family, so to speak... he's older than our three.. he's a brown noser worse than peters was." Genesis pulled a face instantly knowing the comparison. Peters was a third class while they were still there, and the man had been the largest brown noser to the board members, Lazard and Heidegger especially. If they asked him to wipe their ass for them he would.

That also meant that he had no problem throwing anyone and everyone under the train so to speak.

"Percy works as the right hand to the minister." Now Sephiroth really didn't need to say any more, standing from the bed Genesis made quick work of pulling on the legendary SOLDIER uniform and leather duster. "I'll go create a diversion." Genesis vanished before Sephiroth could even open his mouth. Snapping his jaw shut Sephiroth simply glared at the spot his lover had once been, "impulsive asshole..."

"Did I just hear Commander Asshole right?" Shit Reno was still on the phone. Sighing Sephiroth laid his arms on his thighs, fingers rubbing his eyes. "Yes.. be prepared for a guest."

Feeling the familiar shudder in the wards that announced someone apperating in, Reno slowly closed the phone, cutting Sephiroth off from whatever he was saying. Genesis didn't apperate...

Moving back over to the window both Zack and Reno peered out, hoping to see something with their enhanced vision. "I really don't like this." There was movement out by the port spot, but the people had ducked down into the tall grass making it hard to tell if they were Ministry or Death Eaters. "Most likely Ministry... they are hiding and spreading out, Death Eaters would just attack... Hi Genesis."

Jumping slightly, Zack whirled around shocked slightly to see the crimson commander standing behind them. "Damn it Reno, why didn't you say he was here before now." Reno snorted letting the curtain fall back into place. "Constant Vigilance puppy." Now Reno was quoting Angeal and Moody on him? It would have been very simple to reach up and slap the redhead across the back of the head, but Zack resisted.. for the moment.

Hearing the back door close the four without a word to one another left the room coming to stop at the stairwell. They were out of view unless you came up to the stairs and looked up, they were though in the perfect spot to eavesdrop on the conversation below.

* * *

Molly more than eagerly ushered her child into the kitchen, thrilled to have her middle son back in the house. Both Bill and Charlie sat down on the other side of the table, neither trusting their younger brother, they too had felt the wards shifting.

When it had been brought up, Percy had brushed it off saying it was a fellow Ministry official that had escorted him. Even if that was the truth that was enough red flags for the two eldest Weasley's, why would Percy need an escort here if the Ministry was refusing to believe Voldemort's return?

What was worse, their mother was being completely blind to it all.

Seeing the magazine still on the table, Bill absently grabbed it up setting it back down in front of his arms. "What are you doing here Percy?" Sighing dramatically Percy pulled his wand out, spelling several official looking documents out onto the table.

"I am afraid that I am here on official Ministry business. The Minister believes that our dear brothers and sister sudden change is in fact Dumbledore's doing. But because of the restrictions at the school they have not been able to be tested properly, he wishes to conduct more extensive testing."

"I can smell the bullshit from here." Charlie said, his eyes narrowed into a dark glare as he regarded his brother. That was the only reason Percy was here, to try and take their brothers and sister away so the Ministry can turn them into guinea pigs.

"What makes you really think that Dumbledore would do something this extreme to someone?" Bill held up the magazine showing the page of Nevile. "There aren't any known spells anyway that could change someone to this extent. Being headboy you should know that."

Percy was unfazed by the accusation, his nose turned up as he regarded his two older brothers as if they were something foul that he had the great pleasure to deal with. "This is the Minister's orders."

"I am afraid that I can not allow you to take your brothers and sister." Bill and Charlie turned hearing their father for the first time since arriving. Arthur stepped into the house having been out in the workshop, something telling him to drop what he was working on and come into the house.

Standing, Percy even had the same air about him when dealing with his father. Almost as if the man who had given him life was a moronic creature not worth his time. "You do not have a choice in this father." Almost as if given by a silent cue the port alarm started to go off and you could hear quiet cracks off towards the port spot.

Moving away from the railing, Zack looked through the window and cursed in a very unpuppy like way. "Percy brought backup. We need to get out of here...Genesis?" He blinked looking around, "uh... where did Genesis go?" Reno blinked and looked around quickly. "He was right here yo..." Damn SOLDIER...

The three jumped slightly as there was an explosion outside. "Found him.." All three said and raced up towards where Ron was probably still asleep. They wanted to get as far away from percy as possible and Ron's room the closest to the roof.

Ignoring the still snoring boy Reno pulled the window open and crawled out grabbing the roof edge and pulled himself up and over. Knowing the other two could get up easily he moved away, Aquamarine eyes glancing over the scene before them.

He whistled low, eyes tracking Genesis as he flew above the Ministry officials throwing fireballs at them. This reminded him way too much of their days at ShinRa and watching the Commander hucking fireballs at cadets.

The Ministry officials were dodging, the auros trying their hardest to retaliate against the winged Commander. The spells though bounced off uselessly a fully mastered M barrier materia, Genesis almost unending mana supply allowing him to having the spell powered constantly.

"Someone needs to go down and get some popcorn yo.." Plopping down on the roof he smirked watching, a bright smirk on his face as the "best of the best" were getting chased around the field by the commander.

"Genesis is having way too much fun." Blinking Reno looked up his grin brightening even more. "General hotness.." Sephiroth glared at Reno from the corner of his eyes, a gloved hand reaching down and pulling the red headed Turk up by the back of his collar. "Loz.. take him home, come back and you can have some fun."

Before Reno could open his mouth to protest he was thrown away from the silver General and into the impossibly strong arms of the middle clone.

Squeezing Reno tightly Loz ported him out.

Sephiroth turned his eyes back to the fight which had already become one sided, now though it had become horribly one sided as Kadaj and Yazoo joined the fray.

"This is your wake up call Minister... fuck with us and we will fight back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest chapter which I just uploaded on FF.net two days ago. That chapters will be slower as I am about 5 weeks pregnant at this point and the baby is taking away all my energy. For those of you following along this story was stolen and placed under the name "The Heart of Everything." Which was posted here with out my knowledge until today. It was edited and words that were correct were changed and chapters were smooshed together. The story on here has been reported but was given to a "orphaned" account for stories that were never finished. I can assure you this story will finish... just not at the chapter a day I was doing prior to moving.


End file.
